Total Drama Pahkitew Island: Reimagined
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: After All-Stars Chris McLean has set up shop on a new island. He also has eighteen new contestants. Fourteen canon characters and four OC's. Who will be the one to win it? Find out on: Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island: Reimagined.
1. So, Uh, This is My Team

Chris and Blaineley are standing on the shore of what appears to be a brand new island.

"Welcome back Total Drama fans," Chris said. "Did you miss me? I'm your host Chris McLean!"

"And I'm your other host Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran" Blaineley said.

"Just call yourself Blaineley O'Halloran next time. It'd save a lot of time" Chris said.

"It's for effect" Blaineley said.

"Sounds egotistical to me," Chris said.

"Says the guy who puts his face on almost everything he owns," Blaineley said.

"Let's cut this out and get back to the intro" Chris said.

"Right," Blaineley said. "As you might remember we had a little run-in with the government last season"

"To make a very long story short we aren't allowed back in Muskoka" Chris explained. "We also had to give our old contestant a break"

"On the bright side, we got eighteen brand new ones!" Blaineley announced.

"Since we aren't allowed back in Muskoka we have a new location" Chris explained. "A Cree island in western Canada. And unlike last time this place is totally wild. No cabins, no showers, no kitchen, no nothing"

"The only thing they let us keep was the old confessional" Blaineley said.

"The contestants should be here shortly," Chris said. "They're arriving via Zeppelin. Let's see how they're doing"

Up in the air, Chef is flying a Zeppelin with Chris' face on the tail fin. Inside the blimp, Sky is sitting next to Max.

"Hey, would you like some gum?" Sky offered.

Sky holds out a stick of gum.

"Your offer of confectionery sugar does not save you from the pure evil that awaits you," Max said. "But yes I would like some"

Max takes the gum. He unwraps it and then pops it into his mouth. He makes a weird face and then coughs it up.

"Cinnamon! There is no need for it to be that spicy!" Max said angrily.

"Okay then..." Sky said awkwardly.

Sky looks to her right and notices that Chuck is next to her.

Chuck is a tall muscular guy wearing with a slight tan. He was wearing a red tank top and green shorts. He had black and red running shoes and sunglasses. They had a buzz cut and a square jaw.

"Would you like some gum?" Sky asked.

"Yes please," Chuck said in a deep voice. "I love cinnamon"

Chuck takes a stick a stick of gum from Sky. He tries to unwrap it but can't seem to.

"Do you need help?" Sky asked.

"No it's fine," Chuck said. "I just have big hands and this wrapper is really small"

The camera pans over to Dave watching them.

"Those guys seem a little weird" Dave commented.

Dave looks behind him and sees Leonard.

"Expieriemis!" Leonard exclaimed. "I know many spells. That one made you smarter"

"Oh um... Thank you" Dave said awkwardly.

Ella walks over to Dave.

"And there's nothing that can't be made sweeter with a song" Ella said.

Ella skips away while humming happily. Beardo notices this and beatboxes to the tune Ella is humming.

"Song" Beardo said.

The camera pans over to Dorothy looking at the ground.

Dorothy is a girl of about average height and in relatively good shape. She had mid-length messy hair brown that stuck up a bit. She wore a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up as well as blue jeans. She had boots that had some mud on them and a tan backpack.

A cockroach crawls towards Dorothy. She takes a toothpick out of her pocket and skewers the roach. She takes the roach over to Amy.

"Roaches are fascinating ain't they" Dorothy said with a slight southern twang.

"Ew... I think its legs are still moving" Amy said in disgust.

"You know a roach can survive up to nine days without a head" Dorothy said.

"How long can it survive being impaled..." Amy said.

"I don't know," Dorothy said. "I reckon at least a minute"

"I see..." Amy said awkwardly.

Amy inches away from Dorothy and turns her head to Sammy.

"Samey, switch seats with me right now!" Amy demanded.

"Okay" Sammy said.

They both switch seats and Amy sits down next to Jasmine.

"Ah! A giant!" Amy exclaimed.

"Are you and I gonna have a problem?" Jasmine asked.

"Samey, switch back!" Amy said.

Topher runs past them.

"Chris, Chris, Where are you?" Topher asked.

Topher continues to run around the blimp looking for Chris.

"I don't get it, where is he?" Topher asked.

Topher bumps into Sugar.

"You nearly scuffed my pageant shoes!" Sugar said angrily.

Sugar grabs Topher by the collar and pulls him close to her face.

"Understand you varmint" Sugar said.

"Please don't kill me" Topher said.

Daryl walks over to them.

Daryl is a thin guy who's a bit shorter than average. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and tan slacks. He had black hair that he wore in a pompadour and green eyes. He has purple laceless shoes and wears a green bracelet. He also had a cleft chin.

"I heard the sounds of someone being threatened," Daryl said in a weaselly manner. "What's going on?"

"Could you just help me out?" Topher asked.

"The right thing to do would be to help... But I won't" Daryl said.

"He was messing with me," Sugar said. "If I wanted to I could toss him out the window. He'd be flat as a pancake in two minutes"

Scarlett walks over to them.

"Actually, in the first fourteen seconds he would fall 1800 feet," Scarlett said. "But then he would reach terminal velocity and fall 176 feet per second. So if we're flying at the recommended 2000 feet he would hit the ground in three minutes and six seconds"

The camera pans over to Rodney watching them. Rodney looks at Shawn

"Wow, that girl has some real brains" Rodney said.

"Brains! Who's brains! They aren't getting my brains!" Shawn panicked.

"Um... Sure" Rodney said.

Rodney inches away from Shawn and turns to his left. Phoebe is sitting next to him.

Phoebe is a pale thin girl of about average height. She had short brown curly hair and hoop earrings. She wore a white skirt and a white and black striped long sleeved shirt. She also had gray wedge shoes and a necklace.

"Hi I'm Rodney" Rodney said.

"I'm Phoebe," Phoebe said in a snobbish manner. "You've probably heard of me"

"Nope" Rodney said.

"Oh... Well this is awkward" Phoebe said.

The blimp starts flying through a cloudy area. All the contestants cower in fear.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

"I think a witch cursed this blimp" Leonard said.

Chris and Blaineley step out of the blimps cockpit.

"Hello newbies!" Chris said. "Ready for some fun"

"Yes!" Ella cheered

"Of course" Topher said.

"You two are way too happy about being on this show," Blaineley said. "That'll change soon"

"Okay people, let's get started," Chris said. "There are two emergency exits and the only way out is through them. Don't worry I got some parachutes "

"Just a heads up only half of these parachutes actually work" Blaineley said. "Chris apparently stocked them with surprises... That will be useless as you're falling"

"But we won't need them because we're landing..." Sky said. "Right?"

"Who knows," Chris said. "This season is full of surprises... Such as this"

Chris takes out a remote and presses a button on it. A loud explosion is heard and the blimp goes into a nose dive.

"That's your cue to get out" Chris said.

The contestants start panicking and strapping on their parachutes. Topher runs over to Chris and Blaineley.

"Chris, I'm a huge fan. You've really outdone yourself" Topher said. "Do you want a parachute?"

"No thanks I'm actually a hologram" Chris said.

"You're what?" Blaineley said.

"Why ain't I a hologram?" Chef asked.

Chef and Blaineley take some parachutes and jump out of the Zeppelin. After they get out Topher jumps out. Outside the blimp, all the contestants are falling.

"The koala says cluck to the platypus for luck!" Jasmine said quickly.

Jasmine pulls the cord on her parachute and it activates.

"Phew... That was close" Jasmine said.

Beardo pulls the cord on his parachute but a chicken falls out. He makes the "Wah wah" trumpet sound effect.

"Okay here goes nothing" Dorothy said.

Dorothy tries to activate her parachute but realizes there is no cord.

"I'm starting to think that this is just my backpack... Oh crap" Dorothy said.

Sammy is holding on to Amy's leg in fear. Amy pulls the cord on her parachute and it activates.

"Samey, let go of my leg" Amy said.

"But what if I get hurt?" Sammy asked.

"You have a parachute Samey" Amy said.

"But it might not work" Sammy added.

"Stop being such a baby about it" Amy said.

Sammy slips off of Amy's leg.

"Ah!" Sammy yelled.

Sammy pulls the cord on her parachute and it activates.

"Please work!" Sky said.

Sky pulls the cord and a cat flies out of her parachute.

"Well that's just great..." Sky said.

Sugar pulls the cord on her parachute and a tiara falls out. She grabs it and puts it on.

"Why thank you!" Sugar said. "I don't have a speech prepared... Oh who am I kidding of course I do"

Sugar takes a piece of paper out of her pocket. Before she can read it Dave flies next to her and the paper hits him in the face.

"Gah!" Dave exclaimed.

Dave pulls the cord on his parachute and a bunch of feathers falls out.

"Yep... Feathers.. Real funny" Dave said.

Chuck pulls the cord on his parachute but accidentally breaks half the cord off.

"It's okay... I still have half a cord" Chuck said nervously.

Chuck pulls the cord again and the parachute activates.

"That was close" Chuck said.

Topher pulls the cord on his parachute and it activates.

"Yes! I knew that Chris wouldn't let his biggest fan die!" Topher cheered.

Leonard pulls the cord and a bunch of tambourines fall out.

"Hmm... Time to cast a spell" Leonard said.

Leonard takes out a book.

"What about wings?" Leonard said.

Chef pulls the cord on his parachute and a bunch of raw meat falls out.

"Oh, that's just wrong..." Chef said.

Blaineley pulls the cord on her parachute and a teapot falls out.

"Oh, Chris... How I do hate you" Blaineley said.

Rodney pulls the cord on his parachute and it activates.

"Alright!" Rodney cheered.

Phoebe pulls the cord on her parachute activates.

"Ha! I feel like I'm flying" Phoebe cheered.

Ella activates her parachute and a teddy bear wearing a tiny parachute falls out.

"I'm glad you are safe little bear" Ella said.

A small bird flies near Ella.

"Care for a song?" Ella asked.

The bird chirps.

"I'm falling on a sunny, sunny day, hit the ground, I just may!" Ella sang.

Scarlett pulls the cord on her parachute and it activates.

"The odds seem to be in my favour" Scarlett said.

Shawn activates his parachute and a bunch of hot dogs fall out.

"Normally I love hot dogs... But not right now!" Shawn said.

Jasmine grabs Shawn by the foot.

"Thanks" Shawn said.

Jasmine notices Leonard falling and grabs him too.

"Hey! My spell worked" Leonard said.

Daryl pulls the cord on his parachute and a trophy falls out.

"Love the award... The falling not so much" Daryl said.

Back on the ground, Chris is watching everything through binoculars.

"Here they come now!" Chris announced.

Beardo, Daryl, Dave, Ella, Chef, Blaineley, Dorothy, Sky, and Sugar land in the nearby lake. Jasmine lands on the ground holding Shawn and Leonard. Scarlett, Chuck, Topher, Rodney, Phoebe, and Sammy also land.

"I'm alive!" Sammy cheered.

Amy suddenly lands on top of her.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Samey" Amy said.

"No problem..." Sammy said weakly.

Chef and Blaineley angrily walk over to Chris.

"Could you at least given us a parachute?!" Chef asked angrily.

"I could have. But I didn't" Chris said. "Hang on I feel like we're missing someone... Has anybody seen Max?"

Elsewhere in the forest, Max is stuck in a tree because his parachute is tangled.

"If you do not release me tree you will be burnt to the ground" Max threatened.

Max's parachute rips and he falls to the ground.

Later all the contestants have gathered on the beach.

"Welcome to Pahkitew Island" Chris said. "To my right are the people who got parachutes: Scarlett, Topher, Phoebe, Rodney, Jasmine, Max, Chuck, Amy, and Samey"

"Actually, it's Sammy," Sammy said. "Or Samantha or Sam. Just not Samey"

"That's funny, your application had your name down as Samey" Blaineley said.

"That must be a typo," Sammy said. "Maybe-"

"Your application says it and so does your sister. So I'm calling you that" Chris said. "Understand"

 **Confessional**

"This is so unfair. I signed up for this show to get away from Amy" Sammy said.

 **End Confessional**

"Your team will be the Pimapotew Kinosewak" Blaineley explained. "Which is Cree for the Soaring Eagles"

"Actually, that means the Floating Salmon" Sky corrected.

"Oh... Then you are now the Floating Salmon" Blaineley said.

"The other team will be comprised of people without parachutes," Chris said. "That includes Shawn, Leonard, Daryl, Ella, Dave, Beardo, Dorothy, Sky, and Sugar. Your team is the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Which means-"

"It means Confused Bears" Sky interrupted.

"This is what happens when we use a free online translator" Chris said.

"My bad" Chef said.

"Moving on, as you may have noticed you all have nowhere to stay," Blaineley said. "So the first challenge is building a shelter. Follow us to the awkwardly located pile of scraps for more information"

The teams follow Chris and Blaineley over to a large pile of junk.

"Before you start building you have to take junk from here" Chris explained. "Only catch is Chef will be firing at you with a powerful tennis gun"

"A glancing blow will sting" Blaineley said.

Chef fires and the ball grazes Dave.

"Ow!" Dave exclaimed. "That only hurt a little"

"And a direct hit will take you right to the ground" Chris said.

Chef fires again and hits Max in the leg. Max falls over in pain.

"Will someone help that small person to his feet?" Blaineley asked.

Rodney picks him up. He tries to get him to stand up but Max falls over again.

"Close enough," Chris said. "On with the challenge. Team Maskwak will build their shelter further inland. Team Kinosewak will build theirs towards the beach. Best shelter, according to the hosts, wins"

"Go!" Blaineley announced.

Chef starts firing tennis balls at all of them.

"Move it Bears!" Sky said.

Team Maskwak go and hide behind a rock.

"Let's move Salmon" Jasmine said.

Team Kinosewak hides behind a tree stump.

"We should-" Rodney and Jasmine said at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first" Rodney said.

 **Confessional**

"On the farm it's just me, my dad, and my five little brothers," Rodney said. "I'm kind of used to being in charge"

 **Second Confessional**

"Big guys are intimidated by me," Jasmine said. "And little guys... Most people actually"

 **End Confessional**

"Just listen to my plan," Jasmine said. "Grab whatever's important and make sure we get it"

Rodney starts staring directly at Jasmine.

"Stop that" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"We'll do it her way," Rodney said. "It's never wrong to let love be your guide"

 **End Confessional**

"- And that's how we win" Jasmine finished. "Got it?"

"With a plan that flowers you and sunsets aren't not true..." Rodney babbled.

"Why are you talking like that?" Phoebe asked.

Over on team Maskwak, Sky is trying to lead.

"One pass each" Sky began. "Grab something good and make your way to-"

"Yeah! She's totally right" Dave interrupted. "Good call. I have some dirt on my hands but no big deal. Let's do what she says"

Back on team Kinosewak.

"The wood is the most important thing out there" Jasmine said.

Scarlett raises her hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand," Jasmine said. "If you have anything to say just bark it out"

"Well the wheelbarrow is more important than the wood," Scarlett said. "Mostly because it's a class two lever and with the wheel we could possibly-"

"Carry stuff in it!" Amy interrupted. "My idea! Please give me credit"

"Amy, Sammy, Rodney, you use the wheelbarrow to get some wood" Jasmine said.

"Heavy is my heart" Rodney said.

"Move it" Amy said.

Amy grabs Rodney by the ear and starts dragging him away.

Back on the other team Shawn jumps out from behind the rock and does a flip. He grabs a can of soup of and runs back toward his team.

 **Confessional**

"In my mind, I'm always running from zombies. And if you're not you're crazy" Shawn said. "Anyway, I got some soup"

Shawn looks at the label on the soup.

"Aw... I got cream of broccoli" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Rodney is looking for wood while Amy and Sammy guard the wheelbarrow. Amy is using her sister as a shield.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Stop screaming," Amy said. "You're making me look bad"

Rodney runs back with the wheelbarrow with some planks of wood. They all make it back to their team.

"I'm going to the rope next," Jasmine said. "Everybody bring back something good, okay?"

 **Confessional**

"I'll bring my face" Topher said.

 **End Confessional**

Back with Team Maskwak.

"Soup! You don't build a house out of soup" Dave said angrily.

"I once built a castle out of a sunflower and a dragon's eyelash" Leonard said.

"There's no way we can lose. We have a wizard on our team" Sugar said.

"Do you have brain damage?" Daryl asked.

Meanwhile, up on a cliff, Chef is shooting at the teams. Chris and Blaineley are watching. Topher climbs up the cliff.

"Hey Chris," Topher said. "I am a huge fan"

"What are you doing up here?" Chris asked.

"Well I've always wanted an autograph from you" Topher said.

"I'm flattered" Chris said.

Topher takes a photo of Chris out of his pocket.

"Just sign here" Topher said.

"You've just been carrying that around?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that's normal" Topher said.

Chris signs it.

"And done" Chris said.

"Do you want my autograph?" Blaineley asked.

"No thanks. To be honest I don't know who you are" Topher said.

"Chef! Get him out of here!" Blaineley demanded.

"You got it" Chef said.

Chef picks up Topher and throws him off the cliff. Ella passes by him. She is surrounded by birds.

"Well a house is a home and a home is a house. This is not a dress it's a skirt and a blouse" Ella sang.

"Why does everyone here have brain damage?" Daryl asked.

 **Confessional**

Inside the confessional Ella is surrounded by animals.

"I was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour," Ella said. "And just because we don't have to sing doesn't we can't sing"

 **End Confessional**

Ella picks up a bucket of glitter.

"Good news, I found glitter!" Ella announced.

"Marvelous!" Leonard said.

"No, not marvelous," Dave said. "Glitter? Is she out of her mind?"

"She must be," Sugar said. "Because that glitter is mine"

"Glitter's stupid," Dorothy said. "Not like insect collecting"

"What did you say to me you varmint?" Sugar asked angrily.

"There's only room on this team for one over the top southern stereotype!" Dorothy declared.

"Both of you shut up. I have plan" Sky said. "Dave, you draw Chef's fire while Beardo runs for the supplies. Ready?"

"Not really" Dave said.

Sky pushes him over towards Chef.

"Um... Hi" Dave said to Chef.

Chet fires tennis balls at him. Beardo starts running very slowly.

"What are you doing?!" Dave asked.

"Being fun" Beardo said.

Beardo is hit in the crotch by a tennis ball.

Elsewhere in the scrap heap, Scarlett is pulling a wagon full of wood planks. Max is sitting in the wagon and Chuck is running in front of them.

"Run minions! Run!" Max demanded.

"I'm not a minion" Scarlett said.

"I like to think of myself as a henchman" Chuck said.

Chef fires a tennis ball at them.

"Human shield!" Chuck cheered.

Chuck steps in front of Max and Scarlett and gets hit in the crotch with a tennis ball. He has no reaction to that.

"Um... How are you not hurt?" Max asked.

"I'm wearing an athletic cup" Chuck said.

"Why? You aren't playing sports" Scarlett pointed out.

"It's just like a bra for men" Chuck said.

Scarlett and Max give him a weird look.

"What? Did I say something weird?" Chuck asked.

Back by team Kinosewak's tree stump, Phoebe runs over to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I found something" Phoebe said.

"Great, what is it?" Jasmine asked.

Phoebe takes a diamond ring out of her pocket.

"I just found it lying around. Crazy, right?" Phoebe said.

"Um... Great job Phoebe" Jasmine said awkwardly.

 **Confessional**

"I'm not liking my team so far," Jasmine said. "Amy's a bully, Topher's obsession with Chris is creepy, Phoebe is vain and kind of useless, Rodney is really creepy, Max is incompetent, and Chuck's biceps bigger than his brain. Sammy and Scarlett are okay. Just a bit quiet"

 **End Confessional**

Dave is trying to dodge tennis balls. Leonard steps in his way.

"This foe is beyond you! Fly you fool!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Um... Okay" Dave said.

Dave backs away from Leonard. Leonard picks up a pipe from the junk pile and holds it above his head.

"You shall not pass!" Leonard yelled.

Chef hits him in the head with a tennis ball.

Blaineley activates an airhorn.

"Okay people collecting time is over," Blaineley said. "Get building"

Cut to team Kinosewak building their shelter.

"Topher, Scarlett, you start gluing these planks," Jasmine said. "Rodney, Chuck, you look strong, help me with the support beams. Amy, Sammy, work a little faster. Phoebe, Max... Try not to break anything"

"Got it" Phoebe said.

"Evil always breaks things" Max said.

A bunch of loud construction noises starts coming from the direction of the other team.

"What are they building?" Chuck asked.

"It sounds pretty serious" Rodney said.

"All the more reason to hurry" Jasmine said.

Cut to Team Maskwak where it's revealed that the construction noises are coming from Beardo.

"Will you can it with the sound effects?!" Dave asked angrily.

"Sorry" Beardo said.

"Okay, what are we going to build?" Sky asked. "We have rope, straw, a hammer-"

"Some very pretty glitter" Ella added.

"And soup" Shawn said.

"We shall build a wizards tower!" Leonard declared.

"Ooh, I second that" Ella said.

"Me too," Sugar said. "Who else is with us"

"Somebody has to humour this guy," Daryl said. "Why not"

"Meh, all my ideas involved spiders so why not" Dorothy said.

Beardo raises his hand.

"Six votes for the wizards tower" Sugar said.

"What! No!" Dave said. "This is insane"

"Dave, the team voted," Sky said. "Building a tower is better than building nothing"

"What do we do first Leonard?" Ella asked.

"First we link arms and chant" Leonard explained.

 **Confessional**

"I'm starting to think this island is actually a mental institute," Daryl said. "Between the wizard, the Disney princess, and the zombie-fearing nut case I'm more than convinced"

 **End Confessional**

Back with team Kinosewak Jasmine has finished putting the finishing touches on her teams tree house.

"And we're done" Jasmine announced.

Chris and Blaineley fly over to them wearing jetpacks.

"Where did you get those?" Sammy asked.

"Long story," Blaineley said. "Anyway, we're just here to congratulate you finishing your shelter"

"Smart move building it above ground level" Chris said.

The camera pans to Max who is still on the ground.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Max asked.

The ground starts shaking.

"Well your answer is about to meet you" Blaineley said.

A stampede of moose tramples Max.

"This island is a touch wilder than our last one" Blaineley said.

"Good to know..." Max said weakly.

Back with Team Maskwak Leonard has finished his wizard tower.

"Well this is useless" Dave said.

"But it's not done" Leonard said.

"I still need to add the glitter" Ella said, holding up the glitter bucket.

Sugar takes the bucket from her.

"Leave this to the professionals" Sugar said.

Sugar covers the tower in glitter.

"We're doomed" Dorothy said.

"Hey, has anybody seen Shawn?" Dave asked.

 **Confessional**

"I am not spending the night with a bunch of strangers that could turn into zombies" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Chris and Blaineley fly over to Team Maskwak on their jet packs.

"So you built a wizards tower huh?" Chris said.

"Sadly yes" Daryl said.

"But is it moose proof?" Chris asked.

"Is is what now?" Sky asked.

The ground starts to tremble and the moose charge at them.

"Run!" Dave exclaimed.

Team Maskwak runs for cover. Leonard curls up on to the ground in fear. The moose pass the tower and it doesn't fall. Leonard gets up from the ground to celebrate.

"Huzzah!" Leonard exclaimed. "The beasts of Pahkitew Island are no match for my wizardry"

Leonard leans on the tower and it starts to shake. The tower starts to fall towards Leonard.

"Force field!" Leonard chanted.

The wizards tower falls but misses Leonard.

"Cool, it worked" Leonard said.

Cut to later where the teams have gathered in a clearing.

"We'd like to say that it was close today... But I prefer being truthful" Blaineley said.

"Team Kinosewak is the winner of the challenge" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Jasmine cheered.

"Cool" Chuck said.

Rodney hugs Topher tightly.

"I think you cut off the blood to my brain..." Topher said weakly.

"High five Amy" Sammy said.

"Absolutely not" Amy said.

Sammy notices Max next to her.

"High five Max" Sammy said.

"Evil does not high five" Max said.

"The winners of each challenge this season get a meal from one of our sponsors," Blaineley said. "This week's sponsor is the Petting Zoo Barbecue. We can guarantee that someone else touched your food"

"I think I'll pass" Phoebe said.

"As for team Maskwak," Chris began. "You'd better start voting. One member of your team will be going home today"

Cut to later where Team Maskwak has gathered around a campfire.

"Welcome to the Pahkitew Island elimination area," Chris said. "This is where we get to decide who gets to stay another day and who gets a one-way ticket home"

 **Confessional**

"Can I vote for five people?" Dave asked.

 **Second Confessional**

"How could a wizards tower not win?" Leonard said in disbelief.

 **Third Confessional**

Beardo mimes driving a car and then makes a crashing sound effect.

 **End Confessionals**

"The votes are in. If you get a marshmallow, you're safe" Chris said. "Sky, Shawn, Dave, Dorothy, Ella, Sugar, and Daryl. You get a free pass for tonight"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Beardo, you did very little to help your team during the challenge. And your sound effects aren't as charming as you think they are" Chris said. "Leonard, you think you're a wizard. And you convinced your team to build something really stupid"

"Forgeticus" Leonard said.

"Um... Yeah" Chris said awkwardly. "Okay, the last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Leonard" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Leonard.

"Game over man" Dave said to Beardo.

Beardo makes the Pac-Man death sound effect.

"This island is named Pahkitew. Which is the Cree word for exploding" Chris said. "So we saw it fitting to have this seasons mode of transportation off the island be something with a bang"

Cut to Chris and Team Maskwak standing next to a giant cannon. Beardo is inside the cannon.

"Behold: The Cannon of Shame!" Chris said.

"That looks incredibly impractical" Daryl said.

"It is," Chris said. "But also incredibly fun. So long Beardo"

Chris presses a button on his remote and Beardo is launched out of the cannon.

"Itwasreallynicetomeetallofyou!" Beardo said as he flew away.

"You know what, I don't miss him," Chris said. "Well, that's one down and seventeen more to go. Who's the next human cannon ball? There are just too many good choices. Tune in next time to find out yourself on: Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **This is the first episode of the Pahkitew Island fanfic. It is a sequel to some of my previous Total Drama Fanfics. Hopefully, it won't be too confusing for those of you who haven't read it. With the elimination, I didn't really see much of a need to give Beardo more screen time. The only thing I could really do with him was send him home first. As for the OC's I added. I mostly added them to test my skill as a writer. Hopefully, they aren't too annoying or unlikeable. Anyway, let me know what you liked and what you didn't like about the chapter.**


	2. I Love You, Grease Pig!

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! It's an all new season with an all-new island. And eighteen all new victims... I mean competitors. Two incredible teams were created. And when I say incredible, I mean incredibly weird. The first challenge was to build a shelter. Team Kinosewak's tree fort was a clear winner. Especially when compared to Team Maskwak's useless wizards tower. And for not doing too much to help his team other than making annoying noises. Beardo was sent home via the all-new Cannon of Shame. So, what can we expect in the second challenge? Find out soon. On: Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

At Team Kinosewak's tree fort all the contestants are asleep. Jasmine is sleeping up in the tree unlike the rest of her team who is in the cabin. Jasmine wakes up and climbs down from her tree. Amy sticks her head out of the window.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to forage for some food," Jasmine said. "Want to come?"

"Not really... But I'm sure Samey wants to" Amy said.

Amy rushed over to Sammy's bed.

"Samey! Wake up!" Amy said.

Amy pushes Sammy towards Jasmine. Sammy is still in her pajamas.

"Go with Jasmine to get your team some breakfast," Amy said. "And don't be all lazy like when you were born"

 **Confessional**

"After I was born I had to wait seventeen minutes for Samey to come out," Amy said. "Of course, I have very little memory before the age of two... But it was probably very annoying for me!"

 **End Confessional**

Over on Team Maskwak Leonard is telling his team a story.

"It was then that I and my bard Tammy encountered an Umbercolossis," Leonard said. "Luckily I had enough mana to banish it with a displacement spell"

"Mr. Wizard I don't understand what you're saying half the time. That's how I know you're smart" Sugar said.

"A harrowing tale of dungeons and dice, and stopping a monster that just wasn't nice!" Ella sang.

"Shut it dressy" Sugar said.

"Agreed, your voice is giving me a head earthquake" Dorothy said.

"You mean a headache?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, one of them" Dorothy said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm on to Ella's nice girls act," Sugar said. "She'd better watch her step"

 **End Confessional**

"Maybe instead of making up stories we could do something productive?" Dave suggested.

"You doubt my word?" Leonard asked. "It happened"

"Yeah, and I'm related to Thomas Jefferson," Daryl said sarcastically. "Actually, I am related the far less popular Herbert Hoover"

"I still banished several demons" Leonard said.

"Will you all shut up!" Dave said angrily.

"What Dave means is that we should find an actual shelter" Sky said.

"We used rocks as pillows last night," Dave said. "Very dirty rocks"

"I levitated all night" Leonard said.

 **Confessional**

"Am I on the right show? Or did I land on my head when I fell from the Zeppelin?" Dave asked. "Is that is? Am I unconscious and this is just a nightmare?"

 **End Confessional**

"Guys, with our... Diverse set of skills we can win the challenge" Sky said. "But we have to work together. Go Team Maskwak!"

"Go Team Maskwak!" Everyone else cheered.

Meanwhile, Sammy and Jasmine are looking for food.

"You should stand up to your sister," Jasmine said. "You're an underdog and underdogs have got a lot of fight and honour in them"

"Um... Yeah, I guess" Sammy said.

Jasmine notices a weird looking bush.

"Huh, that's a Chinese mulberry bush. What's it doing up in Canada?" Jasmine asked.

Jasmine turns around and notices that Sammy is about to eat a strange looking green apple.

"Sammy, no!" Jasmine exclaimed.

She picks up a sharp stick and throws it. It skewers the apple gets stuck on the tree.

"Whoa... I would have given you a bite if you asked" Sammy said.

"It's not that," Jasmine said. "That apple is a-"

"Manchinee fruit" A voice from above them said.

They look up and see Shawn standing up in a tree.

"The Spanish refer it it a Manzanilla de la Muerte" Shawn said. "AKA the little apple of death"

"He's right," Jasmine said. "It probably wouldn't have killed you. But it would have made your mouth blister something awful"

Sammy looks at her hand and realizes that she has a rash on it from the apple.

"Ah! My hand! It's so itchy" Sammy said.

"Congrats. You got your first lesson in survival 101" Shawn said. "Second lesson is go wash your hand off and scrub it with sand. That'll stop the swelling"

"But I'm supposed to help with the foraging" Sammy said.

"You won't be much help with your hand swollen like a wicket keepers glove" Jasmine said.

Shawn and Sammy give her a weird look.

"Cricket? It's a sport" Jasmine said. "Do you not have it in Canada?"

"Is it anything like curling?" Sammy asked.

"Just go" Jasmine said.

Sammy leaves. Jasmine notices the sack of berries that Shawn is carrying.

"Nice score," Jasmine said. "You're quite the outdoorsman"

"You gotta know stuff if you want to survive the impending zombie apocalypse" Shawn said.

"Right... So what were you doing in that tree?" Jasmine asked.

"That's where I slept last night," Shawn said. "No zombies can get me up there. They aren't strong climbers or swimmers"

"I hear that mate" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

Jasmine is laughing in the confessional.

"Not only is he cute but he's kind of hilarious" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessional**

"Good morning everybody!" Chris announced over the loud speakers. "But the only thing that's good is that it's about to get worse, for you. There's a path in the forest. Follow it to today's challenge"

Cut to team Maskwak walking down the path towards the challenge. They are all eating the berries that Shawn collected.

"You see, this is teamwork. Way to go Shawn" Sky said.

"I can't believe you found so much food so fast" Dave said.

"You'd make an excellent kitchen wizard" Leonard said.

"Um... Okay" Shawn said.

 **Confessional**

"That Leonard kids obsession with magic is weird," Shawn said. "Not like my zombie obsession which is totally normal no matter what my grandparents say"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, on team Kinosewak they walking over to the challenge. They are enjoying the berries Jasmine and Sammy collected.

"These are excellent berries Amy," Topher said. "They give my skin that camera worthy glow"

"Yeah, thanks, Amy," Chuck said. "I mean, I accidentally crushed mine into a pulp with my giant hands... But still, it's good pulp"

"Um, uh, actually I got the berries," Sammy said. "Jasmine also helped"

"Right, sorry Samey, I have trouble telling you and Amy apart" Topher said.

"What he said" Chuck said.

"My name is Sammy" Sammy said.

"Nobody cares" Amy said.

The camera pans to the back where Max is talking to Scarlett.

"I have invented something," Max said. "It's so evil. So diabolical. So-"

"Shut up people. Let's pick up the pace" Chris said over the speakers.

"Yes sir" Max said.

Later the teams are gathered around Chris and Blaineley. There's a giant TV next to them.

"Hello victims," Chris said. "Welcome to the Obstacle Relay Race of Hilarious Hurt"

"He really likes alliteration" Blaineley said.

"Love the name," Topher said. "Total props Chris"

"I think he over did it a bit" Phoebe said.

"Thank you, Topher. And I don't care what you think Phoebe" Chris said.

"Now, each player takes on a different obstacle" Blaineley explained. "Starting with a greased log over a thorny bog"

Blaineley turns on the TV to reveal two logs covered in grease going over a bunch of thorns.

"After that you climb some greasy stairs and then get back down" Blaineley said.

The TV switches to two sets of stairs that go up and then down on the other side.

"That takes you to the greasy zipline" Blaineley explained.

The television turns to a greasy zipline going over a cliff.

"Then a short trip through the greasy tubes" Blaineley said.

The TV changes to a series of very greasy looking tubes.

"Next up are the grease tires" Blaineley explained.

The TV switches to a bunch of tires covered in grease lying on the ground.

"After that you have to take on the greasy stepping stones" Blaineley said.

The television changes over to a bunch of greasy stepping stones going over a pond.

"Then it's a pass off to the greasy wheelbarrow race" Blaineley explained.

The TV switches to two wheelbarrows with a lot of grease on the ground.

"And then the last lucky players have to climb up a greasy rope wall" Blaineley said.

The TV switches to a rope climbing wall with the wall and rope covered in grease.

"And when she says lucky, she means unlucky" Chris said.

"That's a lot of grease," Dave said. "It's very greasy... Like all of it!"

"Meh, I use grease to style my hair when I'm out of hair gel" Daryl said.

"Now, I was going to have you pass a relay baton," Chris said. "But I couldn't find any"

"What are you going to make us use instead?" Topher asked. "This is going to be great"

Chef drags two wild boars towards Chris and Blaineley.

"You will be using wild boars" Chris answered. "Not so much batons. But rather, bacons"

"Good one Chris" Topher said.

"Thank you Topher" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"I love pigs. This is gonna be just like back on the farm in North Carolina" Dorothy said. "I feed the pig, grow to love it, then I slit its throat and eat it in a delicious sandwich"

 **End Confessional**

"First team to get their pig over the finish line wins" Chris said.

"But there are only eight obstacles and we're a team of eight" Scarlett pointed out.

"You're right. That means two of you will have to double up on one section of the race" Chris said. "Now's the time to decide who's one wich obstacle. Because the race is about to begin"

"Jasmine and I, sure do" Rodney said.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"I mean... Ah! Focus Rodney" Rodney said to himself.

Rodney turns back to Jasmine.

"Two hearts strong can't- something," Rodney said. "I wrote a poem but I lost the-"

Amy cuts off Rodney by punching him in the stomach.

"Stop talking you creepy mouth breathing Appalachian," Amy said. "Samey and I will partner up"

Rodney starts staring at Amy.

 **Confessional**

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," Rodney said. "Breaking up with Jasmine will be hard. But it's the right thing to do"

 **Second Confessional**

"Every single time I meet a guy he's either gay or a complete creep," Amy said. "Rodney is without a doubt the creepiest guy I've ever met"

 **Third Confessional**

"I can't believe Amy actually wants to be my partner," Sammy said. "Maybe this is some kind of turning point"

 **End Confessional**

"It really wouldn't be fair to stick one of you with Samey," Amy said. "She needs my guidance since I am the superior twin"

"Okay team here's how we do it," Jasmine said. "Rodney goes first, Chuck takes the stairs, Topher goes next, Amy and Sammy go fourth, Scarlett on tires, Phoebe on the stepping stones, Max on the wheelbarrow, I'll take the wall"

"Got it" Topher said.

"Whatever you say Jasmine" Sammy said.

"Okay" Phoebe said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Chuck cheered.

The camera pans over to Team Maskwak.

"Sugar or Dorothy should take the last section. They both grew up on farms" Shawn said.

"I'm more used to killing animals than carrying them" Dorothy said.

"Normally I'd agree with you but we have a wizard on our team" Sugar said.

"Can we put fiction aside for a minute?" Dave asked. "Sky is practically an Olympic gymnast. She should go"

"One word: Wizard!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Okay... Sky can take the first obstacle" Dave said.

"Only if Leonard can't be in two places at once" Sugar said.

"Well I'd need the mucus of a Byzantium worm" Leonard said.

"Does anyone have one of those?" Ella asked.

"Let me check" Dorothy said, as she rummaged through her backpack.

"Okay teams, take your places" Chris announced.

"I'll start, Leonard finished, everyone else just pick a spot" Sky said.

Cut to later where Rodney and Sky are at the starting line.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Blaineley announced.

Sky's pig slips out of its leash and starts running away. Sky starts chasing after it. Rodney's pig doesn't want to move at all. He picks up his pig.

"For Amy" Rodney said.

Rodney runs up the log.

Meanwhile, by the wheelbarrows, Max is building some sort of helmet. He raises it above his head.

"Behold my evil invention!" Max exclaimed. "Isn't it so diabolical?"

The camera pans over to Scarlett.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"It's a helmet of evil" Max explained. "It will turn any animal who wears it into my minion. Observe"

Max walks over to a bunny rabbit.

"Come here little rabbit. It's time to evil!" Max said.

Max puts the helmet on the bunny's head.

"Look how sinister the little rabbit is becoming" Max said.

The rabbit blankly stares at Max.

"Goosebumps Max, I have goosebumps" Scarlett said uninterestedly.

 **Confessional**

"I made it out of pieces of one of Chris' security cameras and an underwear elastic," Max said. "The only problem is it doesn't work"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Rodney is already halfway across the log. Sky is trying to push the pig across the log.

"Focus!" Dorothy called to her. "Imagine the pig is a punching bag made of pork"

"Got it!" Sky said.

Sky pushes the pig harder and it slides across the log. Sky does a flip and lands on top of the pig. They both make it to the other side.

"Nice work!" Dorothy said.

Dorothy grabs the pig and runs over to the next course.

The camera pans back to Rodney on the log. Rodney slips and lands on his crotch. The pig falls out of his arms.

"My biscuits!" Rodney exclaimed.

Rodney slides off the log.

"I'm okay..." Rodney said weakly.

Chuck walks over to Rodney.

"You look incredibly in pain" Chuck said.

"I am..." Rodney said.

"I'll send you a get well soon card" Chuck said.

Chuck picks up the pig and runs over the stairs.

Cut to Dorothy running up the stairs.

"Let's hurry up future bacon" Dorothy said.

Dorothy gets to the top of the stairs and then starts running down the second part of the stairs. The pig bites Dorothy's finger and she falls down the stairs.

"My brain..." Dorothy said weakly.

Chuck runs down the stairs and past her.

"Bye" Chuck said.

Dorothy gets up the starts running and hands off her pig to Shawn.

"Thanks" Shawn said.

Chuck hands his pig to Topher.

"Nice work" Topher said.

Shawn is running towards the zipline.

"See little guy, to survive this game you gotta use your head" Shawn said.

The pig bites Shawn's head.

"I said head, not brain!" Shawn exclaimed.

Shawn keeps running and falls off the cliff but somehow the pig managed to stay on the rope. Topher runs up to the rope.

"Learning from Shawn's mistakes Topher knows what not to do now" Topher narrated to himself.

Topher straps onto the zipline and starts sliding across the rope.

"I am loving this challenge!" Topher cheered.

On the other side of the zipline, the pig that managed to hang on makes it to the other side and lands on top of Sugar.

"Aw, what a cute little piggy" Sugar said.

Topher makes it to the other side of the zipline and gets off.

"Made it!" Topher cheered.

Topher hands his pig to Sammy.

"Here you go Sammy... Or Amy... I'm sorry I still get a bit confused" Topher said.

"You were right the first time," Sammy said. "Amy's the one with the mole on her face"

"First of all, it's a beauty mark. Second I'm very sensitive about it so don't even bring it up again, Samey" Amy said.

"Sorry..." Sammy said.

The camera pans over to Sugar hugging her pig. The pig is struggling to get out of her arm.

"Who's the sweetest pig ever? You are!" Sugar said to the pig.

 **Confessional**

"My granny always said that you gotta love the fight out of a pig before you take it out on the town" Sugar said.

 **End Confessional**

The pig stops struggling with Sugar.

"There we go" Sugar said.

Sugar starts running. She runs past Amy and Sammy and jumps into the tubes. Sammy is having trouble pulling her team's pig.

"Hurry up Samey" Amy said.

"I'm trying my best," Sammy said. "If you helped a bit it would speed things up"

"I am helping," Amy said. "I'm the beauty and the brains. You're... Everything else"

Sammy scowls at her sister.

 **Confessional**

"Ugh! I am reaching my breaking point!" Sammy said. "I swear, I might actually say something to her"

 **End Confessional**

"Stop messing around! Let's move it!" Amy said.

The pig gets angry and tackles the both of them. Amy, Sammy, and the pig all fall into the tubes.

On the other side of the tubes Ella and Scarlett are waiting for their teammates. Sugar and the pig come out of the tubes.

"Hooray!" Ella cheered. "I'll take it from here"

"Not so fast," Sugar said. "I'm not done with this adorable pig yet"

"Well, um, I'm sure I can just take care of it for a bit," Ella said. "Maybe I could sing it a song"

"No, it's mine!" Sugar said.

"Hey there little girl or fella, please come over here with me, Ella!" Ella sang to the pig.

The pig jumps out of Sugar's arms and runs over to Ella.

"I'll always love you little pig" Sugar said.

 **Confessional**

"But I don't love that pig stealing Ella or her off-key singing" Sugar said.

 **End Confessional**

Ella is slowly making her way across the tires while dancing with the pig.

The camera pans over to Daryl and Phoebe. Daryl is cheering Ella on.

"Good work Ella!" Daryl cheered.

The camera pans back to Ella who is still dancing with the pig.

"Um... I don't know what you're doing but I need you to stop" Daryl said. "We're kind of on a timer to get there first"

Back at the tubes, Scarlett is making a trail of pecans for the pig to follow. The pig runs out of the tubes dragging Sammy and Amy behind them. Amy and Sammy let go of the pigs leash.

"Ugh, look at me," Amy said. "I'm so greasy and sweaty. I look just like you"

"You always look like me," Sammy said. "We're twins"

"Don't get smart with me!" Amy said.

The camera pans to Scarlett continuing the trail of pecans through the tires for the pig to follow.

 **Confessional**

"Pigs love pecans," Scarlett said. "Maybe they know that pecans delay the progress of motor neuron degeneration"

 **End Confessional**

Ella is continuing to dance with the pig.

"I'm so happy right now. I almost feel like singing. I think I will" Ella said. "We're right where we belong, with an oink, and a song, everything is-"

"Enough with the singing!" Chris yelled over the loud speakers.

The sudden noise causes the pig to get frightened and run away.

"You scared it" Ella said.

"There is no singing required in this season" Chris explained. "None!"

Ella gasps. Scarlett runs past her and leads the pig over to Phoebe.

"You were surprisingly swift" Phoebe said.

"Thank you" Scarlett said.

"Ooh, do you think I could have one of those pecans?" Phoebe asked.

"Um... No" Scarlett said. "They're for training animals"

"They still look delicious" Phoebe said.

"Just go" Scarlett said.

"I hate you" Phoebe said.

Phoebe picks up the pig and starts making her way across the stepping stones.

"This thing is so greasy" Phoebe said.

"That's why it's called a greased pig" Scarlett said.

Ella and her pig catch up to Daryl.

"Oh my goodness, that mean man gave Mr. Truffle Hunter a real fright" Ella said.

"Get over it Snow White" Daryl said.

Daryl picks up the pig and starts going over the stepping stones. Daryl starts to get closer to Phoebe.

"Hey, your hair looks stupid" Phoebe said.

"Well your voice annoys me" Daryl said.

Phoebe pushes Daryl and he and the pig fall into the pond.

"Aw, man, I bought this outfit just for the show" Daryl said.

Phoebe makes it off the stepping stones and runs over to Max in the wheelbarrow race.

"Come on, let's get going Max" Phoebe said.

"I just need to do my stretches first" Max said.

 **Confessional**

"I hate my team," Phoebe said. "I just hate this show in general. When was this outhouse cleaned?"

 **End Confessional**

Phoebe puts the pig in the wheelbarrow.

"Just move!" Phoebe said.

"Fine" Max said.

Max starts running with the wheelbarrow. Daryl climbs out of the pond with his pig.

"Here's your pig Dave," Daryl said. "Careful, somehow that water made the pig more disgusting"

Daryl holds the leash to up to Dave.

"It looks so... Slimy" Dave said.

"Take it!" Daryl said. "I am covered in this stuff"

 **Confessional**

"It'll be fine," Dave said. "Nobody said it was dirty germy grease. Right?"

"I forgot to mention where I got the grease!" Chris announced over the loud speakers. "They've been freshly collected from the grease traps at Chef's restaurant"

 **End Confessional**

Dave grabs the pigs leash and puts it in the wheelbarrow.

"This is so gross" Dave said.

Dave starts running as fast as he can. Dave trips over but he quickly gets back up and catches up with his wheelbarrow.

"It's all over me!" Dave exclaimed.

Dave runs faster knocks over Max. Dave makes it over to Leonard.

"Take the pig," Dave said. "I need hand sanitizer!"

Sky goes over to Dave and grabs his shoulders.

"Dave, calm down," Sky said. "You are okay"

Dave stops breathing heavily.

"You're right" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"Wow, Sky handled that well," Dave said. "Usually, I'd freak out way more but she has a calming effect on me"

 **Second Confessional**

"I think Dave has a bit of a crush on me," Sky said. "I'm not here to meet boys, I'm here to win"

 **End Confessional**

Max finally makes it over to Jasmine. Max's wheelbarrow runs over a rock and the pig goes flying through the air and lands on the ground. Jasmine walks over to the pig. The pig growls at her. Jasmine intensely stares at the pig.

"Easy little guy" Jasmine said.

The pig stops growling and rolls over.

The camera pans over to the rope wall where Leonard is trying to use a spell to get his pig over the wall.

"Pigus, levitateus, this instantus!" Leonard shouted.

Nothing happens.

"Piggy, piggy, float over the wall, win this challenge for us and all!" Leonard chanted.

Sky, Sugar, and Dave walk over to him.

"Just take the pig and climb like a normal person" Dave said.

"Give the wizard a chance" Sugar said.

"My spells aren't working because someone here doesn't believe in me" Leonard said.

"It's me!" Dave yelled. "I don't believe in you! Now pick up the pace!"

They all look up and realize that Jasmine has already climbed to the top of the wall. Jasmine climbs down the other side of the wall and crosses the finish line.

"And it looks Jasmine got here before Leonard" Blaineley announced. "That means Team Kinosewak wins!"

The rest of Jasmine's team cheers.

"And today's sponsored meal comes from Jimmy's Beaks and Feet!" Chris announced.

Chef tosses Jasmine a bucket of chicken feet and beaks.

"Also know as KFC's recycling bin" Blaineley said.

Team Kinosewak cheers for their victory.

"Well this sucks" Dave said.

Cut to later where Team Kinosewak is going back to their tree fort.

"Wow, that thing you did with the pig was amazing," Sammy said. "How'd you do that?"

"Just something I learned at home," Jasmine said. "No big deal"

Rodney suddenly runs over to Jasmine.

"But I just- Can not... Right, I mean... Bye!" Rodney said, before quickly running away.

"That guy is weird" Jasmine said.

"Agreed" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"Breaking up with Jasmine was hard," Rodney said. "I'm sure she's hurting right now"

 **Second Confessional**

"I have not understood a word that farm boy has said," Jasmine said. "I hope they don't find me too bossy. I had to take charge. Otherwise, it'd be one of us going home"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, it turns out that Shawn found a cave.

"Nice work Shawn" Sky said.

"It needs sparkles" Sugar said.

"It reminds me of my home" Dorothy said.

"I figured that another night of sleeping in the rain isn't going to help us" Shawn said.

"So does this mean you'll stop sleeping in that tree?" Dave asked.

"No way, but thanks for asking," Shawn said. "There is no way I'm an undead snack"

"Attention Team Maskwak!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Get down to the campfire immediately! You know what time it is!"

Cut to later where Team Maskwak has gathered around the camp fire.

"Hey, you tried your best, and you were all horrible," Chris said. "Now, let's see who you blame for your collective failure"

 **Confessional**

"Duh" Dave said.

 **Second Confessional**

"It's pretty obvious" Sky said.

 **Third Confessional**

"Definitely not the wizard" Sugar said.

 **End Confessional**

"The following team members are safe," Chris said. "Shawn, Sugar, Daryl, Dave, Sky, and Dorothy. You are all safe from elimination"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"That leaves Ella the songbird, and Leonard the wizard," Chris said. "Who's it gonna be? The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Ella!" Chris announced as he threw Ella the last marshmallow.

"What?!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Yeah, pack your potions pal," Chris said. "You're going flying"

Sugar faints dramatically.

"Time reversal spell!" Leonard shouted.

Chef grabs him by the arm and drags Leonard away.

"Fireball! Lightning bolt!"Leonard frantically yelled while being dragged away.

Cut to Leonard inside the cannon with Chris, Blaineley and Chef standing next to it.

"Aw nuts..." Leonard said.

"Hey, guys, want to see a magic trick?" Chris asked.

"Sure" Blaineley said.

"I've got nothing better to do" Chef said.

"I'm gonna make Leonard disappear" Chris said.

Chris presses a button on his remote and the cannon fires Leonard away.

"So far we've lost a beatboxer and a wizard," Chris said. "In other words nobody important. Who'll be the next one out of the cannon? Only time will tell. On: Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **This** **chapter took longer for me to get up than I expected. I don't know why. By the way, let me know if my OC's are getting obnoxious. I'm trying to give them an equal amount of screentime with the other contestants. As for the elimination, it was pretty obvious Leonard was going home. Leonard really doesn't have much to do other than get eliminated early. Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Twinning Isn't Everything

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! The teams ran a super slippery race while holding some very greasy pork. Ella sang... Again! And Jasmine won it for her team. As for Team Maskwak, they got rid of Leonard. I don't miss him. On the bright side, they found a cave to call home. Today's challenge is treacherous deadly, and unless you're doing it, hilarious! Who will stay another day and who will go home via giant cannon airlines? Find out right now on ,Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island"

It's morning on Pahkitew Island, Jasmine and Sammy are picking berries.

"You know Sammy you don't have to do this just because your sister tells you to" Jasmine said.

"You don't want my help?" Sammy asked. "Because I'm okay with that if that's what you want"

"That's not what I said," Jasmine said. "I just want it to be your decision, not Amy's. Stop letting your sister treat you like a servant"

"Oh, she never treats me that well" Sammy said.

"Then do something about it" Jasmine said.

"How can I, she's everyone's favourite," Sammy said. "She's the pretty one"

"You're identical twins!" Jasmine exclaimed. "You're both the pretty one! If anything, you're prettier"

"Really?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy, look, the first person who stands up for you has gotta be you" Jasmine said.

"So are we, like, friends?" Sammy asked. "If not that's okay. I really only ever talk to Amy at home so that's okay"

"The way Amy treats you bothers me. So yeah, I guess we're friends" Jasmine said. "I have trouble making friends too. I don't know why, but people find me a bit intimidating"

Jasmine punches a tree and a bunch of apples fall out. She catches them in her bag. The tree then falls down.

 **Confessional**

"Jasmine is right! I have been letting Amy get away with too much!" Sammy said. "One time, I let her use my toothbrush because she liked it better than hers. I need to stand up for myself"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn walks over to Jasmine and Sammy.

"Hey there" Shawn said.

"G'day Shawn," Jasmine said. "Seen any zombies?"

 **Confessional**

"Usually, when I talk to a girl I'm the one who brings up zombies," Shawn said. "Looks, survival skills, and a fear of reanimated corpses. Man, this girl has everything"

 **End Confessional**

"I thought I saw one. But it turns out that Daryl just sleep walks" Shawn said. "He was really mad at me. But zombies have been known to walk underwater so they could be here already"

"Definitely, they could be anywhere" Jasmine joked.

"I'd better get my food back to my team," Shawn said. "Sugar eats a lot. I'll see you around"

Shawn leaves.

"Why were you talking about zombies?" Sammy asked.

"It's just a little inside joke we have" Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, Shawn returns to his team.

"Hey guys, I got breakfast" Shawn said.

Sugar tackles him and takes a pear out of the bag of berries.

"I'm so hungry I could eat the legs off a table" Sugar said. "And we ain't even got one"

"Well done Shawn. This food calls for a song!" Ella said. "The fruit is-"

Ella is cut off by Sugar shoving an orange into her mouth.

"Eat up Ella," Sugar said. "You look skinny enough to walk through a rain storm without getting wet"

Sky runs over to her team carrying a bucket of water.

"I got some fresh water. Don't want to get dehydrated during the challenge" Sky said.

"Wow, you got that faster than a country girl trying to think up a folksy sounding phrase" Dorothy said.

"Awesome, you are so great" Dave said.

"This calls for a song," Ella said. "The water Sky brought, brought joy to the-"

"Thank you, but no singing" Dave said.

"Ella, maybe you could sing to the other team as a sign of um... friendly competition" Shawn suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea" Ella said.

Ella skips away merrily.

"Oh thank God she's finally gone" Daryl said.

"Nice work Shawn. And nice work on finding this cave" Sky said. "If you want help foraging tomorrow I can-"

"I'll help too" Dave interrupted. "I like foraging"

"Sounds great..." Shawn said uncomfortably.

 **Confessional**

"I'm not digging all the friend stuff here," Shawn said. "Comfortable people let their guard down. Might as well put down a bowl of brains and sign that says zombie eat free"

 **End Confessional**

On Team Kinosewak, the team members have gathered around a blanket with the food Jasmine and Sammy collected on it.

"Wow look at all this stuff," Rodney said. "Thanks Jasmine, thanks Amy"

"What?! No! I helped get this. Not Amy" Sammy said.

"What is your problem Samey?" Amy asked.

"I'm tired of you taking credit for things I do," Sammy said. "You are a no good talentless hack! And another thing, my name is Sammy!"

"And Sammy is on the attack" Topher said while pretending to use a carrot as a microphone.

"Sammy, this might not be the best time" Jasmine said.

"No, I need to say this!" Sammy said. "I am the nice one! Amy is a monster!"

"How could you say that," Amy said. "I'm your only sister!"

Amy starts to fake-cry on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Jealousy is the lowest form of evil" Max said.

"Followed by vanity" Phoebe added. "I should know"

"You're all blind to the evil in front of you" Sammy said.

Sammy storms off angrily.

"How will Team Kinosewak recover from this devastating blow?" Topher said into the carrot.

"Topher your microphone is a carrot" Chuck said.

"I am aware of this" Topher said.

"Okay, just checking" Chuck said.

Ella walks over to Team Kinosewak.

"Good morning other team!" Ella said. "Who wants to hear a song?"

"Nobody!" Chris said over the loud speakers. "Because it's challenge time! Let's move people!"

"I'm gonna go check on Sammy" Jasmine said.

Jasmine hands a bunch of grapes she was holding to Rodney. Rodney stares staring at her weirdly.

"You okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Never better" Rodney said.

 **Confessional**

"It's going to be hard to tell Amy that it's over," Rodney said. "But I can't deny what my heart is writing in the stars... Or something"

 **End Confessional**

Chris and Blaineley are standing next to a crate full of balloons. Topher runs over to them.

"Morning Chris and... Whoever you are" Topher said.

"It's Blaineley" Blaineley said.

"I am totally pumped for today's challenge" Topher said.

"I can't tell you how little that means to me" Chris said.

"You think I could explain the challenge to the others?" Topher asked.

"That's kind of our job Topher" Chris said.

"Right, right, sorry," Topher said. "I'm already a winner because I got to meet the Chris McLean in person"

"And the one and only Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran" Blaineley added.

"Yeah, whatever" Topher said.

 **Confessional**

"I have zero idea who Blaineley is," Topher said. "Wait... I think they were in a musical about the board game Monopoly... No that was another vain actress"

 **End Confessional**

By this point, the teams have gathered around Chris and Blaineley.

"Glad you could make it victims," Chris said. "Today's game is called: Doom Balloons!"

"You had me at doom" Max said.

"You each have ten second to gather balloons full of who knows what," Chris said. "Talc, paint, itching powder, bees, spiders, lemon juice, it's all a surprise!"

"Yay!" Ella cheered, clearly missing the point. "Who doesn't love a surprise"

"None of you, none of you will like this surprise" Chris said.

"If you're hit by a balloon or any of its contents you're out" Blaineley explained. "It doesn't matter whose balloon it is. Last player standing wins it for their team"

Chris blows a whistle.

"Go!" Chris yelled.

The teams run over to the crate of balloons and grab a bunch.

 **Confessional**

"Me and Chris are pretty tight," Topher said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got me to replace Blaineley"

 **End Confessional**

Max walks over to a rock. He puts down the balloons and pushes the rock. Under the rock are a bunch of scraps.

"Surely there is something I can build here," Max said. "Something deadly and evil"

 **Confessional**

"I've hidden bits and pieces of evil all over this island" Max said.

Max tries to laugh evilly but chokes.

"My evil laugh is a work in progress," Max said. "No matter, with my abnormally large brain and advanced hearing I shall win. Nobody has ever snuck up on me"

 **End Confessional**

Scarlett sneaks up behind Max and taps him on the head. Max gets scared and jumps into a nearby bush.

"What are you doing Max?" Scarlett asked.

"It's very technical," Max said. "You wouldn't understand"

"Okay" Scarlett said.

Scarlett starts to walk away. Max gets up and runs over to her.

"Wait!" Max exclaimed. "Fine, if you must know I'm going to tape everything I have together into one long stick and then put my balloon on the end of the stick thereby allowing me to hit people with balloons from a safe distance"

"Wow, that's evil," Scarlett said, seeming unphased by Max's plan. "But it's too bad there isn't a way to launch something sharp. You know, to pop their own balloons onto them"

"I just got an even better idea," Max said. "I'll build a rapid fire balloon busting device that fires projectiles and pops their balloons before they can pop them"

"Your mind is so powerful" Scarlett said sarcastically.

 **Confessional**

"Scarlett is hopelessly in love with me," Max said. "But I must remain focused on my work. First, I will control this island, then this country, then this continent, then this hemisphere, and then THE WORLD!"

Max starts laughing evilly.

"There, we go, that's a much better laugh" Max said.

 **End Confessional**

Sky is walking through the woods by herself. She hears a twig behind her snap and quickly turns around and holds up a balloon. The person behind her turns out to be Dave.

"Please don't hurt me!" Dave exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just you" Sky said.

"Hey, Sky, I was thinking. Maybe we could team up, you know, watch each others back" Dave suggested.

 **Confessional**

"Dave's a nice guy," Sky said. "And he is cute. But I need to keep my head in the game. I can't let myself be distracted by him"

 **End Confessional**

"I think I'll go it alone," Sky said. "It's nothing personal. It's just easier to be stealthy when you're alone"

"Are you saying you find talking to me too tempting?" Dave jokingly asked.

"If that's how you want to interpret it" Sky said.

 **Confessional**

"It's not like I've fallen for her," Dave said. "Sure she's attractive, and great at everything, she's got those deep eyes, and silky hair... What was I saying? Oh right, I've fallen for her"

 **End Confessional**

"Going it alone might work sometimes" Dave said. "But I think-"

"Shh! I hear someone" Sky said.

Sky spots Max and Scarlett hiding in a nearby bush. Max is holding a blow gun.

"Get down!" Sky exclaimed.

Sky pushes down Dave. Max fires several darts and hits one of Sky's balloons. A bunch of bees come out of the balloon and chase Sky away.

"It worked!" Max said.

"Indeed, it did" Scarlett said.

"You should take notes of my genius" Max said to Scarlett.

Scarlett rolls her eyes at him.

Meanwhile, Sugar is walking through the forest.

"Wow, this forest is bigger than my whole farm" Sugar said.

A snake lowers down from a nearby tree.

"Why hi there" Sugar said to the snake.

The snake hisses.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Rodney are walking around.

"So, Rodney, it sure is tiring to walk so much" Phoebe said.

"Yeah" Rodney said.

"Maybe you could pick me up" Phoebe suggested.

"No thanks" Rodney said.

 **Confessional**

"That oaf has literally fallen head over heals for every girl on the island!" Phoebe said. "Why not me?!"

 **End Confessional**

Rodney and Phoebe notice Sugar. They both hide in a nearby bush.

"Okay Phoebe, you take aim" Rodney said.

"Why me?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't hit a girl" Rodney said.

"So why can I?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you're a girl" Rodney said.

"Logic seems good" Phoebe said.

Phoebe takes aim at Sugar.

"I think I've got this" Phoebe said.

Sugar turns around to reveal that the snake from earlier is on her face.

"Ah!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What the Hell!" Rodney exclaimed.

Sugar takes the snake off her face.

"Thanks for washing my face hefty feller" Sugar said. "I feel cleaner than a sink made of soap. Now beat it!"

Sugar throws that snake towards Phoebe and Rodney.

"Run away!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Women and children first!" Phoebe said. "Meaning me!"

 **Confessional**

"You can't throw snakes at people!" Rodney said. "Unless they're in a balloon. Then it's okay"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Sky is pulling bee stingers out of her arm. Dave runs over to her.

"Sky!" Dave said. "Yikes, they really got you good"

Sky casts a glare towards Dave.

"Oh, sorry," Dave said. "But it could have been worse"

Sky turns around to reveal a bunch of bee stinger in her back.

"You think!" Sky said.

"Wow... Sorry I got you knocked out of the game Sky" Dave said. "And I'm sorry the bees went after you. I mean, I'm glad, but-"

"You're glad!" Sky said angrily.

"Because I'm allergic to bee stings," Dave said. "And tomatoes, wheat, and peanuts. As well as flowers, mountain lion dander, and most fruit flavoured gums"

"Seriously?" Sky asked.

"Well I've never been tested. But it's always good to make assumptions" Dave said.

"Dave! You need to tell the others that Team Kinosewak is using our balloons against us" Sky said. "We've already lost two challenges and we need to win this one"

"You can count on me Sky" Dave said.

Meanwhile, Chris, Blaineley, and Chef are relaxing in lawn chairs and drinking smoothies.

"Ah, this stuff is delicious" Chris said.

"Pomegranate juice is the best" Blaineley said.

"This is the best job ever" Chef said.

Topher walks over to them.

"Hey there" Topher said.

"Topher, you realize you're in the middle of a challenge dude" Chris said.

"I know, but it's important," Topher said. "You gotta call in the makeup department to do something about those crows feet"

Topher points to Chris' eyes.

"Crows feet..." Chris said nervously.

"Yeah, they look like they were wearing cleats," Topher said. "What if other B-list celebrities start talking about how old you're getting? The network might replace you with a younger host"

"Replace me..." Chris said.

"Pretty much" Topher said.

"Chef! Get me to the makeup department, now!" Chris said.

Chris and Chef run off.

"Okay, usually I hate you," Blaineley said. "But anyone who drives Chris that crazy is good in my book"

"Thanks Barley" Topher said.

"Close enough" Blaineley said.

Meanwhile, Shawn is up in a tree and watching Jasmine who is on the ground.

"Wow, even with all the leafs and sticks on the ground she still moves silently" Shawn observed.

 **Confessional**

"I don't want to like her," Shawn said. "Seventy point three percent of men who die in zombie movies die because the girl they like becomes a zombie and when they try to cut her head off they get all emotional and hesitate. You need to think!"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Ella is walking through the woods. She appears to have drawn a smiley face on her balloon. A butterfly flies over to her.

"Hello little butterfly," Ella said. "You're so delicate. You'd better hide until our game is over"

Sugar jumps out of a nearby bush and starts running towards Ella. Sugar quickly stops.

"Oh... It's you" Sugar said.

"Look at my balloon Sugar," Ella said. "I drew on it to make whoever I throw it at feel a little happier"

 **Confessional**

"Lord all mighty, that girl could bore the stink off a donkey" Sugar said. "And that's hard to do"

 **End Confessional**

"Oh Sugar, I just know we're going to be the best of friends" Ella said.

"I heard something" Sugar lied. "Duck!"

Sugar pushes Ella into a nearby bush. Sugar walks away.

"Sugar, Sugar, I've fallen into this poor bush," Ella said. "I can't get up"

Meanwhile, Dave is leaning against a tree in the forest.

"Okay, I'm by myself," Dave said. "I think I can let me guard down"

A pair of eyes appear on the tree he's leaning on.

"Ah! Eyes! The tree has eyes!" Dave exclaimed.

Shawn steps away from the tree tor reveal that he's in camouflage to look like a tree.

"Calm down. It's just me" Shawn said. "I'm disguising myself with mud and moss. I knew all my cake decorating skills would come in handy"

 **Confessional**

"Who orders a cake that looks like tree bark?" Shawn asked. "How many beavers celebrate their birthdays?"

 **Second Confessional**

"Bakers have been hiding in plain sight for years. At least, that's what my old boss said" Shawn said. "Now mind you, he thought the pyramids were built by ancient pastry chefs"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn has now built a slingshot between two trees.

"I have the perfect shot" Shawn said.

Shawn launches two balloons

Cut to Scarlett and Max walking along.

"Come, minion," Max said. "We have more work to do"

The two balloons hit them. Max gets covered in talc and Scarlett gets covered in slime.

"This is disgusting" Scarlett said.

Cut back to Shawn. Dave walks over to him.

"Nice shot" Dave said.

"Thanks" Shawn said.

"By the way, Sky told me to warn you that someone burst her balloons while she was holding them" Dave said.

"Hmm... I doubt it was Max" Shawn said.

Meanwhile, Daryl and Dorothy are walking through the woods together.

"So, do you like movies?" Daryl asked.

"I live on a farm in the middle of rural North Carolina," Dorothy said. "The only movie I've ever seen is a depressing documentary about oil drilling"

"Your life sounds... Interesting" Daryl said.

Suddenly a balloon comes out of a nearby tree and hits Daryl in the face.

"Ah! Why!" Daryl exclaimed. "What is this? Lemon juice! Run Dorothy!"

Dorothy runs off.

Meanwhile, Rodney and Phoebe are walking around.

"I need to think of the right words to end my relationship with Amy with" Rodney said. "If I mess it up she'll be shattered like a... Um..."

"Plate?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah" Rodney said.

Rodney and Phoebe walk up to Amy and Sammy who are arguing.

"Way to make a fool of yourself Samey," Amy said. "I'm always the nice one. Not you!"

"Sooner or later people will know what you're really about" Sammy said.

"Pardon me Samey, can I have a minute with your sister?" Rodney asked.

"You can have all the minutes!" Sammy said angrily.

"What do you want?" Amy asked Rodney.

"Amy, I don't know how to tell you this," Rodney said. "I... But true love- Plates... Mountaintop! What I'm trying to say is that... What if cabbage- Anthill!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go," Amy said. "No offence but I'd rather hang out with my lame sister than listen to you incoherent rambling"

Amy walks away.

"Yeah, that went horribly" Phoebe said.

"I thought it went well" Rodney said.

Dave sticks his head out from a nearby tree and pulls out a balloon.

"Ah!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Phoebe grabs Rodney and uses him as a human shield. Dave hits Rodney with the balloon and Rodney gets covered in cake frosting.

"I'd say sorry... But I'm not" Phoebe said.

Phoebe quickly runs off.

Back Topher and Blaineley. Chris comes back to them, now wearing makeup.

"You look great" Blaineley said.

"Thank you" Chris said.

"It makes you look younger," Topher said. "You look like you're thirty again"

"I am thirty!" Chris said angrily.

"Oh, um... I know" Topher said. "But you could use some moisturiser"

Someone throws a balloon on Topher and he ends up covered in spiders.

"Thank you" Chris said.

"Ah! Spiders in my hair!" Topher exclaimed.

Topher runs away. Dave runs up to Chris.

"Yeah! Did you see that?" Dave said.

"You're out of balloons Dave," Chris said. "Might wanna run away"

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are walking through the forest.

"Samey, I swear to God. Today has been a terrible day for me" Amy said. "So let's both just shut up right now"

"My day has been worse than yours! Every day of my life has been worse" Sammy said.

"You're just a drama queen" Amy said.

Chuck walks over to Amy and Sammy.

"Oh, hi guys," Chuck said. "Can I tag along?"

"Sure, anything to distract from Samey's constant whining" Amy said.

"Um... Okay then" Chuck said. "This challenge sure is fun"

"I'm not having fun" Sammy said.

"Well, in my head Eye of the Tiger is playing. Which makes things a lot cooler" Chuck said.

"So, Chuck, have you hit anyone yet?" Sammy asked.

"No," Chuck said. "But if I do try and hit someone I'd have to be real careful. My large hands might make these balloon burst"

"Samey, Chuck, will you both just shut up!" Amy said. "You give me a headache. You especially Chuck"

"Okay..." Sammy said.

Meanwhile, Sugar and Ella are walking through the woods.

"All this walking is good exercise. But it's also good to exercise our hearts. With song!" Ella said. "Miles can help, with trials and-"

"Chris! She's singing again!" Sugar yelled.

Suddenly, Jasmine swings by them on a rope and hits Ella and Sugar with two balloons. The two of them are covered with mustard and relish.

"Should have kept more quiet girls" Jasmine said.

"Meat on a muskrat!" Sugar exclaimed.

Chris walks over to Ella and Sugar.

"Did I hear singing? Again?!" Chris asked angrily.

"On account of her sing-song we got hit by balloons full of mustard, relish... And some third thing I can't identify" Sugar said.

"I am truly sorry," Ella said. "If my singing caused-"

"I don't care about your feelings" Chris said.

Meanwhile, Dave and Dorothy are together.

"You sure you're okay without balloons?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm sure" Dave said.

"I'd give you mine but I've only got myself one" Dorothy said.

Suddenly, Amy, Sammy, and Chuck, pop out of a nearby bush and start throwing balloons at Dave. Sammy hits Dave and Dorothy with a balloon full of itching powder.

 **Confessional**

Dave is scratching himself and looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Itching powder!? Really?" Dave said. "I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to this"

 **End Confessional**

"Alright girls! High five!" Chuck said.

Chuck high fives Sammy.

"Ow, my hand!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Sorry... I have large hands... Or you just have small ones" Chuck said.

Jasmine walks over to the three of them.

"Well done Sammy," Jasmine said. "You took out Dave and Dorothy"

"Whoa! Hold up!" Amy said.

Amy pushes her sister to the side.

"I was the one who hit them" Amy said.

"Nice try. I can tell you apart now" Jasmine said. "And Sammy's shot was just excellent"

"I saw it too" Chuck said.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, since when does anybody take Samey's side?" Amy said. "I'm always the superior one. I was born first. I get to be the better twin"

 **End Confessional**

"We should all stick together," Jasmine said. "I spotted Shawn's hiding spot earlier. Follow me"

Cut to Shawn hiding in a bush at the bottom of a cliff. The camera pans up to Amy, Sammy, Jasmine, and Chuck at the top of the cliff.

"Okay, we've got a clear shot," Jasmine said. "Does anyone here still have a balloon?"

"I do," Amy said. "I'm too nervous to make this shot. Someone else should take it"

"Can I have it?" Sammy asked. "Or maybe Jasmine can have it"

"No! I am not letting either of you take this!" Amy said.

"But you just said you were too nervous to throw the balloon" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"I hate my team. I hate Jasmine. And I hate my sister" Amy said. "I would go as far as to ruin my own team just to shut them up. And that's exactly what I'm going to do"

 **End Confessional**

"Chuck, you take the balloon" Amy said.

"Gee, thanks" Chuck said.

Amy hands the balloon to Chuck.

"Wow, all this responsibility," Chuck said. "Makes me a bit on the edge. Know what I mean?"

"Throw it!" Amy yelled.

Amy's sudden yelling causes Chuck to squeeze the balloon too tightly and burst. Pink paint gets all over Jasmine, Sammy, and Chuck.

"No!" Jasmine yelled.

"Um... Sorry" Chuck said.

"Heh, I'm gonna go now" Amy said.

Amy slowly backs away from her team.

Meanwhile, Phoebe is own her own. She is sitting down at the base of a tree next to a small pile of balloons.

"Well it sure is nice to be away from Rodney," Phoebe said. "You know, I haven't heard from my team in a while... I'm sure they're fine"

Amy runs over to Phoebe.

"Hello Amy," Phoebe said. "How are things?

"Terrible," Amy said. "We're the last members of our team"

"Well... That's good to know" Phoebe said. "I surrender. It's too much to keep up with these others"

"What?" Amy asked.

"I quit. I am giving up on doing this challenge" Phoebe said.

"You can't do that" Amy said.

"Yes I can" Phoebe said.

"You are unbearable!" Amy yelled. "How does anyone at home put up with you?"

"I don't know. How does your sister put up with you at home?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, that's- Um... That is to say- Don't change the subject!" Amy said.

While they are arguing Shawn sneaks up behind them and throws a balloon at them. The balloon hits causing Amy and Phoebe to be covered in pink glitter.

"Ugh! I hate glitter!" Amy said angrily.

"Well... This sucks" Phoebe said.

Cut to later where the teams have gathered around Chris and Blaineley.

"Okay people, I think it's obvious that team Maskwak won" Blaineley said.

Team Kinosewak nods.

"And as the winners Team Maskwak gets a dinner from Mary's Lamb-Burgers," Chris said. "Mary had a little lamb! Emphasis on the had part"

"Good one" Blaineley said.

"That wasn't a joke. It's their slogan" Chris said.

"Oh," Blaineley said. "They need a better one"

Cut to later where Sammy is sitting down on a rock by herself.

"Ugh... Today has been another bad day" Sammy said. "I feel that it's somehow worse than usual"

Amy walks over to Sammy and sits down next to her.

"Um... Hi" Sammy said. "What do you want"

"Nothing" Amy said. "I just feel better when I sit next to someone who is worse off than me"

"Listen Amy," Sammy said. "I guess a small part of me feels bad for snapping at you this morning"

"Thank you," Amy said. "I will have you know that only part of me was fake crying. But I do forgive you. And you aren't that bad of a person"

 **Confessional**

"Only half of me really meant my apology," Sammy said. "I hate my sister. And I'm really not sure if that will ever change"

 **Second Confessional**

"I am still a bit mad at Samey for snapping at me," Amy said. "I don't like her. I'm always the one who wins and she's the one who loses"

 **End Confessional**

Later, Team Kinosewak has gathered around the camp fire.

"Glad to see you all washed up," Chris said. "Now, time for some marshmallows. The following contestants get marshmallows: Rodney, Jasmine, Topher, Chuck, Scarlett, Max, and Samey"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"What?" Amy said. "Why am I in the bottom two?"

"Yeah, me too" Phoebe said.

"Well, your team has some good reasons. Amy, you seemed more concerned with messing with your sister than actually competing" Chris said. "And Phoebe, you did pretty much nothing to help your team during the challenge. And you used Rodney as a human shield"

"You don't have to be so critical" Amy said.

"Yeah" Phoebe said.

"Will you both be quiet," Chris said. "I only have one marshmallow left. And that last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Amy!" Chris finished.

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Amy.

"I'm still in" Amy said.

"What? No!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You can't do this!"

"Actually, I can," Chris said. "It's the rules"

"No! I refuse to leave with dignity" Phoebe said.

"If you say so," Chris said. "Chef! Get her out of here"

"You got it boss" Chef said.

Chef grabs Phoebe and drags her away.

Cut to later where Chris is standing next to the Cannon of Shame. Phoebe is now inside the cannon.

"You can't do this to me!" Phoebe said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," Chris said. "I really don't. Nor do I care. Bye now"

Chris presses a button on his remote and launches Phoebe away.

"Team Kinosewak has lost their first player. Luckily it wasn't someone important" Chris said. "Sixteen players remain. Who will stay and who will get launched away? Find out next time on: Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **Well that was the first major difference from the canon version of the show. I eliminated Phoebe because I didn't have too much to do with her. I basically had her here so I could have someone to eliminate in instead of Amy. Why did I keep Amy you may ask. I have decided to give her and Sammy some character development. So keep an eye out for that. Let me know what you think.**


	4. I Love You, I Love You Knots

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! The teams went wild with balloon animals. And not the good kind. But in the end, Team Kinosewak went bust. And for the first time they had to send someone home. It came down to their two least likable players: Amy and Phoebe. Luckily for Amy, and not so luckily for Samey, Phoebe was the one sent home via oversized cannon. Now, let's start the game. It's time for, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's morning on Pahkitew Island. Jasmine climbs down from her teams tree fort. Sammy sticks her head out the window.

"Hey, Jasmine, can I go foraging with you?" Sammy asked.

"Of course you can" Jasmine said.

"I'll be right down" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"It's great that Sammy is making her own choices now," Jasmine said. "I'm real proud of her. Still wish Amy was sent home yesterday. Oh well, you can't have everything"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine and Sammy are picking berries. Suddenly, Shawn comes out of nowhere and slices several berries off a bush with a stick.

"And that's how you hunt berries" Shawn said.

Dave walks over to him.

"I guess that's one way" Dave said.

Jasmine and Sammy walk over to them.

"Hey Shawn," Jasmine said. "Wanna pick berries with us"

Shawn quickly runs off and pulls Dave into a nearby bush.

"I think that was a no" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"You know how love works," Shawn said. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes your brain being eaten by a zombie baby that was hiding in your pillow"

 **Second Confessional**

"Call me crazy but I think outback Amazon Jasmine with the cool accent has a thing for zombie nut Shawn who doesn't bathe," Dave said. "This place is weird"

 **End Confessional**

Scarlett and Rodney are walking around in the forest. Scarlett quickly puts her hand out to stop Rodney.

"Careful," Scarlett said. "You almost stepped in some raccoon poop"

Rodney starts weirdly starting at Scarlett.

"Are you alright?" Scarlett asked. "Your vacant stare suggests some manner of neurological arrest"

 **Confessional**

"How did she know I didn't like stepping in raccoon poop," Rodney said. "It must be true love. Aw but I can't hurt Jasmine again. She'll be devastated"

 **End Confessional**

Rodney sits down in a circle with the rest of his team who is eating berries.

"Hey Rodney, want some berries" Sammy asked.

Rodney starts weirdly starting at Sammy.

"If you don't like berries we have some nuts," Sammy said. "Rodney... You in there?"

 **Confessional**

"Samey says hey? I say hey" Rodney said. "Love is an arrow you can't dodge. And I am pierced by- Wait! I just realized I have three girlfriends. Which is my truest true love?"

 **End Confessional**

"Wow, these berries are excellent," Topher said. "Who picked them?"

"Me and Jasmine," Sammy said. "And not Amy"

"I didn't say anything" Amy said.

"You were thinking it" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"Samey is seriously getting on my nerves," Amy said. "She shouldn't question me. It's the natural order of things. The earth revolves around the sun, the sky is blue, I'm always better than Samey"

 **Second Confessional**

"I have zero clues what's going on with Amy and Samey," Chuck said. "I'm just gonna do what I always do whenever there's an argument. Agree with both sides"

 **End Confessional**

"Let's just eat breakfast regularly" Topher said.

"Good idea" Max said.

"Attention, attention," Chris said over the loud speakers. "It's challenge time. Get over to the meeting area. Now!"

Later the teams have gathered around a clearing. Each team sits down on a log. In the middle of the field is a giant screen.

"Okay people, let's get this show on the road" Blaineley said.

"It's time we separate the brave from the liars," Chris said. "The game is, Truth or Scare"

"Once again Chris you have delivered the goods," Topher said. "If I had a hat it'd be off to you... Jasmine, can I borrow your hat?"

"No" Jasmine said.

"Well, it was worth a shot" Topher said.

"Now then, every round a player is chosen at random" Blaineley explained.

The picture of Amy appears on the screen above the hosts.

"We'll also choose whether you'll be doing a truth or a scare" Chris explained. "Halo means truth. Flames mean scare"

"If you get a scare you'll have to perform a terrifying challenge" Chris said.

The teams gasp.

"Don't worry they're not all scary" Blaineley said. "Some are just really gross"

A halo appears next to the picture of Amy.

"But in this case, Amy has got to tell the truth," Chris said. "That means she just has to answer a question honestly. But the answer will be revealing. It could destroy her in the eyes of her new friends"

"What's to stop her from lying?" Daryl asked. "I lie a lot and nobody has been able to tell"

"Don't worry" Chris said. "We spared no expense. Say hello to Clucky the Truth-seeking Chicken!"

A chicken walks up to Chris.

"Back in North Carolina we just call them breakfast" Dorothy said.

"That's disturbing," Blaineley said. "But regardless, this little chicken is actually a former CIA agent with their own law firm"

"You'd be surprised how many chickens need lawyers," Chris said. "Clucky can detect any lie"

"Completing a Scare or telling a Truth gets your team a point," Blaineley said. "But if you fail your whole team gets a shock"

"What does that mean?" Dave asked.

Chef puts metal collars around each of the contestants.

"This looks bad" Max said.

"Allow me to demonstrate" Chris said.

Chris pulls out two remotes. He presses the button of each of them and all the contestants get electrocuted.

"Did you test these?" Jasmine asked.

"I just did" Chris said.

"And also on some test monkeys" Blaineley mumbled.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing" Blaineley said.

"Let's start the game," Chris said. "Amy, you're up"

Clucky walks over to Amy.

"Amy. The question for you is: Who do you hate the most?" Chris said.

"Well that's easy, it's... Um... Let me think" Amy said. "Uh, give me a moment... I'll say... Samey"

Clucky nods.

"According to Clucky, you're telling the truth," Chris said. "Team Kinosewak gets a point"

 **Confessional**

"I wonder why Amy hesitated so much," Sammy said. "Maybe she doesn't totally hate me. Well on the other hand... Clucky does say she hate me the most"

 **End Confessional**

The screen above Chris and Blaineley changes to have Rodney's face on it.

"Next up is Rodney" Chris said.

A halo appears next to Rodney's picture.

"And he'll be doing a truth" Blaineley said.

"Here's your question Rodney," Chris said. "In your opinion, who is the most attractive girl on the island?"

Clucky walks over to Rodney. Rodney quickly picks up Clucky and walks over to Chris.

"Um... Could I get a different question?" Rodney asked Chris. "I can't hurt those gals like that. Look at those loving faces. They all love me and I love them"

"Oh my God! What the Hell are you doing Rodney!" Amy said angrily.

"You're running out of time" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"I can't pick one and hurt the others feelings," Rodney said. "I have to pick someone so deranged they'll know it's a joke. But who?"

 **End Confessional**

"Duh, it's clearly me" Sugar said.

"Um... Yes, it's Sugar" Rodney said.

Clucky presses the button on one of Chris' remote and electrocutes Team Kinosewak.

"I think I lost my sense of smell..." Rodney said.

Rodney falls over.

"Electricity makes my brain feel tingly..." Chuck said weakly.

"That chicken is wrong!" Sugar said.

 **Confessional**

"Being a good friend means knowing when to cheer people up" Ella said. "And Sugar looks like she needs it"

 **End Confessional**

"Don't worry Sugar?" Ella said. "I'm sure Rodney thinks you're the second prettiest. No shame in that"

"What?!" Sugar exclaimed. "You know what the runner up gets? A participation ribbon and a years supply of hot dogs! And I hate hot dogs"

"I was only trying to help" Ella said.

"Will everyone please settle down?" Blaineley asked.

"Let's see who the next person up is" Chris said.

The screen above him changes to a picture of Sky with a flame next to her.

"Sky, you have to do a scare" Chris said.

Chris walks over to Sky.

"For this scare, you have to... Drink an entire jug of mineral water" Chris explained.

"Wow, I was expecting way worse" Dorothy said.

"It's not your turn to talk" Chris said.

Chris hands Sky the jug of mineral water.

"You have thirty seconds," Chris said. "Go!"

Sky starts sipping the mineral water.

"Hey, do you mind speeding up just a touch?" Daryl asked.

"This is harder than it looks" Sky said.

"I drink maple syrup faster than this" Sugar said.

"This is the saddest thing I've seen all week" Dorothy said.

"Fifteen seconds left" Blaineley said.

"I've got this" Shawn said.

Shawn grabs the jug. He puts his hand over the lid and starts shaking it.

"What's the plan here?" Sky asked.

"No time to explain" Shawn said.

Shawn takes his hand off the lid and all the water goes in Sky's face. The force of the water pushes Sky to the ground.

 **Confessional**

"It's called thirst thrashing" Shawn. "When you're being chased by a zombie horde you've got not time to drink slowly"

 **End Confessional**

"Well, half of it went up your nose," Blaineley said. "But that still counts as drinking it. Congrats Sky, you got team Maskwak a point. Sky... Are you still there?"

Sky climbs back up onto the log.

"I don't feel so good" Sky said.

"Everyone back off" Dave said.

The rest of Sky's team scoots away from her. Team Kinosewak ducks behind their log. Sky then hiccups.

"That's it?" Dorothy said.

"I thought you'd get at least ten feet of air" Jasmine said.

"Come on," Topher said. "This is reality TV. You're supposed to be in pain"

The screen above Chris changes to Max with a halo next to him.

"Max, it's truth time" Chris said.

Clucky walks over to Max.

"Do not touch me" Max said to Clucky.

"Max, for a point: What is your greatest fear?" Blaineley said.

"I fear nothing" Max said.

Clucky runs over to the remote and electrocutes Team Kinosewak.

"Not to question your hosting skills Chris, but Max and Rodney lied. Not the rest of us" Topher said.

"Sorry, it's a packaged deal," Chris said. "If one of you lies, you all pay the price"

The rest of Team Kinosewak glares at Rodney and Max.

"Um... Whoops" Rodney said.

The screen changes to a picture of Daryl and a halo.

"Daryl. You will be doing a truth" Chris said.

"Well that seems easy enough" Daryl said confidently.

"For a point, you must answer this: Where do you live?" Blaineley said.

"That's an oddly personal question" Daryl said.

"We already know," Chris said. "You wrote it down when you submitted your application"

"So why do you want to know?" Daryl asked.

"Quit stalling and answer the question," Blaineley said. "The clock is ticking"

"Fine, I live in London England" Daryl said proudly.

Clucky runs over to the remote and shocks Team Kinosewak.

"Okay, okay, I'm actually from Detroit Michigan! Just please let me get the point" Daryl said.

"Sorry, you already lied once," Chris said. "No point"

The screen changes to Dave with a flame next to him.

"Dave, you must do a scare," Chris said. "Don't worry you got lucky on this one: You must kiss the person next to you"

Dave looks to his right and sees Shawn.

"Um... Hi" Dave said awkwardly.

Shawn gets up and runs away.

 **Confessional**

"Have you over noticed that when a zombie is about to bite you it looks like it wants a kiss?" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Dave looks to his right and sees Sky.

"Well if it's this or a shock, I'll take it" Dave said.

"Sure" Sky said.

"It's not like I actually mean it" Dave said.

"Right, we're only doing this because we have to" Sky said.

"The clock is ticking people" Chris said.

"Right" Dave said.

Dave and Sky start to lean in for a kiss. Right as their lips are about to touch Sky burps in Dave's face.

"Oh... Sorry" Sky said.

"I can taste your breath in my eyes" Dave said.

"And time is up!" Blaineley said. "And since you never actually kissed you get shocked"

Clucky presses the button on Team Maskwak's remote and shocks them.

"Sorry guys," Sky said. "It must have been the mineral water"

 **Confessional**

"It had nothing to do with the mineral water," Sky said. "I just burp when I get really nervous. Like when I'm taking a test or talking to a guy I like... I mean I don't like Dave. I like him just in a platonic- You know what this conversation is over"

 **End Confessional**

The screen changes to a picture of Chuck with a flame next to him.

"Chuck, you will be doing a scare" Chris said.

"Cool," Chuck said. "Give me your best shot"

"In order to get a point you must spell antidisestablishmentarianism" Chris said.

"What... Is that a real word?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Blaineley said. "Now keep it up. The timer is ticking"

"Um... Okay" Chuck said. "It is spelled... A, n, t... E... I've got nothing"

Clucky goes over to the remote and shocks Team Kinosewak.

"Why do I smell like fried chicken..." Chuck said weakly.

"Pain is hilarious" Chris said.

The screen changes to a picture of Sammy with a halo next to her.

"Samey, you must do a truth" Blaineley said.

"I can do this" Sammy said.

"In order to get a point, you must answer this: If you could kill one person here who would it be?" Blaineley asked.

"Wh-what?! Why would I kill anyone?" Sammy said. "Nobody! My answer is nobody"

Clucky runs over to the remote and shocks Team Kinosewak.

"But I was telling the truth!" Sammy said.

"That's not what Clucky says" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"I just don't get why Clucky thinks I was lying," Sammy said. "I mean, I hate Amy. But I wouldn't go that far"

 **End Confessional**

The screen changes to a picture of Shawn with a flame next to it.

"Shawn, you must do a scare," Chris said. "For a point you must: Wipe one of your own boogers on the person next to you"

Shawn looks to his left and sees nobody. He then turns to his right and sees Dave.

"No!" Dave exclaimed.

Dave gets up and runs away. Shawn gets up and follows Dave.

"Come on! I'm so clean!" Dave said.

Shawn inhales deeply. He blows his nose and several boogers fly out and hit Dave.

"Why!?" Dave exclaimed.

"Impressive Shawn," Chris said. "But you were supposed to wipe your nose. Not... Whatever that was. No point"

Clucky presses the remote and team Maskwak is shocked.

"Why does life hate me..." Dave said weakly.

The screen changes to a picture of Ella with a halo next to it. Clucky goes and sits down on Ella's lap.

"And now it's a truth for Ella," Blaineley said. "Here's your question: If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?"

"I would change whatever is keeping Sugar and me from becoming the best of friends," Ella said. "I firmly believe we were meant to be close"

"What?!" Sugar yelled.

Sugar gets off the log.

"Did you just say "I firmly believe"? That's pageant talk missy" Sugar said. "Stop stealing my thing!"

Clucky gets scared and runs off.

"That is my talk!" Sugar said. "You're going down!"

Dave and Shawn run over to Sugar and hold her back. Chris presses a button on the remote and shocks all of them.

"What was that for?" Dave asked.

"For scaring Clucky," Chris said. "In fact, just for that you get no point"

"Oh come on!" Daryl said.

"I was really hoping for some better team playing," Blaineley said. "Maybe then we could advance the score past one to one. Seriously, this is pathetic"

"Now it is on to the Lightning Round!" Chris announced.

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked.

"That means you have even less time to do your scares and tell your truths" Chris explained. "Now let's get this started!"

The screen changes to Sky and a flame.

"Sky! You must put braces on a beaver!" Chris said.

Cut to a beaver lodge in the middle of a lake. Loud noises are coming from inside the lodge. Sky climbs out of the lodge looking rather beat up. She holds up a beaver wearing braces.

"Done" Sky said.

Cut back to the clearing.

"Nice work," Chris said. "Another point for team Maskwak"

The screen changes to Topher with a halo next to him.

"Topher! You need to answer this: Who do you like the most here?" Blaineley asked.

"Topher easy, Chris. No, wait, me. No, Chris" Topher said. "No, both"

Clucky presses a button on the remote and shocks Team Kinosewak.

"Why..." Topher said weakly.

The screen changes to Rodney with a halo next to him.

"Rodney! If you could only save on teammate who would it be?" Chris asked.

"Um... Uh, give me a moment" Rodney said. "Um... I give up"

Clucky electrocutes team Kinosewak.

"Sorry" Rodney said.

The screen changes to Scarlett with a flame next to her.

"Scarlett! Put makeup on a bear!" Chris said.

Cut to Scarlett sneaking up on a sleeping bear in the forest. She quickly puts makeup on the bear. The bear wakes up.

"Take this" Scarlett said.

She hands the bear a mirror. The bear looks in the mirror and seems to like the makeup.

Cut back to the clearing.

"Team Kinosewak gets a point" Blaineley said.

The screen changes to a picture of Dorothy with a flame next to her.

"Dorothy! You must stick your hand into a bee hive for a full minute!" Chris said.

Cut to Dorothy at the top of a hollowed out tree. Inside the hollowed out part is a beehive.

"Easy does it" Dorothy said.

Dorothy sticks her hand into the beehive. A group of bees swarm her arm.

"Get them off!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Dorothy lets go of the tree and falls to the ground.

Cut back to the clearing.

"That was not a minute Dorothy. No point" Chris said.

"Is your hand okay?" Ella asked.

"It's fine. Just a little swollen and numb" Dorothy said. "I spend time around insects so I'm used to it"

Clucky presses a button on the remote and shocks them.

"Hey that helped with the numbness" Dorothy said.

The screen changes to Jasmine with a flame next to her.

"Jasmine! You must feed an iguana with your moth" Chris said.

Cut to an iguana on a rock. Jasmine walks up to the iguana. She has a cockroach in her mouth. The iguana sticks out his tong and wraps itself around Jasmine's face.

"Help!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Cut back to the clearing.

"Technically the iguana ate the food," Chris said. "I'll give the point"

"Good" Jasmine said.

The screen changes to Rodney with a halo next to it.

"Do really have to even say what that the question is?" Blaineley asked.

"Maybe" Rodney said.

"Okay fine," Blaineley said. "Which girl on the island-"

"Pass" Rodney said.

Clucky presses the button on the remote and electrocutes Team Kinosewak.

"Damn it Rodney!" Amy exclaimed.

The screen changes to Sugar with a flame next to her. Chef takes a spider over to Sugar.

"Sugar! You must do a scare" Chris said. "You must take this live spider and-"

Sugar takes the spider off the plate and eats it in one bite.

"Jesus Christ! You were supposed to just pet it!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"Oh..." Sugar said."

Sugar rubs her stomach.

"Does this count?" Sugar asked.

"Sure. Your team gets the point, just please never do that again" Blaineley said.

"After all this pain the score is tied at three each," Chris said. "Makes it seem pointless. I could just keep doing this all day. But it's time to end it"

"Oh thank God" Sammy said.

"Right after the sudden death round!" Chris said.

"The what?!" Dave exclaimed.

"It is a duel challenge," Chris said. "The winners team gets losers team gets shocked and sends someone home"

"Let's see who goes to for team Kinosewak" Blaineley said.

The screen switches to a picture of Rodney.

"Not again" Max said.

"Hey, this is our last chance to win," Jasmine said. "Let's show Rodney some support"

"Fine" Max said. "We believe in you, Rodney... You babbling buffoon"

Rodney goes up to Chris.

"Please don't give me another truth question" Rodney pleaded.

"Don't worry Rodney" Chris said. "In the sudden death round, there are no truths. Only scares"

"Yes! In your face Clucky!" Rodney cheered. "And guess what? I live on a farm. And I eat six eggs a day. Six delicious eggs"

Clucky tries to charge at Rodney but Chris holds them back.

"Easy Clucky. Keep it professional" Chris said.

"Let's see who's going for Team Maskwak" Blaineley said.

The screen changes to a picture of Ella.

"Oh, me?" Ella said.

Ella gets off the log and walks over to Chris and Rodney.

"Bring on the scare" Rodney said.

"If it's not too much trouble" Ella politely added.

Chris holds up two bags.

"The challenge is simple," Chris said. "In each of these bags is the opposing teams shock remote. The first person to untie the tightly knotted rope, get the remote, and shock the opposition wins"

Chris hands the bags to Rodney and Ella.

"Now go!" Chris cheered.

Ella seems to have an easy time untying the bag while Rodney struggles.

The camera pans to Team Kinosewak cheering Rodney on.

"Go Rodney!" Sammy cheered.

"Please get that remote Rodney!" Amy said. "I smell like bacon!"

"Do it you fool" Max said.

The camera then pans to Team Maskwak.

"Go Ella!" Dave said.

"You can do it!" Sky cheered

"Please hurry!" Shawn said. "This electricity makes my brain smell better to zombies"

"Shock her Rodney!" Sugar shouted. "Shock her!"

"If Rodney wins we all get shocked" Daryl pointed out. "That includes me... Oh, and you"

"It'd be worth it" Sugar said.

The camera goes back to Rodney and Ella.

"Come on! Why do I have such short fingernails!" Rodney yelled.

Ella finally manages to get the remote out of the bag.

"I got mine out pretty easily," Ella said. "Would you like some help, Rodney?"

"Ella! Just press the button already!" Chris said.

"Oh, but I can't," Ella said. "It's just too cruel. Honestly, who could do such a thing"

Clucky suddenly snatches the remote out of Ella's hand and starts aggressively pecking the remote. Team Kinosewak is repetitively shocked.

"Clucky! No! He's not worth it" Chris said.

Chris grabs Clucky to keep them from hurting Team Kinosewak more.

"I feel like I lost a few brain cells..." Rodney said weakly.

Cut to later where Clucky is being put in its cage by Chef.

"Don't worry Clucky" Chef said. "You got a whole bag of chicken feed to yourself"

Chef picks up Clucky's cage and leaves.

"Well today has been a shocking experience... Yeah that was bad" Blaineley said. "But the point it that Team Maskwak wins again"

"As winner of Truth or Scare you get immunity tonight" Chris said.

"That was close" Ella said.

"You also get this sponsored meal from Humpty Dumpty's Meat Shack," Chris said. "Humpty Dumpty's: Where all the kings horses feed all the kings men"

"Ew..." Dave said.

"What? Horse meat ain't that bad" Dorothy said.

The rest of Dorothy's team gives her a weird look. Chris turns to Team Kinosewak.

"Team Kinosewak, it's time to vote one of you off the island" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Thanks to me one of my friends will be going home," Rodney said. "Wonder who it will be?"

 **End Confessional**

Later Team Kinosewak has gathered around the camp fire.

"Who is ready for marshmallows?" Chris asked.

"Me!" Chuck said.

"Chuck I wasn't expecting people to respond," Chris said. "Anyway, the following members of Team Kinosewak are safe: Jasmine, Topher, Max, Scarlett, Amy, and Samey"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Rodney, you could be going home because you failed to tell the truth on multiple occasions," Chris said. "Chuck, you could be going home because you're as dumb as box of walnuts, have oversized hands, and the role of the muscular guy is already filled by Rodney"

"No it's not!" Chuck said.

"Yes it is," Chris said. "Now, this last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Chuck!"

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Chuck.

"Yeah!" Chuck said.

Cut to later where Rodney is now inside the Cannon of Shame. The rest of his team has gathered to say goodbye to him.

"I'm not surprised I'm the one going home," Rodney said. "Especially after playing with people's hearts the way I did"

"If you mean by restarting them several times. Then yes" Chris said.

"But since I'm leaving I may as well come clean," Rodney said. "Jasmine, Scarlett, Sammy, Amy, please understand... This that you I- I mean there is love and raccoon poop. And hey with all the shocking and the chickens. Because chicken I love girl island!"

"Hold that thought" Chris said.

Chris presses a button on his remote and launches Rodney out of the cannon.

"I wasn't done!" Rodney shouted as he flew away.

"Fifteen players left," Chris said. "Tune in next time to see which fourteen get to hang while one goes bang. Find out next time on: Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. As you may have noticed I added a few Truths and Scares for my OC's and for Topher. Because for some reason, he didn't really get to do anything in that canon episode. Let me know how the things I added turned out. As for the elimination, I didn't see much reason to change it. Rodney didn't have much else for me to do with him. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	5. A Blast From the Past

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! It was a deadly game of Truth or Scare judged by the one and only: Clucky the Chicken. The teams had to tell a revealing truth. Or complete a scary, or more often disgusting, challenge. Failure meant that you're in for a shock. If you know what I meant. And it looks like something it brewing between Sky and Dave. In the end, it was Rodney's chicken taunting and short manly fingernails that got him eliminated. Who's next to let their team down in a hilarious and painful way? Find out on: Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's night on the island. On the shore, some bubbles are seen coming out of the water. A strange creature covered in moss and sticks rises out of the water. It lets out a roar and scares away some nearby wildlife.

Meanwhile, Jasmine is sleeping up in her tree. Shawn is watching her from a distance.

 **Confessional**

"Not only is Jasmine cool but she also supports my mission of keeping my brain safe from the living dead" Shawn said. "Only problem is that if I fall for her I have to protect both of our brains. That's sort of a dealbreaker"

 **End Confessional**

"What am I going to do" Shawn contemplated.

Shawn spots the moss monster walk past him on the ground.

 **Confessional**

"Zombies!" Shawn shouted. "I'm outta here man!"

 **End Confessional**

Later at sunrise, Sky is picking berries with Dave.

"... And that's when I decided I wanted to become an Olympian" Sky said. "Sometimes you just gotta go for it"

"Um... Right. I was listening" Dave lied.

 **Confessional**

"I want to tell her how I feel" Dave said. "I just hope I don't do that thing I always do"

 **End Confessional**

"My sister is my role model" Sky said. "She almost made it onto the Canadian Olympics team for Rhythmic Gymnastics"

"Is really a sport? I always saw it as one of those fake sports like figure skating or croquet" Dave said. "It's just ribbons and music and running around. It looks kind of silly-"

Dave notices Sky glaring at him.

 **Confessional**

"Yep, it's happening" Dave said.

 **End Confessional**

"How dare you say that!" Sky shouted.

"Wait, I always say dumb things when I tell girls I like them" Dave said. "Not that I always tell girls I like them. Just the cute ones..."

Dave facepalms.

"Stop doing it..." Dave muttered to himself. "What I want to say is I like you. Do you like me too?"

 **Confessional**

"Who just stares a girl and says "I like you"? That's not how it works." Sky said. "You're supposed to write a note and give it to a friend of the person you like. Then the friend tries to pass it to the girl then gets caught by the teacher and the teacher reads it out loud in class. Everybody knows that. Plus, getting into a relationship with a future enemy isn't a good idea"

 **End Confessional**

"Dave..." Sky began. "Let's talk about this later"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Dave asked.

"It means we'll talk later" Sky said.

"Wake up everyone!" Blaineley said over the speakers. "Chris is currently unavailable because... Reasons. Meet us down by the lake"

Cut to the teams walking down to the lake.

"Sugar, can I please have a moment of your time?" Ella asked.

"You can talk. But I ain't gonna listen" Sugar said.

"Since I'm not allowed to sing I wrote you a poem" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"And what is a poem but an unsung song?" Ella said.

 **Second Confessional**

"I ain't really interested in whatever's going on with Sugar and Ella" Dorothy said. "But there are only three kinds of people who like poetry. Liberal college students, middle aged single mothers, and the elderly. Sugar's not gonna like it"

 **End Confessional**

"Here it goes" Ella said."Sugar sweetens many things. Like cake, and candy, and-"

"Here's a poem stick in your earholes" Sugar interrupted . "Roses are red, manure is brown, your poem is annoying... Get out of town!"

Sugar walks away. Sky walks up to Ella.

"You know they say meanest people are always the ones who have a hard time believing in themselves" Sky said.

"I've never heard anyone say that" Daryl said from offscreen.

"Shut up" Sky said. "What I was trying to say is that Sugar needs your support"

"You're right!" Ella said. "Thank you Sky!"

The camera pans back to Max scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Profession Abomination... Too soft... Dr. Repulsive... Too gross sounding" Max listed. "Little Mr. Dreadulox! I like that one"

Scarlett walks over to Max.

"Working on a new name?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. "Max" isn't too threatening" Max said. "I need to come up with an evil name"

"Wow their all so good" Scarlett said. "How will you pick"

"Silly Scarlett" Max said. "One doesn't choose an evil name. The evil names chooses you"

"That makes no sense" Scarlett said.

Topher suddenly stops walking and Max bumps into him.

"Why did you stop you clumsy buffoon!" Max exclaimed.

"Wow..." Topher said.

The camera zooms out to reveal Chris, Chef, and Blaineley on a boat. Chris seems to have shaved and has a creepy smile on his face.

"This... Thing, is why I had to do the announcements" Blaineley explained.

Topher walks over to Chris.

"Chris... You look different today" Topher said.

"Just my natural youth shining through" Chris said, still smiling.

"No, you clearly did something" Topher said. "Oxygen sleep chamber?"

"Nope" Chris said.

"Hydrochloric acid peel?" Topher asked.

"No" Chris said.

"Elastine protein tablets?" Topher said. "Antioxidine firming syrum?"

"No and no" Chris said.

"Is this challenge just making up silly words?" Sugar asked. "Because I can do that: Kippmompoodledoompaday! Goodlemooglefumon!"

"Please stop" Daryl said.

"You're so good at that Sugar" Ella said. "Let me try to come up with a word. Um... Cat! Oh, you're so much better than I am at this"

Chris blows an airhorn.

"Silence!" Chris yelled. "I am very upset with you people!"

"You're still smiling" Blaineley said.

"I am aware of this" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Oh course, Chris got a Slowtox. His forehead had fewer lines than an extra on a movie set" Topher said. "Wait, this is bad. A younger looking Chris means I may never get a shot as host... I suppose I could still replace Blaineley"

 **End Confessional**

"Today me and Blaineley will be laughing as you injure yourselves in the Splash and Smash Dash" Chris said.

"What is with you and the weird names?" Chuck asked.

"They sound cool. Okay" Chris said.

The camera zooms out to reveal two docks floating in the middle of the lake. On one end of each dock is a pile of duelling sticks.

"The way it works is that players have to cross the beams and grab a duelling stick" Blaineley explained. "Then bring it back to the other side and place it on your board. Two sticks make an X. Get three X's and you win"

Max looks at Scarlett.

"Scarlett" Max said. "I have a diabolical shceme to-"

"Anyone who messes with their team's sticks will result in them losing the challenge" Chris interrupted.

"Nevermind" Max said quickly.

"Only one member per team may cross at a time" Blaineley said. "If you end up landing in the lake your team gets zero points. So be sure to use that duelling stick to try and knock other people off their docks"

"This is gonna be awesome to see" Chris said.

"What is your fascination with seeing us get hurt?" Sammy asked.

"I swear, if anyone gets this perfect hair of mine wet you are going to get it!" Amy said angrily.

"Any particular order we go in?" Dave asked.

"You can go in whatever order you want" Chris said. "But each team member must go at least once"

"Um... Has anybody seen Shawn?" Sky asked.

 **Confessional**

"I should have woken Jasmine" Shawn said. "But waking would have alerted the zombie, or possibly zombies, and put us both in danger. Well mostly me but her too. Self preservation comes first. I'm ready. I've trained for this"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn is in the middle of the woods. A dead fish in in front of him.

"If you wanna fool the dead you gotta smell like the dead" Shawn said.

Shawn takes the dead fish and rubs it on him.

"Oh yeah, my brain is working just fine" Shawn said.

Cut back to the teams.

"He's probably just lost in the woods" Chris said.

"We'll send Chef after him" Blaineley said.

"You got it boss" Chef said.

Chef drives off.

"I hope he's okay" Jasmine said. "I mean not that I care. He's not on my team"

Chef drops Chris and Blaineley off on their own raft.

"Well if he doesn't get here to do the challenge on time he's the Cannon of Shame's next victim" Chris said. "Plus, if he doesn't get here another member of the team will be gonzo"

"But enough of that for now" Blaineley said. "It's game time. Swim to the docks and wait for the signal to start"

 **Confessional**

"There's no way a guy with Shawn's survival skills got lost in the woods" Jasmine said. "Something is up"

 **End Confessional**

The members of Team Maskwak climb up onto the docks looking all wet.

"Dang! Why did our bathing suits have to get lost in the blimp crash" Sugar complained. "I wanted to show off the suit that won me the Little Miss Pork Rind Award"

"Oooh, I would have loved to seen it" Ella said.

"What..." Sugar said.

The camera pans to Team Kinosewak now up on the docks.

"This is a mockery" Max said. "Evil should never have to swim"

"Any new gadgets to unleash on Team Maskwak?" Scarlett asked.

"I was sort of bluffing earlier" Max said. "All I have is a bent wire"

Max holds a up a twisted wire.

"I can't make something from nothing... Well maybe if I was some kind of God I could" Max said. "But that's not he point.

Jasmine seems to be deep in thought about something.

"Who should go first Jasmine?" Sammy asked.

Jasmine doesn't respond.

"Hello" Sammy said. "Earth to unofficial team leader"

"You're probably just annoying her Samey" Amy said.

"What?!" Jasmine said. "No you aren't annoying me Sammy"

"But who should go first?" Sammy asked.

"I'll go" Topher said. "We had to balance books on my head during my camera poise class. I was the one guy who got stuck balancing Atlas Shrugged. So this should be easy"

On Team Maskwak they are also deciding who goes first.

"I should go first" Dave said. "We should save Sky's gymnastic skills for a tougher opponent"

"Sure" Sky said.

Chris suddenly blows the airhorn.

"Go!" Chris exclaimed.

Topher and Dave start running.

"Be careful!" Sky said.

Topher seems to be calmly running.

"Looks like Topher is a natural in both the talent a beauty department" Topher narrated to himself. "Like a younger version of a host we all know and-"

Chris blows his airhorn again.

"Leave the narrating to me and occasionally Blaineley!" Chris exclaimed.

Topher and Dave make it the other side of their docks. They each take a duelling stick and run at each other as fast as they can. Topher and Dave swing at each other but end up missing.

"Wow... That was incredibly underwhelming" Dorothy said.

"Start hurting each other or I'll get bored!" Chris shouted into his megaphone.

"You're up Sugar" Sky said.

"I'm gonna pretend that the next person up is Ella" Sugar muttered to herself.

Topher gets back to his team.

"You're up Amy" Topher said.

"You know I'm not comfortable with hitting people" Amy said.

"Just pretend it's someone you hate" Chuck said. "That's what I do"

"I'll just pretend it's Samey" Amy mumbled.

Amy and Sugar charge at each other.

"Mom likes me better!" Amy shouted at Sugar.

"You're a pixie wannabe!" Sugar shouted back.

Each of the grabs their duelling stick and runs back. Halfway across the bridge they both stop to fight with their sticks.

"You ain't never gonna be nothing but a donkey!" Sugar shouted.

Sugar jabs the stick at Amy but misses.

"You're the worst person I've ever met!" Amy yelled.

"Okay, this is a bit better" Chris commented. "But I'm still bored. You know what to do Blaineley"

"You got it" Blaineley said. "Release Scuba Bear"

Blaineley takes out a remote and presses a button on it.

"Release what now?" Sugar asked.

A large grizzly bear wearing scuba gear jumps out of the water.

"This looks bad..." Amy said.

Scuba Bear pushes Sugar into the lake. Amy quickly flees the scene. Scuba Bear glares at both teams quickly before jumping back into the water.

"Amy completes Team Kinosewak's first X" Chris announced.

"So... Now that there's a bear in the water who wants to go?" Chuck asked.

Everybody looks at Chuck.

"Aw... Fine" Chuck said.

On Team Maskwak they seem nervous about the bear.

"Who should go?" Sky asked.

"I say we use somebody expendable" Daryl said. "Like Ella or Dorothy"

"Who said I was expendable?!" Dororthy said angrily. "You wouldn't like to be the next member of my insect collection would you?!"

"No I wouldn't! In fact you're the best" Daryl said nervously. "I think I'll go next"

Daryl and Chuck start running. They both make it to the other side and take their duelling sticks. The both start charging at each other waving their sticks around wildly.

"So long you Arnold Schwarzenegger wannabe!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Yeah well- You're my... Because- Your mom!" Chuck said, clearly struggling to come up with a comeback.

Chuck knocks Daryl into the lake with his duelling stick.

"Oh come on!" Daryl exclaimed. "This is my only outfit"

"Yeah!" Chuck cheered. "I'm the best!"

Chuck forgets to stop running and ends up falling off of the docks.

"You are an idiot" Amy commented.

 **Confessional**

"If I had to describe myself in one sentence it would be this" Chuck began. "More competent than Max. But less competent than Topher... That was two sentences wasn't it?"

 **End Confessional**

"You should go next" Scarlett said to Max.

"No way" Max said. "That bear is still out there"

"And miss out on an opportunity for evil" Scarlett said. "If wrap that wire around the duelling stick it would act as a conductor. Then all you'll need is a power source"

"Electrocuting myself is more self evil. Than: Evil!" Max said.

"If you hold it by the rubber padding you won't get shocked" Scarlett said. "You go. I"ll find the electricity. Unless you'd rather have someone else pull of the plan first"

"What?! Never!" Max declared.

Max starts running down the docks where Ella already is.

"Oh hello short person" Ella said.

"You're closer to doom than you realize" Max said.

Max makes it to the other side of the dock and wraps the wire around the duelling stick.

On the other side of the dock Ella picks up her duelling stick.

"This is so fun" Ella commented.

Back on Team Kinosewak while the rest of her team is distracted Scarlett grabs one of the duelling sticks and fishes an electric eel out of the water. She throws the electric eel over in Max's direction. The eel bites the metal part of the duelling stick and sends an electrical current through it.

"Time to evil!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh hey there buddy" Ella said.

Max swings his duelling stick at Ella and electrocutes her. Ella falls into the water both teams gasp in shock except for Sugar who laughs at it.

 **Confessional**

"This is the best day ever" Sugar said.

 **End Confessional**

Max puts his duelling stick up on the rack.

"What did you just do?" Sammy asked.

"It's called being evil" Max said.

"Pretty sure it's against the rules" Topher said.

Chuck nods.

"Yeah, you just electrocuted someone" Amy said.

"So what, evil doesn't follow the rules" Max said. "And besides Scarlett helped"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Scarlett denied.

 **Confessional**

"For now, it is better to deny any involvement with Max" Scarlett said.

 **End Confessional**

Dave helps Ella back on to the docks.

"I'm sorry about falling in" Ella said.

"We can still catch up" Dave said.

"That was a low blow" Sky said. "In my world unsportsmanlike conduct gets a penalty"

Sky then starts running down the dock. Dave notices that Ella is missing a shoe. He sees a pink shoe floating in the water and picks it up.

"Is this yours?" Dave asked.

"Oh yes, thank you" Ella said. "Mind putting it on for me?"

"I don't see why not" Dave said.

Dave puts the shoe on Ella's foot.

 **Confessional**

"That was a true fairy tale moment" Ella said.

 **End Confessional**

Sky runs past Scarlett on the Docks.

"I saw what you did!" Sky yelled at Scarlett.

Sky grabs a duelling stick.

"I'll get you on the way back cheater!" Sky yelled.

 **Confessional**

"I don't usually resort to trash talk" Sky said. "But when someone hurts my team it's what you get"

 **End Confessional**

Sky charges at Scarlett angrily and swings her duelling stick. Scarlett slides and dodges Sky's duelling stick. Sky ends up falling into the lake.

 **Confessional**

"The laws for force and motion are simple" Scarlett said. "With Sky being the pivot point I knew the inertia caused by the mass of the duelling stick would... She swung to hard and fell"

 **End Confessional**

"And Scarlett completes the second X!" Blaineley anounced.

"I'm gonna go next" Sammy said. "Team Maskwak only has one person who hasn't gone yet and it's Dorothy. How bad could she be"

"Do your best out there" Amy said. "Because if you don't I'm gonna be so mad!"

 **Confessional**

"She was so close to actually being nice right there" Sammy said. "I don't know whether to feel happy or angry"

 **End Confessional**

Sammy and Dorothy start running.

"Good lucky Samey" Dorothy said. "You'll need it against me"

"For the last time. My name is Sammy" Sammy said.

Dorothy and Sammy make to the other side of their docks and take their duelling sticks. They both run back. Dorothy knocks Sammy off the docks with her stick.

"Yes!" Dorothy exclaimed. "Looks like another point for-"

Dorothy slips on a small puddle of water and falls into the lake.

 **Confessional**

"My team is filled with idiots" Dave commented.

 **End Confessional**

"Now it's time for Dave to go up against Team Kinosewak's most capable player" Chris announced.

Jasmine and Dave step up to their own ends of the docks.

"This is gonna end badly" Blaineley commented.

Jasmine looked around nervously.

"Where is he..." Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"Maybe Shawn did get lost" Jasmine said. "Crikey, why am I so worried about him? Do I like Shawn that much?"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine is still nervously looking off into the distance while Dave grabs his duelling stick.

"Jasmine, earth to Jasmine" Chris said into his megaphone. "You are in a competition"

"Enjoy your swim" Dave said.

Dave hits Jasmine in the stomach with his duelling stick and she falls into the water. Dave then runs back to his team.

"Alright! I did it!" Dave exclaimed."I want to go again"

"Team Maskwak made their first X" Chris said. "Now they're just one hundred percent behind the competition. And it might not even matter because Shawn is nowhere to be found"

Meanwhile, Shawn has covered himself in garbage and is walking through the forest.

 **Confessional**

"If you smell like a zombie they think you're one of them" Shawn said. "My plan is to set up a base behind a waterfall I saw earlier. I'll search for Jasmine and if she's not a zombie I might ask her out on a date"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn looks behind him to see Chef.

"I've got you now!" Chef said.

"Ah! Zombie Chef!" Shawn exclaimed.

Shawn starts running as fast as he can. Chef tackles him and picks him up.

"Chef, you're a human!" Shawn said. "Good, listen, the end times are here. We can hide behind that waterfall"

Shawn looks behind him and sees that there is no waterfall.

"What!?" Shawn exclaimed. "Where did the waterfall go?"

"You must be seeing things from all the garbage on you" Chef said.

Back with the teams some time has past. Sky arrives at her team holding a dueling stick.

"I'm sticking it to them" Sky said. "Pun intended"

"Team Maskwak is catching up!" Chris announced.

"But Team Kinosewak only needs one more stick to win" Blaineley said.

Ella walks over to Dave and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"My prince" Ella said to Dave. "Allow me to repay your kindness with a point for our team"

"Um... Okay" Dave said.

"Oh thank you David" Ella said.

Ella skips away humming merrily.

 **Confessional**

"One of the only things Ella really has going for her is that she's less crazy than Leonard" Dave said. "Also, did she just call me David?"

 **Second Confessional**

"What was that?" Sky asked. "With Ella and the touch and prince. Also why did she call him David?"

 **End Confessional**

Ella is halfway across the bridge when she sees Max on the other side.

"You again!" Ella exclaimed.

"Back for more I see" Max said.

Suddenly Scuba Bear jumps out of the water. Scuba Bear picks up Max and throws him into the water. It the jumps over to Ella's bridge and growls at her.

"Wait! Maybe you'd like to hear a song instead of killing me!" Ella said. "Me and my friend the bear, best friends beyond compare, singing and dancing without a care!"

"No!" Chris yelled. "I've had it with the singing and the animal taming. Scuba Bear! Eat them!"

Chris throws a drink in has hand at Scuba Bear in anger. Suba Bear jumps into the water and starts swimming towards Chris and Blaineley. Scuba Bear breaks through the floor of the raft they're on. Chris and Blaineley scream but oddly enough Chris remains smiling.

 **Confessional**

"I knew her got a Slowtox" Topher said. "That's the only way anyone can smile during a bear attack"

 **End Confessional**

While Chris and Blaineley are cowering Ella takes the duelling stick and goes back to her team.

"Somebody help us!" Blaineley shouted.

Chef drives up to the shore and honks the horn of his Jeep. This scares Scuba Bear away. Jasmine spots Shawn in the passenger seat of the Jeep.

"Oh thank God" Jasmine commented.

 **Confessional**

"He's okay" Jasmine said. "What a relief. Okay, time to focus... But wait I need to let Shawn score a point. He could be voted off on accounted of him being missing for so long"

 **Second Confessional**

"I see they've gathered on the lake" Shawn said. "Smart. Zombies can't get them there"

 **End Confessional**

Chef puts Shawn on the docks.

"Where were you man!" Daryl said.

Shawn goes up to Sky and picks up her arm and inspects it.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"Just checking for bites" Shawn said.

"Seriously Shawn, where have you been?" Dave asked.

"Hiding from the horde" Shawn said. "Just like you guys on these docks. Obviously"

"Team Kinosewak is one duelling stick away from winning" Chris announced. "Team Maskwak, get Shawn in the game or he's going bye bye"

"Game?! This isn't a game" Shawn said. "This is life or death!"

"Listen Shawn, here are the rules. You need to run across, grab a stick, and then knock the other team's zombie off the beam" Dave lied.

"There here already!? Shawn exclaimed. "I knew it!"

Shawn immediately starts running only to spot Jasmine on the other bridge.

 **Confessional**

"Jasmine's a zombie!" Shawn exclaimed. "I should of helped her. Well, it's too late now. I know what I have to do"

 **Second Confessional**

"I could win the game for my team right now but that would me my Shawn gets eliminate" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessional**

Shawn and Jasmine take their duelling sticks and start running at each other. Jasmine intentionally slows down a bit to let Shawn win.

"Zombie!" Shawn yelled.

Shawn hits Jasmine in the jaw with his duelling stick.

"Ow! My teeth!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Jasmine falls into the lake. Shawn makes it back to his team and hands the duelling stick to Dave. Jasmine gets out of the water and glares at Shawn.

"What is wrong with you!" Jasmine yelled.

"Um... She's not a zombie" Shawn said.

Dave awkwardly takes a few steps away from Shawn.

 **Confessional**

"I think I just made a big mistake..." Shawn said nervously.

 **Second Confessional**

"I think I just made a bit mistake!" Jasmine said angrily.

 **End Confessional**

"So far it's a tie game" Chris said. "The next team to get a duelling stick on the board wins the game"

"I'm gonna go next" Sugar said.

"Well Jasmine just went and the rest of Team Kinosewak is kind of useless so i don't see why not" Daryl said.

The camera pans to Team Kinosewak.

"Who should go next?" Jasmine asked. "I just went someone else has to go"

"Ooh! I'll go!" Amy volunteered. "I want to be the hero"

"Okay, just don't mess anything up" Chuck said.

"I won't" Amy said. "I'm not like my sister"

"Hey!" Sammy said.

"What? It's true" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Ugh! The longer I'm forced to be on this island with her the more and more I hate her" Sammy said.

 **End Confessional**

Amy and Sugar run across their own bridges and take the duelling sticks.

"I just need to make it to the other side" Amy told herself. "How hard can that be"

Sugar and Amy run back towards their teams. Halfway across the bridge a hand covered in moss reaches up on to Team Kinosewak's dock. Amy and Sugar stop in their tracks.

"Um... That doesn't look like Scuba Bear" Amy said nervously.

Phoebe climbs up out of the water and on to the docks. She's covered is moss, dirt, and sticks.

"Guess who's back!" Phoebe said menacingly.

"Um... You?" Amy said.

"Bingo" Phoebe said.

"What's happening?" Chris asked.

 **Confessional**

"I never really saw Phoebe as the type to do something like this" Dave said. "But I never really talked to her so what do I know"

 **Second Confessional**

"How did she swim back here without drowning?" Sky asked. "And why did Phoebe come back in the first place? And why did Ella call Dave David?"

 **End Confessional**

Phoebe knees Amy in the stomach and takes the duelling stick from her. She hits Amy with the stick and knocks her into the lake.

"Ugh! You are some of the worst people I've ever worked with!" Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe runs towards the rest of her team. She hits Max in the face with the duelling stick and knocks him to the ground.

"Do not hit evil..." Max said weakly.

"You people are the worst team ever!" Phoebe said angrily.

Phoebe hits Topher in the gut with the duelling stick. Topher loses his balance and falls into the lake.

"Why did you vote me off and not someone nobody cared about like Rodney or Samey!?" Phoebe said.

"Did you really come all the way back here to say this?" Sammy asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe shouted.

Phoebe knocks Sammy over with the duelling stick and Sammy falls into Scarlett and knocks her over.

"Looks like Team Maskwak wins!" Chris announced.

The camera pans to Sugar putting the last duelling stick on the rack. While this distracts Phoebe Jasmine punches her in the nose and she collapses to the ground holding her nose in pain.

"Ah! I think I'm bleeding!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I want my mother! Take me home!"

"That's kind of pathetic" Jasmine said.

Cut to later where the teams walking away from the challenge.

"Thank you for your contribution Scarlett" Max said. "It may be minor now but things like that add up"

"Oh it was no big deal" Scarlett said.

"You have proven yourself un-useless" Max said. "And therefore worthy of becoming my new sidekick"

 **Confessional**

"Sidekick?" Scarlett asked angrily. "I am not a sidekick!"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn runs up to Jasmine.

"Jasmine I am so sorry!" Shawn said. "You see I thought you were a zombie because Dave said-"

Jasmine grabs Shawn by the shirt collar.

"You know what?!" Jasmine said angrily.

"I'm a jerk?" Shawn said nervously.

"I messed up on purpose so that you wouldn't go home" Jasmine said. "And now my team will probably be sending me home"

 **Confessional**

"Wow, I feel terrible" Shawn said. "Huh, maybe there's more to life then preparing for the rise of the undead. Maybe I should start thinking more with my heart"

 **Second Confessional**

"How could I let my feelings for Shawn get in the way?!" Jasmine said angrily. "It's time to be ruthless. No more thinking with my heart!"

 **End Confessional**

Team Kinosewak is sitting down at the camp fire. Team Maskwak is watching. Phoebe has a tissue stuffed up her nose to stop the nose bleed she got from Jasmine punching her earlier.

"And to the victors go the spoils. Compliments of Spoiley's Second Hand food Emporium" Chris said.

Chris holds up a paper bag with some flies hovering around it.

"Spoiley's: Where one man's trash is another man's lunch" Chris said.

Chris throws Team Maskwak their meal.

"Ew..." Dave said. "Why don't you have any normal sponsors?"

"Oh, and before I forget I have a message for Ella" Chris said.

"Yes?" Ella asked.

"No more singing" Chris said.

"I bet you could change his mind with a song" Sugar whispered to Ella.

Ella opens her mouth only to have Sky quickly cover it.

"Now it's time to decide who goes home" Chris said.

"One question" Phoebe said. "What exactly are you doing about me?"

"Don't worry we made sure nobody could vote for you" Chris said. "Me and Blaineley have come to a conclusion on what to do with you"

"Good" Phoebe said.

"Now to decide who goes home" Chris said. "The following contestants are safe: Topher, Chuck, Amy, Samey, and Scarlett"

Chris throws them their marshmallows.

"Jasmine, you had a chance to win it but you let your emotions cloud your mind and lost it" Chris said. "Max, you electrocuted Ella. Jerk move. Also, not to speak on behalf of your team. But they find you to be a tad incompetent"

"Evil is not incompetent" Max said.

"As much as I'd like to keep you both around to torment I can only keep one of you" Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Jasmine!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Jasmine.

"Thank you guys" Jasmine said. "You won't regret this"

"What no!" Max said. "You fools can't do this"

"Why do people keep saying that?" Chris asked. "I totally can"

"You will not be able to stop the pure evil that is: Little Mr. Dreadulox!" Max yelled.

"That isn't gonna catch on" Chris said.

Chef picks up Max and takes him away.

 **Confessional**

"I never particularly cared for him" Scarlett said. "Plus Jasmine still has some use to our team"

 **End Confessional**

"And what are you going to do about moi?" Phoebe asked "That's Italian for "Me" by the way"

"First of all that's French" Chris said. "And second of all you're going home with Max"

"What?! Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Well for starts you got back on the island even though you were already eliminated" Chris said. "And then you went to assault my contestants. That's my job"

"Oh come on" Phoebe said.

Cut to later where Max and Phoebe are inside the Cannon of Shame.

"Move your arms you weird neckless midget" Phoebe said.

"Oh cease with your yammering you vain imbecile" Max said.

"Your purple hair bowl cut looks stupid" Phoebe said.

"Nobody likes you!" Max yelled.

"Will you both shut up" Chris said. "I need to get rid of you"

Chris presses a button on his remote and launches them both away.

"Another day another elimination" Chris said. "Want to see who will be the next one gone? It won't be long. Right here, on Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to write. Please let me know what you thought of Phoebe being in this chapter to replace Amy as the angry contestant who comes back. As for the elimination, I actually do like Max. But the thing is I thought he overstayed his welcome in canon. Plus I want to give more character development to other characters. So that's why I decided to get rid of Max. As for Phoebe it was obvious she wasn't going to stick around after coming back. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	6. The Late Night Zone

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Teams battled in the Splash and Smash Dash. Everyone also got to meet Scuba Bear. It's exactly what it sounds like. Shawn's fear of zombies really helped him out. But didn't do much for Jasmine. As it turns out Phoebe wasn't quite done with her team. She came back for revenge but ended up being fired out of a cannon... Again. Speaking of elimination, Team Kinosewak sent Max home for electrocuting Ella and for just being a idiot in general. We're down to thirteen contestants which is swell. And it's soon to be twelve. Who will go kaput and who will stay put. Let's find out on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's night on Pahkitew Island. Team Maskwak is sleeping in their cave. Dave seems to be tossing and turning in is sleep.

"Ugh... Not again" Dave muttered in his sleep.

Dave opens his eyes.

"Why is this cave floor so uncomfortable?" Dave asked. "I need to get some water"

Dave gets up and walks out of the cave. As soon as he exits he is jumped by a shadowy figure.

"Ah! Get off of me!" Dave exclaimed.

A moon beam shines on the figure to reveal that it is Shawn.

"Dave?" Shawn said. "Sorry about that. I thought you were a zombie"

 **Confessional**

"You always gotta keep on edge if you want to avoid the undead" Shawn said. "But ever since last challenge's incident with Jasmine I've been trying to avoid that"

 **End Confessional**

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit startled" Dave said.

"Sorry about that" Shawn said. "I've been trying to tone down my survival instincts after what happened with Jasmine"

"Yeah, that was pretty bad" Dave said.

"Don't remind me" Shawn said. "Hey, what are you doing up this late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get some water" Dave said. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I heard a weird noise and went to investigate" Shawn said. "Turns out it was just you"

"Well I guess I'd better go back to sleep now" Dave said. "You kind of made you lose my thirst"

"I'd best get back to sleep too" Shawn said. "I need to rest up if I want to be ready for the next challenge"

Dave goes back into the cave.

Meanwhile,, inside Team Kinosewak's tree fort, Amy is having trouble sleeping. Amy is lying in bed with her eyes opened.

"Why is it so humid on this island tonight? And why is it so quiet?" Amy said to herself. "I hate night time. I need to talk to someone"

Amy gets out of her bed and walks over to where her sister is sleeping. She pokes Sammy in the face.

"Hey, Samey, wake up" Amy said.

"Hmm... What?" Sammy said sleepily. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep" Amy said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sammy asked.

"If I can't sleep you can't sleep" Amy said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um... Are there any good movies in theatres?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, there's a sequel to that alien movie you liked" Amy said.

"I didn't like that one" Sammy said. "I kept trying to tell you but you dragged me there because you wanted me to pay"

"You know you've changed ever since you've started talking to Jasmine" Amy said.

"I haven't changed at all" Sammy said quickly.

 **Confessional**

"Amy is right about me changing" Sammy said. "Jasmine is making me realize how much I hate Amy. I just don't have enough backbone to tell Amy what I really think about her"

 **End Confessional**

"Forget this, I'm going back to bed" Amy said.

"Fine" Sammy said. "I wanted to sleep anyway"

Amy climbs back into her bed.

"Attention!" Chris said over the speakers. "Wake up! I am aware that it is nearly midnight but that doesn't matter right now. Meet me and Blaineley in the clearing for further instructions"

 **Confessional**

"Just when I was about to go back to sleep..." Amy said, seeming annoyed.

 **End Confessional**

The teams are walking through the dark woods to find Chris and Blaineley.

"I can barely see a thing out here" Scarlett said.

Chuck walks up behind Scarlett.

"Hey Scarlett" Chuck said. "I have a question"

"What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"Well Max was eliminated last time" Chuck said. "And it's too bad that you lost your sidekick. So I-"

"Wait, you thought Max was my sidekick?" Scarlett asked.

"Was he?" Chuck asked. "I thought you were some sort of genius and Max was your weird looking servant"

"That does sound pretty accurate" Scarlett said. "Go on with your question"

"I was wondering if you needed a new sidekick" Chuck asked.

"Well you could be useful" Scarlett said. "Do you have any skills?"

"I'm as strong as an ox" Chuck said. "You're the brains, and I'm the... Uh, opposite of brains"

"I'll consider your offer" Scarlett said.

The camera pans to Dave and Sky.

"So Sky, you said that you'd talk to me later about your feelings for me later" Dave said. "Is now a good time?"

"Not really" Sky said. "It's super late and we're about to start a challenge"

"Fair point" Dave said. "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" Sky said.

 **Confessional**

"I feel like Sky is avoiding talking to me" Dave said.

 **End Confessional**

The teams have gathered in the clearing where Chris and Blaineley are.

"Glad you could make it" Blaineley said.

Daryl throws one of his shoes at the hosts but it misses.

"Why the Hell did you wake us up in the middle of the night!?" Daryl exclaimed.

"I was getting to that" Chris said.

"You'd better have a good reason for this" Jasmine said.

"It's time for a challenge!" Chris revealed.

"Oh come on!" Topher said. "I need my beauty sleep"

"Sorry people it's good to wake up early sometimes" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Not to brag or anything but as a farm girl I always wake up early" Dorothy said. "Of course it's never this early. But still it's a good skill to have"

 **End Confessional**

"So what exactly is this challenge?" Sugar asked.

"It's time for a challenge I like to call: Midnight Scavenger Hunt" Chris said. "Somewhere on this island is a small golden idol of me and a small golden idol of Blaineley"

"You must find each idol" Blaineley said. "The first team to make it back here with both idols wins immunity"

"That doesn't sound too hard" Daryl said.

"It's the middle of the night dude" Chris said. "Finding a tiny statue in complete darkness is harder than we make it sound"

"Do we get night vision goggles or anything cool like that?" Amy asked.

"Nope" Chris said. "Now go!"

Nobody does anything.

"That means leave" Blaineley said.

The teams leave into the woods.

"Well I'm going back to sleep" Chris said. "Wake me when the teams get back"

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Topher are walking through the woods.

"So Jasmine, you able to stay awake?" Topher asked.

"Yeah" Jasmine said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am really tired right now" Topher said.

"Well try to stay strong" Jasmine said.

"I can't make any promises" Topher said.

"Hey, Topher, be sure to keep an eye on Amy and Sammy" Jasmine said. "I don't want them fighting"

Topher looks back and sees nobody.

"I think we got split up" Topher said.

"Oh... This might be bad" Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, Team Maskwak has been able to stay together.

"Pardon me Sky" Ella said. "But do you have a plan of some sort? You are sort of like the queen of our team"

"Thank you for the compliment Ella but you don't have to compare me to a queen" Sky said. "But yes I actually do have a plan"

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"We'll split up into small groups" Sky said. "Ella you pair up with Dorothy. Sugar you and I are a team. Dave, Shawn, Daryl, you're also a team. Any questions?"

"Seems pretty straightforward" Dave said.

"Good" Sky said. "We'll regroup at the clearing in an hour"

"I'm not sure if I can stay awake for that long" Daryl said.

"This is going to be so fun" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"Why did they stick me with Little Miss. Weirdo?" Dorothy asked. "I suppose it could be worse. I don't really care much for Daryl"

 **End Confessional**

Elsewhere in the woods, Scarlett and Chuck are walking around.

"So Scarlett do you know where these idol thingy's are?" Chuck asked.

"No I don't Chuck" Scarlett said. "I'm not some sort of all seeing wizard. But I think I might have a plan"

"Ooh, what is it?" Chuck asked.

"Well if you climbed to the top of a nearby tree you could get a better view of the area" Scarlett said.

"Great idea boss" Chuck said.

Chuck walks over to a nearby tree and starts climbing it.

"See anything yet?" Scarlett asked.

"Hang on, I'm not at the top yet" Chuck said.

Chuck reaches the top of the tree he's on.

"Okay, I think I see some stuff" Chuck said.

"Like what?" Scarlett asked.

"Well I can see the cannon, our tree fort, I think I see a bat... No wait, that's a bird" Chuck said. "It's hard to see with these sunglasses"

"What about either of the statues?" Scarlett asked.

"Nope, I don't see anything" Chuck said. "Hang on, I see something shiny in the distance. Come on Scarlett! I think I know where to go!"

The branch Chuck is standing on breaks and he lands next to Scarlett head first.

"Um... Are you okay" Scarlett asked.

Chuck gets off the ground and brushes the dirt off of him as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine" Chuck said. "I got a thick skull"

Chuck taps his head and it sounds alarmingly hollow.

"That is concerning" Scarlett said.

 **Confessional**

"Most people say having a thick skull is a bad thing" Chuck said. "But if they ever get into a headbutting fight with a ram, they'll know that it's a blessing"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Ella and Dorothy are walking around.

"So tell me Dorothy where do you get your name?" Ella said. "My parents named me after Cinderella. Isn't that enchanting?"

"My parents used a baby name book like a normal couple" Dorothy said.

"Oh, that's nice" Ella said. "So Dorothy, do you like animals?"

 **Confessional**

"I hate small talk" Dorothy said. "It's so boring. But she's too nice of a gal for me to snap at. So I just have to take it"

 **End Confessional**

"I actually like insects" Dorothy said. "I have a collection back home"

"Um... What do you mean by collection?" Ella asked.

"It's what it sounds like" Dorothy said. "I collect bugs back at home. I pin some of them to the wall in my room. They're all very pretty to look at"

"Oh, so these insects are dead?" Ella said.

"Obviously. How else would I be able to collect them" Dorothy said.

"I see... Do you like any other animals?" Ella asked nervously.

"Of course. I live on a pig farm in North Carolina" Dorothy said.

"Oh, really?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, those pigs are delicious" Dorothy said.

Ella suddenly flinches.

 **Confessional**

"I take back what I said" Dorothy said. "Ella's a nice girl, and she's talked to me about my personal life more than anyone else on this island"

 **Second Confessional**

"Dorothy... Disturbs me" Ella said. "Who would willingly kill animals?"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are walking through the woods.

"Why is it so dark out here?" Amy asked. "Samey, what time is it. I swear, you can barely see a thing out here"

"Are you okay Amy?" Sammy asked. "You sound a little panicked"

"I'm fine" Amy said. "I just don't like the dark"

 **Confessional**

"I was locked out of my house at night when I was five" Amy said. "It's kind of made me afraid to be out at night... This is one of the reasons I don't have much of a social life outside of my sister"

 **End Confessional**

"So you're sure that you'll be okay?" Sammy asked.

"I'm fine Samey" Amy said. "You don't need to constantly check in on me. I'm not five years old"

"Okay, you just seem to be acting a little weird" Sammy said.

"Samey, you don't need to worry about me" Amy said. "If anything, I should be worried about you. You're the one who's always helpless"

 **Confessional**

"She nearly said something nice to me again" Sammy said. "If she does that one more time I am going to snap"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Daryl, Shawn, and Dave are walking through the woods together.

"I'm so tired right now..." Daryl said.

"I'm doing great right now" Shawn said. "I don't know what the word for the opposite of insomnia is but I probably have it"

"I'm with you Daryl" Dave said. "It is too late at night for a challenge like this"

"I know, you can barely see in front of you" Daryl said.

"Night is the perfect time for a zombie attack" Shawn said.

"Do you ever think about anything other than zombies?" Daryl asked.

"Occasionally" Shawn said.

"You people are so weird" Dave said.

"Thank you" Daryl said. "I take great pride in being unique"

Suddenly, due to a combination of the darkness and Daryl's carelessness Daryl falls into a ravine.

"Where did this thing come from!" Daryl yelled up from the bottom.

"Um... Pretty sure it was there the whole time" Shawn said.

"Someone get me out!" Daryl yelled.

"We'll go get help" Dave said.

"You'd better!" Daryl said.

Meanwhile, with Sugar and Sky.

"So where are we now?" Sugar asked.

"I told you: I don't know" Sky said.

"Do you know where we're going?" Sugar asked.

"We're looking for two small gold idols" Sky said.

"And where are they?" Sugar asked.

"Somewhere on this island" Sky said.

"But where?" Sugar said.

"Will you stop asking so many damn questions" Sky said.

 **Confessional**

"Why did I stick myself with her?" Sky asked.

 **End Confessional**

Back with Jasmine and Topher.

"I am so tired..." Topher said sleepily.

"Keep awake" Jasmine said. "We need to find those idols and then find the rest of our team"

"Okay... Let's just... Take a quick break..." Topher said.

Topher closes his eyes while walking and then ends up walking into a tree.

"I'm okay!" Topher exclaimed.

Jasmine holds Topher's hand.

"Come on" Jasmine said. "Let's go"

"Okay" Topher said. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling so good"

 **Confessional**

"Of all the people left on my team why am I stuck with the vain one who is obsessed with an obnoxious TV personality?" Jasmine wondered out loud.

 **End Confessional**

Chuck and Scarlett are running through the forest.

"So where are we going?" Scarlett asked.

"I saw a sparkly thingy earlier and it was coming from this direction" Chuck said. "Somewhere in this area..."

"You have no idea where it is do you?" Scarlett said.

"Yes..." Chuck said.

 **Confessional**

"I think I may have just traded out an egotistical sidekick for an idiotic one" Scarlett said.

 **End Confessional**

"Don't worry" Chuck said. "I can just climb another tree"

Chuck starts climbing up a nearby tree.

"What have a gotten myself into?" Scarlett muttered.

"Scarlett! I see the sparkly thingy again" Chuck said.

"Great Chuck" Scarlett said. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere near here" Chuck said. "I'm not one hundred percent. I'm wearing sunglasses at night so it's hard to tell"

"Come on down Chuck" Scarlett said. "We'll find the idol"

Chuck jumps off the tree and comes crashing to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Scarlett asked.

He gets up and dusts himself off again.

"Well, it beats climbing back down" Chuck said.

Meanwhile with Ella and Dorothy.

"So, Dorothy, want to talk about anything that's not about animals?" Ella said. "What do you want to do with the money? I want to buy a new house with the money. My family lives in a small apartment"

"I'd use that money to repair my farm" Dorothy said. "Fox's keep breaking in and killing all the pigs"

"Can we talk about something that doesn't involve dead animals?" Ella asked.

Suddenly Dave and Shawn step out from a nearby bush.

"I'm so glad I could find you" Dave said.

"Greetings Shawn. Hi David" Ella said, with a slightly flirty tone on the last bit.

"Um... Hi Ella" Dave said.

"So what brings y'all over here?" Dorothy asked.

"We have some bad news. Daryl fell into a ravine" Shawn explained.

"And what's the bad news?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh my, that is terrible" Ella said. "Let's go right away"

"So where is this ravine?" Dorothy asked. "I don't wanna fall in"

"It's easy to spot" Shawn said. "Don't worry"

The four of them leave towards the ravine.

Meanwhile, back with Amy and Sammy. Amy still seems a little on edge.

"Did you hear that? I swear, I just heard something that sounded like another person" Amy said. "I feel like we're being watched. It's not just the cameras either. There is something out here"

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked.

"I'll be fine Samey" Amy said. "Just as soon as this stupid challenge ends. Why is it dark?"

 **Confessional**

"I don't think I've ever seen Amy like this before" Sammy said. "It's weird. She's usually either yelling at me or... She's usually just yelling at me"

 **Second Confessional**

"Today has not been good for me" Amy said. "Samey saw me in a moment of weakness, and I want to make sure that it never happens ever again"

 **End Confessional**

Amy trips over something on the ground.

"Ow!" Amy exclaimed. "This day just keeps getting worse..."

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped over something" Amy said.

Amy looks back and sees the thing she tripped over the golden idol shaped like Chris.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed. "I found it"

Amy picks it up.

"Good job Amy" Sammy said.

Sammy hugs her sister.

"Um... What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"It's a hug" Sammy answered.

"Please stop" Amy said. "It makes me feel uncomfortable"

Sammy lets go of Amy.

"Come on, let's go find that other idol" Amy said.

"Right" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"I was hoping being nice to her would calm her down" Sammy said. "Apparently it doesn't"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Daryl is lying at the bottom of the ravine.

"It's cold down here..." Daryl said. "I wonder if Dave and Shawn forgot about me?"

Daryl spots something shiny under a nearby rock.

"Well hello there" Daryl said.

Daryl moves the rock and sees the golden idol of Blaineley.

"Yes! Now me team has an actual reason to find me" Daryl said.

Dave, Shawn, Ella, and Dorthy walk up to the edge of the ravine.

"Hey Daryl" Dave said. "We got help"

"How is a Disney Princess and some Alabama hillbilly going to help me out?" Daryl asked.

"Well I happen to have a rope with me" Dorothy said.

"Oh thank God!" Daryl said. "Thank you! Please let me up. I take back what I said about the hilbilly stuff. I have one of the idols"

"Don't worry, we'll hurry" Ella said.

"By the way I ain't from Alabama" Dorothy said.

"I know, you're from North Carolina. You don't have to remind us" Daryl said. "It's terrible down there anyway"

Dorothy takes a rope out of her backpack and lowers it into the ravine.

"Climb up" Shawn said.

"Got it" Daryl said.

Daryl puts the idol between his teeth and starts to climb up the rope.

Meanwhile, back with Sugar and Sky.

"Do you know where we are now?" Sugar asked.

"No I don't" Sky said. "It's so dark I can barely tell"

"Wait, I think I hear someone" Sugar said.

The rest of Team Maskwak runs up to Sky and Sugar.

"Hey, Check it out. I'm actually useful!" Daryl said, holding up the statue.

"That's great" Sky said. "Where's the other one?"

"I don't know" Daryl said. "But we're getting there"

"Where are we going next?" Sugar asked.

"Wherever the next idol is" Shawn said.

"This challenge has been so exciting so far" Ella said.

"Whatever" Daryl said. "I just want to finish this challenge. I am so tired"

"Everyone is" Sugar said.

Meanwhile, with Topher and Jasmine.

"Okay, we need to regroup with the rest of our team" Jasmine said.

"Right" Topher said. "Where do we find them?"

"I don't know" Jasmine said.

"Oh, wait, I see Scarlett" Topher said.

Topher points to Sugar leaning against a tree. They walk over to Scarlett.

"Hey Scarlett, what are you doing?" Topher asked.

"Chuck is climbing up this tree to look for the statues" Scarlett said.

"That shiny thingy is gone!" Chuck shouted down.

"Good to know Chuck" Scarlett said.

Chuck jumps down from the tree and lands on his back. He gets off the ground the brushes the dirt off of him.

"Oh, hey Topher" Chuck said.

"Hi Chuck" Topher said.

 **Confessional**

"Topher's the only other man left on the team" Chuck said. "And us men like to be close. I guess you could say I'm a real man's man... Am I using that phrase right?

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, so we still don't know where the idol is" Jasmine said. "And we're also missing Amy and Sammy"

Amy and Sammy walk up behind Jasmine and Topher.

"Did you say our name?" Sammy asked.

"Gah!" Topher exclaimed. "Well I guess that problem is solved"

"Wait, Amy, what's that in your hand?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, yeah, I found one of the idols" Amy said. "Pretty neat"

"Do you know where the other one is located?" Scarlett asked.

"No I do not" Amy said. "But how hard could it be?"

"Pretty hard" Chuck said. "I've climbed up five trees and I still haven't found any"

Meanwhile, back with Team Maskwak.

"Hey, is it just me or is your vision slowly getting more blurry?" Daryl asked.

"Um... No" Dave said.

"Huh, good to know" Daryl said. "I suddenly feel compelled to sleep"

Daryl falls face first to the ground.

"Is he dead or just asleep?" Dorothy asked.

"Probably asleep" Shawn said. "Sky, help me carry him"

Sky grabs Daryl's Legs while Shawn grabs his upper body.

"Okay, let's go" Sky said.

 **Confessional**

"This night just keeps getting better" Sky said sarcastically

 **End Confessional**

"Hey, where did our idol go?" Ella asked.

"I thought Daryl had it" Dave said.

"Quick, check his pockets" Sugar said.

Sky and Shawn put down Daryl and search through his pockets. Shawn pulls out a comb and a half empty bottle of hair gel.

"Huh, this guy likes his hair" Shawn commented.

Sky and Shawn go through the rest of his pockets and find nothing.

"Where did the idol go?" Sky asked

"Maybe it fell out when he fainted earlier" Dave suggested.

"That's probably it" Sky said. "Does anyone remember where he passed out?"

There's a long silence.

"Well crap" Dorothy said.

"Watch your language Dorothy" Ella said.

Meanwhile, with Team Kinosewak, Amy is still a bit paranoid.

"You know in horror movies the killer always attacks people in groups" Amy said. "God, why is night time so terrible? All I want to do is curl up in bed and wait this whole thing out until morning"

 **Confessional**

"Huh, I thought insane ramblings were Shawn's shtick" Chuck said.

 **End Confessional**

"Amy, calm down" Sammy said. "Your attitude isn't helping us win the challenge"

Sammy puts her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Stop that!" Amy said, pushing her sisters hand away.

"Sorry" Sammy said. "Why is your hand so sweaty?"

"I sweat a lot when I'm nervous" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Amy seems to have a mild case of nyctophobia" Scarlett said. "... That means she's afraid of the dark at night"

 **End Confessional**

"Amy, please be quiet" Jasmine said. "You are not helping us"

"Yeah, you're throwing off the cool and confident feel our team has" Topher said.

"Sorry... I just need to remain calm" Amy said.

"Guys, I see a sparkly thingy again" Chuck said.

"Are you sure?" Scarlett said. "Your sunglasses and the current time of day make your vision slightly impaired"

"No I see a sparkly thingy" Chuck said.

Chuck points to the idol of Blaineley that Daryl dropped on the ground.

"Nice work" Jasmine said.

Jasmine walks over the idol and picks it up.

"Now we've got the both of them" Jasmine said. "Come on, let's start running in case Team Maskwak finds us"

"Right" Topher said.

Meanwhile, back on Team Maskwak. The members of the team are having a discussion. Sky and Shawn have put Daryl down and leaned him against a tree.

"Okay, so nobody remember where Daryl passed out?" Shawn asked.

"Nope" Dave said. "Can't help you there"

"My apologies, but no" Ella said.

"Completely forgot" Dorothy said.

"I'm drawing a blank" Sugar said.

"Totally clueless here" Sky said.

"Well that's just great" Shawn said.

Daryl opens his eyes and gets off the ground.

"Well that was a nice nap" Daryl said. "Did I miss anything?"

Sky runs up to Daryl and grabs his shirt collar.

"Okay... I'm not sure where this is going. But I'm curious" Daryl said.

"Where did you drop that idol?" Sky asked.

"The idol?" Daryl said, seeming confused. "It's right in my pocket"

Daryl feels around his pockets before realizing that his they are empty.

"Uh, oh, I think I lost my comb and hair gel" Daryl said. "Also the idol is missing"

"Damn it!" Sky exclaimed. "Do you remember where you passed out?"

"Um... No" Daryl said nervously. "But come on. Who really remember this sort of stuff?"

Ella taps on Sky's shoulder.

"Pardon me my good lady" Ella said.

"Yes Ella?" Sky asked.

"I think I know where the idol is" Ella said. "I'm not completely sure, but I think it's a good guess"

"Can you take us there?" Sky asked.

"Of course I can" Ella said. "Follow me"

Cut to later where Ella is leading her team through the forest.

"So do you know where we're going?" Shawn asked.

"I think so" Ella said.

"Wait, you only think so" Dave said.

"Yes" Ella said. "I'm at least fifty five percent sure"

"Well it's still better than not knowing at all" Dorothy said.

Daryl leans close to Ella's ear.

"Ella, you'd better be right about this" Daryl whispered. "Because if you're wrong it's either you or me that's getting launched out of that cannon"

"Oh my" Ella said. "But there's so much I still want to do"

"Then you'd better be right" Daryl said.

Daryl steps away from Ella.

"Um... We're almost there" Ella said.

"Good" Sky said.

"Yes, it's just beyond this bush up ahead" Ella said.

Ella brushes a nearby bush to the side to reveal the clearing where Chris and Blaineley are.

"Ella, this isn't it" Shawn said.

"Oh, hello" Chris said. "Did you find the idols"

"Not exactly" Dave said.

"Daryl was the one who lost the idol" Ella said.

"Yeah, well you're the idiot who lead us here instead of where I dropped it" Daryl said.

"Okay people" Blaineley said. "Calm down. You still have a chance. Team Kinosewak isn't even-"

Team Kinosewak runs over to Chris and Blaineley.

"Hey guys! We got the shiny idol thingy's" Chuck said.

"Nevermind" Blaineley said. "You lose"

Jasmine hands the idols over to Chris.

"Here you are" Jasmine said.

"Nice work Team Kinosewak" Chris said. "Today you get a meal from today's sponsor: Spamwich! Sandwiches made with Spam"

Chris throws a paper bag of sandwiches at Team Kinosewak. Amy catches it.

"Ew..." Amy said. "I hate spam"

"I like spam" Sammy said.

"Nobody cares about your opinion" Amy said.

"Enjoy your Spamwiches" Chris said. "As for Team Maskwak. I'll be meeting you all at the camp fire"

Cut to later with Team Maskwak at the camp fire. You can see the sun rising in the background.

"Well it's almost sunrise but I don't care" Chris said.

"Can we please sleep after this?" Sky asked.

"Yes you can" Chris said. "Now on to the elimination. Sugar, Dorothy, Sky, Shawn, and Dave. You're safe"

Chris throws them marshmallows.

"Daryl, you fell into a ravine, fell asleep, and lost the idol" Chris said. "Ella, you're currently one of your teams less useful members and you lead your team to the wrong spot"

"It was an honest mistake" Ella said.

"I can only give out one more marshmallow" Chris said. "And that final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Ella!" Chris finished.

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Ella.

"Thank you" Ella said.

"Oh come on" Daryl said. "I mess up one time and now I'm voted off? Not cool guys"

"It's not just that" Shawn said.

"We kind of just don't like you as a person" Dave said.

"Fine, be that way" Daryl said. "You'll be sorry for this"

Cut to later where Daryl is in the Cannon of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yeah" Daryl said. "Do you know where my comb and hair gel is?"

"Nope" Chris said. "Now have a nice day"

Chris launches Daryl out of the cannon.

"I hate you McLean!" Daryl yelled as he flew away.

"And it looks like the number of contestants is evened out" Chris said. "But how long will it remain like that? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **This was the first of the chapters that aren't based off of canon episodes. Let me know your opinion of the challenge. One thing I tried to do with this chapter is develop Amy a bit by giving her a weakness (Her fear of the dark). Because in canon her only real personality is that she kind of just hated her sister. As for the elimination, I wrote Daryl as a character with not much actual plot. He was kind of just there for a joke or two. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter as a whole.**


	7. Mo Monkey, Mo Problems

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. I woke the teams up early. Like, really early. Midnight early to be exact. The teams went on a scavenger hunt while being unable to see too well. Not so fun for them but it's fun for me to watch. For once in her life Amy had an emotion that wasn't either smug or angry. Too bad for the rest of her team that emotion was constant fear. Ella and Dorothy got to know each other a bit... Ella didn't like her very much. In the end, Daryl fell into a ravine, fell asleep, and then fell into a cannon and off the island. So long Daryl you won't be missed. Who will fall into the cannon next? It's impossible to know if you don't stay tuned to watch, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's a beautiful morning on Pahkitew Island. Scarlett is sleeping in her team's tree fort. Chuck runs into the room.

"Hey Scarlett! Boss!" Chuck said enthusiastically. "Let's go get some breakfast! I promised Jasmine we'd both help"

"Chuck... It's too early for this" Scarlett muttered.

 **Confessional**

"He's starting too annoy me" Scarlett said. "I suppose he's not as bad as Max. At least he knows he's the sidekick"

 **End Confessional**

Dave is sitting down on a picnic blanket with an assortment of foods. He is holding a yellow flower. Dave sniffs the flower and then sneezes.

 **Confessional**

"A picnic is the most romantic way to eat" Dave said. "If you can get past the fact that every bite you take might have live bugs in them... But I'll try not to think about it"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn walks over to the picnic blanket where Dave is.

"Hey Dave, didn't you say that Sky was hesitant about getting into a relationship?" Shawn asked.

"No. She said that we'd talk about it later" Dave said. "And it's been a few days. It seems like later now"

"Sky's competitive" Shawn said. "She's not here for a relationship. She's here for the money. Aren't you?"

"I don't care about the million" Dave said.

"Sorry what was that" Shawn said. "I couldn't here you over your _insanity_!"

"Wouldn't you pay a million dollars to be with your true love?" Dave asked.

"You're right" Shawn said. "I'll go find Sky for you"

Shawn runs off. Dave sniffs the flower again and sneezes.

"What kind of flower is this?" Dave asked.

Meanwhile, Sky is sitting on a tree stump. Sugar walks over to her.

"I can smell your brain working Sky" Sugar said.

Sugar sits down next to her.

"Tell me what's going on" Sugar said. "You know, girl to girl"

"Well, do you think there's anything between Dave and Ella?" Sky asked.

"Don't be silly. Of course not" Sugar said.

"Thanks Sugar" Sky said.

"Dave's flirtin' with everybody" Sugar said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"He just told me that my right eye was prettier than my left" Sugar said. "He's playing us girls like herd of banjos"

"You don't really think that do you?" Sky asked.

"It's all a game to him Sky" Sugar said. "Just sayin' is all"

Sugar gets up and walks away.

 **Confessional**

"That was a can of lies" Sugar said. "But if being in pageants taught me anything it's that you gotta mess with people if you wanna win"

 **End Confessional**

Ella is skipping through the forest happily. Shawn runs past her.

"Hello Shawn. Have you seen Dave?" Ella asked.

"He's in the clearing" Shawn said. "He's set up a picnic for his true love"

"Really" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

Ella is surrounded by birds in the confessional

"My lovely Prince David is going to confess his affections for me" Ella said. "This is going to be fabulous"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Sammy are picking berries.

"Where are Chuck and Scarlett?" Sammy asked.

"It's fine" Jasmine said. "We can pick berries without them"

"I guess you're right" Sammy said.

"So Sammy, do you have any friends back home?" Jasmine asked.

"Not really" Sammy said. "Amy ends up driving any potential friends I might have away"

"Wow, you don't sound like you have a good life" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, pretty much" Sammy asked. "On the bright side Amy's attitude keeps have from really having any friends"

"I never really saw Amy as the type to not have friends" Jasmine said. "She looks like the high school popular girl stereotype"

"She likes to pretend she does by signing up for as many after school programs as she can" Sammy said. "Now that I think about it she's kind of sad. Don't tell her I said that. Okay?"

"Right" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"Sammy is really becoming her own person" Jasmine said. "I'm glad for her. But she needs to stand up to Amy once and for all"

 **Second Confessional**

"The more I speak with Jasmine the more I just want to yell at Amy" Sammy said. "She just scares me too much for me to actually do it"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Dave is waiting for Sky at his picnic. Ella walks over to Dave. She sits down next to him.

"Ella?" Dave said, seeming confused.

"Yes Prince David" Ella said.

"Just call me Dave" Dave said. "Listen, I kinda set up this romantic picnic because..."

"I'm listening" Ella said.

"It's for someone very special" Dave said.

"Oh David, you're so sweet" Ella said.

"And um... She's going to be here any minute so would you mind leaving before Sky shows up?" Dave asked.

"This is for Sky? Of course it is..." Ella said uncomfortably. "I'll just... Um... Go now..."

Ella quickly runs away.

"I feel like I've made a huge mistake" Dave said.

"Hey teams!" Chris said over the speakers. "Proceed to the usual meeting area. It's time for me to laugh at your pain"

Cut to later at the meeting area. There is a vending machine in the centre of the area. Most of the contestants are sitting down on logs. But Dave, Shawn, and Ella are missing.

"Hey, something is weird with this island" Jasmine said. "Those trees were closer yesterday and that mountain wasn't there before"

"Huh, you're right" Sammy said.

"And I'm pretty sure that you're a few koalas short of a swarm" Blaineley said.

"What's a swarm of koalas?" Jasmine asked.

"Isn't that what you call them?" Blaineley asked.

"Pretty sure it's a herd" Chuck said.

"Actually, koalas are not known for traveling in groups so there is no noun to describe a group of koalas" Scarlett said.

Shawn suddenly runs up to Jasmine holding a few flowers.

"Jasmine! I need to tell you how I feel!" Shawn said.

"No you need to listen to me" Jasmine said. "I want you to stay away from me! Are we clear?"

"Yes..." Shawn said nervously.

 **Confessional**

"I'm done with zombie boys' mixed messages" Jasmine said. "First he's all sweet, then he hits me with a duelling stick, and then he gives me flowers. If this is how Canadian guys flirt I don't want to live here"

 **End Confessional**

"I am giving Ella and Dave one more minute before they're cannon food" Chris said.

"While we're waiting why don't we decide who the better host is?" Topher asked.

"Absolutely not" Chris said.

"Plus I'm already his co-host" Blaineley said.

 **Confessional**

"They're intimidated by my charm and superior good looks" Topher said. "My hair alone is a national treasure, babies envy my skin, I should totally be hosting this show"

 **End Confessional**

Ella sits down on the log next to Sky looking very sad.

"Ella, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine... It's just that my heart is filled with sorrow" Ella said.

Sugar bursts into laughter. Everyone glares at her and which causes her to stop.

"That was about something else" Sugar lied.

 **Confessional**

"I kill butterflies for a hobby and my even I think Sugar's a bit messed up" Dorothy said.

 **End Confessional**

"I thought Dave liked me... But it's you who caught his heart" Ella said to Sky.

"Oh... This just got complicated" Sky said.

Dave runs up to the rest of his team and sits down on the log.

"Sorry I'm late" Dave said.

"Hi" Sky said.

Ella scoots away from Dave.

"I'm glad that you're all finally here" Blaineley said.

"This challenge is called Snack Attack" Chris said.

"Oh, so that's why there's an outdoor vending machine" Amy said.

"The machine only takes gold coins" Blaineley sad. "First team to get their coin into the vending machine wins"

"That sounds easy enough" Dave said.

"I was hoping someone would say that" Chris said. "Chef"

Chef opens a pet carrier he's holding. Two monkeys get out of the carrier. One has a pink scarf and the other has a blue scarf.

"I'm giving the coins to Alphonse and Betty here" Chris said.

Chris throws the coins he has over to the monkeys.

"Who will now run away" Blaineley said.

The two monkeys run off holding the coins.

"The monkeys get a head start" Chris said. "Team Kinosewak, your monkey has a blue scarf. Team Maskwak has the monkey with the pink one"

"Don't worry guys, I have a secret weapon" Dave whispered to his team.

He pulls a banana out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Shawn asked.

"It was growing on a tree" Dave answered.

"In Canada?" Dorothy asked. "Is that a thing y'all have up here?"

"No" Ella said.

Chris blows his airhorn.

"Enough with the talking!" Chris yelled. "Start finding those coins!"

The teams all run off into the forest.

"Come on team! Who knows where that monkey is" Jasmine said

"I have a few errands I need to run" Topher said. "I'll be right back"

"What errands? We're on an island" Jasmine said.

Topher runs off anyway.

The camera pans to Chuck talking to Scarlett.

"So boss. What is the plan?" Chuck asked.

"Well Chuck I can't just think of stuff like this on the fly" Scarlett said. "You need to give me a few minutes"

"Maybe we could trap the monkeys?" Chuck suggested. "Maybe if I put a muffin in a fish net, then the monkey finds the muffin and then... I just lost it... I think I just want a muffin. Scarlett do you have a muffin?"

"No" Scarlett said flatly.

 **Confessional**

"Chuck may be an idiot but his enthusiasm is appreciated" Scarlett said. "Plus is inconsistent ramblings gave me an idea"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Team Maskwak is sneaking up on the monkey in the pink scarf.

"Sugar, pass me the banana" Dave said. "I'll try and trade it for the coin"

Dave looks behind him and sees that Sugar has eaten the banana.

"What? You never said the banana was part of the monkey catching challenge" Sugar said. "Besides, you're better off using the element of..."

Sugar suddenly tries to tackle the monkey.

"Surprise!" Sugar yelled.

The monkey dodges her and Sugar ends up falling in a pond. The monkey runs away. It climbs up a tree and eats the coin.

"No!" Dave exclaimed.

"If my gun wasn't lost in that Zeppelin crash this challenge would be over by now" Dorothy said.

"You have a gun?" Ella asked.

"I'm from the south" Dorothy said. "What do you expect"

"Is it even legal for someone your age to own one?" Sky asked.

"I don't know" Dorothy asked.

 **Confessional**

"Why is everyone here so weird?" Dave asked.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Chris is walking through the woods by himself.

"Let's see, where is my trailer" Chris wondered out loud.

Suddenly Topher comes out of know where and crashes into him and knocks Chris to the ground.

"Chris, dude, I am so sorry" Topher said.

Topher helps Chris off the ground.

"Real sorry" Topher said. "I was chasing the monkey and- Have you seen him? No? Okay, thanks"

Topher quickly runs away from Chris.

"Not to self: Start hating Topher" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

Topher is holding up Chris' cellphone up to the camera.

"I got Chris' cellphone" Topher said proudly. "It's so easy it's like taking money from a monkey"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Jasmine is following her teams' monkey with the help of Amy and Sammy.

"Come on guys, that monkey might get away" Jasmine said.

"Right" Sammy said.

"Hey, Samey is the slow one. Not me" Amy said.

"I'm not slow" Sammy said.

"Yes you are" Amy said angrily.

 **Confessional**

"During the last challenge I wasn't at my best" Amy said. "But now I'm back and stronger than ever"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine finds the monkey's scarf on the ground.

"Ha! Losing your scarf won't help you fella" Jasmine said.

"Um... Jasmine" Sammy said.

"You might wanna look up" Amy said.

Jasmine looks a up to see a tree filled with monkeys.

"Oh come on" Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Scarlett are setting up a trap.

"So what's this supposed to do?" Chuck asked.

"When the monkey runs over here it will step on this net hidden under these leaves" Scarlett said. "The net shall trap the monkey and we'll have the coin"

"I don't see any net" Chuck said.

"That's because it's hidden under these leaves" Scarlett said.

"Oh... Yeah that makes sense" Chuck said.

"Make sure to remember where the trap is so we don't get stuck in it" Scarlett said.

"You got it" Chuck said.

"Let's go find the rest of our team" Scarlett said.

"Right" Chuck said.

Meanwhile, Team Kinosewak has cornered their monkey on a rock.

"Hold them while I get the coin Dave" Sky said.

"Yeah, did Chris say anything about the monkeys being clean?" Dave said.

Suddenly a bear pops out from behind the rock the monkey is on and eats the monkey.

"Are you kidding me!" Sky said angrily. "Spit it out!"

The bear roars at Team Kinosewak.

"We should run" Shawn said.

"Yes, that's a good idea" Ella said.

Team Kinosewak starts running from the bear.

Meanwhile, Topher is making a call on Chris' cellphone.

"Hello? Is this the executive producer of Total Drama?" Topher asked the person on the other end of the phone. "Excellent. I'm Scribs Hackley calling from the Washing-York Post Times. Question. How old is Chris Mclean? Sixty or sixty five"

The person on the other end of the phone says something.

"Really? Those must have been hard years" Topher said. "Have you considered a younger host with the dashing good looks of a European prince and the hair of a pop star? Okay, I gotta run. I'll call you back later"

Topher hangs up the phone.

"And the seed up doubt it planted" Topher said.

Meanwhile, Jasmine, Amy, and Sammy are trying to figure out which monkey is the one with the coin.

"It has to be one of them" Jasmine said.

"Maybe it's closer to the bottom of the tree" Sammy suggested.

"Oh please Samey, your judgement is terrible" Amy said. "It's probably in the middle of the tree"

Chuck, Topher, and Scarlett walk over to the rest of their team.

"Sorry we're late" Chuck said. "We were busy"

"So could any of these monkeys have the coin?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes" Jasmine said.

"This might take a while..." Topher said.

Meanwhile, Team Kinosewak is watching the bear from before at a distance.

"This is impossible" Shawn said. "It's a coin, inside a monkey, inside a bear"

"We can get it back all we need is a bran muffin and some bad cabbage" Sugar said.

"Or a knife" Dorothy suggested.

"Both of you ideas are gross" Sky said. "Since the coin is in there we should just bring Chris and Blaineley the bear"

The rest of Sky's team gasps.

 **Confessional**

"Yes, Sky's plan is terrible and will probably get us killed" Dave said. "But I want to show her I care. So... I'm doing this"

 **End Confessional**

"This is an awesome plan" Dave said. "I am not terrified. Let's do it"

Dave start to slowly approach the bear.

"Here bear" Dave said. "I don't want to hurt you"

The bear smiles at Dave.

"Good plan Sky. I think he likes me" Dave said. "Now all we gotta do is-"

The bear suddenly grabs Dave and hugs him.

"Um... I don't think he's gonna let me go" Dave said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" Shawn said.

"Please hurry, his armpit smells like burning tires" Dave said.

Back on Team Kinosewak, they are still trying to figure out which monkey is theirs.

"Our best chance to find the coin is to conduct a neuroscientific experiment" Scarlett said. "I mean, it's no secret that there's hyperactivity in the motor neurons in primates"

Scarlett chuckles to herself.

"Um... Could you repeat that but not in German?" Chuck asked.

"We play monkey see monkey do" Scarlett said in annoyed tone.

 **Confessional**

"Use. Small. Words" Scarlett said angrily.

 **End Confessional**

Back on Team Maskwak, they are trying to get Dave away from the bear.

"Please help me" Dave said.

Sky starts to walk towards the bear but it squeezes Dave tighter and growls at her.

"Don't help me!" Dave exclaimed.

Sky backs away.

"We need to figure this out. Fast!" Sky exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"Most people need to choose between beauty, grace, and brains" Sugar said. "But I got both! Woohoo!"

 **End Confessional**

"Oh dear if only one of us could calm the bear down in some sort of musical singing fashion" Sugar said suspiciously while looking at Ella.

"Ella! Sing to the bear" Sky said.

"I can't" Ella said. "Chris said if I sang again he would send me home"

"Chris ain't here. And who would tell on a team mate? Not me" Sugar said in the same suspicious tone.

"He'll never know Ella" Sky said. "Sing"

"I can't just sing on command" Ella said.

"It's our best bet" Shawn said.

"Whatever you do, can you hurry it up?" Dave asked.

Meanwhile, Team Kinosewak is putting Scarlett's plan into motion.

"Hey monkeys" Jasmine said to the monkeys in the tree. "Wave your hands in the air"

Team Kinosewak raises heir hands into the air and the monkeys copy them.

"Now do the double thumbs up" Topher said.

Team Kinosewak does the double thumbs up and the monkeys once again copy them.

"Hey guys could we slow down?" Chuck asked. "It's hard to keep up"

"Throw a coin in the air" Scarlett said.

Team Kinosewak takes a coin out of their pocket and throws it in the air, except for Chuck who gets his hand stuck in his pocket, and the monkey with the gold coin throws it in the air. Jasmine catches it.

"Ha!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Thanks mate. Let's get out of here team"

"Wait, my hand is still stuck" Chuck said.

"No time" Amy said.

Back with Team Maskwak, they are still trying to convince Ella to sing.

"I can't breathe..." Dave said weakly.

"Please Ella, you have to sing" Sky said.

"All right, I'll do it" Ella said.

Ella takes a deep breath.

"Now hold on one darn second there" Dorothy said.

"Oh come on!" Sugar said.

"What is it Dorothy?" Sky asked.

"McLean has got them cameras everywhere" Dorothy said. "So even if we ain't gonna tell he's gonna see it. And I ain't risking one of my best friends being eliminated"

"That's very nice of you but we aren't really friends" Ella said.

"Dorothy does have a point" Shawn said. "There are cameras everywhere"

 **Confessional**

"Shoot! I wanted Ella to go home" Sugar said.

 **End Confessional**

"Well if Ella can't sing what do you propose we do?" Sugar asked.

"Back in North Carolina you ain't the cool kid until you've killed a possum with your bare hands. So I think I can handle a bear" Dorothy said.

"What is with you and dead animals?" Ella asked.

"I'm pretty sure I've got something in my backpack" Dorothy said.

Dorothy takes off her backpack and starts searching through it.

"Let's see... What do I have" Dorothy said.

Dorothy takes a package of beef jerky out of her backpack.

"Do bears like jerky? Probably not" Dorothy said.

She searches through her backpack some more and pulls out a slingshot and a bag of small rocks.

"I forgot I had these" Dorothy said. "Okay I know what to do"

 **Confessional**

"I hope she doesn't hurt that poor terrifying bear" Ella said.

 **End Confessional**

Dorothy puts a rock in her slingshot and aims the shot.

"Here I go" Dorothy said.

"Please hurry..." Dave said weakly.

Dorothy fires the shot and it hits the bear in the head. The bear glares at Team Kinosewak and growls angrily. It throws Dave at his team and then charges at them.

"I think this backfired..." Dorothy said.

"Yep..." Shawn said.

Team Kinosewak starts running from the angry bear.

 **Confessional**

"I should have just let Ella sing" Dorothy said.

 **End Confessional**

Team Kinosewak is running through he forest with their coin.

"Hey Scarlett, do you remember where we set up that monkey trap?" Chuck asked.

"That was your job" Scarlett said.

"Yeah... But I forgot" Chuck said.

Team Kinosewak steps on the pile of leaves the net is hidden under and they all get trapped in the net.

"Never mind... I found it" Chuck said.

 **Confessional**

"Why do none of the actual competent people want to work with me?" Scarlett asked.

 **End Confessional**

"Who's the idiot who built this" Amy asked.

"I bet it was Sky" Jasmine said.

"Um... Uh, yeah, let's go with that" Chuck said.

"Why do you sound so suspicious?" Topher asked.

"Did build this?" Sammy asked.

"Um... Sure, yeah, I built this to catch the monkey" Chuck lied. "All by myself"

 **Confessional**

"A good sidekick always covers for theirs bosses mistakes" Chuck said. "... Wait, now I might be going home... Crap"

 **End Confessional**

"You aren't smart enough to build this" Amy said. "That's pretty obvious"

"Aw... I think I'm smart" Chuck said.

"Of course you do" Amy said.

The camera pans to below Team Kinosewak. Suddenly Team Maskwak runs past them being chased by the bear.

"Was that slingshot really your best plan!?" Sky asked.

"No, but it was the most convenient" Dorothy said.

The camera pans back up.

"Wow, I have never seen such an angry bear" Topher said. "Not even in nature documentaries"

"I've seen one" Sammy said. "It was in some old 80's B-movie"

"Cool" Topher said.

"Hey, Samey, we're trapped in a net" Amy said. "We can talk about your terrible taste in movies later"

"You're the one who recommended it to me" Sammy said.

"Shut up" Amy said.

"So does anyone have an idea on how to get down?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't know" Chuck said. "I built this with all my... Um... Mind stuff... So it's impossible"

"You so obviously didn't build this Chuck" Topher said.

"You know, I really don't think this net is strong enough to hold all of us" Sammy said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked. "Because if you're implying I'm overweight I'll have you know that-"

The net breaks and Team Kinosewak falls to the ground.

"That was not me" Amy said.

Meanwhile, Chris and Blaineley are waiting for the teams to come back.

"I love this island" Blaineley said. "So much more class than the old one"

"Yeah, and I got it dirt cheap too" Chris said.

"Wait what?" Blaineley asked. "Should I be worried about that?"

"No" Chris said. "It's fine if you don't think about it too much"

"So how long until you think one of them finds their way out of the woods?" Blaineley asked.

"Very soon" Chris said. "In fact they should be here... Now!"

Team Maskwak runs out of the woods being chased by the bear.

"Called it" Chris said.

"This was a terrible idea!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Dave, I need you to take one for the team" Sky said.

"Wait what?" Dave asked.

"Sorry" Sky said. "This might hurt a bit"

"Uh oh" Dave said.

Sky pushes Dave back and towards the arms of the bear. The bear hugs Dave and stops chasing the rest of the team.

"Um... I requested a gold coin not a bear" Chris said.

"It's here" Dorothy said. "Just inside the bear"

"Actual the coin is inside the monkey which is inside the bear" Ella said.

"Please get it out..." Dave said weakly.

"I find this story hard to believe" Blaineley said.

"Then I'll just have to show you" Sugar said.

Sugar walks up to the bear and hits it on the back of the head. This causes the bear to drop Dave.

"Oh thank God..." Dave said.

Sugar gives the bear the heimlich.

"Alright fuzzy! Choke up that critter!" Suger exclaimed.

The bear coughs up a license plate, a wallet, and a shoe.

"Is that my wallet?" Blaineley asked.

"Come on! I know it's in there" Sugar said.

Sugar squeezes the bear harder and it coughs up the monkey.

"I did not want to see that today" Sky said.

"You're next, monkey" Sugar said.

Sugar tosses the bear to the side and picks up the monkey. She reaches down the monkey's throat.

"Don't do that" Sky said.

"Hold still little guy" Sugar said.

"Please don't do this" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"My family kills pigs for a living and I can safely say that what Sugar just did is the grossest thing I've ever seen" Dorothy said.

 **End Confessional**

Team Kinosewak runs out of the woods and towards the vending machine.

"Come on team, let's go!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Hurry Sugar!" Shawn yelled.

Sugar pulls the gold coin out out of the monkey.

 **Confessional**

"That ain't the first time I've done something like that" Sugar said. "Once I had to haul a pigeon out of my dog. It wasn't pretty, but wasn't 'bout to let that dog eat my dinner"

 **End Confessional**

Sugar walks over to the hosts and holds up the coin.

"Don't spend it all in one place" Sugar said.

"It goes in the vending machine, Sugar" Chris said.

"Whoops" Sugar said.

Jasmine runs past Sugar and towards the vending machine.

"So long" Jasmine said.

"Hurry up Sugar!" Shawn exclaimed.

"You got it" Sugar said.

Sugar throws the coin towards the vending machine. Jasmine nears the machine.

"I'm almost there!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine stops in front of the vending machine. Suddenly the other coin hits Jasmine in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the Hell was that?" Jasmine asked.

"Aw shoot!" Sugar exclaimed.

Jasmine puts the coin in the vending machine.

 **Confessional**

"Looking back at it, that plan I had mostly relied on dumb luck" Sugar said.

 **End Confessional**

"And Team Kinosewak wins the Challenge" Blaineley announced.

"Today's sponsored meal is: Whatever's in that vending machine" Chris said. "It's probably not good for you but it's out least gross reward yet"

"Okay Team Maskwak, meet us at the elimination ceremony tonight" Blaineley said. "It's going to be fun... Well, fun for me and Chris"

Later at the camp fire Team Maskwak has gathered.

"Well today has been a day of monkeying around... Yeah that was bad" Chris said.

"It really was" Sky said.

"But regardless, it's time to see who goes and who stays" Chris said. "The follow contestants are safe from elimination: Sky, Shawn, Dave, and Ella"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Sugar, you assaulted a bear and a monkey. PETA will not be happy about that. Also, your plan of coin throwing was not effective. At all" Chris said. "Dorothy, you vetoed Ella's singing and instead used a sling shot that ended up making things worse. Smooth"

"Oh yeah, because singing would have worked better" Dorothy said.

"It probably would have" Dave said. "Have you seen all the animals that follow her around?"

"Now, as much as I'd like to eliminate both of you I can only choose one" Chris said. "This final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Dorothy!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Dorothy.

"Hot dog!" Dorothy exclaimed. "Do people still say that?"

"Unless the year is 1954 then your answer is no" Chris said. "By the way, Sugar, have fun in the cannon"

Cut to later where Sugar is now inside the Cannon of Shame.

"Ah shoot" Sugar said. "I was hoping to win this thing"

"Well life is full of surprises isn't it?" Chris asked. "Just to let you know someone wanted to say goodbye to you before you get shot out of the cannon"

"Who?" Sugar asked.

"Just guess" Chris said.

Ella walks over to the cannon.

"It's such a shame that you're going home" Ella said.

"Oh come on..." Sugar said quietly.

"I'd like to let you know that I didn't vote for you" Ella said. "And I do hope that you have a good time at wherever this cannon device sends you"

"I'm kinda running out of time here" Sugar said. "Can you speed it up?"

"Right, anyway, I hope you enjoyed your time on this show" Ella said. "My best wishes to you. Oh, and if I win I'll split the money with you. Okay, bye now"

Ella blows a kiss at Sugar.

"Can I leave now?" Sugar asked.

"Yes" Chris said.

Chris activates the cannon and launches Sugar away.

"As tempting is it is to see how many people I could fit into the cannon I won't" Chris said. "Eleven remain. Who's next to show us their cannon-do spirit? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Pakitew Island!"

* * *

 **I had fun writing this chapter. Hopefully Dorothy wasn't too featured in this chapter. I try to not let my OC's become attention hogs. As for the elimination, I've kind of just never had an opinion about Sugar. I don't hate her but I don't like her. The one thing I can say as that she made it too far in the competition in canon which is the main reason I eliminated her. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	8. This is the Pits!

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. The last challenge had way too many monkeys that I had to pay for. Seriously, I had no idea how expensive they were. Although Team Kinosewak got trapped in a net, thanks to Chuck's inability to remember where things are, it was Team Maskwak that lost a player. And all because Sugar isn't a good shot. Like, at all. Eleven players remain. Who will stay and who gets blasted away? Find out on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island"

It's sunrise on Pahkitew Island. Jasmine is sleeping up in the tree above Team Kinosewak's tree fort. Jasmine wakes up and climbs down from the tree which makes some noise that wakes up everyone else in her team. Chuck walks over to Jasmine.

"Do you mind?" Chuck asked angrily. "I was having a nice dream until you woke me up"

"Really, what did you dream about?" Jasmine asked.

" I dreamed I was in a boxing match against Mike Tyson" Chuck said. "It was wonderful"

"There are ants crawling all over your face" Jasmine said.

Chuck looks down and sees that there are ants crawling all over him.

"I see..." Chuck said.

Chuck runs back into the tree fort.

"Scarlett! Boss! I need your help!" Chuck yelled.

 **Confessional**

"I need him out of here" Scarlett said. "So far both my sidekicks are complete buffoons"

 **End Confessional**

Chuck takes a book of matches out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Topher asked.

"There's a ant problem in my bed" Chuck said.

Chuck lights a match and tosses it on to his bed. The mattress catches fire.

"And problem solved" Chuck said proudly.

"You're a moron" Topher said.

"If you says so" Chuck said.

Meanwhile, Sky is sleeping in her team's cave. Dave walks over to Sky holding a basket of berries.

"Hey Sky, want some berries?" Dave asked. "They're clean"

Sky suddenly opens her eyes.

"What was that about the jungle queen?" Sky asked.

"What? I was offering you some berries" Dave said.

"Sorry, I had a dream that you were a- Yes I'd like some berries" Sky said.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, so I kind of flirt with Dave sometimes" Sky said. "And I had this really weird dream about him. But that doesn't mean I have a crush on him. I can't I'm not looking for- Look it's really complicated. I'm pretty sure he gets it"

 **Second Confessional**

"Sky's acting weird and I'm no dummy" Dave said. "I get it, It's 'cause I haven't kissed her yet. I'm just waiting for the right moment. I want our first kiss to be perfect"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn is looking at Dave and Sky from the distance.

"I don't like how close they're getting" Shawn said. "They might be conspiring something"

Shawn walks over to Ella and Dorothy.

"We might need to keep an eye on them" Shawn said.

"I don't get what you're talking about" Ella said. "You just seem paranoid"

"Yeah, they ain't plotting anything" Dorothy said.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious how much time they're spending together" Shawn said.

"Well... Just a bit" Ella said. "I'll go check on them"

Ella gets up and merrily skips over to Dave and Sky.

"Hello Dave. Hello Sky" Ella said. "How are things?"

"Um... Hi Ella" Sky said. "We're a bit busy right now"

"I just want some of your berries" Ella said. "And to maybe talk a bit"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that" Dave said, seeming slightly uncomfortable.

 **Confessional**

"I know that Dave and I don't have a chance any more" Ella said. "But we can still be friends. So far my only other friend on the island was just eliminated so I should focus on making new ones"

 **Second Confessional**

"I'm going to just say it: Ella creeps me out" Dave said. "I can't tell if she thinks that she's a real princess or if the whole princess thing is just an act"

 **End Confessional**

"Calling all contestants!" Chris announced. "It's time to get rolling! That'll make sense in a moment"

Cut to later where the contestants have gathered where Chris and Blaineley are.

"Listen up everyone" Chris said. "This challenge is simple"

"Oh thank God" Amy said.

"Simple and deadly" Blaineley said.

"Screw you God!" Amy said angrily.

"You'll be racing across the island" Blaineley said. "In these turbo orbs"

Blaineley gestures to two giant metal orbs. One painted blue and one painted orange.

"Each team will cram into one turbo orb and run like a hamster in a wheel" Chris said.

"First team to the other side of the island wins immunity" Blaineley said.

"Both teams are sure to have a ball" Topher said.

"Just get in the orb Topher" Chris said.

"You aren't charming" Blaineley said.

All the contestants get into their teams' orbs except for Jasmine who has not moved and has a terrified look on her face.

"Jasmine? Hello? You still on Australian time?" Chris asked. "I don't know if that's ahead of us or behind us but you get the joke"

"Okay... I'm just gonna get inside that small cramped confided ball with no way out..." Jasmine said nervously. "Let's do this"

Jasmine curls up in a ball on the ground in fear.

"That's the spirit" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, so I might have a slight case of claustrophobia" Jasmine said.

 **Second Confessional**

"It's sad that someone would let a single irrational fear control their whole life" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine gets off the ground.

"I'm okay, I just have a tiny issue with confined spaces" Jasmine said. "No big deal"

She curls up in a ball again.

"You know what else is a confined space?" Chris asked. "The cannon"

This gets Jasmine more nervous.

"Okay, bad cop didn't work" Chris said. "Time for good cop"

Chris walks over to Jasmine and sits down next to her.

"Jasmine, I didn't know you had this fear" Chris said. "And now that I know, I realize that this challenge is harder for you than anyone else. And that's unfair"

"Thanks" Jasmine said. "You really-"

"Chef, Blaineley, get here in there" Chris said.

Chef and Blaineley grab Jasmine and shove her in Team Kinosewak's orb.

"Hey, you can't see out of these" Dave said.

"Yeah, I know" Chris said.

Chris closes the doors to both the orbs.

"Just to let you know, you may feel a bit of a drop" Blaineley said.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"Yep" Blaineley said.

Chris and Blaineley push the orbs and they start rolling. The orbs roll into a very deep pit nearby and they fall to the bottom.

"I think I injured a vital organ..." Sammy said weakly from the inside of the orb.

Dave climbs out of the orb and falls flat on his back. Sky crawls out of the orb after him and then lands on top of Dave.

"Hi..." Dave said awkwardly.

 **Confessional**

"Score! Near death experiences always make girls want to kiss" Dave said.

 **End Confessional**

Dave gets ready to kiss Sky but then Ella climbs out of the orb and lands on top of both of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ella said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" Sky said.

Ella helps Dave and Sky off the ground.

The camera pans to Team Maskwak getting out of their orb.

"Oh look at that... We're at the bottom of a deep dark cave..." Jasmine said fearfully.

"Ha! Host fail" Topher said. "I'd like to see Chris narrate his way out of this one"

"What was that Topher?" Chris asked from out of view.

Topher looks up and sees that there is a television screen with Chris and Blaineley on it.

"Your real challenge getting out of this cave" Chris said.

"Why bother with the false challenge?" Scarlett asked.

"Because you would have complained if you were told the truth" Blaineley said.

"True" Shawn said.

"Moving on" Chris said. "There are two bags of supplies somewhere behind you"

Chuck walks over to one of the bags.

"Let's see what's in here" Chuck said.

He opens the bag and pulls out some cave exploring gear.

"Rope, climbing gear, and night vision goggles" Chuck listed. "Aw... What are we supposed to do with this junk?"

Sky goes over to her bag and takes out a CD, some kitty litter, and some condiment packets.

"Kitty litter, a Beardo beat-boxing CD, and some soy sauce packets" Sky said. "Seriously?"

"One bag may be a bit more useful" Chris said. "Now, if you look around you'll see a bunch of tunnels. They all lead to a single exit on the surface where the finish line awaits. But some will get you there safer or faster than others"

"First team across the finish line wins" Blaineley said.

"Pretty sure they figured that out" Chris said.

"Oh shut up" Blaineley said.

"One more thing" Chris said. "According to legend nobody who has gone into these caves has ever come out.

The teams gasp.

"But hey, I thought the fall would kill you so I think luck is on your side" Chris said. "The challenge starts... Now!"

Chris takes out an airhorn and activates it. The loud noise causes the cave to shake and some rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"So, it's all about choosing the right tunnel to get out fastest" Sky said.

"Fast would be preferable" Scarlett said. "This pit seems to be structurally unstable"

"Out!" Jasmine yelled in fear. "Gotta get out!"

Jasmine runs to the nearest wall and starts pounding on it with her fists. This causes more rocks to fall. Jasmine stops once she sees that.

"Um... Maybe that's not a good idea" Sammy said.

"Sammy's right for once" Amy said.

"Right, sorry" Jasmine said.

"Let's do this!" Chuck shouted loudly.

Chuck's shouting causes even more rocks to fall.

"You're an idiot" Scarlett said.

"Thanks" Chuck said.

"Run!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Everyone starts running around in a panic due to the collapsing cave. Jasmine stops in front of one of the tunnels.

"Is there a more spacious way out?" Jasmine asked. "With better lighting and maybe some windows"

"My face! I can't let my face be damaged!" Topher exclaimed.

Topher crashes into Jasmine and the two of them end up in the tunnel. A falling boulder seals them both in.

"Where do we go boss?" Chuck asked.

"This way" Scarlett said, pointing to a tunnel.

"Right" Chuck said.

Chuck and Scarlett enter the tunnel. Amy and Sammy try to follow Chuck and Scarlett but another boulder blocks them.

"Where do we go?" Sammy asked.

"Come on" Amy said. "Don't be such a baby about this"

Amy grabs her sisters wrist and pulls her into a nearby tunnel. Like before a boulder falls and keeps them inside.

The camera pans to Team Maskwak.

"Which one?" Dave asked.

"I see daylight, come on" Shawn said.

Team Kinosewak follows Shawn into one of the tunnels. A large piles of rocks falls and blocks their exit.

Once all the shaking stops the camera moves up to the screen Chris and Blaineley are on.

"Um... Should we worry about that?" Blaineley asked.

"It's fine" Chris said.

Meanwhile, Team Maskwak is catching their breath.

"Are you all right Dave?" Sky asked.

"I am now" Dave said.

Dave and Sky lean towards each other to try and kiss.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Dorothy said angrily. "We're trying to focus on important stuff"

"Yeah" Shawn said. "Like- Bats!"

"Wait why are bats important?" Ella asked.

Ella looks up and sees a swarm of bats going towards them. The swarm flies right into Team Maskwak. Once all the bats have cleared one bat is still around and appears to be kissing Dave. Once he realizes this Dave runs away as fast as possible.

"Ew! Ew! I can never be clean again!" Dave exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"The worst part is, that bat was totally into it" Dave said.

 **End Confessional**

Team Maskwak enters a weird room in the cave filled with glowing slugs.

"Whoa a colony of glow slugs" Sky said in amazement.

"Glow slugs? Worst childrens toy ever" Dave said.

"Oh my, their so enchanting to look at" Ella said.

"At least we have a light source for now" Shawn said.

Dorothy takes a mason jar out of her backpack. Then she takes a glow slug off the wall and puts it in her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"It's a lantern" Dorothy said.

"Can it breathe in there?" Ella asked.

"I poked some holes in the lid" Dorothy said. "Now come on, let's get out of this weird place"

Meanwhile, Topher and Jasmine are lost in the dark caves.

"Help! I can't see!" Jasmine yelled.

"Here, I grabbed the night vision goggles" Topher said.

Jasmine and Topher put on their night vision goggles.

"Oh, good, now I can see how confined it is in here" Jasmine said nervously. "Wait, where did everyone else go?"

They look behind them and see that the exit is blocked off.

"Oh no!" Topher exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine" Jasmine said.

"What, no, I've got no bars down here" Topher said, holding of Chris' cell phone. "I'm expecting a call"

"We need to focus!" Jasmine exclaimed. "If we lose the others will probably team up and try to vote us off! Especially Chuck and Scarlett. He's like her own personal butler"

Meanwhile, with Scarlett and Chuck.

"I'll go ahead of you" Chuck said. "Need to test for any traps"

"This cave is weird" Scarlett said.

"Maybe it's the cave that's weird but us that's weird... No, I was trying to be deep but then I failed" Chuck said.

"No it's weird" Scarlett said. "Those stalactites shouldn't be here"

"Where should they be?" Chuck asked.

"It's just that there isn't any evidence of mineralized water deposits of the cave floor" Scarlett said.

"Oh, and I suppose you find it odd that there are several large cameras and a large monitor over there" Chuck said.

Chuck points to a monitor on the cave wall. The monitor turns on to reveal Chris and Blaineley.

"Hey guys, welcome to the Spike Zone" Chris said in a quiet tone.

"You might want to stay quiet or those stalactites might fall down and skewer you" Blaineley said in the same quiet tone.

"Gee, thanks for the warning" Chuck said. "Okay boss, the plan is we tip toe-"

"Eh, tip toeing is boring to watch" Chris said. "So, here's a crocodile"

Chris press a button on a remote, a panel opens from a wall and a crocodile comes out of it. The crocodile growls at them.

"Remember, your entire team needs to finish the challenge" Chris said. "Please don't leave behind any legs or hands. Okay?"

 **Confessional**

"This is my chance to get rid of Chuck" Scarlett said. "If he gets left behind we lose and he gets booted"

 **End Confessional**

Chuck tries to start running but Scarlett grabs his shoulder.

"Wait" Scarlett said. "Why don't you try and fight it"

"Great plan boss" Chuck said.

Chuck walks over to the crocodile.

"Hmm... How do I do this?" Chuck asked. "This thing isn't the same height as me so I can't punch it... Ooh, I know!"

Chuck tries to stomp on the crocodile but it bites his leg.

"Ah! Boss! Help!" Chuck exclaimed.

Chuck looks behind him to see Scarlett running away.

"I said help me boss!" Chuck shouted.

Chuck's shouting causes all the stalactites on the ceiling to start falling.

"Chuck, you idiot!" Scarlett exclaimed.

The stalactites kick up a bunch of dust. Once the dust clears it is revealed that one stalactite went straight through the crocodile. And that the crocodile is some sort of robot.

"Huh, I didn't know crocodile guts were so mechanical" Chuck said.

"Hey, I bet everything down here is mechanical" Scarlett said. "And it's all controlled by remote"

Scarlett takes a piece of the crocodile.

"If I can piece together a transmitter and send out signals who knows what we can find" Scarlett said. "I bet they're using neighbouring frequencies"

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said but it sounded really smart" Chuck said.

 **Confessional**

"My brother pulled my hair once" Scarlett said. "So I made his remote control toys attack him in the night. Every night. For six years. He's still in therapy"

 **End Confessional**

"Hey Scarlett I think there's poison in my leg from that crocodile bite. Can you check it out?" Chuck asked.

"Crocodile's aren't venomous" Scarlett said.

"You sure?" Chuck asked.

Scarlett glares at Chuck angrily.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are walking through the cave.

"Oh God, it is so dark down here" Amy said. "Who knows what kind of things are hiding down here. I swear, whoever invented darkness should be shot"

"Um... I'm pretty sure nobody "Invented" darkness" Sammy said.

"Shut up Samey! What do you know?!" Amy shouted.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden hostility?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not hostile. You are!" Amy said. "God! Why is it so dark? I am going to die down here. Where are those night vision goggles when you need them"

"Um... If the problem is that you're scared of the dark that's okay" Sammy said. "It's okay to be scared"

"I'm not scared" Amy denied. "I'm the strong one and you are weak. You should be scared!"

"What is wrong with you?" Sammy asked. "I was trying to help and then you go attack me. Why do you even do this to me? Seriously, what have I ever done to you that makes me deserve you're constant bullying?!"

"Because you're weak" Amy said. "You have no friends either. That's why. When you're at school you eat lunch alone and sit in the back of the class. On the weekends you go the the movies and sit in the back of the theatre. And when was the last time you were invited to a party by a friend? That's right. Never. Face it Samey, you're the weak one and I'm strong. That's how life works"

"No Amy. You're wrong" Sammy said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"First of all: My name is Sammy. Not Samey. And second of all I do have friends. People like Jasmine are my friends" Sammy said. "You're the friendless one. When you're at school you like to pretend like you're the popular kid in your music club or drama club or whatever but nobody can even remember your name. You know why? Because you're a no good bully. And guess what, you know who drags me to the movies. You. And you sit in the back of the theatre with me. And guess what you've never been invited to anyone's parties either. Because you're sixteen years old and afraid of the dark"

"Wait, wh-what just happened?" Amy asked. "Did you- Did I... What?!"

"I finally grew a spine. That's what happened" Sammy said.

"No! I have to be the one who is better than you! That is how it works" Amy said.

"No Amy. You aren't better than me" Sammy said. "You're just a pathetic bully"

"D-did you call me pathetic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, have a problem with it" Sammy said.

"I, um... Well... N-no" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Yes! It feels so good to finally tell Amy what I think of her" Sammy said. "Frankly, I don't care what she thinks of me now"

 **Second Confessional**

"I can't believe it... Sh-she stood up to me" Amy said. "I... I don't... This confessional is over now!"

 **End Confessional**

Back with Topher and Jasmine.

"Jasmine presses on as the cave gets deeper, darker, and narrower" Topher narrated to himself. "The faintest sound could cause a cave in that would surely crush every bone-"

"Do you mind!" Jasmine said angrily.

"Someone has to host in Chris' absence" Topher said.

"I'll take it from here Toph" Chris said from out of view

The camera moves to a monitor with Chris and Blaineley on it.

"Welcome to the Leap of Faith" Blaineley said.

Jasmine and Topher notice a large drop up ahead.

"Even with your goggles you can't see the bottom" Blaineley said.

"You gotta have faith and just jump in" Chris said.

"It leads to the way out" Blaineley said.

"Or sharks" Chris added. "I honestly can't remember"

"Either way you can't go back the way you came" Blaineley said.

Chris presses a button on a remote control and a loud explosion is heard. Several large rocks fall and block Topher and Jasmine's exit.

"Good luck" Chris said.

The monitor turns off.

"Man, it's like a bottomless black hole to nowhere" Topher said. "Wanna go first"

Jasmine hugs Topher tight.

"Topher no!" Jasmine exclaimed. "There needs to be another way"

Topher's face starts turning red.

"Can't breathe... About to pass out..." Topher said weakly.

Topher looses conciousness. His weight causes Jasmine to loose balance and the two of them fall from the ledge. Luckily for them the drop wasn't that far down.

"Hey, how did you know the drop wasn't super deep?" Jasmine asked.

"Didn't..." Topher said weakly. "Please let go..."

Meanwhile, Team Maskwak finds a room filled with crystals.

"Wow, these crystals are gorgeous" Ella said.

A nearby monitor turns on to reveal Chris and Blaineley.

"Welcome to the gem cave" Chris said.

"Just a heads up there's a bear around here somewhere" Blaineley said.

"Not just any bear: The Bling Bear!" Chris said.

"Bling Bear?" Sky said confusedly.

"Trust us, you don't want to make them mad" Blaineley said.

"You should be good if you don't steal any gems" Chris said.

"Fine, whatever" Dave said. "Let's just-"

The loud roar of an angry bear suddenly comes out of nowhere.

"And you fail" Chris said. "Wow, that was fast"

A bear wearing scuba gear, a gold necklace, and a backwards has bursts through a nearby wall.

 **Confessional**

"What the heck? Nobody took any crystals" Dave said.

 **Second Confessional**

"Not to point fingers but I think Dorothy might have taken a crystal" Sky said. "I mean, she already got a glow slug"

 **Third Confessional**

Shawn is holding up a crystal and looking at it.

"Shiny..." Shawn said in an incredibly creepy tone.

 **End Confessional**

"Hang on, ain't that just Sucba Bear wearing a fancy necklace?" Dorothy asked.

"Run!" Sky yelled.

Team Maskwak starts running away from Bling Bear.

Meanwhile, back with Jasmine and Topher.

"Is it me or is it getting more confined the further we go?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, it's not just you" Topher said. "It is most definitely getting more cramped.

"You weren't supposed to tell me that!" Jasmine said.

"Oh... Sorry" Topher said.

"Where is the rest of our team?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine?" A voice from behind Jasmine and Topher said.

Topher and Jasmine look behind them to see Amy and Sammy.

"Oh thank God" Jasmine said. "Finally some people to talk to that aren't egotistical"

"Hey" Topher said. "I resemble that remark"

"Have you been okay?" Sammy asked. "You were sort of freaking out last time I checked"

"Oh, I have not gotten better at all" Jasmine said.

"Sorry to hear that" Amy said.

"What?" Jasmine said. "Did you just show sympathy for someone?"

"No" Amy said quietly.

"Sammy, what's wrong with her?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me" Amy said. "Sammy and I just had a little conversation"

"Did you just call me by my name?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, I don't know... M-maybe" Amy said.

"Guys! I found a way out!" Topher exclaimed.

The others walk over to Topher. He has found a crack in the wall just wide enough for a person to fit through.

"Great..." Jasmine said nervously. "Let's go down the more confined, cramped, tiny-"

Jasmine slaps herself.

"Okay, I need to stop talking" Jasmine said.

Topher holds Chris' cell phone up in the crack.

"Bars! I got bars!" Topher exclaimed. "Two of them. "This must lead to the exit"

"That must mean there's light" Amy said.

Topher and Amy go into the crack in the wall.

"No! This is gonna be terrible" Jasmine said.

"It's okay Jasmine" Sammy said. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens. And besides, it is a way out"

"I guess you're right" Jasmine asid.

Jasmine and Sammy follow Topher and Amy into the crack in the wall.

Back with Scarlett and Chuck. Scarlett is working on a device from the mechanical crocodile parts.

"Scarlett, are you done with your boring science stuff?" Chuck asked.

"Done" Scarlett said. "Now I'll try the universal signal for garage door openers" Scarlett said.

Scarlett presses a button on the device.

A nearby stone wall moves and reveals an elevator. Chuck and Scarlett enter the elevator.

"Whoa, this must be some ancient Cree secret passage" Chuck said.

"With velvet carpeting and elevator music?" Scarlett asked.

"Okay, you've got me there" Chuck said.

"Can you close the doors?" Scarlett asked.

"Right" Chuck said.

Chuck walks up to the elevators buttons.

"Um... What does "G" stand for?" Chuck asked.

"Ground" Scarlett said flatly. "Are you seriously this thick?"

"I don't know" Chuck said.

Chuck presses the button and the elevator starts going up.

"Say Scarlett, can I take a look at your weird science thingy?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, but be very, very, very, very, careful with it" Scarlett said.

"Sure thing boss" Chuck said.

Chuck takes the device from Scarlett.

"What does this button do?" Chuck asked as his finer neared a green button.

"Don't touch anything important!" Scarlett exclaimed.

The sudden shouting causes Chuck to drop the device and it smashes on the ground.

"You complete and utter imbecile! Do you know what kind of power could have been unlocked with that device!?" Scarlett yelled.

"Gee, sorry boss" Chuck said. "I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Not that bad?! You're an idiot!" Scarlett shouted. "That was quite possibly the most powerful thing on the island! Do you know what I could have done with it! You are a simpleton! I swear, Max was a better sidekick than you!"

"Is that really what you think of me?" Chuck asked.

"Are you kidding me?! That's what everyone's been thinking of you since day one! How can you be this blind!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"You're scaring me" Chuck said.

"I'm sorry, it's not that big a deal" Scarlett said, in a suddenly kinder tone. "I forgive you"

 **Confessional**

"I. Hate. Chuck" Scarlett said angrily.

 **Second Confessional**

"Scarlett scares me now" Chuck said.

 **End Confessional**

Team Maskwak is running from Bling Bear. They all stop when they see an underwater lake.

"We have to swim?" Dave said. "Is that safe? Is cave water clean?"

"No time to ask questions! It's getting closer" Sky said.

"Sky's right" Dorothy said.

"Fine, but if I catch some sort of weird cave disease it's your fault" Dave said.

Team Maskwak jumps into the underground lake. The bear runs up to the lake and then looks at his jewellery before deciding to leave.

"Huh, wonder why he didn't follow us" Sky said. "He had a snorkel and everything"

"Guess he didn't want to lose his gold necklace" Dave said. "Hey, not to kill the mood but do you smell fish?"

"Yeah, it does smell like fish" Sky said. "Which is weird since we're underground"

"Guys! We found a way out!" Shawn shouted from out of view.

The camera pans to Ella, Shawn, and Dorothy over by a stream coming out of the wall.

"We found a stream" Ella said.

"And that means it must lead to the surface" Dorothy said. "Come on, I hate it down here"

 **Confessional**

"I don't particularly care for swimming" Dorothy said. "Because back on the farm if you had water you either gave it to the pigs or your drank it yourself... Oh my God, my childhood kinda sucked"

 **End Confessional**

Team Maskwak is climbing upwards through a tunnel.

"Are we there yet?" Ella asked. "I want to wash my dress once we're out of here"

"I'm not washing once I'm out" Shawn said. "That'll make it easier for zombies to sniff me out"

Sky reaches the top of the tunnel where there's a hatch blocking the exit.

"What the heck is this?" Sky asked.

"You won't find out unless we open it" Dave said.

Sky open the hatch and water suddenly starts pouring through it.

"What the Hell!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"We have to swim through it" Shawn said.

"At least my dress is being cleaned" Ella said.

Team Maskwak pushes through the water falling on them and ends up somewhere underwater. Once they're all out Sky closes the hatch behind them. Team Maskwak swims up to the surface and it's revealed that they're in the middle of the lake.

"Ah... I feel so much cleaner now" Dave said.

"Come on, let's go swim the the shore" Dorothy said.

"Good idea" Ella said.

Meanwhile, back with Jasmine, Topher, Amy, and Sammy crawling through a tunnel. Topher is holding up Chris' cell phone.

"I think it's getting lighter" Amy said.

"Oh thank God" Sammy said.

"Are we dead yet?" Jasmine asked.

"Keep going I just got three bars" Topher said.

The cell phone beeps.

"Four bars" Topher said.

It beeps again.

"Five bars!" Topher exclaimed.

Topher suddenly stops. Amy runs into Topher, Sammy runs into her sister, and then Jasmine runs into Sammy.

"Sorry Sammy" Amy said.

"Uh, why did we stop?" Jasmine asked.

"The good news is we found daylight" Topher said. "The bad news is I found out what made these tunnels"

Jasmine looks ahead and sees a group of angry gophers.

"Turn back! Gophers go for the face! I need my face!" Topher yelled.

"We're not going back!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine grabs Topher's shirt collar.

Back up above ground with Chef and the Hosts Chris is flipping though the channels on a TV screen and getting nothing but static.

"Well we've lost the kids" Chris said. "Get the getaway van and the fake passports "Hector"... I'm talking to you Chef"

"I know" Chef said.

"I say we go to Botswana they have great weather this time of year" Blaineley said.

Suddenly Jasmine bursts through the ground using Topher as a human battering ram.

"Freedom!" Jasmine exclaimed.

She drops Topher.

"Did we win..." Topher said weakly.

Amy and Sammy climb out of the hole.

"Yes! Natural sunlight!" Amy exclaimed. "I'm so glad to be alive"

"Are you okay Amy?" Sammy said. "You seem... Happy"

"Why are you concerned? Why is me being happy such an unnatural occurrence?" Amy said, sounding slightly panicked. "Did I mess something up?"

 **Confessional**

"Amy has been acting different ever since I had that "Talk" with her in the cave" Sammy said. "I don't know if I should be happy or scared"

 **End Confessional**

"Too bad for you guys that you didn't exit the proper way" Chris said.

Team Maskwak walks over to Chris and Blaineley in their soaked clothes.

"You could have chosen a worse way out" Sky said.

"Do you have any idea how long this will take to dry out" Dave said.

"I took ages to get that zombie repelling smell on my clothes and now it's gone" Shawn said.

"The worst part is I lost my pet glow slug" Dorothy said.

"Personally I thought the water was refreshing" Ella said.

Chuck and Scarlett walk over to everyone else.

"Aw... We chose a slow elevator" Chuck said.

"Agreed" Scarlett said.

"Elevator?! Look, none of you won" Chris said. "I told you to cross the finish line and nobody did. You skipped dozens of awesome challenges"

"We probably don't even have enough footage for a episode" Blaineley said.

"You're all disqualified" Chris said. "This whole episode is a bust!"

After an awkward pause the teams start cheering.

"No elimination" Sky said happily.

"Oh no, there will be an elimination" Chris said.

"Wait what?" Blaineley asked.

"I'll fill you in a minute" Chris said.

Later that night, both teams have gathered around the camp fire.

"As you can see we had a special reward planned" Chris said.

The camera pans to a table covered in meat.

"Darwin's All You Can Eat Food Safari" Chris said.

"That is a lot of meat" Dorothy said.

"Tonight's elimination will be: This dinner" Chris said. "Chef, you know what to do"

Chef pours a tank of gasoline on the meat. He then lights a match and sets it on fire.

"Aw... That looked so delicious" Dave said.

"Now, I have a serious matter to discuss" Chris said. "It has come to my attention that a certain "Couple" is well on their way to smooch city. I think we all know who I'm talking about"

Sky and Dave exchange a slightly nervous look.

"This kind of alliance is unfair to the other team members. It's also kind of awkward" Chris said. "So, I'm splitting them up"

 **Confessional**

"I really like Dave, as a friend" Sky said. "But this is for the best. I'm sure he understands"

 **Second Confessional**

"No! Why?!" Dave exclaimed.

 **End Confessional**

"So, with out further ado" Chris said. "I'm break up Scarlett and Chuck"

"Wait, when were we dating?" Chuck asked Scarlett.

"What? No, I think this is a misunderstanding" Scarlett said.

"Seriously, when did we start dating? Chuck asked.

"We never did" Scarlett said under her breath.

"Scarlett, you'll be joining Team Maskwak" Chris said.

Scarlett gets up.

"Bye Chuck" Scarlett said. "You'll probably be missed"

"See you around boss" Chuck said.

"Oh, and just so that the teams aren't uneven. Sky, you're now on team Kinosewak" Chris said.

"Wow, I guess I gotta go" Sky said.

"Hey, this doesn't change anything" Dave said. "We can still talk and stuff... Right?"

Scarlett walks over to Sky.

"Pardon me, but do you mind moving so I can sit down?" Scarlett asked.

"Right, sure" Sky said.

Sky gets up and walks over to the other team.

 **Confessional**

"So what if Sky's on the other team" Dave said. "I've still got a shot"

 **Second Confessioal**

"I'll miss Dave" Sky said. "But at least he knows there's no shot"

 **End Confessional**

Chris turns to the camera to address the audience.

"So, we had eleven and eleven remain" Chris said. "But I promise that we'll feed that cannon next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island"

* * *

 **A lot happened in this chapter. Particularly with Amy and Sammy, Chuck and Scarlett, and Sky and Dave. You'll have to wait if you want to see where this stuff is going. I liked writing the challenge because of the cool location. As for the elimination, I think Darwin's Food Safari doesn't offer a balanced meal. All jokes aside, please let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	9. Life In the Fast Rain

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! The players had a ball... That quickly rolled into a pit that everyone had to escape. Dave tried to kiss Sky. A lot. Then he made out with a bat. Samey told Amy her true thoughts... Amy took it surprisingly well. While Chuck and Scarlett found more than they should have. Also, Team Maskwak nearly ended up drowning thanks to Bling Bear who is in no way affiliated with Scuba Bear... Probably. Nobody went home, but then I busted out some McLean style cruelty and had Sky and Scarlett switch teams. But this is today. And someone will blast away. Here on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's very early in the morning on Pahkitew Island. The sun isn't out yet and there are dark storm clouds in the sky. Chuck is walking through the woods.

"Hmm... That thingy I'm looking for needs to be around here somewhere" Chuck said.

Chuck spots Chris' trailer.

"Ah, there it is" Chuck said.

He walks up to the trailer and knocks on the door.

 **Confessional**

"I saw some weird stuff in that last challenge" Chuck said. "There was an underground elevator and Scarlett was kind of scary. I'm not sure if Chris knows so I want to tell him"

 **End Confessional**

Chuck knocks on the door again and it swings open.

"Huh, where's Chris?" Chuck asked.

He enters the trailer and sees Chris sleeping in his bed. Chuck walks over to Chris' bed and shakes him in an attempt to wake Chris up.

"Hey, Mr. Chris, wake up" Chuck said.

Chris' eyes shoot open. He grabs his airhorn off a nearby desk and blows it in Chuck's face. This causes Chuck to fall to the ground

"My ears..." Chuck said weakly.

 **Confessional**

"There was a muscular person in my room. What were you expecting me to do?" Chris asked.

 **Second Confessional**

Chuck now has a bandage wrapped around his head and covering his ears.

"Yeah, I'n having some issues hearing after that!" Chuck said in a louder tone of voice than normal. "But on the bright side Chris gave me his airhorn in exchange for me not taking him to court!"

Chuck takes the airhorn out from behind his back.

 **End Confessional**

Sky wakes up in Team Kinosewak's tree fort.

"What the- How did I get here... Oh right, team switch" Sky said. "I need to get used to not being in a cave"

Jasmine enters the room.

"Mornin' Sky" Jasmine said. "Did you sleep well"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking Jasmine" Sky said.

"I hope you like the rest of our team" Jasmine said. "Some of the people here are a bit odd"

Chuck enters the room.

"What's with the bandage?" Sky asked.

"You have to speak up!" Chuck said in the same loud tone as before.

"I said: What's with the bandage!" Sky said.

"Oh, I just got blown!" Chuck explained.

Chuck walks away.

"Okay, I see what you mean by a bit odd" Sky said.

"Yeah, Chuck's not that bright" Jasmine said. "So anyway, do you want to help me pick berries"

"Sure" Sky said.

Sammy walks over to Jasmine.

"Ooh, can I go with you too?" Sammy asked.

"Of course" Jasmine said.

"Cool, I'll go see if my sister wants to come" Sammy said.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good ide?" Jasmine asked.

"Amy hasn't been the same since the last challenge" Sammy said. "I want something to make her... Not weird"

Sammy walks over to Amy who is still lying in bead.

"Hi Amy" Sammy said. "Wanna go berry picking with me?"

"Uh, no thank you Sammy" Amy said. "I think I'll, uh, just stay here"

"Okay, if you say so" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad that Amy isn't bullying me anymore" Sammy said. "But now she only had two emotions. Mildly afraid and not caring"

 **End Confessional**

In Team Maskwak's cave Dave is sitting down in the corner dejectedly. Scarlett walks over to him.

"Oh, hi Scarlett. I hope you like this new team" Dave said.

"What's the problem?" Scarlett asked. "You look troubled"

"It's just that I miss Sky" Dave said. "I've never felt the way I do around anyone else. I think I may have loved her"

"Love is a social construct that humans use to reproduce" Scarlett said. "Love isn't real"

"Huh... That sure is... Interesting" Dave said. "Oddly enough it does make me feel better. Hey Scarlett, since you're new here and need someone to help you how about we form an alliance"

"Hmm... Well your proposal is interesting" Scarlett said.

"You're new on the team and you're kind of quiet" Dave said. "I think it would be in our best interests"

"Sure, I'll take you up on this offer" Scarlett said.

 **Confessional**

"I think I need to do something new" Dave said. "I should stop focusing on Sky and just live like a normal person"

 **Second Confessional**

"After the complete failure that were my alliances with Max and Chuck I am a bit sceptical" Scarlett said. "But Dave does seem to know what he's doing"

 **End Confessional**

"Attention everyone!" Chris announced over the loud speakers. "Meet me and Blaineley at the clearing in the woods. Also be weary. It looks like rain today"

Cut to later where the teams have gathered.

"I'm glad you could all make it" Blaineley said.

"It's a pity that the challenge is on such a grey day" Ella said.

"Yeah, I planned it that way" Chris said.

"Why?" Topher asked.

"Because this challenge relies on the fact that there's a horrible rain storm on the way" Blaineley said.

"Oh- Wait what?!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"You heard us right. Rain" Blaineley said.

"Essentially you have to survive twenty four hours in this upcoming storm" Chris said. "You can quit at any time. If you do feel free to stay in my trailer. It's got delicious food and cable TV"

"But after the twenty four hours are up the team with the most remaining members wins" Blaineley said. "So you might not wanna do that"

"Do we get any gear to help with this challenge?" Shawn asked.

"Sure do" Chris said. "Give it to them Chef"

Chef walks up to the teams and gives them each a duffel bag.

"What's in these?" Sammy asked.

"Tent parts" Blaineley said.

"That's all we get? A unassembled tent" Topher said.

"Yep" Chris said. "Now if my predictions are right the rain should be starting in, five... Four... Three... Two... And now"

Chris and Blaineley take out umbrellas just as the rains starts to pour down.

"How do you know the exact moment that the storm begins?" Scarlett asked.

"We're hosts, we know these things" Blaineley said.

"Now, the challenge has officially started" Chris said. "We'll be going"

"We'll be sure to check in on you in twenty four hours" Blaineley said.

"Remember, you can leave any time you want" Chris said.

Chris and Blaineley walk away.

"All right team, let's set up that tent" Jasmine said. "I need two people to stay here and help me and I need three people to go into the woods and look for anything that might be useful"

"I volunteer to go look!" Chuck said.

"I've got nothing better to do" Topher said.

"Uh, me too" Amy said.

"Really?" Sammy asked. "I thought you didn't like having to do your own work"

"W-well I guess I'm sorry" Amy said.

"Please don't be sorry" Sammy said.

"Sammy, Sky, you work with me" Jasmine said.

"Got it" Sky said.

Chuck, Topher, and Amy, leave into the forest.

The camera pans over to Team Maskwak.

"Ugh, why is rain so wet" Dave complained.

"Okay, now that Sky's gone who is the new team leader?" Dorothy asked.

"Can I be the leader?" Ella asked.

"Nope" Dave said.

"I'll volunteer" Shawn said. "I've got the skills needed"

"You have a point" Scarlett said.

"Sure, I could accept that" Dorothy said.

"Shawn, you are officially our new leader" Dave said.

"What is your plan?" Ella asked.

"I think Jasmine has the right idea" Shawn said. "Two people look for anything useful in the forest"

"Dave and I will go into the forest" Scarlett said.

"We will? Uh, okay, that's cool" Dave said.

"Ella, Dorothy, you stay with me" Shawn said.

"Sure thing" Dorothy said.

Scarlett and Dave leave off into the forest.

Meanwhile, Chuck, Topher, and Amy are walking through the forest.

"What are we looking for?" Topher asked.

"Speak up! I'm having trouble hearing!" Chuck said.

"What are we looking for!?" Topher repeated.

"Useful things!" Chuck said.

"What does that mean?" Topher asked.

"I don't know!" Chuck said. "Whatever people use to survive a rain storm!"

"Guys I have a question" Amy said. "Sammy called me a pathetic bully. Do you think that's true?"

"Um... Well, that is to say... Uh, how do I put this... Kind of..." Topher said.

"Okay, I appreciate your honesty" Amy asked.

"Are you angry at me?" Topher said.

"N-no of course not" Amy said.

"Hey, I've got a related question!" Chuck said. "Do you guys think I'm dumb?! That's what Scarlett said!"

"I thought we made that clear" Topher said

"Huh, Scarlett said the same thing!" Chuck.

 **Confessional**

"Gee, maybe being very, very, very, very, very, muscular isn't all there is to life!" Chuck said.

 **End Confessional**

"So does anyone know where we are going?" Topher asked.

"No I do not!" Chuck said.

Amy trips over a stick and falls into a a mud puddle.

"Are you okay" Topher said.

"I-I'm fine" Amy said. "Also I think I found something"

Amy pulls a metal rod out of the mud puddle.

"Huh, what do you think that thing is doing out here?" Topher asked.

"I guess the crew left it here" Chuck said.

"Let's bring it back to the others" Topher said. "I don't want to stay out here for any longer"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods with Scarlett and Dave.

"You know Scarlett I think this alliance is going to work out" Dave said.

"Me too. You are certainly the most sane person I have met so far" Scarlett said.

"Why thank you" Dave said. "Hey, so what are we looking for again"

"I don't know" Scarlett said. "The best strategy for surviving a lightning storm is to go to low ground and keep away from metal"

"Good to know" Dave said. "You know, I think Shawn keeps some stuff in the cave that may be useful. Actually I think we're pretty close"

"We are" Scarlett said.

"How do you know?" Dave asked.

"That" Scarlett said.

Scarlet points to the cave.

"Oh, yeah that probably gives it away" Dave said.

The two of them enter the cave.

"Okay, now we just need to find something useful" Dave said.

"Where does Shawn sleep? Scarlett asked.

Dave points to a nearby rock.

"There" Dave said.

Scarlett looks over by the rock and sees a garden trowel.

"Hmm... Let's take this and go back" Scarlett said. "I don't know if we'll be able to find anything else that's useful"

"Right" Dave said.

Back with Team Kinosewak, Chuck, Topher, and Amy return.

"Hey guys, Amy found a metal rod!" Chuck said, holding the rod above his head.

"What?! I'm pretty sure that's dangerous" Sammy said.

"Ah! Get it away!" Chuck exclaimed, as he dropped the rod.

"Aw... I can't do anything right" Amy said.

"Well we've got the tent set up" Jasmine said.

"Let's get inside" Sky said.

Team Kinosewak crams into the tent.

"Chuck, I can smell your armpit" Topher said. "Smells sort of like fish"

"Sorry" Chuck said.

Sammy crawls over to Amy.

"Hi sis" Sammy said. "You doing okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Amy asked.

"You've just been... Different ever since the caves" Sammy said.

"Oh Sammy, you made me feel so terrible about myself" Amy said. "I-I just don't know what to do any more, I can't even remember why I bullied you in the first place. I'm so sorry. I p-promise to do anything to help you"

Amy starts crying on to her sisters shoulder.

"Uh, this makes me kind of uncomfortable" Sammy said.

"P-please, this makes me feel better" Amy said tearfully.

"Okay..."Sammy said awkwardly.

"Thank you" Amy said. "I love you s-so much"

"I love you too... Just don't hug me awkwardly" Sammy said.

Amy loosens her grip on her sister.

Back on Team Maskwak Dave and Scarlett rejoin their team.

"Guys we're back" Dave said.

"Find anything?" Dorothy asked.

"We found a trowel" Dave said.

"Hey, that's mine!" Shawn exclaimed.

Shawn takes the trowel.

"So what was your plan?" Ella asked.

"Well since it is safer to be on lower ground maybe we could dig a trench" Dave suggested.

"Dave, that's actually a pretty good idea" Scarlett said.

"That actually works out great because we actually didn't set up the tent" Ella said.

"That's mostly Ella's fault" Shawn said.

"Hey, don't you be blaming my friend" Dorothy said.

"I really don't think I'd consider you my friend" Ella said.

"Sorry Ella" Shawn said. "Let's start digging that trench"

Back on Team Kinosewak, all the team members are inside the tent.

"It is so crowded in here" Topher said.

"Well you have to deal with it" Jasmine said.

"Come on can't I just leave?" Topher asked.

"We want to win this" Sky said.

"Yeah!" Chuck said.

"Come on, the other team has less people than us already" Topher said.

"All the more reason to stay" Jasmine said.

"You can't control me" Topher said. "I'm leaving. I bet Chris' trailer is awesome"

Topher leaves the tent.

"What a coward" Amy said. "I wouldn't leave"

"I would" Sammy said.

"W-well I'm not judging you of course" Amy said.

"I never said you were" Sammy said.

"Hey have any of you seen my airhorn?!" Chuck asked. "I kind of lost it!"

Sky sees it on the ground and picks it up.

"Here" Sky said.

"Thanks a lot Sky!" Chuck said.

Chuck takes the airhorn and accidentally activates it.

"Ah! My ears!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey, at least you didn't have this thing blown in your face like I did!" Chuck said.

 **Confessional**

"Really wish he got switched to the other team instead of Scarlett" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessional**

Back on Team Maskwak, they have finished digging out a trench and have set their tent up inside of it.

"Okay, let's get inside" Shawn said.

"Good, I am soaking wet" Ella said.

Team Maskwak gets inside their tent.

"Okay, so do we just wait now?" Dave asked.

"Yes" Shawn said. "I don't want anyone leaving until this storm is over"

"So, do you want to pass the time?" Dorothy asked.

"How about we sing?" Ella asked.

"Ella, you're not allowed to sing" Scarlett said.

"Right" Ella said.

"Let's just sit here in silence" Shawn said.

"Sounds boring" Dorothy said.

"It's the best way to stay alive" Shawn said.

"Okay fine" Ella said.

Back inside Team Kinosewak's tent the team members are starting to get a bit bored.

"Oh my God there is nothing to do in here!" Chuck said. "Just sit on the ground and be bored!"

"Don't you dare leave like Topher did" Sky said.

"I won't!" Chuck said. "I'm just going to hang out outside for a bit to see what's new!"

"Me too" Amy said.

Amy and Chuck step outside the tent.

"Chuck, can we talk?" Amy said.

"Say that again! I can't hear you!" Chuck said.

"I said: Can we talk?!" Amy repeated.

"Sure! What's up!?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I've been reflecting on my life recently" Amy said. "After Sammy and I had our "Talk" in the caves I've been thinking about my very poor life choices. I'm supposed to be the better twin. But who am I now?"

"Maybe this isn't the best conversation to have with me! I think you should talk with your sister about this!" Chuck said.

"You're right Chuck" Amy said. "Thanks"

"Just doing my job!" Chuck said. "Well actually I work part time at my dad's frozen yogurt stand! So that's my job"

Amy goes back inside the tent.

"And now she's gone!" Chuck said.

Meanwhile, back inside Team Maskwak's tent.

"Is it me or is this tent not that stable?" Dave asked. "It just looks like it may collapse"

"Well, we were in a bit of a rush to set it up" Dorothy said.

"This thing is going to collapse isn't it?" Shawn said.

"The odds are pretty high" Scarlett said.

"I wouldn't say that" Ella said. "You just need to stay optimistic. Look on the bright side That sort of thing"

"I guess" Dave said. "I'll just keep telling myself that this place won't coll-"

The tent collapses on top of Team Maskak.

"Ah! Get me out! I don't want zombies to find me trapped!" Shawn exclaimed.

Team Maskwak gets out of the collapsed tent and climb out of the trench they dug.

"Okay, we need to set that tent up again" Dorothy said.

"Damn it!" Dave exclaimed.

"Um... Is it okay if I leave?" Ella asked. "I'm just not feeling so good and I don't want my dress to get ruined"

"Fine" Shawn said. "I'm sure we'll be fine with just the four of us"

"Yeah, and we've still got a long time until morning" Dave said.

"Thank you" Ella said.

Ella leaves.

"I have a feeling we'll regret this" Dorothy said.

"Oh, totally" Dave said.

"Definitely" Scarlett said.

Meanwhile, back on Team Kinosewak Amy is attempting to talk to her sister again.

"Sammy, I want to start over with you" Amy said. "No more bullying or crying from me. I Just want to be your sister"

"That's all I've ever wanted too" Sammy said.

"And do you forgive me for all the bullying?" Amy asked.

"Mostly" Sammy said.

"I'll take what I can get" Amy said. "Hey Sammy, do you just want to spend the rest of this challenge in Chris' trailer with Topher? Maybe we could just catch up and talk"

"I'd like that" Sammy said. "I want to do some actual sister stuff"

"Uh, we're trying to win here" Sky interrupted. "We can't leave"

"We don't have to listen to you" Amy said. "Let's go"

Amy and Sammy get up and leave.

"Well that's just great" Sky said. "Now it's just me, Jasmine, and-"

"Me!" Chuck interrupted.

"Yes... You" Jasmine said. "Chuck do you mind not talking for a bit"

"Sorry, could you say that again?!" Chuck asked. "I'm having a little trouble hearing after my face got blown!"

"Just- Never mind" Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, back on Team Maskwak, they have successfully set up their tent and are now lying inside the tent.

"The ground is so unclean..." Dave said.

"Fight through it Dave! Fight it!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Calm down" Scarlett said.

"Sorry, I'm super wound up because I can't sleep with all the rain" Dorothy said.

"Do you have to keep the rest of us up with it?" Scarlett asked.

"Sorry" Dorothy said. "Let's just focus on going to sleep and waiting 'til the storms over"

Everyone awkwardly sits in silence for a few moments.

"So do any of y'al like books?" Dorothy asked.

"That's it!" Dave said. "I can't take this! This tent is full of germs and I can't relax! I'm leaving"

"Wait, what?" Scarlett said. "But what about the challenge?"

"Forget it. I'm just so frustrated right now" Dave said.

"We're gonna vote you off" Dorothy said.

"I don't care right now" Dave said.

Dave exits the tent.

 **Confessional**

"Yeah, I regret doing that" Dave said. "But at the same time. I'm glad I'm not in that cramped tent any more"

 **End Confessional**

Back with Team Kinosewak, the remaining team members are really bored.

"So... How many more hours left?" Sky asked.

"Beats me!" Chuck said. "I don't have a watch!"

"Do you have to shout?" Sky asked.

"Yes! Otherwise I can't hear myself talk!" Chuck said.

"Jasmine, do you know how much time is left?" Sky asked.

Sky looks over at Jasmine to see that she's asleep.

"Should we wake her up?!" Chuck asked.

"No, let her sleep" Sky said. "We all need some sleep"

"Okay!" Chuck said.

Meanwhile, in Chris' trailer, the contestants who gave up on the challenge are relaxing.

"So Amy, if you could travel anywhere in the world where would it be?" Sammy asked.

"Vermont" Amy answered.

"You'd go ro Vermont if you could go anywhere? Really" Amy asked.

"It looks nice there" Amy said. "What about you? Where would you travel?"

"France" Sammy said. "I know it's cliché but it seems like a nice place to visit"

The camera pans over to Dave trying to sleep on Chris' couch. Ella tries to wrap her arms around him.

"Ella, I'm flattered but not interested" Dave said. "Also, I'm trying to catch up on my sleep"

"Right" Ella said. "I just wanted to talk to someone"

Ella gets up and walks over to Topher who is combing his hair.

"Hi" Ella said.

"Can't talk right now Ellis" Topher said. "I need to fix my hair"

"Right" Ella said. "And it's Ella by the way"

"Sorry, we've never met properly" Topher said. "I'm Topher"

"Greetings Topher" Ella said.

"We'll talk later. I need to fix this hair of mine" Topher said.

Ella walks up to Amy and Sammy.

"Hi, can I hang out with you two?" Ella asked.

"Sure, I'd love to make some new friends" Amy said.

"Me too" Sammy said.

Ella sits down next to them.

"So do you like any Disney films?" Ella asked.

Meanwhile, back with Team Maskwak.

"Can any of you sleep?" Shawn asked.

"Sadly no" Scarlett said.

"Yeah, we have gone for way too long without sleep" Dorothy said.

"Ha! I've gone a whole month without sleep" Shawn said. "There's always an increase in zombie activity around October"

"That'd be Halloween" Scarlett said.

"Oh, that explains why the short zombies always cry" Shawn said.

"Oh dear God" Dorothy said.

Meanwhilem back on Team Kinosewak.

"Sky do you think I'm smart!?" Chuck asked.

"How do I put this politely? No" Sky said.

"Aw... Well guess what! I'm gonna do a smart thing!" Chuck said.

"Like what?" Sky asked.

"I'll get food! Like Jasmine does!" Chuck said.

"Good luck" Sky said.

Chuck exits the tent. He notices some fruit growing up in one tree.

"All right!" Chuck exclaimed.

Chuck picks up the metal rod Amy found earlier and starts climbing up the tree.

"Okay, I'm almost there..." Chuck said.

He takes the rod and tries to knock the fruit off the tree. He is suddenly struck by lightning and he falls off the tree.

"That could have gone better!" Chuck said.

He gets up off the ground and brushes the mud off.

"I guess Scarlett was right!" Chuck said. "But on the bright side I'm still more chiselled than an ancient Greek statue!"

Chuck goes back inside the tent and sees that Sky has gone to sleep.

"Huh, I wonder if they'd notice if I leave" Chuck said. "I mean, the other team is pretty weak! I guess I could do it!"

Chuck exits the tent slowly.

The next day the rain has cleared up. Jasmine and Sky wake up inside their tent.

"Oh crap, where did Chuck go?" Sky asked.

"He must have left" Jasmine said. "I think we may have lost"

"There's still a chance" Sky said.

Sky and Jasmine exit their tent to see Shawn, Scarlett, and Dorothy already outside.

"Yep, we lost" Sky said.

"It appears that you did" Scarlett said.

Chris and Blaineley walk over to what's left of the teams.

"Well I bet you all had fun" Chris said.

"Hey, one question" Scarlett said. "How were you able to know the exact length of the storm?"

"Because shut up. That's why" Blaineley said.

"That's rude" Dorothy said.

"Now, it's time for today's sponsored meal" Chris said. "Bambi's Steakhouse: Canada's only venison only steakhouse"

Chris throws a paper bag with a cartoon deer on it at Team Maskwak. Shawn catches it.

"Uh, thanks I guess" Shawn said.

"As for Team Kinosewak, well, I hope you like marshmallows" Blaineley said.

"Damn it Blainley! Stop stealing my lines!" Chris said angrily.

Later, Team Kinosewak has gathered around the camp fire.

"Today sure was wet and wild... 'Cause the rain" Chris said.

"I refuse to laugh at that joke" Topher said.

"Whatever" Chris said. "Now it's time for the marshmallows. The following contestants are safe: Jasmine, Topher, Sky, and Sammy"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Amy, you were more focused on your sister than the actual challenge. In a good way this time. But still, not focused" Chris said. "Chuck, you weren't very good at this. Just in general"

"Well if I didn't get blown in the ear this wouldn't have happened!" Chuck said.

"Zip it Chuck" Chris said. "Now, this final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Amy!" Chris finished.

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Amy.

"Thank you" Amy said.

"Aw... I guess I'm going home!" Chuck said.

"One more thing" Chris said. "Give me my airhorn back"

"Right!" Chuck said.

Chuck gives the airhorn back to Chris.

Later, Chuck is inside the Cannon of Shame.

"Hey! Is there a doctor at this place you're sending me?!" Chuck asked. "Because Chef kind of just put this bandage around my head and that's it!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Chris said. "Have a nice trip!"

Chris presses a button on his remote and launches Chuck away.

"Well the weather was terrible today" Chris said. "But will it be better tomorrow. Well I don't control it so you'll just have to wait to find out. Next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts on this challenge. I personally really writing it. Also, please let me know your thoughts of how I'm handling Amy and Sammy's plot. As for the elimination, I didn't really know what else to do with Chuck. Anyway, be sure to review because your feedback is always appreciated.**


	10. Three Zones and a Baby

"Last time, on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. When it rains here, it pours. Our teams had to seek shelter from the rain. But they could leave at any time, and a lot of them did. Amy and Sammy finally reconnected and Dave tried to forget about Sky using an alliance with Scarlett. In the end, Chuck was sent home after an incident involving an airhorn to the ear made him less useful than usual. Who will get sent home next? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's a beautiful morning on Pahkitew Island and Sky is sleeping inside her teams' tree fort. She wakes up when she feels someone shaking her.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sky said.

Sky looks over and sees Jasmine.

"You said you'd go foraging for breakfast with me, remember?" Jasmine said.

"Oh... Right" Sky said.

"You seem a little sad Sky" Jasmine said. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's not a big deal" Sky said. "I just got used to talking to Dave and the rest of my team every morning. I mean, me and Dave were just friends but I miss him"

"No! You can not have feelings for the enemy" Jasmine said. "I used to have a thing for Shawn, but-"

"Shawn?" Sky asked.

"Yes" Jasmine said.

"Okay" Sky said.

"But I ended it" Jasmine said, completing her first sentence. "The only person you can count on is you... And me! While we're on the same team. But nobody else. Deal?"

"You're right" Sky said. "And don't worry I'm a team player. You've got a deal"

The camera zooms out to reveal Shawn spying on them from a nearby tree.

 **Confessional**

"That could have been a double date high five" Shawn said. "Who am I kidding? She totally hates me right now... I gotta win her back"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, in Team Maskwak's cave Scarlett is writing something down in her notepad.

"Hey, Scarlett what are you writing down?" Dave asked.

"Just some notes about the structure of this cave" Scarlett said.

"Cool" Dave said. "Hey, sorry about leaving halfway through that last challenge"

"It's fine" Scarlett said. "Just don't do it again"

"You can count on me to be loyal" Dave said.

"Dave, if you stick with me you'll go places" Scarlett said.

 **Confessional**

"I have a good feeling about this" Scarlett said. "Dave isn't like my previous sidekicks. He actually knows how to use his brain for one"

 **Second Confessional**

"I've got a real good feeling about Scarlett" Dave said. "So what if I still like Sky a bit. Scarlett is the right kind of person to get me focused on winning"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn drops down from the ceiling and lands between Dave and Scarlett.

"Ah! A warning would have been nice" Dave said.

"I agree" Scarlett said.

"The zombies wouldn't give you a warning!" Shawn said. "Get your head on straight or they'll open it like a pudding cup"

"Um... Okay" Dave said.

Shawn takes a piece of tree bark with moss on it out from behind his back.

"Hey, either of you want some bark?" Shawn asked.

"No thanks, I'll just... Starve" Dave said.

"I'd rather not potentially poison myself" Scarlett said.

"Don't be down Dave" Shawn said as he took a bite of the bark. "Sky and Jasmine are on the same team. It'll be constant girl talk over there and they'll come back to us in no time"

"I'm not really interested in Sky any more" Dave said. "Now I'm in an alliance with Scarlett and I want to try and win this show"

"Suit yourself" Shawn said as he took another bite of tree bark.

The camera pans over to Ella watching Dave, Scarlett, and Shawn. Dorothy sits down next to Ella.

"Hey Ella, you look sad" Dorothy said. "What's the problem"

"Well, I might still have feelings for Dave... Maybe... I don't know" Ella said. "It's complicated"

"You should get a hobby to take your mind off of things" Dorothy said.

"Like what?" Ella asked.

"Well I collect bugs in my free time" Dorothy said.

"No thank you" Ella said. "I could never "Collect" a living thing"

"What do you like to do?" Dorothy asked.

"Well I love to sing... But I'm not allowed to do that" Ella said.

"I'm sure I'll find something for you to do" Dorothy said. "What are friends for? Hey, how do you feel about bottle cap collecting?"

 **Confessional**

"Dorothy is a really nice girl" Ella said. "She's just not the type of person I want to be friends with. I sure wish Sugar was still here"

 **End Confessional**

"Attention my soon to be victims!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Your fate awaits at the grand clearing. Last one there eats a rotten egg"

"I'm not doing that" Dorothy said.

Dotothy starts to run as fast as she can.

Meanwhile, Team Kinosewak is running towards the clearing.

"Last one there eats a rotten egg" Topher said. "See, it sounds better with a youthful inflection. Agree or strongly agree?"

Topher runs into a tree.

"My perfect nose!" Topher exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"I've been using Chris' cell phone to send producers messages about hiring a younger host" Topher explained. "I.E. me. Still haven't heard back. Might be time to step it up"

 **End Confessional**

All the contestants are at the clearing except for Topher. He runs over to his team.

"Sorry I'm late. I may have a broken nose" Topher said. "Do I really have to eat a rotten egg?"

"Well you were going to but then somebody dropped it" Chris said while glaring at Blaineley.

"Stop making it sound like it was me" Blaineley said. "You dropped the egg"

"Shut up! Let's just move on to the challenge" Chris said.

"Today's challenge is called Hush or Die" Blaineley said.

"I choose hush" Shawn said.

"The teams have to race through three separate and unique danger zones" Chris said. "The three zones have one thing in common. The noisier you are, the greater the danger becomes"

"First you have to make it though the Lion Zone" Blaineley said. "It's a clearing filled with sleeping lions. Wake one up and you're leaving this place in a ambulance"

"But they're sleeping" Shawn said. "We should be good. Right?"

"Oh, there are rattlesnakes too" Chris added.

"Uh, rattlesnake poison is kind of... Deadly" Jasmine pointed out.

"The venom in these snakes have been slightly deluded" Blaineley said.

"That way it only feels like you're about to die" Chris said. "But you may die in zone two. The Pasta Zone"

"If you make any noise in zone two a blindfolded Chef will blast you with pasta" Blaineley said.

"Noodles can't kill anyone... Right?" Amy asked.

"True, unless you scream in pain so loud that you wake the carnivorous Pasta Bear" Chris said.

"Yep... That could kill someone" Sammy said.

"The last zone is called the Avalanche Zone" Chris said. "That one's pretty self explanatory. Lots of snow and if you're to loud you get covered in that snow"

"Ha! These games may be challenging for someone losing their touch like you" Topher said. "But for me they're a piece of cake. You need to start thinking younger Chris"

"Topher makes a point" Chris said. "You're so young. I should step things up... So now: You all have to carry a special something through out the entire challenge. It'll make it way harder. Everyone say: Thanks Topher"

"Thanks Topher!" The others said while angrily glaring at Topher.

"Okay, release the babies" Blaineley said.

The the contestants look up and see a hot air balloon. Two interns in the balloon dumb a few babies wrapped in blanket overboard.

 **Confessional**

"This can't be legal" Sky said.

 **End Confessional**

Everyone catches a baby.

"Be sure to keep these babies asleep" Chris said. "Otherwise, you'll end up dead"

 **Confessional**

"I never saw this as how I was going to die" Dave said.

 **End Confessional**

"And go..." Chris said quietly.

The teams start slowly moving through the first zone while holding their babies. Dave steps on a stick and it snaps. This noise wakes up a nearby lion but he quickly goes back to sleep.

"Quit nearly gettin' us killed and focus" Dorothy said.

"Right, sorry" Dave said.

They keep walking and Dave almost steps on another stick but luckily Scarlett grabs him.

"Please keep an eye on your step" Scarlett said.

"Thanks Scarlett" Dave said.

Meanwhile, Sky makes it out of the first zone. She is quickly pulled into a bush by Jasmine where the rest of her team is.

"Here's the plan, we maintain a lead and then wake up the danger we've past" Jasmine said. "And then let them deal with it. Everyone in?"

"Sure" Amy said.

"I agree with that" Sammy said.

"Whatever" Topher said as he looked at Chris' phone.

"But what about Dave" Sky said.

"They. Are. The. Enemy!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah..." Sky said.

"Are you hear to win or whine?" Jasmine asked.

 **Confessional**

"Making it harder for the other team is a valid strategy" Sky said. "I just feel bad about putting Dave in danger. On purpose"

 **End Confessional**

"I'm here to win" Sky said.

"Good!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine throws a rock at a snake. This wakes the snake which bites Dave's leg. He covers his mouth and runs in circles to avoid screaming.

"Let's go" Jasmine said.

Jasmine quickly looks behind her.

"Wait, weren't we standing behind a tree?" Jasmine asked.

"Not the time Jasmine!" Sammy said.

The camera pans over to Dave who is still running in circles. Scarlett grabs Dave by the collar and puts her other hand over his mouth. She calmly drags him over to a nearby pond and sticks his head underwater. Dave screams underwater causing some bubbles on the surface. Dave takes his head out of the water.

"Thanks..." Dave said weakly.

"This alliance needs less of me saving you and more of us working together" Scarlett said.

"I promise" Dave said. "Just let me catch my breath"

The camera pans over to Ella looking at a snake.

"Hi little snake" Ella said. "I bet you're just misunderstood and want to have friends. Like me"

Ella almost touches the snake but Dorothy quickly grabs the snake and tosses it away.

"What was that for?" Ella asked.

"You nearly got yourself and your baby killed" Dorothy said.

"Well, Chris said it wasn't poisonous" Ella said.

"That ain't important" Dorothy said. "It's dangerous"

"If you say so" Ella said.

"Where the Hell did they even get these lions?" Dorothy asked. "We ain't in Zanzibar"

"I don't think that Zanzibar is technically a country any more" Ella said. "Also, there aren't lions there"

Meanwhile, with Team Kinosewak, they have almost made it out.

"Okay, be very quiet" Jasmine said. "We're almost out"

Chris' phone makes a noise and wakes up a nearby lion.

"Yes a text!" Topher exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"I figured it was the network texting me about replacing Chris" Topher said. "But no, it was his mom sending me a picture of a cat sleeping in a shoebox"

Topher hold the phone up to the camera to show a picture of a cute kitten in a shoebox.

 **End Confessional**

"This isn't good" Jasmine said.

"You got that right" Topher said, completely oblivious to the lion.

Topher looks up from the phone to find himself starting directly into the eyes of the lion.

"Note to self: Put Chris' phone on vibrate" Topher said.

"Jasmine! What do we do?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, give me a second..." Jasmine said.

"I have an idea" Amy said.

"Well do it fast or we'll get eaten" Sky said.

Amy picks up a rattle snake from the ground and throws it at the lion. The snake bites the lions paw. While the lion is in pain Team Kinosewak runs past it.

"We made it!" Topher exclaimed.

They make it out of the first zone and see that Shawn is already there.

"How did you beat us?" Jasmine asked.

"Sleeping cats and oversized worms with fangs are nothing compared to the zombie apocalypse" Shawn said. "I'm glad to see you made it. Not that I doubted"

"Save the flattery for someone who cares" Jasmine said.

"And Shawn is left burned as Team Kinosewak moves on to the next zone" Topher said to the camera.

"Topher! Step up your game or I'll step on you" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"She's right, time to show those network execs what I've got" Topher said.

He winks at the camera with a charismatic smile.

 **End Confessional**

"Check it! Five years of balancing Atlas Shrugged on my head" Topher said.

Topher balances the baby on his head and then jumps into a nearby bush. He gets out of the bush.

"This is the Topher experience!" Topher said.

Topher accidentally steps on a toy horn.

"What the Hell is that?" Topher asked.

"I forgot to mention! I Put some booby traps around here!" Chris said over the speakers.

Chef hits Topher with his pasta gun and gets Topher stuck to the tree.

"You guys might want to get Topher out before the Pasta Bear gets him!" Chris said.

"Sky! You get Topher out!" Jasmine said. "Amy! Sammy! Help me stop the Pasta Bear"

Sky runs over to Topher and starts to get Topher out of the pasta.

"Thanks" Topher said.

A bear wearing scuba gear, gold jewellery, and a chefs hat exits a nearby cave.

"Isn't that just Bling Bear wearing a chefs hat?" Sammy asked.

"Not the time for questions" Jasmine said. "Come on, we need to block it"

Amy, Sammy, and Jasmine step in the path of Pasta Bear but he knocks the three of them over.

Meanwhile, Scarlett is dragging Dave out of the first zone.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" Dave said. "I promise to return the favour"

"No problem" Scarlett said. "Just keep yourself out of trouble and that should be enough for me"

"Took you guys long enough" Shawn said.

"How long have you been waiting?" Dave asked.

"Long enough" Shawn said.

Ella and Dorothy exit the first zone.

"We made it!" Ella said merrily.

"Uh, where's your baby Ella?" Shawn asked.

Ella looks down to see that she doesn't have her baby.

"Oh my!" Ella exclaimed.

She looks back to see that a rattle snake has coiled around her baby. And that snake is resting atop a lion.

"Are you serious?" Ella said.

Ella slowly makes her way towards the baby.

"Will this be the end of Ella's shortly lived life?" Chris asked quietly over the speakers. "Say I hope so would be cruel but... I kinda do"

She walks up to the snake on top of the lion and grabs her baby. This causes the snake to wake up and bare its fangs.

"Didn't your mother teach you to never bite a girl?" Ella asked the snake.

The snake just gives her a confused look.

"Bye now" Ella said.

Ella runs back to her team.

"Let's get out of here" Shawn said.

"Team Maskwak has entered Zone Two!" Blaineley said over the speakers. "But can they catch up with Team Kinosewak?"

The camera pans to Team Kinosewak running from Pasta Bear. Topher seems to be trailing behind the rest of his team.

"Wait up!" Topher exclaimed. "All of us need to cross the finish line! Remember?!"

Jasmine, Sky, Amy, and Sammy step on a section of the ground that turns out to be a trap. It launches them several feet back in the air. Amy, Jasmine, and Sammy all crash in a pile. Sky sticks the landing. She then catches the falling babies.

"Uh, a little help here please?" Sky asked.

Amy, Sammy, and Jasmine grab their babies.

"Oh no! We're near the start again" Jasmine said.

"Come on!" Sky exclaimed. "We're losing now!"

Team Kinosewak starts running.

The camera pans forward to a very worn out looking Dave walking towards the next zone. Dave is leaning on Scarlett for support. Dave looks behind him and sees Sky.

"Don't talk to her" Scarlett said. "We're in an alliance, remember"

"Okay" Dave said. "But what if-"

"Dave, what did I say" Scarlett said.

Dave looks behind him and sees that Sky is about to step on a toy horn.

"Should I say something?" Dave asked.

"No. Not saying anything would make up for your incompetence today" Scarlett said.

"Okay..." Dave said.

Sky steps on the toy horn.

"Uh oh" Sky said.

Chef fires some pasta at Sky. Sky ducks and the pasta misses her.

 **Confessional**

"I feel like Scarlett is trying to control me" Dave said. "No, she's such a nice girl. She wouldn't do that. Right?

 **Second Confessional**

"Dave's loyalty to Sky may become problematic with our alliance" Scarlett said. "But I should try to keep it up. He may turn out to be more useful than I had imagined"

 **Third Confessional**

"You know, Dave isn't as clingy as I was expecting him to be" Sky said. "I guess Scarlett is keeping him in check... I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I guess Scarlett is like his Jasmine"

 **End** **Confessional**

Meanwhile, Dorothy and Ella are walking.

"You really need to be more careful Ella" Dorothy said. "You almost got yourself killed by a snake. Twice"

"I like to live my life in a more carefree way" Ella said.

"Well I don't" Dorothy said. "In rural North Carolina you either worked hard or... Nope, that was 'bout the only option I had"

Ella steps on a squeaky dog toy.

"Uh oh, maybe I'm a little too carefree" Ella said.

Ella is suddenly hit by a bunch of pasta and is stuck to a nearby rock.

"You think?" Dorothy said. "I'll get you out"

The camera pans back to Dave walking while leaning on Scarlett.

"This is such a big help... Thanks" Dave said.

"No problem" Scarlett said.

Dave steps on another toy horn.

"Okay seriously, how many of these things are there?" Dave asked.

"Get down" Scarlett said.

Scarlett and Dave get to the ground and a flying lump of pasta goes over their head.

 **Confessional**

"I really need to start pulling my own weight" Dave said.

 **Second Confessional**

"Dave really needs to start pulling his own weight" Scarlett said.

 **End Confessional**

Dorothy is trying to get Ella out of the pasta.

"Uh, could you speed up?" Ella asked.

"Why?" Dorothy asked. "I'm going as fast as I can"

"Look behind you" Ella said.

Dorothy looks over her shoulder and sees Pasta Bear running towards her.

"Don't worry! I'll get you our or die trying!" Dorothy said. "Hopefully not the latter"

"I think I have an idea" Ella said. "Just one question: Does whistling count as singing?"

"I don't know. You have to find out" Dorothy said.

"Well... I don't want to get eaten by a bear" Ella said.

Pasta Bear nears Dorothy and Ella it bares its teeth at them.

Dorothy curls into a ball on the ground in fear.

"Yep! I'm gonna die!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Ella starts whistling a happy tune all of a sudden. Pasta Bear stops looking angry and smiles.

"What the- I'm not dead" Dorothy said. "All right! Keep up the whistling"

Dorothy gets the rest of the pasta off of Ella.

"It's done! Let's go" Dorothy said.

Ella stops whistling.

"Bye Mr. Bear" Ella said.

Meanwhile at the third zone Team Kinosewak arrives.

"Team Kinosewak has made it to the Avalanche Zone" Chris announced over the speakers. "Team Maskwak will have to hurry if they still want to win"

"Yes! Go team!" Jasmine said as she high fived Sammy.

"Oh, hold, I just got all four bars on Chris' phone!" Topher said excitedly.

"Not the time, Topher" Amy said.

"But this is important" Topher said.

"Focus Topher" Sky said.

"Ugh, fine" Topher said.

"Thanks" Sammy said.

Chris and Blaineley walk up to Team Kinosewak in their winter gear.

"Congrats Team Kinosewak. You're still in the lead and just one more zone left" Blaineley said.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"We need you all to hand over your babies" Chris said.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"The lawyers called Chef and said something about danger, and babies, and lawsuits" Chris said.

"Long story short we don't want to get in trouble with the government again" Blaineley said.

An intern wheels a baby carriage over to Team Kinosewak.

"Put the babies in here" The intern said.

Team Kinosewak puts their babies in the carriage.

"So, it's like you didn't have a back up plan to keep things interesting" Topher said. "Almost like you're losing your touch or something"

"Slow your roll junior" Chris said.

"What does that mean?" Blaineley asked.

"Oh shut up Blaineley" Chris said.

Team Kinosewak starts walking through the Avalanche Zone.

"Okay seriously, why haven't I seen this part of the island before?" Jasmine asked. "It's like it just popped into existence"

"Nope! Always been here" Chris said quickly.

"Uh, yeah, this snowy area in an otherwise non-snowy island was always here" Blaineley said suspiciously.

Shawn arrives at the next zone.

"Wow, it's cold" Shawn said. "Good, the zombies don't like the cold"

He puts his baby in the carriage and continues though the zone.

Scarlett arrives in the Avalanche Zone. She is still holding Dave to make sure he doesn't fall over. They put their babies in the carriage.

"We're almost there, you can make it" Scarlett said.

"One second... My legs feel a little weird" Dave said.

Dave's legs stop moving and he falls face first to the ground.

"I think that snake venom has numbed my... Everything" Dave said weakly.

"I'll help" Scarlett said.

Scarlett grabs Dave's arms and starts dragging him.

"Thanks" Dave said.

Ella and Dorothy make it to the Avalanche Zone.

"This took us way too long" Dorothy said.

Dorothy puts her baby in the carriage.

"Do I have to part with this baby?" Ella asked. "It's so darn adorable"

"Ella... We're kind of in a hurry" Dorothy said.

"Fine" Ella said.

Ella puts the baby in the carriage with the others.

"Bye my little friend" Ella said.

Ella and Dorothy walk over to Shawn, Scarlett, and Dave.

"Team Maskwak has finally entered the Avalanche Zone" Chris said over the speakers. "But with the lead Team Kinosewak has they'll be hard to catch"

Topher's phone starts buzzing and vibrating.

"Oh, that could be the producer" Topher said.

Topher answers the phone.

"You got the Toph man" Topher said.

"We've been watching you kid" A man on the other side of the phone said. "And we like what we see"

"Well, thank you for noticing" Topher said.

"It's time we let Chris move on to other projects" The man said. "You interested in taking over the show?"

"Of course" Topher said.

"Great, we'll talk later" The man said. "My assistant _Betty,_ is pulling my beard"

Topher hangs up.

"Yes! I did it!" Topher cheered loudly.

The snow above them starts rumbling.

"Seriously? Could you have done this at a worse time?" Sky asked.

An avalanche covers Team Kinosewak. While this happens Team Maskwak walks past them.

"Huh, I could have sworn the other team was here" Ella said. "Oh well"

Team Maskwak walks across the finish line where Chris and Blaineley already are.

"Team Maskwak takes the win!" Chris announced.

"I am so tired..." Dave said weakly.

"I'm the one who had to haul you around" Scarlett said.

"Now, since you win you get our sponsored meal" Chris said.

"Bagel Brain: The world's only zombie themed bagel shop... For a reason" Blaineley said.

"Zombies!" Shawn exclaimed.

"They aren't real zombies" Blaineley said.

Blaineley gives Shawn a paper bag with a picture of a zombie eating a bagel on it.

"Ah! Get it away!" Shawn exclaimed.

Team Kinosewak climbs out of the snow and runs over to the finish line.

"Ah, just in time" Chris said. "I was just about to let you know that it's time to decide which one of you goes home"

"Oh come on!" Sky said angrily.

Later that night Team Kinosewak has gathered around the camp fire. Topher is smiling happily.

"Why are you smiling?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, we lost" Amy said.

"You'll see" Topher said.

"Okay people, time for the marshmallows" Chris said. "The following contestants are safe: Jasmine, Amy, and Sammy"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Topher, you seemed to be very distracted today and were generally not much of a help" Chris said. 'Sky, your new here and still haven't totally warmed up to your team yet. But since I only have one marshmallow only one can stay. And this last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Sky!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Sky.

"Not so fast McLean!" Topher said. "You're the one who's eliminated"

"Me, whatever do you mean" Chris said suspiciously.

"Newsflash! Chris is going home and I'm replacing him!" Topher said proudly. "I got a call from one of the producers during the challenge. That's why I'm so happy and why I don't care that we lost! Because now I'm in charge!"

"Oh I'm sorry Topher. There's been a change of plans" The voice of the producer from earlier said from out of sight.

Topher looks behind him to see that Chris is wearing a fake beard, sunglasses, and a bucket hat.

"Wh-what! No! It can't be" Topher said.

"Here's a lesson" Chris said. "When it comes to showbiz never play a player. I knew he had my phone all along. You people need to learn that I can see the stuff you say in the confessionals"

"How'd you know he was calling the producers" Chef said.

"It's what I would have done" Chris said.

"But what was with the disguise? He couldn't see you" Chef said.

"I like dressing up" Chris said.

"I'm going to get you for this Chris!" Topher yelled.

Topher tackles Chris.

"Ah! Chef! Get him off!" Chris yelled.

"But this is fun to watch" Chef said.

Topher punches Chris in the face.

"Please help!" Chris exclaimed.

"Fine" Chef said.

Chef picks up Topher.

Later Topher is inside the Cannon of Shame.

"No! This isn't fair! I was supposed to host!" Topher exclaimed.

"You so are not" Chris said. "You got a lot to learn if you want to fill my shoes"

"You're a terrible role model!" Topher yelled. "You hear me! Terrible"

"Took you long enough to realize that" Chris said. "Later"

Chris presses a button on his remote and it sends Topher flying away.

"Good riddance" Chris said. "It just goes to show you that with age comes the wisdom to see yourself in someone else. And, the courage to fire them out of a cannon"

"That made no sense" Blaineley said.

"Shut up" Chris said. "Tune in next time for more pain, and less Topher. Next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of Dave and Scarlett's alliance. I got the idea from one of the readers and I figured it would be an interesting way to change up Sky and Dave's canon plot. Just a heads up, there is going to be more of Amy and Sammy's story line in the next chapter. As for the elimination, I like Topher, but I didn't see much of a reason to change his elimination. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	11. Don't You Lion To Me

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Dave got his mind of Sky with his new alliance with Scarlett. My insane challenge put the teams in some crazy dangerous situations. Ella found a loophole to my singing rule. Note to self: Fix that. And Topher got an important call from the network saying he was taking over as host. But turns out, the calls were from me and I'm a liar. So Topher got the blame for messing up the challenge and he got blown away. Now it's back to the game and only nine remain. Who's next to go? Just watch the show to find out on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's morning on Pahkitew Island. Amy, Sammy, and Jasmine are out picking berries in the forest.

"It's good to finally be able to put all the stuff I did behind us" Amy said.

"Not really" Sammy said. "You did some really horrible stuff"

"But I changed... That makes it better, right?" Amy asked.

"I'm glad we can be friends again. But it's hard to forget all that stuff you did" Sammy said.

"I'll take what I can get" Amy said. "Oh, I think I see some apples"

Amy walks away. Jasmine walks over to Sammy.

"So, Jasmine, how are things working out with Shawn?" Sammy asked.

"I haven't talked to him in a while" Jasmine said.

"Maybe you should" Sammy said.

"I don't know" Jasmine said. "Last time I talked to him he hit me in the head with a duelling stick because he thought I was a zombie"

"Oh, that's what that was about" Sammy said. "Wait, why did he think you were a zombie"

"I don't know, something about Dave telling him the other team was zombies because he was late for the challenge because he also though Phoebe was a zombie- Look it's very complicated" Jasmine said.

"Uh, it sure sounds like it" Sammy said. "But look, it's been a while, maybe you should go talk to him"

"I don't know..." Jasmine said. "I'll think about it"

 **Confessional**

"Sammy does have a good point" Jasmine said. "And if she can be friends with someone who's tormented her all her life I guess I could talk things out with Shawn"

 **End Confessional**

"Ah! My hand is swollen!" Amy shouted from out of view.

"She touched the manchineel fruit didn't she?" Jasmine said.

"Probably" Sammy said. "Come on, let's go check on her"

Meanwhile, Team Kinosewak is in their cave. Scarlett is asleep. Dave walks over to her and taps on her shoulder. This wakes her up.

"What do you need Dave?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were up bright and early" Dave said.

"Well, I appreciate the thought" Scarlett said. "But please let me sleep"

"Right, sorry" Dave said. "Enjoy your sleep"

 **Confessional**

"Dave is shaping up to be a great protege" Scarlett said. "His IQ is higher than Chuck and Max's combined. He is a bit weak... But he'll learn in time"

 **Second Confessional**

The camera pans over to Dorothy talking to Ella.

"So, I've been looking at some hobbies for you to take up" Dorothy said.

"Oh, how... Thoughtful of you" Ella said.

"Do you like fishing?" Dorothy asked.

"No, I cold never hurt a fish. Or a worm" Ella said.

"Right, you like animals" Ella said. "Do you want to start a collection"

"I already said no to your insect collecting idea" Ella said.

"I wasn't going to say that" Dorothy said. "What about collecting rocks"

"Rocks?" Ella said, seeming confused.

"Yeah, rocks look kinda cool" Dorothy said.

"Um... I'll think about it" Ella said.

"Thanks" Dorothy said.

 **Confessional**

"I like Ella" Dorothy said. "I think we're gonna be great friends."

 **Second Confessional**

"Dorothy is a nice really" Ella said. "She just... Isn't right for me. I don't think we can be friends"

 **End Confessional**

"Attention, attention, attention!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Meet me and Blaineley in the clearing for a _wild_ challenge... That will be really clever once you're over here"

Cut to later where both teams have arrived at the clearing.

"Glad you all could make it" Blaineley said.

"So what was with that "Wild" pun?" Sky asked.

"Well, funny story actually. This challenge is pretty last minute" Chris said. "You see, turns out that I still had those lions from the last challenge on loan from the circus for another day. So I thought: Why not make a challenge out of it?"

"Oh God... This sounds bad" Shawn said.

"No... What makes you say that" Blaineley said.

"Chef! Roll in the lion" Chris said.

Chef pushes a cage with a sleeping lion inside over to the clearing.

"Here you go" Chef said.

"So... What are we supposed to do? You haven't really explained" Amy said.

"I was getting to that" Chris said. "This is a challenge I like to call Hunted or Hunted"

"I think you mean Hunter or Hunted" Sammy said.

"Nope" Chris said. "Basically I'm going to release this lion into the woods and the first team to capture it and bring it back wins"

"I'm sorry, you want us to go after a lion!" Dave exclaimed. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It'll be fine" Chris said. "We have some doctors working for us"

"Do we get any equipment?" Dorothy asked.

"Nope" Chris said. "You just have to use your wits"

 **Confessional**

"It's official" Amy said. "Chris is certifiably insane"

 **End Confessional**

"As dangerous as this may sound we promise to do our best to make sure you don't die" Blaineley said.

"Well that's... Kind of comforting" Dave said.

"That's nice" Blaineley said. "But this challenge is starting soon"

"Chef! Release the lion!" Chris exclaimed.

"You got it boss" Chef said.

Chef opens the lion cage. The lion wakes up and runs out of the cage and into the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sammy said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"Oh don't worry about it" Chris said. "Now this challenge will be starting... Right now!"

Chris pulls out his airhorn and blows it.

"Seriously! Do you have any idea how loud that is?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes I do. That's why I use it" Chris said.

Both teams head off into the woods.

"So what do we do now?" Blaineley asked.

"I got some ice tea back in my trailer" Chris said.

"Ooh, sounds great" Blaineley said.

Meanwhile in the forest, Team Maskwak is formulating a plan.

"Okay, does anybody have a plan?" Dorothy asked.

"I might" Shawn said. "How closely related are lions to zombies?"

"No" Dorothy said. "We are not using that plan"

"I bet Scarlett has a plan" Dave said. "She's really smart"

"Why thank you Dave" Scarlett said. "But yes, I think I might have a plan. Do you remember that challenge with the monkeys?"

"What about it?" Shawn asked.

"In that challenge my former team and I were trapped in a net" Scarlett said. "If we can find the net it can be used to capture that lion"

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with hurting a lion" Ella said.

"Ella, that lion wants to kill you" Dorothy said.

"I suppose" Ella said. "Are you telling the truth"

"I'm your friend. Would I lie?" Dorothy said.

"I guess not" Ella said.

"Great" Dorothy said.

Meanwhile, with Team Kinosewak.

"Okay, we need to catch that lion" Sammy said. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I'm thinking" Sky said. "No, I've got nothing. I'll let you know if I get an idea"

"I think Jasmine might know" Amy said. "They have lions in Australia, right?"

"You seriously can't be that stupid?" Jasmine said. "I mean, one time a lion escaped from a zoo"

"But do you have any ideas?" Amy asked.

"Well, remember that vending machine we won after that one challenge?" Jasmine asked. "I think there's still some beef jerky in it. We could use that as bait"

"Do lions like beef jerky?" Sky asked.

"I guess we just have to find out" Sammy said.

"Can I get a snack from the vending machine while we're there?" Amy asked.

"Sure, but don't spend too much time there" Jasmine said.

"Thanks" Amy said.

Back with Team Maskwak, they are looking for a net.

"So where is this net?" Ella asked.

"Somewhere around here" Scarlett said.

"Are you sure they didn't clean it up?" Dorothy asked.

"That is a possibility" Scarlett said.

"We should keep looking" Dave said. "Chris was probably to lazy to have it cleaned up"

"That is true" Dorothy said.

"Last time I checked it was under a pile of leaves" Scarlett said.

"I think I found it" Shawn said.

Shawn pulls a slightly damaged net out of a pile of leaves.

"That would be it" Scarlett said.

"Hmm... Looks a bit damaged. Should we use it?" Shawn said.

"It's our best bet" Dave said. "Scarlett knows what she's doing"

"Thank you" Scarlett said. "I'll start getting our trap set up"

 **Confessional**

"I don't like how close Scarlett and Dave are getting" Shawn said. "She's new here and I don't completely trust her"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Team Kinosewak is back at their tree fort.

"Okay, so where do you guys keep this vending machine?" Sky asked. "I didn't even know you guys still had it"

"It's right here" Jasmine said, gesturing to something under a tarp.

Sammy removes the tarp to reveal the vending machine.

"Doesn't that thing only work with gold coins?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, we kind of just have to shake it in order to get anything" Amy said.

Jasmine shakes the vending machine and a few things fall out of place. Amy grabs the things that fell out.

"Let's see what we got" Amy said. "A granola bar, a package of gum, and a cookie... No beef jerky"

"Let me try" Sky said.

Sky kicks the vending machine and accidentally shatters the glass.

"Um... That wasn't supposed to happen" Sky said.

"No, but it works... Kind of" Sammy said.

Sammy reaches into the vending machine and grabs some beef jerky.

"We can clean up this glass when we get back" Sammy said.

"Let's go find that lion" Amy said.

Meanwhile, Team Maskwak is setting up a trap. They have laid their net on the ground and are covering it with leaves.

"Okay, so now that we've hidden the net what do we do?" Dorothy asked.

"We need to lure the lion over here in some way" Scarlett said.

"Does anyone have food with them?" Shawn asked.

"No" Ella said. "I ate before we left"

"Me too" Dave said.

"I just forgot to eat actually" Dorothy said.

"Well great" Scarlett said. "I need to think of something"

"Oh! I know!" Dorothy said.

"This isn't going to be like your slingshot plan is it?" Dave asked.

"No, I have a real plan" Dorothy said. "We can use Ella as bait"

"Yes that sounds- Wait what?!" Ella exclaimed.

"Calm down. Let me finish" Dorothy said. "Turns out there's a loophole to Chris' no singing rule. Ella can whistle to lure that critter over here"

"Hmm... I like that idea" Scarlett said. "Are you okay with that Ella?"

"Um... I guess so" Ella said.

"That's the spirit" Dorothy said.

"Great" Scarlett said. "You stand on the net while we hide in the bushes. You attract the lion over here with your whistling. Once the lion steps on the net you get out of the way then I pull the rope and trap the lion"

"Sounds like a plan" Ella said.

"Good" Shawn said. "Don't let us down"

Ella steps over to where the net is and the rest of her team hides in the bushes.

"So do I just start whistling?" Ella asked.

"Yes" Dorothy said from the bushes.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Ella said.

Ella starts whistling a happy tune.

"So do you think this will work?" Dave whispered to Scarlett.

"We'll have to wait and see" Scarlett said.

The lion runs out of the forest and towards Ella.

"I think it likes my whistling" Ella said.,

"Keep going" Dorothy said.

Ella continues whistling. Once the lion starts to get close she steps out of the way. Scarlett pulls the rope and it traps the lion.

"Huh, that was easy" Ella said.

The rest of Team Maskwak gets out of the bush.

"Cool" Dave said. "Let's take this thing back to Chris"

"Oh, please be careful with it" Ella said.

"We will" Dorothy said.

Back with Team Kinosewak, they are trying to get the attention of the lion with the jerky. Jasmine is holding out the jerky.

"Okay, it has to be around here somewhere?" Jasmine said.

"Do lions like beef jerky?" Amy asked.

"I don't know" Sky said. "But it's the best bait we've got"

"She has a point" Sammy said.

"I'm so hungry" Amy said. "Why didn't I get anything from that vending machine?"

"I think I hear somebody getting closer to us" Sky said.

"Me too" Jasmine said. "Quick, into the bushes!"

Team Kinosewak hides in a nearby bush. They see Team Maskwak dragging the lion behind them in their net.

"They have the lion!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"We need to think of a plan" Sammy said.

"Give me a second. I'm thinking" Jasmine said.

The camera leaves the bushes and focuses on Team Maskwak.

"Man this critter sure is something ain't it" Dorothy said.

Dorothy pokes the lion and it growls at her.

"Wow, you sure are a feisty feller" Dorothy said.

"Dorothy please be careful" Ella said.

"Don't worry your pretty little face off, Ella" Dorothy said. "This lion's gonna be fine"

"Dorothy, I would advise you not to touch the lion" Scarlett said.

"She knows what she's talking about" Dave said.

"Fine" Dorothy said.

The camera moves back into the bushes with Team Kinosewak.

"Have a plan yet?" Amy asked.

"I think so" Jasmine said.

Jasmine throws the beef jerky out of the bush. The lion sees this and rips through the net.

"Ah! It's lose!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I knew this net wasn't enough to hold it" Dave said.

"Uh... I think we should run" Dorothy said.

"You think?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"This way" Dorothy said.

Dorothy grabs Ella's hand and the two of them exit to the left while the rest of her team exits to the right.

"Now that we got rid of them what do we do?" Sammy asked.

"Follow me" Jasmine said.

Team Kinosewak gets out of the bush and approaches the lion.

"Hey lion. Do you like that beef jerky?" Jasmine asked the lion.

The lion snarls at them.

"W-we have more of it if you want" Amy said.

Amy tries to pick the beef jerky up off the ground but the lion roars at her.

"Oh crap... Amy, I think you just made this worse" Sammy said.

"She definitely did" Sky said.

"Give me a break! I've never been around a lion before!" Amy exclaimed.

"Team, now would be a good time to run" Jasmine said.

"Agreed" Sky said.

Team Kinosewak starts running from the lion.

 **Confessional**

"Why did I think that was a good idea?" Amy asked herself.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Dave, Shawn, and Scarlett are walking through the woods.

"Okay, that plan was a disaster" Shawn said.

"I'm already formulating another plan" Scarlett said.

"Guys, we're missing Ella and Dorothy. Should w go find them?" Dave asked.

"I consider both of them non-essential" Scarlett said. "Right now we need to focus on catching that lion"

"I'm thinking" Dave said.

"You know, when Max was my sidekick he said that he hid all sorts of things all over the island" Scarlett said. "If we look around we could find something useful"

"Great idea" Shawn said.

"Why were you and Max ever friends?" Dave asked.

"I have no clue" Scarlett said.

 **Confessional**

"I think Max recruited me rather than me recruiting him" Scarlett said.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Ella and Dorothy are somewhere in the woods.

"I hope that lion is okay" Ella said.

"Don't worry 'bout it" Dorothy said. "I'm sure that It'll be fine. I'll keep you safe. After all, what are friends for"

"Dorothy, I need to tell you something" Ella said.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't really consider you... A friend" Ella said. "Really more of a casual acquaintance. You're just a little... Strange"

"You were friends with Sugar" Dorothy said. "And she actually pushed you around"

"She was just misunderstood" Ella said.

"Seriously?" Dorothy said. "You know what? We'll talk later"

"Um... Okay" Ella said. "I am truly sorry"

"Don't be sorry. You're just a casual acquaintance" Dorothy said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't want to go back to the farm with out making any friends" Dorothy said. "At home it's just me, my parents, and the hundreds of insects I've collected over the years"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Team Kinosewak is running from the lion.

"Where are we going!?" Sammy exclaimed.

"Away from the lion!" Jasmine said.

"I like that plan" Sky said.

"I think I see our tree fort up ahead!" Amy said.

Amy points to Team Kinosewaks tree fort.

"We'll hide there for now" Jasmine said.

Team Kinosewaks climbs into their tree fort. The lion growls at them from the base of the tree.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Let's get some more beef jerky from the vending machine" Sky said.

"Good idea" Sammy said.

Sammy takes some beef jerky out of the broken vending machine.

"Okay, we use some of that beef jerky as bait then we run" Jasmine said.

"But how do we catch the lion?" Amy asked.

"We can worry about that after we get out of here with our lives" Sky said.

Sammy throws a piece of beef jerky down at the lion. While the lion is distracted by it Team Kinosewak climbs down and runs off.

"Okay, now that we're not in danger of being eaten let's come up with a real plan" Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, back with Scarlett, Shawn, and Dave.

"So where did Max say he kept his stuff?" Shawn asked.

"Everywhere" Scarlett said. "I specifically remember him keeping a lot of stuff under a rock"

"Like that one?" Dave said, while pointing to a rock.

"That's the one" Scarlett said.

Dave and Shawn move the rock to reveal a bunch of bits and pieces left behind by Max.

"Okay... So what do we do with this?" Shawn asked.

"We need to look" Scarlett said.

Dave pulls a weird looking helmet out of the stuff.

"Huh, what's this?" Dave asked.

"I remember Max telling me about this" Scarlett said. "He said it would turn animals into his minions. He tried it on a bunny but it didn't work... But maybe..."

Scarlett takes the helmet from Dave and rearranges a few wires.

"That should do it" Scarlett said. "Now let's find that lion"

 **Confessional**

"Wow she's good, I am so glad she is on my side" Dave said.

 **Second Confessional**

"I highly doubt it will work properly. Making something built by Max work as intended is near impossible" Scarlett said. "But it is our best option currently"

 **End Confessional**

Back with Ella and Dorothy.

"Ella please, I just want to be friends" Dorothy said.

"I know. That's one of the reasons I came on this show too" Ella said. "But you just... Aren't the type of person I want to be friends with"

"Please! I need someone to be friends with!" Dorothy exclaimed. "My best friend used to be a pig named Kenneth"

"What happened to the pig?" Ella asked.

"I ate him" Dorothy said.

"You see, this is why I don't want to be friends" Ella said.

"Fine" Dorothy said. "But take this"

Dorothy takes a pen and paper out of her backpack. She writes something down. She hands the paper to Ella.

"This is my address" Dorothy said. "Write to me sometime if you want"

"It says you live on dirt road" Ella said.

"Yeah, I live on a road called Dirt Road" Dorothy said. "Just keep this if you ever feel like you need a friend to write too. I get the feeling you ain't got many friends back home either"

"Um... Thank you" Ella politely said. "But what do we do to find our team?"

"Hmm... Can you still whistle?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course" Ella said.

"Good, I need you to do that" Dorothy said. "That should get our team over here"

Meanwhile, Team Kinosewak is coming up with a plan.

"Okay, all we have is like, ten packages of beef jerky" Amy said. "What can we do with that?"

"Well the lion seemed to like it" Sky said.

"We could use it as bait again" Sammy suggested.

"That's a good idea" Jasmine said. "We can make a trail of meat all the way over to Chris"

"Oh, I get it. It's like a trail of breadcrumbs... Only not" Amy said.

"Yes, yes it is" Sammy said.

"Now come on" Jasmine said. "Let's start this trail"

Meanwhile, Dave, Scarlett, and Shawn are watching the lion from the bushes. Scarlett is holding Max's helmet.

"Okay here's the plan" Scarlett said. "We jump out of this bush while the lion isn't looking and put this helmet on it"

"And you're sure that it will work?" Shawn asked.

"I am ninety five percent positive" Scarlett said.

"Good enough for me" Dave said.

"All right we go on three" Scarlett said. "One, two thr-"

Scarlett is cut off when she hears somebody whistling.

"Do you hear that?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like Ella" Shawn said.

"Should we go and find them?" Dave asked.

"The lion is right here" Scarlett said.

"Um... No it's not" Shawns said.

"What?!" Scarlett shouted.

Scarlett looks up and sees the the lion left.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Um... Scarlett" Dave said nervously. "You look kind of-"

"I am fine!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Come on, let's go find Ella and Dorothy"

Shawn, Scarlett, and Dave leave the bushes and follow the sound of Ella's whistling.

"Wow, she is really talented" Dave commented.

The three of them come to a clearing in the middle of the forest where Dorothy and Ella are.

"Oh, hello there" Ella said.

"I'm glad we found y'all" Dorothy said.

"You idiot! Because of you we lost the lion" Scarlett said.

"Oh, I am so sorry" Ella said. "But the whistling was Dorothy's idea"

"Hey, don't try and pin the blame on me" Dorothy said. "We're friends"

"Look, let's just find the lion" Dave said.

"Okay" Scarlett said. "Thank you Dave. I was a bit stressed out there"

 **Confessional**

"Is it me or is Scarlett getting... Scarier?" Dave asked. "No, it's probably just me"

 **End Confessional**

Back at the start of the challenge Chris and Blaineley are relaxing in lawn chairs.

"This is the easiest job ever" Blaineley said. "We just tell people what to do and then sit back"

"And we get to torment some teens" Chris said.

Chris holds up his hand in hopes of getting a high five from Blaineley.

"I'm not high fiving to that" Blaineley said.

"Suit yourself" Chris said.

Team Kinosewak walks over to Chris and Blaineley.

"Um... What are you doing here?" Blaineley asked.

"And why do you smell like beef jerky?" Chris asked.

"We're leading the lion over here" Sky explained.

Chris looks down and sees a trail of beef jerky leading towards them.

"I see..." Chris said nervously.

The lion jumps out of the bushes nearby.

"Oh look, it worked" Amy said.

"Ah! Get it in the cage!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"I'll get it" Chef said.

Chef walks over to the lion and grabs it. He throws it in the cage.

 **Confessional**

"Sometimes Chef scares me more than Chris" Sammy said.

 **End Confessional**

Team Maskwak exits the forest.

"Come on team, I think I heard the lion over here" Scarlett said.

"Um... The good news is you were right" Dave said.

Scarlett sees the lion in the cage.

"By this point I'm not surprised" Scarlett said.

"Glad you could make it" Chris said. "We were just about to give out our sponsored meal"

"Ford's Fresh Fish: A seafood restaurant owned by Harrison Ford" Blaineley said.

Blaineley holds up a brown paper bad with a picture of Harrison Ford holding a fish on it. She throws the bag at Team Kinosewak and Sky catches it.

"As for Team Kinosewak. Looks like you'll be at the campfire tonight" Chris said.

"Damn... This really could've gone better" Dorothy said.

Later, Team Maskwak has gathered around the camp fire that night.

"Well I'd be _lion_ if I said that I didn't have fun today" Chris said.

"That was bad" Dave said.

"Hey, I have to work with what these idiot writers give me" Chris said.

"I thought it was charming" Ella said.

"Thank you" Chris said. "By the way, Ella. Nice work with that singing loophole. But now I need to ban whistling good job"

"What?! No! Please let me sing" Ella said. "This is the most fun I've had in a while"

"Sorry Ella. I make the rules 'round here" Chris said. "Now on to the part you've been waiting for. The following people are safe: Scarlett, Dave, and Shawn"

Chris throws them all marshmallows.

"Ella, Dorothy, one of you will go. And they have pretty good reasons to get rid of you" Chris said. "Ella, your whistling caused your team to lose sight of the lion. Dorothy, you gave Ella the idea to whistle and you're way less charming than Ella"

"I think Dorothy is charming" Ella said.

"Aw, well ain't you sweet" Dorothy said.

"Excuse me, I'm doing my thing" Chris said. "I can only give out one more marshmallow and it goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Ella!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Ella.

"Oh, thank you so much" Ella said.

"Ah, doggone it!" Dorothy exclaimed. "It's cannon time for me ain't it?"

"How'd you know?" Chris asked with an evil smirk.

Cut to later where Dorothy is inside the cannon of shame.

"Shoot... I guess this is the end of the line" Dorothy said.

"It is" Chris said. "But somebody wanted to give you a proper goodbye"

Ella walks up to the cannon.

"Hello Dorothy" Ella said. "I just wanted to give you my address before you leave"

"Really? You want to be friends?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, maybe. You seem like a real genuine person and I want to see how this will work out" Ella said.

Ella takes a paper air plane out of her pocket and throws it at Dorothy. The air plane misses her and it goes over the cliff.

"Oops... I'll get another one" Ella said.

"It's fine" Dorothy said. "Just tell me after you get eliminated"

"How do you know I will be eliminated?" Ella asked.

"Ella, you're as cute as a button but you ain't gonna get much further than this" Dorothy said. "No offence"

"Only time will tell" Ella said. "Bye Dorothy"

"Bye Ella" Dorothy said.

"Oh my God. That took way too long" Chris said.

Chris presses the button on his remote and it launches Dorothy away.

"The teams are now evenly numbered" Chris said. "But will it remain? I don't know because I haven't filmed it yet. But you can find out. Next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **I had fun writing this chapter. There wasn't as much of Amy and Sammy as I wanted to get in (I guess Ella and Dorothy kind of stole the show in this chapter) but it was good enough. Also, small announcement. The next chapter is the merge so look forward to that. As for the elimination, it was just the end of Dorothy's plot. I like her. But I had nothing else to do with her. Let me know what you thought.**


	12. Night of the Food Poisoned Dead

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. I had an extra lion lying around. Get it? Anyway, I released it into the woods and it was crazy. Ella continued to exploit the whistling loophole until I shut it down. Team Kinosewak found some beef jerky and it turns out that lions really like it. In the end, Dorothy ended up making friends with Ella but too bad for Dorothy as she was eliminated. The merge is about to happen and nobody knows what surprises it will hold. Find out more on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's the middle of the night on Pahkitew Island. Inside Team Maskwak's cave everyone is peacefully sleeping.

"Shh... Sleepy heads" Chris said quietly over the speakers. "I'm here to turn your dreams into nightmares. Picture yourself on a dangerous island"

The sound of a airhorn plays over the speakers.

"Psych!" Chris shouted over the speakers.

The sudden noise causes Ella to fall off the rock she was sleeping on.

"I really wish I was surprised by this" Scarlett commented.

"You already are on a dangerous island!" Chris said. "Meeting area! Now!"

Cut to the teams in the meeting area where Chris and Blaineley are. Chris and Blaineley are standing in front of a giant curtain.

"What as so important that you had to wake us up this late at night for?" Sammy asked.

"Cognative function is dependant on R.E.M. sleep" Scarlett said.

Shawn yawns.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Shawn asked.

"The reason I called you hear is because: It's time to merge the teams" Chris said.

"Consider yourselves merged" Blainaley said.

"Why couldn't this wait until the morning?" Jasmine asked.

"Hey, if you don't want the midnight merger meal than fine. Just go back to bed" Chris said.

"You've never done anything nice. Ever" Sky said. "What gives?"

"Fine" Chris said. "The lawyers called to say that feeding one team every couple days was technically "Starvation". So this is a legally enforced celebration dinner"

Blaineley pulls a lever. The curtain rises to reveal a fancy looking dinner table.

"We were going to serve gourmet pizza, bison burgers, and sweet potato fries" Chris said.

"But we spent all our money on this silk table cloth and these silver candle sticks" Blaineley said.

"So what do we get?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Dave said.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked" Chris said evilly.

Chef wheels a cart with several covered plates over to the table.

"Show them, Chef" Blaineley said.

Chef takes the covering off of one of the plates to reveal a bowl of a weird looking thick grey liquid.

"Um... What is it?" Dave asked.

"I call is Sauce Surprise" Chef said. "I mixed a bunch of condiments I had together. Mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, hot sauce, soy sauce, ranch dressing, barbecue sauce, and some green thing without a label"

"It sure sounds... Interesting" Jasmine said.

"Why thank you" Chef said.

"Wait, what was that last condiment?" Sky asked.

"It's not important" Chef said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm just going to say it now" Shawn said. "That food is going to end up putting one of us in the hospital"

 **End Confessional**

All the teams are sitting around the table with their Sauce Surprise.

"You know, this smells surprisingly good" Amy said.

"This meal will be used as a pre-challenge" Blaineley said.

"Whoever finishes their bowl of Sauce Surprise will be safe from elimination" Chris explained.

"Does this break any sort of health code?" Blaineley asked.

"All the condiments are fresh" Chris said. "Right Chef?"

"I think so" Chef siad.

"Good enough for me" Chris said. "Ready, set, eat!"

Chris pulls out his air horn and blows it.

"This is repulsive" Jasmine said.

"You can do it Jasmine" Shawn said. "Just try and make sure none of it touches your tongue"

"Okay" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"Sammy told me that I need to repair things with Shawn" Jasmine said. "I suppose listening to him is a good start"

 **End Confessional**

Sammy takes a spoonful of the sauce.

"There are too many flavours going on at once" Sammy said.

Amy takes a bite of it.

"I really don't think it's that bad" Amy said. "No wait, it just took a while..."

The camera pans to Ella eating the sauce. She coughs violently and falls out of her chair.

"I'm okay..." Ella said weakly.

The camera pans over to Sky. She takes a bit bite of it.

 **Confessional**

"That is the grossest thing I have ever eaten" Sky said. "Except for that time I was singing while riding my bike and I swallowed a butterfly... Who knew something so pretty would taste so bitter"

 **End Confessional**

Scarlett is slowly eating the Sauce Surprise and making a very disgusted face.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"I'm... Okay" Scarlett said. "Eating challenges just aren't my thing"

"You just need to power through" Dave said. "My stomach hurts but I'm fine"

"I'm trying" Scarlett said.

 **Confessional**

"Yes! Something I'm slightly better at than Scarlett!" Dave cheered.

 **End Interview**

Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are watching everyone eat their Sauce Surprise.

"How long will this take?" Blaineley asked.

"Don't know, the longer the better though" Chris said.

"Hey, so is this Sauce Surprise FDA approved?" Blaineley asked.

"I just made it an hour ago" Chef said. "But... That does give me an idea"

"Ooh, what?" Chris asked.

"Maybe I could start marketing this: Chef Hatchets Sauce Surprise" Chef said.

"I like it" Chris said.

"I'll get our marketing guy on the phone" Blaineley said.

The camera pans over to the teams eating. Amy finishes her bowl of sauce first.

"Yeah... That was terrible..." Amy said weakly.

"And Amy wins the first portion of the challenge and immunity!" Chris announced.

Everyone else stops eating.

"Oh thank God" Scarlett said. "I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take"

"It's time to introduce our night time challenge" Blaineley said. "Well, our third one, but you get the idea"

"This is basically a glorified game of hide and go seek" Chris said. "Amy won immunity so she will be it"

"I have to be out here... At night..." Amy said nervously.

"Everyone will be given a head start to hide" Chris said. "Then Amy will go and hunt you down. Each person Amy finds and tags joins her to find the others. You hunt together. No splitting up. Anyone tagged by sunrise will be on the chopping block for elimination. Anyone not tagged will have immunity"

Amy looks around nervously.

 **Confessional**

"Um... I don't do well in the dark at night... At all" Amy said nervously. "This is going to be bad"

 **End Confessional**

"Okay Dave, let's stick together for this challenge" Scarlett said.

"Right" Dave said. "I am going to win this thing"

"Okay people, it's game time!" Chris announced. "Everyone, but Amy, go hide!"

Chris blows his airhorn. Everyone runs off into the woods.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Blaineley said.

"Oh relax, it'll all be fine" Chris said.

"You always say that but it never is" Blaineley said.

Chris looks over and sees that Amy is still nervously looking around.

"Um... You can go now if you want" Chris said.

"Uh, yeah... I'll just go out into the dark woods where nobody can hear you scream..." Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Why did I have to be the first to finish eating?" Amy asked herself. "I wish Sammy was here"

 **End Confessional**

"Off you go now" Chris said.

Amy remains standing still.

"Go on, shoo!" Chris said.

"O-okay" Amy said.

Amy walks off into the forest.

Elsewhere in the forest Jasmine is running around. Shawn sticks his head out of a nearby bush.

"Ah!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Oh, it's just you"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Shawn said. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know I found a great hiding spot. Want me to show you?"

"Hmm... Let me think" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"On one hand I want to repair my relationship with Shawn" Jasmine said. "On the other hand, I still don't completely trust him yet"

 **End Confessional**

"No thanks. We'll talk later" Jasmine later.

Jasmine leaves.

Meanwhile, Scarlett and Dave are walking around the forest.

"Okay, I have a plan" Scarlett said. "We need camouflage of some sort"

"I like that idea" Dave said.

Dave sees Sky in the distance.

"Hey, that's Sky" Dave said. "Maybe I should talk to her. I haven't really done that in a while"

"Right now, she's an enemy" Scarlett said. "Do not talk with the enemy"

"You know you're becoming less like a mentor and more of a puppet master" Dave said.

"Don't be ridiculous Dave" Scarlett said. "In fact, you can go talk to your friend"

"Thanks" Dave said.

Dave and Scarlett walk over to Sky.

"Hi, Sky. It's Dave" Dave said. "It's been a while"

"Oh, hi Dave" Sky said. "What do you want"

"Listen, I know this is a bad time but I have an important question" Dave said. "A while back I asked if you liked me and you said we'd talk later. We never really got around to it. Is now a good time?"

"Listen Dave, how do I put his with out crushing your heart into a million pieces?" Sky asked. "I think you're a nice guy and you're kinda cute. But-"

"So you do like me" Dave said.

"Let me finish" Sky said. "But... This isn't going to work out. I have a lot of... Stuff going on in my personal life at home. This just isn't going to work. But we can still be friends"

"Friends with benefits?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Do you even know what that means?" Sky asked.

"No..." Dave said. "Wait, you don't like me?"

"What? No" Sky said. "I like you but... I have a boyfriend back home... I don't really like him... But my point is I just don't want to be in another relationship. Okay?"

"I, uh, yeah I guess I can understand that" Dave said awkwardly.

"Great" Sky said. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to hide"

Sky walks away.

"Are you okay" Scarlett said.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine" Dave said, clearly spacing out a little.

Elsewhere in the forest, Ella is skipping merrily.

"Oh, this is so much fun" Ella said.

Ella accidentally bumps into Sky and they fall over.

"I'm sorry Ella I didn't see you" Sky said. "I just had a very uncomfortable conversation with Dave"

"It's fine Sky" Ella said. "This challenge is so much fun"

"I'm not having fun" Sky said. "I can barely see, my stomach hurts, and I'm a little worried about Dave"

"Well, that's none of my business" Ella said. "Have a good day Sky... Wait, what's wrong with David?"

"It's a long story. I don't want to get into it" Sky said.

"Well these things have a way of working themselves out in the end" Ella said.

Ella skips away.

"Yeah, she's weird" Sky said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't know what happened with Dave. But it does give me hope that I still have a chance with him" Ella said. "Or at the very least friends with benefits... Whatever that means"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Dave and Scarlett are walking through the forest.

"Dave you seem troubled" Scarlett said. "What's the matter?"

"I just thought I had something special with Sky" Dave said.

"Well Dave allow me to play Devils advocate for a moment here" Scarlett said. "What if we vote off Sky?"

"What? I could never do that" Dave said.

"Think about it" Scarlett said. "She's stronger than the both of us and it would be a great way to get back at Sky"

"Um... I guess you kind of have a point" Dave said.

"Good" Scarlett said.

 **Confessional**

"Dave is very emotionally unstable right now" Scarlett said. "Which makes him very susceptible to other ideas... Like mine"

 **End Confessional**

Out in the forest, Amy is by herself.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Amy asked. "It's dark and I'm afraid... I won't hurt you"

Amy steps on a stick and snaps it.

"Ah!" Amy exclaimed. "Oh it's just a stick... I need to keep it together. Cameras are watching me"

Amy walks into a tree.

"My nose!" Amy exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"I'm glad I'm not an antagonising bully anymore" Amy said. "But who am I now? Sammy's supposed to be the nice one. What does that make me?"

 **End Confessional**

Scarlett and Dave are walking through the forest. They both look very sick.

"Scarlett... I don't feel so good..." Dave said. "I think there was something in the food I ate"

"Dave, shut up" Scarlett said. "Right now we need some peace and quiet"

"I'm sorry... It just feels like someone set of a box of fireworks in my stomach" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"I really should have just stuck to working alone" Scarlett said. "But I suppose if Amy finds me she'll go after the easier target: Dave"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile Amy is still wondering around nervously.

"Hello? Please come out. I know you're there" Amy said.

Amy looks up and sees Sammy sitting in a tree.

"Sammy! It's great to see you!" Amy said. "I was worried you died or something. Can you come down?"

"Um... Aren't you trying to catch me?" Sammy asked.

"Please come down" Amy begged. "I am terrified"

"I'm not going to do that" Sammy said.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way" Amy said.

Amy takes off her shoe.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sammy asked.

"Sorry Sammy. I still love you" Amy said.

Amy throws her shoe at Sammy which causes her to fall out of the tree and into a bush. Amy runs over to her sisters and helps her out.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sammy said. "Thanks"

"By the way this counts as me tagging you" Amy said.

"I guessed that" Sammy said.

"Come on, let's go find the others" Amy said.

Meanwhile, Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are sitting around the dinner table waiting for the contestants to come back.

"Was it really necessary to do this at night?" Blaineley asked.

"Yeah, I need my sleep" Chef said.

"No, it wasn't necessary. But it is fun" Chris said.

An intern runs up to them.

"Mr. McLean! I have some bad news!" The intern said. "I found the label that belonged to the sauce Chef couldn't recognise"

The intern takes a piece of paper out of his pocket an gives it to Chris.

"It's called: "Explosion Sauce". Cool" Chris said.

"Um... It says that it expires on February twenty forth nineteen eighty one" Blaineley.

"Hey, wasn't Explosion Sauce discontinued in nineteen eighty four because of all the food poisoning it gave people?" Chef asked.

"Should we be worried about this?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine" Chris said.

Meanwhile, Scarlett and Dave are walking through the woods.

"Scarlett... I need to take a break..." Dave said weakly.

"No! Our best plan of action is to travel away from the starting point!" Scarlett said angrily. "No breaks!"

"I don't like the way you're talking" Dave said. "I'm just going to lie down for a moment..."

Dave falls over backwards against a tree. A weird metal panel falls off the tree and reveals some circuits.

"Well, well, well, what have we here" Scarlett said.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are walking through the woods.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can be out here" Amy said. "It's so creepy"

"It'll be okay" Sammy said.

"Thanks Sammy" Amy said. "I wasn't used to being separated from you for that long"

"That's sweet" Sammy said.

Amy notices two happy chirping birds near a bush.

"Huh, birds" Amy said. "Usually where there are happy animals there's Ella"

Amy picks up a rock from the ground and throws it into the bush.

"Ow!" A voice from inside the bush exclaimed.

Ella crawls out of the bush.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy tackles Ella.

"What was that for?" Ella asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted someone else to be out here with me" Amy said.

"Fair enough" Ella said.

Meanwhile, Scalett is examining the circuits in the tree.

"Why am I having so much trouble figuring this out?" Scarlett asked. "Ugh... My head is pounding... Dave! I think we have food poisoning"

"That would explain why everything is so blurry to me..." Dave said weakly.

"Not now Dave!" Scarlett said. "This is real... The island is being controlled by a main computer... I need to find it and gain control of- Focus!"

Meanwhile, Amy, Sammy, and Ella are looking around is the forest.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked.

"I don't know" Sammy asked. "I was following Amy"

"Well I don't know where we're going" Amy said.

Amy sees Sky limping around. Sky looks very weak and pale.

"I've got this" Amy said confidently.

"Amy... Please slow down" Sammy said. "My stomach feels weird"

"Mine too" Ella said.

Amy runs towards Sky and grabs her.

"Yes! I got another one!" Amy exclaimed.

"What's happening..." Sky said weakly.

"Huh, I don't feel good all of a sudden" Amy said.

Amy looks over and sees Sammy and Ella lying on the ground and holding their stomachs in pain.

"This is bad..." Amy said.

Back with Scarlett and Dave. Scarlett is still trying to figure out the circuit. She presses a button on it. Dave gets off the ground.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm okay" Dave said weakly.

He falls over and smashes his head into the circuit board which breaks it. Several sparks fly off the the circuits.

"Uh oh, we should get out of here" Scarlett said.

"Can't... Move.." Dave said weakly.

"I'll drag you" Scarlett said.

Scarlett grabs Dave's leg and starts dragging him.

Meanwhile, Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are talking. A loud thunder clap is heard and it starts raining. An intern runs up to Chris and Blaineley and puts a umbrella over their heads.

"This challenge is getting more entertaining" Chris said. "I wonder if there's a way to accidentally poison everyone before every challenge?"

"What is wrong with you?" Blaineley asked.

"You're probably right. It would lose its charm after a while" Chris said.

"That wasn't where I was going" Blaineley said.

"You are messed up" Chef said.

Meanwhile, Scarlett is dragging Dave behind her. They both look incredibly pale.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

"Just shut the Hell help!" Scarlett said.

Scarlett trips over someone lying on the ground and falls over. She looks down and sees that she landed on the other Contestants, minus Jasmine and Shawn.

"I found you..." Amy said weakly. "The sun is coming up soon... We should find Shawn and Jasmine"

They all get up from the ground.

Meanwhile Jasmine is near a cave by herself.

"I'm not feeling good... Why didn't I listen to Shawn?" Jasmine asked.

Jasmine looks behind her and sees the other contestants.

"There's Jasmine! Get her!" Amy exclaimed.

"Huh, I didn't think I'd see that today" Jasmine said.

Jasmine starts running.

The camera pans up to Shawn sitting in a tree.

"Keep it together Shawn. Sunrise will be soon" Shawn said to himself.

"Give up Jasmine!" A voice from below Shawn shouted. "Become one of us!"

"Huh, what was that?" Shawn asked.

Shawn looks down and sees the pale sickly contestants limping towards Jasmine.

"Ah! Zombies!" Shawn yelled. "This is real! The zombies are here and they're after Jasmine! Now what am I prepared to do!?"

 **Confessional**

"Last time I thought zombies were here I was too scared to save Jasmine" Shawn said. "Well I'm not making that mistake again. Not again!"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine is running from the other contestants. She trips over a rock and falls in a puddle of mud.

"I'll save you!" Shawn yelled from off screen.

Shawn jumps down from the tree.

Shawn picks up Jasmine. He manages to hold her over his head but she is too heavy for him and Shawn falls over and drops Jasmine.

 **Confessional**

"That went a lot better in my head" Shawn said.

 **Second Confessional**

"Well he did try to save me... But he also dropped me" Jasmine said. "Now I remember why I didn't like him"

 **End Confessional**

"Was that seriously the best idea you had?!" Jasmine yelled.

"Please don't be mad. I have a better idea" Shawn said.

"It's better be a good one" Jasmine said.

"We need to climb up that tree" Shawn said. "They won't be able to reach us there"

Shawn gets off the ground and helps Jasmine up a nearby tree. Shawn climbs up after her. They both sit down on a branch.

"Thanks Shawn" Jasmine said.

"All in a days work" Shawn said.

Shawn looks down and sees that the other contestants are now climbing up the tree.

"They can climb!" Shawn exclaimed. "Everything I knew was wrong!"

"What do we do now?" Jasmine asked.

"Higher! We need to go higher!" Shawn said.

Shawn and Jasmine climb up to the very top but the other contestants keep climbing.

"There's no where to go" Jasmine said.

"It won't end like this" Shawn said. "I want you to carry on with out me. I want you to beat these zombies"

"These what?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"When you get the chance, you run!" Shawn said.

Shawn jumps down from the tree and knocks all the other contestants off of it. They all end up in a pile up on the ground. Chris and Blaineley walk up to them. Chris blows his airhorn.

"And it's game over!" Chris announced.

"Jasmine now also has immunity!" Blaineley said.

"Now, everyone back to the meeting area" Chris said. "We need to pump your stomachs"

"Yay..." Ella said weakly.

Cut to later where all the contestants are looking better and have gathered around the camp fire.

"Amy and Jasmine won their immunity" Chris said. "And after the voting, Scarlett, Sammy, Ella, and Shawn are safe"

He throws them all marshmallows.

"That leaves Dave and Sky" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm guessing Dave listened to me" Scarlett said. "That's good. Right now Sky is my number one threat in this competition"

 **End Confessional**

"Don't act surprised" Chris said. "Sky, you're the strongest competitor here. And Dave, you're the weakest. That makes you both easy targets. But I can only give out one more marshmallow. And it goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Dave!" Chris finished.

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Dave.

"What?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Sorry Sky" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"Why did I listen to Scarlett?" Dave asked himself. "I should have voted for someone else!"

 **End Confessional**

"Off to the cannon with you" Chris said.

Sky gets up and starts walking away.

The camera moves over to Shawn and Jasmine.

"Hey, thanks for letting me get immunity" Jasmine said.

"Oh, it was nothing" Shawn said.

"Let's keep this alliance going" Jasmine said.

"Sure" Shawn said.

 **Confessional**

"Yes!" Shawn exclaimed. "I did it!"

 **Second Confessional**

"Sammy was right" Jasmine said. "Me and Shawn are getting along fine now. This is going great"

 **End Confessional**

Sky is inside the Cannon of Shame with Chris nearby.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked.

"I guess" Sky said.

Dave comes running over to the cannon.

"Seriously, are we going to have another long sendoff?" Chris asked. "Oh, whatever. Dave, do your thing"

"Sky, I am so sorry about this" Dave said. "I shouldn't have voted for you"

"You did what?!" Sky exclaimed.

"Let me finish" Dace said. "Scarlett told me to. I wasn't thinking straight and I just did it. I'm sorry. If I could undo it I would"

"It's fine Dave" Sky said. "I guess there was probably a better way I could have talked to you earlier"

"Does this mean you like me?" Dave asked.

"No Dave, how many times do I have to go over- Listen, Dave, I really think you're a nice guy" Sky said. "But I'm just not interested in you like that. At the most we're just very, very, very, close friends"

"Yeah, I can live with that" Dave said. "Well, goodbye Sky. If I win I might share some of it with you"

"Thanks. I'd like that" Sky said.

"Well, this has been nice and all. But, it's time to go" Chris said. "Bye now"

Chris presses a button on his remote and Sky is fired away.

"Sky is gone" Chris said. "Who will go next-"

Chris is interrupted when Chef and Blaineley run over to him

"What are you doing? I'm the one who does the outro" Chris said.

"We kind of have a problem" Chef said.

"Somebody smashed one of those um... "Artificial Trees" you didn't want anyone to know about" Blaineley said.

Suddenly all the trees on the island start morphing into different trees and some even lower into the ground. A dust storm can be seen in the background.

"Okay... This looks bad" Chris said.

Sharp rocks stick out from the ground around the hosts.

"Um... We'll be seeing you next time..." Chris said to the camera. "Hopefully. On, total. Drama. Pahki-"

Chris is cut off when it starts snowing.

"What the Hell is going on!" Chris yelled.

* * *

 **This chapter was a lot shorter than normal. That's because I cut out a lot of Sky yelling at Dave and a lot of Dave crying and whining about Sky. Hopefully Sky and Dave's plot was less annoying than canon. Speaking of things that changed I changed the title and the food that was served too make the chapter less disgusting than canon. As for the elimination, I like Sky but I decided to get rid of her because she got really far in canon. Also, this seemed like a good point to end her plot. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Scarlett Fever

"The last episode of Total Drama Pahkitew Island went down nice and easy. One bowl of Sauce Surprise at a time. Then it was time for a game of extreme hide and go seek. An emotionally unstable Dave ended up voting out Sky, with a little help from Scarlett... And then some weird stuff happened... And I refuse to explain it... So get ready for, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's night on Pahkitew Island and things are a bit crazy. It's snowing and raining at the same time and the ground is shaking. Chris and Blaineley are huddled together in fear. The contestants come running over to them

"What the heck is going on here!?" Amy exclaimed.

"Guys... I think that's a volcano" Shawn said pointing to a volcano rising out of the ground.

"This is all scientifically impossible" Scarlett said.

The volcano erupts and sprinkles fall out of it.

"Apparently Canadian volcanoes erupt donuts toppings" Jasmine said.

Chris takes a remote out of his pocket and starts tinkering with it.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"We demand an explanation" Sammy said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You know what me mean" Jasmine said.

The trees behind him sink into the ground.

"Um... Don't you have vanishing trees in Australia?" Blaineley asked.

"No" Jasmine said.

"They don't have them anywhere" Ella said.

Four Christmas trees rise out of the ground behind them.

"Yeah... We've got nothing for that one" Blaineley said.

Chris nods.

"Fine, we'll come clean" Chris said. "The island is mostly artificial"

The contestants gasp.

"And we may be having some slight technical difficulties" Blaineley said.

"Nothing to worry about" Chris said.

A digital clock with speakers attached to it rises out of the ground.

"Self destruct sequence activated" A female voice said over the speakers. "Island will explode in one hour"

"Self destruct!" Ella repeated in disbelief.

"What?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What have I gotten myself into" Dave said.

Chris blows his airhorn.

"Zip it!" Chris said.

Chris takes a tough screen tablet with a picture of the control room out of his pocket.

"Uh, for your next challenge one of you must shut down the self destruct" Chris said nervously. "Which is located in this underground control room"

"There are three ways to get there" Blaineley said. "And frankly we don't care which one you use. Whoever stops the countdown wins immunity"

"Can I see that?" Scarlett asked as she pointed to Chris' tablet.

"Uh, sure" Chris said.

Chris gives Scarlett his tablet.

 **Confessional**

Scarlett is smiling manically.

"The fool! He just handed me the key to the island!" Scarlett said triumphantly. "It's all mine!"

She laughs evilly.

 **End Confessional**

"So, since there's no questions" Chris began. "Ready, set-"

"Of course we have questions" Sammy interrupted.

"For starters, why did you even build this thing with a self destruct setting" Amy said.

"And how do we shut it down?" Shawn asked.

"Will the animals be okay?" Ella asked.

"This is just a challenge right?" Jasmine asked. "Our lives aren't really in danger"

"Don't be silly" Blaineley said.

"Your lives have always been in danger" Chris said. "Just never this seriously"

"We'll be here to help you" Blaineley said.

"From a safe distance, of course" Chris said. "From this helicopter"

A carrier helicopter that Chef is piloting nears the island and lowers its ladder.

"Wait! Why don't we all just use this helicopter to escape!" Shawn said.

"We can't hear you!" Chris said as he and Blaineley climbed up.

"This thing is too loud" Blaineley said.

"Now have fun!" Chris said.

Chris blows his airhorn as the helicopter flies to a safe distance.

 **Confessional**

"This is insane!" Dave said. "I'm not sure I can do this. Why did I have to vote Sky out. She could have helped me. At least I have Scarlett. She's my friend"

 **End Confessional**

"Fifty five minutes until self destruct" The female voice on the speakers said.

"You're going to help me, right sis?" Amy asked.

"Of course" Sammy said.

"Pardon me, may I tag along?" Ella asked. "I feel that the others are a bit preoccupied with each other"

"I don't have any problem with it" Sammy said.

"Oh, thank you ever so much" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"I love making new friends!" Ella said happily. "If it wasn't for the threat of death I'd be positively ecstatic right now!"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn and Jasmine are running through the woods.

"Let's go!" Shawn said.

Rocks start rising out of the ground but they just use them as stepping stones.

"That entrance should be over here somewhere" Jasmine said.

They hop down from the rocks and slide over a sheet of ice. The sheet of ice ends at the start of a lake.

"Oh come on" Jasmine said.

"I guess we gotta swim" Shawn said.

 **Confessional**

"Shawn's great. He and I have a lot in common. 'Cept for that zombie stuff" Jasmine said. "But I just need to remember what Sammy said. I think we're going to be good friends"

 **Second Confessional**

"Yeah, Jasmine is great" Shawn said. "Once she develops a healthy fear of the undead, she'll be perfect"

 **End Confessional**

"We'll jump in on three" Shawn said. "On, two-"

Shawn sees a shark fin in the water.

"Shark!" Shawn exclaimed.

"It'll be fine" Jasmine said. "Sharks are more afraid of you than you are of them. If it gets too close just punch it in the nose and scram"

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I saw it on TV once" Jasmine said. "Now let's go!"

Shawn and Jasmine jump into the water. Shawn sees a hatch on the ground and points to it. Him and Jasmine swim over to it. They try to get it open but a shark starts charging at them. Jasmine punches it in the nose and this scares it off.

 **Confessional**

"Yeah, she just got really lucky" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine gets the hatch open and they swim through. They find themselves in some sort of mechanical underground base.

Meanwhile, Amy, Sammy, and Ella are running through the forest.

"Oh I love you two so much" Ella said. "I can't believe we were on the same team before"

"Me too" Sammy said. "But I have to ask. What's with the princess theme"

"I love dressing up. It makes me feel very important" Ella said.

"You certainly are... Interesting" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't like her" Amy said. "I just don't want to tell her. I'm better than that now... Right?"

 **End Confessional**

Sammy sees a hole in the ground that has a metal wall.

"That has to be an entrance" Sammy said.

A tree comes out of it.

"Or not" Sammy said.

Another mechanical hole opens up.

"Come on! That has to be one" Amy said.

Amy, Sammy, and Ella jump into the hole but the three of them get stuck.

"Okay, one of us has to get out" Amy said.

Suddenly a giant redwood tree pops out of the ground from underneath them. They all grab on to the tree.

"Well this certainly is an adventure" Ella said.

Meanwhile, Scarlett and Dave are running through the woods.

"According to Chris' tablet the closest entrance to the control room is under a rock" Scarlett said. "Right over... There"

Scarlett points to a field with several large rocks in it.

"That's not very helpful" Dave said.

"How about you try and lift one of them" Scarlett suggested.

"Okay" Dave said.

Dave tries to lift one but can't.

"Stupid rock!" Dave said angrily.

Dave kicks the rock and it makes a hollow noise. The rock pops open.

"Oh, there we go" Dave said.

"Nice work" Scarlett said.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Jasmine are running down the halls of the underground base.

"It has to be around here somewhere" Jasmine said.

They pass by a TV screen with Chris and Blaineley on it.

"Glad we could catch you guys" Blaineley said.

"Gah! What are you doing here?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Oh, well we have good news" Chris said.

"We're gong to live?" Jasmine said hopefully.

"Nope" Chris said. "I meant good for me and Blaine"

"Don't call me that" Blaineley said.

"Shut up" Chris said. "The news is that I can download all the footage from the security cameras to this helicopter"

"That way, if the island ends up going bye-bye we'll still have an episode" Blaineley said.

"Glad you're enjoying the show while we're risking our lives" Jasmine said.

"You think you've got it hard? The coffee machine here is cheap is Hell" Chris said.

"By the way, you might wanna avoid the motion sensors down there" Blaineley said. "They set off security all over the island"

Chris and Blaineley's TV screen turns off. Shawn and Jasmine notice all the motion sensing lasers ahead of them.

"Seriously?" Jasmine said.

"Don't worry" Shawn said "I've got the same kind of system in my yard for zombie defence. I used to have landmines but then the neighbours dog wandered onto my yard and then- You know what this is a story for another time"

 **Confessional**

"Okay... He's a bit of a work in progress" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessional**

The two of them jump into the laser sensors. The dodge the lasers very skillfully.

 **Confessional**

"The zombie thing is a little weird but he's got some moves" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessional**

Shawn steps on an untied shoelace of his and he falls on his face. This activates a few sensors.

"Uh oh..." Shawn said.

"Intruder detected" The female voice said over the speakers. "Releasing robotic security"

A robotic bear, a robotic crocodile, a robotic dear, and a robotic goat rise out of the ground.

"Um... What is that?" Jasmine asked.

A monitor with Chris and Blaineley on it lowers from the ceiling.

"Um... We really don't have the time to explain this" Blaineley said.

"Have fun dealing with these guys though" Chris said. "Because we are out"

The monitor turns off.

"Is this weird or scary?" Shawn asked.

"Both" Jasmine said.

They both start running from the robotic animals. A door in front of them starts to close slowly. Shawn and Jasmine slide under the door. Jasmine's hat is knocked off.

"My hat!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Jasmine reaches for her hat but the robotic goat bites it. Jasmine manages to pull it back to her.

"That was close" Jasmine said.

"Closer than you think!" Shawn exclaimed.

Jasmine looks down and sees that the robotic goat's severed head is still gnawing at Jasmine's hat. She punches the goat's head.

"Bad head!" Jasmine said angrily.

The head starts chomping at air and slowly moving towards them.

"Why does this keep happening?" Shawn asked.

Meanwhile, the redwood tree Amy, Sammy, and Ella were holding on to is being lowered into the underground base. Once it is all the way down they let go of the tree.

"Oh thank God" Amy said.

"I'm alive!" Ella said happily.

Another monitor with Chris and Blaineley on it lowers down.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us" Chris said.

"By the way, Shawn set off security" Blaineley said. "So now we got killer robot animals everywhere"

"Killer robot animals!" Sammy exclaimed.

"My animal friends were robots!" Ella exclaimed.

"We had real ones" Chris said. "But then the animals rights people were all whiny about it. So we switched to robots"

"Some got super violent so we locked them up down here" Blaineley said.

"That makes sense" Ella said.

"What?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Sammy said.

"Point is, the halls are dangerous" Chris said. "you'd be mush safer sneaking through the gear chamber"

"That does not sound safe" Amy said.

"What could possible less safe than something called the gear chamber" Sammy said.

"You're about to find out" Chris said.

A door opens and a kitten walks up to them.

"Oh, hello little kitty cat" Ella said. "How are you?"

"It's so adorable" Sammy said.

"I just want to hug it" Amy said

The kitten's eyes start glowing orange and it then fires a laser out of its mouth. The laser beam vaporizes the monitor.

"Run!" Sammy yelled.

Ella, Amy, and Sammy run through a hallway full of moving metal machinery. Lots of fake trees and rocks being lowered and raised are seen.

"Look at all these pretty trees" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"I gotta say, despite being very, very, weird. Ella is good at keeping positive" Sammy said.

 **End Confessional**

Up in the helicopter Chris and Blaineley are talking.

"Chris, I'm starting to think this is going to far" Blaineley said. "I mean, these kids could die"

"It's not like their in danger or anything" Chris said. "An hour is a long time. Relax Blaineley, everything will be fine"

"Okay, but if things get too out of hand we call help" Blaineley said. "Deal?"

"Deal" Chris said.

"You'd better uphold this" Blaineley said.

"Don't worry" Chris said. "I will"

Meanwhile Scarlett and Dave are walking around the underground facility.

"The control room has to be around here" Scarlett said.

A monitor with the hosts on it lowers down from the ceiling.

"Dave, Scarlett, congrats on being first to the control room" Chris said.

"And congrats on not dying too" Blaineley said.

Scarlett walks up to the door to the control room but sees a keypad.

"We need a password to open the door to the control room" Scarlett said. "What is it?"

"Oh we know" Blaineley said. "It's-"

"None of your business" Chris interrupted. "I keep it in a safe place at all times: In the control room"

"Ugh, really?" Dave said.

"Just start hitting random numbers. It couldn't hurt" Blaineley said.

"Except for the electrical shocks that thing dishes out every time you get it wrong" Chris said. "Well gotta go, I have a burrito in the microwave and it just finished heating up"

The monitor deactivates.

"Dave, why don't you have a go at it" Scarlett said.

"Why not" Dave said. "Maybe it's... Four... Eight... Five?"

Dave types in those numbers and is electrocuted.

"Go on. Try again. I believe in you" Scarlett said.

"Gee, thanks Scarlett" Dave said. "What about... Nine... Six... One?"

Dave types it into the keypad and is electrocuted again.

"Keep going I just know you'll get it" Scarlett said.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Dave said.

"I believe in you" Scarlett said. "Not like Sky"

"But I really like Sky" Dave said.

"Just try again. I know you'll get it" Scarlett said.

"Okay..." Dave said. "Five.. Two... Four?"

Dave types this into the keypad.

 **Confessional**

"Those doors can only dish out so many shocks before shorting out" Scarlett said. "He'll open the doors or die trying"

 **End Confessional**

Dave is electrocuted. The doors open.

"Ta da... Doors are open..." Dave said weakly.

"Yes!" Scarlett exclaimed.

Scarlett and Dave enter the control room. Scarlett looks around the room and smiles evilly. The computers power up.

"Welcome Chris McLean" The computer said.

"The island is mine!" Scarlett said evilly. "Mwahahaha!"

"Um... You okay Scarlett?" Dave asked. "We're supposed to turn off the computer... Right Scarlett... Friend?"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Friend!" Scarlett said angrily. "I was never anybody's friend!"

Scarlett takes off her glasses and undoes her hair revealing that her natural hair is very pointy.

"Um... You're scaring me Scarlett" Dave said as he started to back away.

"This is the real me" Scarlett said. "The Scarlett who's been hiding. Biding my time... Waiting to strike... I. Am. Evil! And don't you think about escaping"

Scarlett presses a button on the control panel and the doors power back on and close.

"Um... I-I'll stop you Scarlett" Dave said, attempting to sound brave.

"Oh please, what are you going to do?" Scarlett asked.

Dave runs at Scarlett with his fist raised in the air. Scarlett rolls his eyes at Dave and punches him in the nose. This causes his nose to bleed and he collapses to the ground in pain.

"I'm bleeding!" Dave exclaimed.

"Now don't you even move" Scarlett said.

"G-got it" Dave said as he wiped the blood away.

Scarlett looks at the other monitors and control panels.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll send the Scuba-Bling-Pasta Bear after the others" Scarlett said.

Scarlett presses a button on the controls.

"What to do next?" Scarlett said. "Oh, right"

Scarlett presses another button and one of the monitors changes to the hosts.

"Oh... Hi Scarlett" Chris said. "Like what you're doing with your hair"

"Now that you're in there do you mind turning off the self destruct sequence?" Blaineley said.

"And what do I get out of it?" Scarlett asked.

"Your life isn't enough?!" Chris exclaimed.

"There's an escape pod connected to the control room" Scarlett said. "I can leave whenever I want. So, give me the million dollars or I simply escape and let the island explode"

"Do what she says. She is dead serious!" Dave said.

"Silence!" Scarlett commanded.

"Yes Scarlett" Dave said.

"Give me the million McLean!" Scarlett said. "Or you and this island are done"

"Um... I think you're forgetting one thing" Blaineley said.

"The others will be there any moment" Chris said.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take care of them" Scarlett said. "I've already taken down Dave"

Scarlett shuts off the monitor.

"I'll give them some time to think it over" Scarlett said.

Up in the helicopter Blaineley and Chris run into the cockpit where Chef is.

"Chef! We have an emergency" Chris said. "Blaineley was right, things have gotten too serious"

"What happened?" Chef asked.

"Scarlett took over the island" Blaineley explained

"Do you have that important "Business card" from last season?" Chris asked.

"Right here" Chef said

Chef takes a card out of his pocket and gives it to Chris.

"We will use these resources to defeat Scarlett" Chris said.

"That's a sandwich shop card" Blaineley said.

"On the back we have contact information that might be able to help us" Chris said. "Remember those scary government guys who tried to arrest us last season? Well one of them gave me this"

"Oh thank goodness" Blaineley said. "We can get some professionals on the scene"

They go back to the main area of the helicopter.

"Now I should be able to video chat with them from here" Chris said.

Chris types some information into the computer. The monitor switches to a woman with curly brown hair wearing glasses and a red pantsuit at a desk.

"How did you get here?" The woman asked. "You're not supposed to know how to access this"

"One of your agents gave it to me, Mr. Swanson. Who are you exactly?" Chris asked.

"I'm their secretary: Ms. Wellington" The woman said.

"Listen we kind of have a super villain in charge of our island" Blaineley said. "Can you get your friends to come over here and take care of things?"

"Your call is very important to us" Wellington said. "But sadly we are very busy. And they just don't have the time. But if they can squeeze it in they'll try"

"Please don't hang up! Our jobs our on the line" Chris said.

"Sorry, I'm doing all that I can. But Mr. Swanson is on an important away mission in Cuba" Wellington said. "And is definitely not just lounging on the beach. Please have a good day"

The monitor shuts off.

"Well... I guess that's all we can do" Chris said. "I'll go grab some smoothies"

"I'll call the kids and see if they're okay" Blaineley said.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Jasmine are walking around.

"That control room has to be around here somewhere" Jasmine said.

Jasmine and Shawn see Amy, Sammy, and Ella up ahead. Shawn and Jasmine walk up to them.

"Thank goodness it's you guys and not more of those crazy robots" Jasmine said.

"I'm glad we could find you too" Sammy said.

"We'd better hurry to the control room" Amy said.

"Twenty minutes until self destruct" The female voice said over the speakers.

"That's not good" Ella said.

"You think?!" Shawn exclaimed.

A monitor lowers from the ceiling. It turns on and Scarlett is on the monitor. She is wearing her glasses and has her hair back up again.

"Guys, I'm so glad I found you" Scarlett said. "I'm in the control room but you can't shut it down from here. Chris was lying"

"Ugh! That figures" Jasmine said.

"Typical" Sammy said.

"You can only shut it down here" Scarlett said.

The screen switches to a electronic map showing a route to a nearby room.

"That's just down the hall" Shawn said. "Let's go"

The contestants run down the hall and into the room shown on the map. The contestants look up and see a bunch of robotic copies of Chris on the ceiling.

"Well... This just got even weirder" Amy said.

Another monitor lowers from the ceiling. Scarlett appears on the monitor. This time without her glasses and with her hair down.

"Hope you like it" Scarlett said.

The door behind them closes.

"Because this will be the last thing you will see!" Scarlett said.

The monitor shuts off. The eyes of the robots start glowing red and they drop from the ceiling.

"This day just keeps getting worse..." Sammy said.

"It's like an army of zombies!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Z-z-zombies!" Shawn yelled.

Shawn run towards the robots and starts tearing them apart.

"Die zombies!" Shawn shouted.

"This is terrifying..." Sammy said.

"I think it's pretty cool" Jasmine said.

Ella grabs on to Amy's arm in fear.

"All of this will be in my nightmares tonight"Amy said.

Shawn tears the head off the last robot.

Another monitor lowers from the ceiling. This time Chris and Blaineley are on the monitor.

"Good news" Chris said. "We tried to- What did you do to my promo bots!"

"Your what?" Jasmine asked.

"How did you think I did the promotion tours for the show?!" Chris asked angrily. "Do you think I went to all those malls by myself!?"

"Um... Why are they so violent?" Ella asked.

"They gotta defend themselves" Chris said. "Do you know what these fans are like?! Did you see Topher?! He's one of the normal ones!"

"Hey, you said you had good news" Sammy said. "What was it"

"Well we did contact some help" Blaineley said. "So help is on the way... Maybe"

"Maybe!?" Amy exclaimed.

"You know I feel like there was something else we wanted to tell you" Blaineley said. "But what was it..."

The Scuba Bear breaks down the door and roars at them

"Oh hey look, it's that nice bear" Ella said.

The bear rips off its fake skin to reveal that it is also a robot.

"Everything I know is a lie!" Ella exclaimed.

Shawn picks up a severed arm from one of the Chris bots and throws it at Scuba Bear. It penetrates Scuba Bear's head and causes it to explode.

"Oh right, now I remember" Blaineley said. "Scarlett has taken over the island and will kill everyone if we don't give her the million"

"Which we won't, by the way" Chris said.

"Then what do we do?" Shawn asked.

"Not our job" Chris said.

The monitor shuts off.

"Well that's great" Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Come on, to the control room!" Shawn said.

The contestants run to the control room. Amy pounds on the door.

"Open up!" Amy exclaimed.

A monitor on the wall turns on with Scarlett on it.

"Attention vermin! Hand over the million or everyone gets eliminated!" Scarlett announced. "Permanently! That is all"

Sammy presses a button on the monitor and it switches to Chris and Blaineley.

"Guys! She is serious about this!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Oh this looks bad..." Blaineley said.

"Chef! Get this helicopter to a safer distance!" Chris shouted.

"You can't just leave us here" Jasmine said.

"Uh, yes we can" Chris said. "You all signed a release. One million bucks is a lot of cash"

"We tried our best" Blaineley said. "Bye now"

The monitor turns off.

"We need to think of something" Ella said.

"What can we do?" Amy asked. "All we have is ourselves and a bunch of dismembered Chris robots"

"That's it!" Shawn exclaimed.

Meanwhile inside the control room Scarlett is on the computer.

"I need to contact Chris" Scarlett said.

"Can I help?" Dave asked.

"Shut the Hell up Dave!" Scarlett yelled. "I didn't ask you!"

"O-o-okay" Dave said. "Just trying to help..."

The screen in front of Scarlett switches to Chris. Or rather one of the contestants moving around a Chris bot like a puppet.

"Right here! Now!" The Chris bot said.

"You aren't fooling anybody" Scarlett said. "If I'm smart enough to take over this island I'm also smart enough to see through a trick that Bugs Bunny would use. Try harder next time"

Shawn drops the Chris bot and stands up.

"Aw dang it" Shawn said.

Scarlett turns off the monitor.

Back outside the other contestants are thinking of an idea.

"All right, that did not work" Shawn said.

"I think Dave is in there" Ella said. "Perhaps he could help us"

"That gives me an idea" Jasmine said.

Jasmine turns on the monitor to Chris and Blaineley.

"Oh, hello again" Chris said.

"Can you do us a favour and call Scarlett in about two minutes?" Jasmine asked. "Pretend you're making a deal with her"

"That can be arranged" Blaineley said.

Back inside the control room Scarlett is still on the computer.

"Ugh! There has to be a way to talk to the real Chris" Scarlett said.

"Can I help?" Dave asked. "I'll do to keep you from killing me"

"No Dave! I don't need help" Scarlett said.

The screen in front of Scarlett changes to the other contestants.

"Hey Scarlett" Amy said. "Have you considered not killing us yet"

"I did very briefly" Scarlett said. "But after you insulted my intelligence with that last stunt I decided to do away with that plan"

"Oh, well maybe you could reconsider?" Ella asked.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh" Scarlett said.

The monitor behind Scarlett lights up to reveal Chris and Blaineley on the other side.

"Hey Scarlett, tell you what. We are going to cut a deal" Chris said.

"Be right back. I need to take this" Scarlett said.

Scarlett walks away towards the other screen.

"Psst! Dave, we need you to do something" Shawn said to Dave once Scarlett was out of hearing range.

"What is it?" Dave asked quietly.

"We need you to open the doors" Sammy said.

"I'm not sure. Scarlett has already beaten me up" Dave said.

"Please, we need you" Ella said.

"Okay... I can do this" Dave said.

"Thank you Dave" Shawn said.

Dave goes to where Scarlett is talking to the hosts on the other monitor.

"Okay we'll give you this great deal" Chris said. "You get half the million but we get the rights to use your likeness in any merchandising we want"

"I do not negotiate" Scarlett said. "I have made that abundantly clear"

"Hey Scarlett, I have a message for you" Dave said.

"Oh really, what is it?" Scarlett asked.

"This" Dave said.

Dave grabs Scarlett's hair and pulls her to the ground with it. After that he kicks Scarlett in the ribs.

"Gah! I'm going to kill you Dave!" Scarlett exclaimed. "You are a piece of trash!"

Dave presses the button on the controls that opens the doors.

"Oh crap..." Scarlett said.

The other contestants enter the room.

"Get her!"Shawn shouted.

Shawn tackles Scarlett and ties her legs and hands up with her own hair.

"Ah! Again with the hair!" Scarlett yelled. "Do you have any idea how painful this is?!"

"Nice work" Amy said.

"Self destructing in ten seconds" The computer said.

All the monitors start glowing red and an alarm sounds.

"Yeah we're out" Blaineley said.

The monitor with the hosts shuts off

Sammy runs up to the computer.

"What should I do?" Sammy asked.

"Um... Control, alt, delete?" Jasmine suggested.

Sammy enters that into the computer and it shuts off the computer.

"Self destruct terminated" The computer said.

"No! I refuse to accept defeat!" Scarlett yelled. "I will not rest until you are all dead!"

"Oh shut up" Amy said.

"If it's not too much trouble" Ella politely added.

The monitor with Chris and Blaineley turns back on.

"The alarm bell stopped! Are you okay?!" Blaineley said.

They notice that all the countdown clocks in the room have stopped.

"Wow! Nice work!" Chris said. "Sorry about the whole leaving you to die thing. It was irresponsible and I apologize"

"Are you feeling okay?" Dave asked.

"The lawyers threatened me again..." Chris admitted.

"Well we captured Scarlett and saved the island" Dave said proudly. "You're welcome"

Dave leans on the control pad and accidentally presses a few buttons.

"Uh oh... That's not good is it?" Dave asked.

"Island Sector A: Combustion initiated" The computer said. "Island Sector B: Chryo-Activation completed"

Dave presses some more buttons and the monitors turn on to reveal one half of the island is on fire and the other half is frozen.

"Whoops... I messed up" Dave said.

"Honestly, this island was pretty messed up before you did that" Amy said.

"That makes me feel slightly less terrible... I guess" Dave said.

Much later Scarlett is in the cannon of shame with everyone else standing around here.

"You are so eliminated!" Chris said angrily as he threw marshmallows at her. "You are more eliminated than anyone's been eliminated! Even Beardo!"

"Easy boss" Chef said.

"I am easy!" Chris yelled.

"You don't sound like it" Blaineley said.

"Shut up" Chris said.

Chris takes his remote out from behind his back.

"So long Scarlett" Chris said. "Tell your ex-sidekicks Chuck and Max I said hi"

Before Chris can fire Scarlett away he looks up and sees that the island is surrounded by military helicopters.

"You know these guys?" Jasmine asked.

"I hope so" Chris said.

A bald square jawed man in a suit with a thick moustache and a pale man with short dark hair in a suit and sunglasses drop out of the helicopter.

"Ah! The government!" Shawn yelled. "They want to abduct me for spreading the truth!"

"Relax sir we aren't here for you" The man with the moustache said. "I am Inspector Swanson and this is my partner Agent Henderson. You don't know us but we have met Mr. McLean and Ms. O'Halloran"

"Our agency has investigated them on multiple occasions" Henderson explained.

"My secretary Ms. Wellington said you gave me a report about a "Super Villain" on this island" Swanson said.

"That'd be me" Scarlett said. "I'm Scarlett"

"Were you just about to fire them out of a cannon?" Henderson asked.

"Firstly: It's the Cannon of Shame" Chris said. "And secondly: Yes"

"Get her out of there" Swanson said.

Two other agents help Scarlett out of the cannon and handcuff her.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked. "She signed a contract. She can't be taken away"

"Well I am kind of guilty of attempted murder, assault, and the hostile takeover of this island" Scarlett said.

"And you're be locked up for a long time terrorist scum" Henderson said.

"I'm not a terrorist" Scarlett said. "I am a super villain"

"Tell it to the guards at Guantanamo" Henderson said.

"Henderson, we aren't sending her to Guantanamo Bay" Swanson said. "Her charges aren't serious enough. Also even if we were we're Canadian. We can't even do that"

"Why do the Americans get the cool prisons!" Henderson yelled.

"Just get her in the helicopter, Henderson" Swanson said. "I have to get back to Cuba. They have great coffee there"

Henderson and Swanson escort Scarlett into one of the military helicopters.

"This won't be the last you hear of me!" Scarlett yelled. "I shall return!"

"Shut up" Swanson said.

All the military helicopters start to fly away.

"Well it turns out our government isn't totally useless after all" Chris said. "But, least everything's back to normal... Well, normal for a place with a teenager who thinks zombies are real and another who thinks they're a princess. Tune in next time to see who stays in the game and who goes bang. Here on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **Well this is officially has been the chapter I had the most fun writing. I did change the way Scarlett was captured slightly because I thought she was too easily fooled by the robot Chris in canon. She just seemed too intelligent for that. Also, I had Scarlett arrested instead of just eliminated because that seemed like a more logical thing to do. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	14. King of the Scrap Yard

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. We had some minor technical difficulties last time... To say the least. Then someone, clearly not me, activated the islands self destruct sequence. We had one hour to shut down the main computer or the island would blow. Killing everyone who wasn't aboard a fancy helicopter. Scarlett found the control room with loads of time to spare. But then Scarlett partook in a hostile takeover of the island. She demanded the million dollars or the whole place would go boom. With a little help from Dave the contestants subdued Scarlett and shut off the computer. I was about to send Scarlett away but then my old pals with the Canadian government arrested her. Personally, I am relieved. But the other contestants aren't. They still have to be on this show. So let's see who gets to stay on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's morning on the artificial land mass that is Pahkitew Island. Inside the tree fort Dave is asleep. He opens his eyes and looks around.

"Wow, it's great to be out of that cave" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"Now that the merge is here we get to just use one shelter" Dave said. "So I moved into this one. Which is good because it turns out that sleeping in the cave was terrible for my back"

 **End Confessional**

Ella merrily skips into the room carrying a basket of fruit and berries.

"I got back from berry picking with the others" Ella said. "Want some?"

"Uh, that's very kind Ella. But no thank you" Dave said.

"Oh but David, I insist" Ella said.

Ella sits down on the bed with Dave.

"Try a strawberry" Ella said.

Ella takes a handful of strawberries out of the basket.

"Um... Thank you" Dave said.

Dave uncomfortably takes a strawberry from Ella.

 **Confessional**

"Oh, I'm all back in love with Dave. Now that Sky, Dorothy, and Scarlett are all gone there's nothing stopping me from being with him" Ella said.

 **Second Confessional**

"I really don't know how to put this with out sounding like the worst person ever" Dave said. "I think Ella is a sweet girl. But she scares me more than anyone else here right now"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, outside the tree fort Amy is leaning on the railing and looking off into the forest.

"To think that all this forest is fake" Amy said.

Sammy walks over to her sister.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing?" Sammy asked.

"I'm having an existential moment..." Amy said.

"Oh... Wait, what?" Sammy asked.

"Who am I Sammy?" Amy asked.

"You're my sister" Sammy said.

"Yes, but what is my identity?" Amy said. "I used to be the "Stronger sister" but now I'm not. You're supposed to be the nice one that has a lot of friends... But who am I? Am I just your quiet sister... I don't want to be that"

"You're clearly having a moment... I'll just be going" Sammy said.

"I can't be the quiet one. Can I? I used to think you were... Who am I?" Amy asked.

"Bye" Sammy said.

Sammy leaves her sister.

The camera pans upwards to Shawn and Jasmine sitting up in a tree.

"Okay Jasmine, I want to go the finale with you" Shawn said. "I think this alliance is going to work out perfectly"

"That's great" Jasmine said. "What's the plan?"

"I say we team up against one of twins" Shawn said.

"I don't want to eliminate either of them" Jasmine said. "I like Amy and Sammy"

"You need to detach yourself from yourself from them" Shawn said.

"I can't do that" Jasmine said. "It was Sammy's idea for me to try and be friends with you again"

"Okay, you know what, let's forget about that" Shawn said. "But for now, you've got my back, right?"

"You know it" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"Me and Jasmine are getting along just fine" Shawn said. "I think she's gotten over the whole getting hit in the face with a duelling stick thing... I still hope she wants to go out with me"

 **End Confessional**

"Attention everyone!" Chris said over the speakers. "Meet me and Blaineley in the clearing pronto"

"Ugh, always at worst times" Jasmine said.

Cut to later where all the teams have gathered in the clearing with the hosts.

"Good to see you" Chris said.

"So we have some bad news right now" Blaineley said. "We have not been able to get the computer system thanks to a certain individual by the name of Scarlett"

"We weren't able to get the challenge we were hoping for" Chris said.

"Why's that?" Sammy asked.

"This entire island is shut down" Dave said.

"Dave, you played a part in getting it shut down" Blaineley said.

"Fair point" Dave said.

"Now, here's the actual challenge" Chris said. "Remember that giant scrap yard from episode one?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Amy asked.

"Well, we put it away for storage after the first challenge" Blaineley said. "But apparently, while the island is malfunctioning it went out of storage. Follow us there and we'll explain further"

"Okay" Ella said.

The contestants follow Chris and Blaineley to the scrap heap.

"I forgot about this place" Shawn said.

"Here's what you've got to do" Chris said. "Chef is going to be shooting tennis balls at you again"

The camera pans up to Chef standing on a cliff with a tennis ball machine.

"I love my job" Chef said.

Chef fires a tennis ball out of the machine. The ball its Dave in the chest and knocks him over.

"I'm okay..." Dave said weakly.

"I will help prince David" Ella said.

Ella helps Dave off of the ground.

"Thanks" Dave said.

"The goal is to get Chef off the cliff" Chris said.

"What?!" Chef yelled from above. "I was not told about this. You said to fire tennis balls at them"

"Yeah Chef, it's a surprise" Chris said.

"You are allowed to use any mean necessary to get Chef away from the tennis ball launcher" Blaineley said. "The person to get Chef to stop firing tennis balls wins immunity"

"Sounds simple enough" Jasmine said.

"We'll see about that!" Chef said.

"The challenge will be starting in three... Two... One..." Chris said. "Now!"

Chris takes out his airhorn and blows it. Chef starts firing tennis balls at everyone.

"Wait for us to get out of the way!" Blaineley shouted.

Chris and Blaineley run away.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Jasmine yelled.

"I like that plan" Sammy said.

Amy and Sammy hide behind a rock. Jasmine and Shawn take shelter behind a tree. Dave hides behind a pile of scraps and Ella follows him.

"Dave, what's the plan?" Ella asked.

"I don't know" Dave said. "I never come up with plan"

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"I'm not a leader type" Dave said. "I've always followed people. Like Sky and Scarlett"

"How about you follow my lead" Ella said.

"No offence but you don't seem like a leader" Dave said.

"Dave, allow me to dazzle you with my leadering skills" Ella said.

"That's not a word" Dave said.

"Just let me try" Ella said. "I'm sure I can come up with something"

"That's probably true" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm going to impress Dave" Ella said. "He's totally going to fall for me... Right?"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine and Shawn are discussing a plan.

"I have an idea. You want to hear it?" Shawn asked.

"Go ahead" Jasmine said.

"One of us sneaks up behind Chef and the other knocks him off the cliff while he's distracted" Shawn said.

"I like that idea" Jasmine said. "It's simple, yet it sound effective"

"I'll do the sneaking" Shawn said.

 **Confessional**

"I can not send enough thanks to Sammy for giving me the motivation to bury the hatchet with Shawn" Jasmine said. "He really has been great... He's still a little weird. But hey, nobody's perfect"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn is climbing up one side of the cliff.

"Almost there" Shawn said to himself.

He gets to the top of the cliff and behind Chef.

"I hear you" Chef said.

Chef turns around and pushes Shawn off the cliff. While Chef was doing that Jasmine climbed up the other side of the cliff and has gotten behind Chef.

"Nice try!" Chef exclaimed.

Chef pushes her off the cliff too.

"I'm unbreakable!" Chef cheered.

Jasmine lands on top of Shawn.

"That didn't go well..." Jasmine said.

"Let's think of a new plan..." Shawn said.

"I like that" Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are still hiding.

"Do you have any ideas?" Amy asked.

"No. I was hoping you would" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"This is a good chance to prove that I'm not just a quieter Sammy" Amy said. "If I can prove to be a good leader I might be able to redefine myself"

 **End Confessional**

"Well... We have all these scraps around us" Amy said. "We could do something wit h that"

"Great idea Amy" Sammy said. "We'll collect whatever is useful and use that to take down Chef. Nice work"

Amy and Sammy get out from behind their rock.

"Okay good, Chef doesn't see us yet" Amy said. "Let's go find some stuff"

They start searching through a pile of junk. Sammy pulls out a plank of wood and Amy pulls out a rope.

"Can we use this?" Sammy asked.

"Hell if I know" Amy said.

Chef sees Amy and Sammy and starts firing tennis balls at them.

"Ah!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy grabs Sammy and uses her as a human shield. Sammy is hit by several tennis balls.

"Gah! Amy! What the Hell!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Stupid, stupid, Amy!" Amy said to herself. "I didn't even mean to do it. It was a reflex! I'm not the bad twin anymore! Really"

 **End Confessional**

Amy and Sammy are back behind the rock.

"Seriously Amy, again?" Sammy said.

"Sammy I am so sorry" Amy said. "Please forgive me"

"It's fine Amy, just don't do it again" Sammy said.

"Of course not, I would never do that" Amy said.

Amy kisses her sister on the forehead.

"Please don't be mad" Amy said.

"Don't do that" Sammy said. "That was creepy"

"Right" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"I like Amy now, I really do" Sammy said. "She's got a lot of straightening out to do but I think she'll be fine... Those tennis balls really hurt though"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Ella and Dave are hiding behind a pile of scraps and figuring out a plan.

"Do you have a plan yet" Dave asked.

"One of us will distract Chef" Ella said. "Then the other one deals with him" Ella said.

"How about I be the distraction" Dave said.

"Oh yes, I love that idea" Ella said. "Now go, be distracting"

Dave gets out from the scrap pile. He looks up and sees Chef on the cliff.

"Hey! Chef! Why do you even wear an apron anymore?! You aren't even cooking anything!" Dave yelled up at Chef.

"It's fashionable!" Chef yelled back.

Chef start firing tennis balls at him. Dave barely dodges the tennis balls.

The camera pans over to Ella climbing up the cliff.

"I'm almost there" Ella said.

Ella gets up to the top of the cliff. Chef hears her and turns around

"Nice try Snow White! I'm impossible to sneak up on" Chef said.

Chef turns around the tennis machine and launches several balls at her. These knock her off the cliff and into a bush.

"That could have gone better..." Ella said weakly.

Dave rushes over to Ella to make sure she's okay.

"Ella! Are you all right?" Dave asked.

"Oh of course I am, Dave" Ella said. "Can you pick me up and take me back to our hiding spot?"

"Uh... Can't you just walk?" Dave asked.

"Yes... But, I'd like you to carry me" Ella said.

"Um... Okay" Dave said.

Dave picks up Ella and starts walking back towards their hiding spot behind the scrap pile. Ella wraps her arms around Dave's neck.

"Thank you Dave" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"What is up with Ella?" Dave asked. "I thought she was over me. Now she's being all... Creepy... I wonder if this is how Sky felt?"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Shawn and Jasmine are back in their bush.

"Okay, got any plans?" Shawn asked. "My didn't work out so well"

"That's an understatement" Jasmine said.

"But do you have any ideas?" Shawn asked.

"Well, we could use these scraps around us" Jasmine said.

"Why didn't I think of that" Shawn said. "Come on, let's go right now"

Shawn and Jasmine get out from their safe spot and go over to a large pile of scraps.

"See anything useful yet?" Shawn asked.

"I'm looking" Jasmine said.

Jasmine pulls a metal pipe out of the pile of junk.

"Now this could be interesting" Jasmine said.

Chef spots Shawn and Jasmine and starts launching tennis balls at them.

"Incoming!" Shawn yelled.

Jasmine uses the pipe to deflect the tennis balls. One of the tennis balls hits Chef in the head.

"Oh! Now you've done it!" Chef shouted.

Chef starts firing even more tennis balls at them.

"Ah nuts... We should run" Jasmine said.

"That's usually the best course of action" Shawn said.

Jasmine and Shawn run back to their hiding spot in the bush.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are hiding.

"So you aren't still angry about the human shield thing. Are you?" Amy said. "If you are, I am so sorry"

"Amy, please do not apologise" Sammy said. "I am okay, really"

"Really? Good" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"I really want to prove that I am a good sister to Sammy" Amy said. "After that human shield incident I want to make up for things"

 **End Confessional**

"So do you have any ideas?" Sammy asked.

"Well I still managed to hold on to the rope" Amy said.

Amy holds up the rope she grabbed out of the scrap heap.

"Hmm... I'm thinking" Sammy said. "I've got it!"

"What?" Amy asked.

"We can tie Chef's feet up with the rope and pull him off the cliff" Sammy said.

"I like that idea" Amy said.

Amy and Sammy run across the scrap yard and over to the cliff.

"Ready?" Sammy asked.

"Yes I am" Amy said.

Amy puts the rope between her teeth and they both start climbing up the cliff. They get close enough to Chef so that they can see him but they can see the twins.

"Ready?" Sammy whispered to his sister.

Amy nods. She takes the rope and throws it around Chef's left leg. Sammy grabs the rope and ties it up.

"Now we pull" Amy said.

"Got it" Sammy said.

The both jump away from the cliff while pulling the rope. Chef doesn't move at all. Amy and Sammy are now hanging off of the cliff while holding on to a piece of rope.

"Well crap..." Sammy said.

Chef looks down and sees the rope.

"Aha!" Chef exclaimed. "Nice try Wonder Twins!"

Chef shakes his leg and this causes Amy and Sammy to fall off the cliff.

"Let's try another approach..." Sammy said.

 **Confesssional**

"This is turning into a Tom and Jerry cartoon with every passing moment" Amy said.

 **End Confessional**

Dave and Ella are back behind the scrap pile.

"Thank you for carrying me David" Ella said.

"Um... No problem" Dave said uncomfortably. "But seriously, why couldn't you walk?"

"Oh Dave, I don't need reasons" Ella said. "Besides, I was really surprised how strong you were"

"I was surprised how light you were" Dave said. "But that's not the point. We need to think up another plan"

"Well that last one... Almost worked" Ella said.

"I wouldn't say that" Dave said.

"Fine. It didn't work" Ella said. "But we need to think up another idea"

"Well we've got all this stuff around us" Dave said. "We could use that"

"Great idea Dave" Ella said. "We don't even have to move"

Dave and Ella start searching through the pile of scraps they're hiding behind.

"I've had so much fun today" Ella said.

"Oh, thank you" Dave said.

Ella takes a slingshot out of the pile of rubble.

"Huh, this is just like the one Dorothy had" Ella said. "Do you have anything we can fire out of it?"

"Let me check" Dave said.

Dave searches through the pile of scraps and pulls out some rocks.

"Nice work" Ella said. "Come on, let's go"

Dave and Ella step out of the scrap pile. Chef sees them and starts shooting tennis balls at them.

"Yikes!" Dave exclaimed. "Ella! Fire the slingshot!"

Ella shoots a rock out of the slingshot and it hits Chef in the forehead.

"Oh! Now you've done it Cinderella!" Chef shouted.

"Think we just made it worse" Dave said.

Ella and Dave are hit with several tennis balls.

"Gah! My face!" Ella exclaimed. "Retreat!"

They both run to their hiding spot.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are strategizing in the bushes.

"All our ideas are complete failures so far" Amy said.

"My mind well is dried up" Sammy said.

"Mind well? What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"You know, I just made it up" Sammy said.

"I need to use it" Amy said.

"Hey Amy, can I talk honestly with you?" Sammy asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Amy said.

"Are you okay, Amy? You've been acting weird" Sammy said.

"Well everything's been different after I stopped being... Well... Terrible to you" Amy said. "First I was a bit of a crying wreck from all the guilt"

"Yeah, I remember" Sammy said. "That sure was... Something"

"Well now I'm struggling to find who I am" Amy said. "I know I was horrible and can't be fully forgiven. But I want to be more than you're cruel older sister"

"Amy, I don't think of you like that anymore" Sammy said.

"But who am I now? You're the innocent nice one" Amy said. "I don't want to be just like you. I'm different from you. In a good way"

"You're my sister Amy" Sammy said. "And whoever you want to be you're always my sister first"

"You know, that actually makes me feel a little better" Amy said.

"Now come on, let's get back to the challenge" Sammy said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Amy said.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Jasmine are coming up with a plan.

"Okay, I managed to hold on to that pipe" Jasmine said. "Anything we can do with that?"

"Well Chef seems to get really mad when we hit him" Shawn said. "Maybe if one of us hits him again that will distract him enough so that the other can knock him off the cliff"

"I'll do the knocking off the cliff part" Jasmine said.

"Cool" Shawn said. "You get climbing"

"Got it" Jasmine said.

Jasmine runs over to the cliff and starts climbing.

"Good luck!" Shawn shouted over to Jasmine.

Shawn takes the metal pipe and gets out of the bush and into the middle of the scrap yard.

"Hey you MasterChef reject! I'm over here!" Shawn taunted at Chef. "And I'm armed again!"

"Ha! Now you've done it" Chef said.

Chef shoots several balls at Shawn.

"Dodge that zombie boy!" Chef yelled.

Shawn uses the pipe to deflect the balls. He hits one tennis ball as if it's a baseball and it flies back and hits Chef in the chest.

"Is that all you've got!" Chef exclaimed.

Chef turns up the setting on the tennis gun and fires more tennis balls at Shawn. While Chef is occupied with Shawn Jasmine gets to the top of the cliff.

"Good. He doesn't see me" Jasmine whispered to herself.

Jasmine gets closer to Chef but she steps on a stick on the cliff.

"What was that!" Chef exclaimed.

"Uh oh" Jasmine said. "I'm screwed"

Chef turns around and sees Jasmine.

"Nice try Captain Kangaroo" Chef said

Chef pushes Jasmine off the cliff.

 **Confessional**

"Why did Chris hire such a crazy cook" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessional**

Ella and Dave are talking behind their pile of scraps.

"I have a question for you Ella" Dave said.

"Oh, I love talking to you David" Ella said.

"That's the thing. You've been acting just a little bit weird..." Dave said. "And I just want to know: Do you have a crush on me?"

Ella awkwardly laughs.

"What? No, I- that's- of course I don't. That's silly" Ella said. "I mean, you are very nice and also pretty. But no"

 **Confessional**

"Yes. I do like Dave" Ella said. "But I don't want him to know. I mean, I do. But now just didn't seem like the right time"

 **Second Confessional**

"Yeah. Pretty sure she likes me" Dave said. "If this is how Sky felt around me I would like to apologise to her. Because I feel very uncomfortable"

 **End Confessional**

"Wait, Ella, did you call me pretty?" Dave asked. "Did you mean handsome?"

"Nope. You aren't really manly enough to be handsome" Ella said. "But you are very pretty"

"I'll take the compliment" Dave said. "I've never been called pretty before... Not sure how to feel about it"

"So do you have any plans?" Ella asked.

"Well that slingshot worked out pretty well last time" Dave said. "We could try that again. But this time we do it from a safe spot where we can see Chef but he can't see you and I"

"Good idea David" Ella said. "Do you want to use the slingshot this time?"

"Sure. Why not" Dave said.

Ella gives Dave the slingshot.

"I can see him from here" Dave said.

"Great" Ella said. "You confuse him with that slingshot and I go and get him down from the cliff"

Ella runs over to the cliff and begins to climb it.

"No pressure" Dave said. "I just need to aim the shot. How hard could this even be?"

Dave takes out the slingshot and fires a rock at Chef. It hits Chef on the side of the head.

"Ow! Which one of y'all did that!" Chef exclaimed. "I'm gonna find you"

"Nailed it" Dave said to himself.

Dave shoots another rock at Chef with his slingshot. It hits him in the chest.

"Who keep doing that?!" Chef yelled.

While Chef is looking for the one shooting him he doesn't notice Ella sneaking up on him.

"I know you're around here somewhere" Chef said.

"I'm right here" Ella said.

Chef flinches from being startled. Ella jumps on to Chef's back and puts her hands over his eyes.

"Wow, I did not think I would be able to do this" Ella said. "You are very big"

"Get your hands off me Disney girl!" Chef yelled.

Chef grabs Ella's hands and picks her up over his head.

"Hey now, maybe we can talk this out?" Ella said nervously.

"Nope" Chef said.

Chef throws Ella off the cliff and she lands on her back.

"Gah! I think that was my spine!" Ella exclaimed.

Dave runs over to Ella.

"Well, that went better than before" Dave said. "Here let me help you"

Dave helps Ella off the ground.

"Thank you very much" Ella said.

Ella and Dave go back to the hiding place.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy are in their hiding spot behind a rock.

"What do we do now?" Sammy asked.

"We need to take care of Chef somehow" Amy said. "Let's check through the scrap yard for parts again"

"All right, let's do it" Sammy said.

"I'll distract Chef and you get some parts from the scrap heap" Amy said.

"Got it" Sammy said.

"Good luck" Amy said.

Amy gets out from the rock and runs out into an open space.

"Hey! Chef! Why do you work here instead of a real restaurant?!" Amy taunted at Chef.

"Shut up!" Chef said. "That's a very personal question!"

 **Confessional**

"It was way easier to get him mad than I expected" Amy said.

 **End Confessional**

Chef turns up the speed on the tennis launcher and rapidly fires tennis balls at Amy. She runs to dodge them.

"Is that all you've got!" Amy said.

"Girl, you've seen nothing yet!" Chef said.

The camera moves over to Sammy searching through the scrap heap.

"Okay, Amy should keep Chef busy for while" Sammy said. "Now I just need to look through all this junk"

Sammy rummages through the scraps and pulls out a kettle.

"Nope. Although my mom said she wanted a new kettle" Sammy said. "I'll just keep this for later"

She keep searching through the pile and finds a bent wire.

"Okay, I don't know why anyone would need that" Sammy said.

She looks at the pile and sees something shiny at the bottom of it.

"Ooh, this looks interesting" Sammy said.

Sammy tries to pull the shiny thing out of the scrap pile but seems to have trouble.

"Come on!" Sammy exclaimed. "What is this thing?"

She pulls the shiny thing out of the bottom of the pile to reveal that it was a very nice porcelain plate.

"Wow, who would throw this plate away?" Sammy asked.

Sammy looks up and sees that the scrap pile is shaking.

"That plate may have held up more weight than I had anticipated" Sammy said.

The scrap pile collapses and falls on top of Sammy. Amy sees this and runs over to the fallen scrap pile.

"No! Please be okay Sammy" Amy said.

Amy starts searching through the scrap pile to see if her sister is okay.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Jasmine are back in their bush.

"Why is this so hard!" Shawn said in a frustrated tone. "We went up against a actual super villain and Chef is what's giving us a hard time!"

"Shawn, take a deep breath" Jasmine said.

"Okay" Shawn said.

Shawn takes a deep breath in and out.

"I'm good now" Shawn said. "What do we do now?"

"Hmm..." Jasmine pondered. "I remember seeing a rope attached to Chef's leg. I bet our combined strength could pull Chef off the cliff"

"Hey, I like that idea" Shawn said. "Wait, how did that rope get up here?"

"I don't know" Jasmine said. "But it doesn't matter. This is a golden opportunity"

"That is true... I'm in" Shawn said.

"Great" Jasmine said. "Let's go"

Jasmine and Shawn run towards the cliff. They make it there and start climbing.

"We need to make sure he can't see us or hear us" Jasmine whispered to Shawn.

"So far so good" Shawn whispered back.

"Good, now shush" Jasmine whispered. "This is a delicate operation"

Shawn nods. Jasmine and Shawn get closer the top of the cliff. They are in reaching distance of the rope and Chef can't see them.

"Ready?" Jasmine asked.

"You bet" Shawn said.

Jasmine grabs the rope with one hand. She moves her feet off the cliff and grabs the rope with her other hand. This pulls down on the rope and pulls Chef towards the edge.

"What the- Oh come on!" Chef exclaimed.

"Shawn! Your weight should be enough to push Chef over the edge" Jasmine said.

"Got it!" Shawn said.

Shawn jumps up from the wall of the cliff and grabs on to Jasmine's legs. Shawn's weight is enough to pull Chef all the way off the cliff. Chef, Jasmine, and Shawn fall down off the cliff and into the bush.

"I really should have taken care of that rope..." Chef said weakly.

"I'm glad you didn't" Jasmine said.

Chris and Blaineley walk over to the three of them.

"And it looks like Shawn and Jasmine win immunity!" Blaineley announced.

"I wanted to say that" Chris said.

"Well just deal with it McLean" Blaineley said. "Because I said it"

"I hate you" Chris said.

"I know" Blaineley said. "And I love it"

Ella and Dave walk over to the others.

"Is the challenge over?" Ella asked.

"Yes it is" Chris said.

"Hang on, I feel like we're missing some people" Blaineley said.

"I think Amy and Sammy are somewhere else" Jasmine said.

They all walk over to where Amy is still digging her sister out of the scrap pile that fell on top of her.

"Come on, how much of this junk is there" Amy said.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"It's a long story" Amy said.

Amy finally digs far enough into the scrap pile for Sammy to get out. Amy pulls Sammy out of the junk pile.

"Oh thank God, you're okay" Amy said.

Amy hugs Sammy.

"Ow! Ow! Please be careful" Sammy said. "I think I might have broken something"

"Right, sorry" Amy said.

"Well this is sweet" Chris said. "But someone has to go home tonight"

"So get ready for marshmallow time" Blaineley said.

"By this point I'm not even going to bother telling you you're stealing my lines" Chris said.

"Thank you" Blaineley said.

Later all the contestants have gathered around the camp fire. Sammy has a cast on her right leg and is holding a pair of crutches.

"Another day, another fail for most of you" Chris said. "Now, due to me not wanting to get arrested again I have to follow "Rules" and other boring things like that"

"What are you getting at?" Dave asked.

"I'm saying that according to the "Rules" I'm not allowed to keep injured contestants around since their condition might worsen" Chris said. "So the elimination has already been decided. Which means Jasmine and Shawn's immunity is kind of useless now. Except for the meal you get from: Escargot On the Go. The only escargot delivery service"

Chris throws Shawn and Jasmine a paper bag with a snail on it.

"But as I was saying before. The certain person here who is too injured to play is leaving" Chris said.

"Wait! Are you saying I'm eliminated?" Sammy asked. "But I can still walk. Watch"

Sammy gets up and tries to move around with her crutches. She loses her balance and falls over. Luckily Amy catches her.

"Okay, I'm still getting used to it. But I can still move" Sammy said.

"Hey, rules are rules" Chris said.

"You sure you can't eliminate me instead?" Amy asked.

"Nope" Chris said. "I have to eliminate your sister. She can't exactly climb, or jump, or really do anything that might be needed in future challenges"

"It's fine Amy" Sammy said. "Be sure to win for the both of us"

"I will" Amy said.

Cut to later where Sammy is in the Cannon of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Um... Not really" Sammy said. "Just shoot"

"Great. I was getting tired of these tediously long goodbyes" Chris said.

Chris presses a button on his remote and fires Sammy out of the cannon.

"Well today has been another entertaining day of pain" Chris said. "And only five teen remain. How will Amy fare with out her sister? Will Dave continue to be creeped out by Ella? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **I had fun with this chapter. Also, I would like to know your thoughts on Ella and Dave's plot in this episode. As for the elimination, I thought it was the time to eliminate Sammy. I really do like Sammy but I didn't know what else to do with her. Plus, I do want to try and develop Amy as a character on her own. Let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	15. Wheel of Misfortune

"Last time on, Total Drama Pahkitew Island! I got Chef to do what he did best, which was oddly enough, not cooking. It was tormenting the remaining contestants by firing tennis balls at them. Ella's feeling for Dave were found again. And this made Dave very uncomfortable. Shawn and Jasmine ended up winning immunity but it ended up not mattering. Because a falling pile of rubble injured Sammy... Samey? Samantha? Whatever her name is. And she was sent home. Will anyone else get injured? I hope not. Because I don't want to get sued. But find out if that does happen right now on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's morning and Pahkitew island and Amy is out picking berries with Shawn and Jasmine.

"This is fun" Amy said. "I wish I did this more"

"I'm glad you like it Sammy" Jasmine said.

"It's Amy" Amy said. "I have the mole, remember?"

"Right, sorry, I just usually pick berries with her" Jasmine said.

"It's fine" Amy said. "I'm glad I have you to talk to"

 **Confessional**

"I can't believe Sammy's gone" Amy said. "I really can't think of a time I've been with out her. Even when I used to hate her she was always there"

 **End Confessional**

"Hey, do you mind if I talk with Jasmine for a second?" Shawn asked Amy.

"Oh... I don't see why not" Amy said.

"Great" Shawn said.

"I'll just go over here" Amy said.

Amy walks away.

"What's up Shawn?" Jasmine asked.

"Listen, how do I put this" Shawn said. "I don't think we should talk with Amy"

"Wait, why not?" Jasmine asked.

"Listen, it's the final five now" Shawn said. "I don't think we should associate with people outside our alliance"

"What? I don't want to be in an alliance with her. I'm just making sure she doesn't feel lonely" Jasmine explained. "You seem a bit paranoid Shawn"

"Me? Paranoid? That's ridiculous" Shawn said. "Okay, maybe just a little paranoid"

"Let's say that" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"It's the final five" Shawn said. "So, yeah, I'm a little tense. I need that million dollars to protect myself from zombies"

 **End Confessional**

"Ah! My hand is swollen again!" Amy shouted from off screen.

"Damn it. She touched the manchineel fruit again" Jasmine said. "I'll be right back. I should go make sure she's okay"

Meanwhile, Dave is lying down on the bed in the tree fort.

"Wow, I never thought I would make it this far" Dave said to himself.

Ella enters the tree fort.

"Hello Dave" Ella said cheerily.

"Oh... Hi Ella" Dave said.

"May I lie down with you?" Ella asked.

"Um... Sure, I guess so" Dave said.

Ella lies down on the bed next to Dave.

"I like your hair" Ella said.

"Uh, thank you" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't know how to tell Ella I'm not into her" Dave said. "I was super sad when Sky told me the same thing. The only thing that kept me on track was Scarlett... And she may not even have cared now that I think about it"

 **Second Confessional**

"I don't know how to tell Dave I'm in love with him" Ella said. "I'm waiting for just the right moment. Things will go great. It'll be just like a fairy tale"

 **End Confessional**

"So Dave, you were great to work with in that last challenge" Ella said.

"Thank you" Dave said.

Ella moves closer to Dave and puts one of her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Oh, nothing" Ella said. "I was just wondering if-"

"Good morning final five!" Blaineley announced over the speakers. "Chris is currently unavailable right now. But please make your way over to the clearing. We have a challenge set up... We think"

"What does that mean?" Dave asked.

Ella shrugs.

Later, All the contestants have gathered in the clearing. There is something large under a tarp in the middle of the clearing. Chris is holding a cup of coffee and doesn't look like he's gotten much sleep.

"Hey kids" Chris said. "Ready for today's challenge"

"Did we miss something?" Shawn asked.

"Pretty much everything we usually control isn't working right now" Blaineley explained. "We can not make anything new and have to rely on what we already have. We got a few things to work but it's mostly still broken. So Chris was up all night trying to improvise a challenge"

"And I found one" Chris said. "It was a nightmare. I had to recycle some stuff from previous challenges. But I think I did well"

"Say hello to... The Wheel of Misfortune" Blaineley said.

Blaineley pulls the tarp away to reveal a stage with purple curtains. On the stage is giant game show wheel on a stand with different words and symbols on them and five podiums with electronic monitors on them.

"That's not a very original name" Amy said.

"I was under a lot of pressure!" Chris said. "It was the best I could do!"

"He also wanted to make a game show themed challenge" Blaineley said. "Because according to him I look like the assistant from every game show ever. Frankly, I don't see the resemblance"

"You kind of do" Jasmine said.

The rest of the contestants nod.

"Fine" Blaineley said.

"Anyway, let's explain how to play this little game shall we" Chris said. "The game is simple. You each take turns spinning the wheel. Then you must perform the task that wheel tells you to"

"These tasks can be anything" Blaineley said.

"That's not an exaggeration" Chris said. "I was basically throwing ideas at the wall and seeing what stuck"

"If you complete a task you get one hundred points" Blaineley explained. "Fail to complete a task and it's no points for you"

"Understand?" Chris asked.

"I think so" Dave said.

"Oh, and one more thing" Chris said. "Since, the number of contestants is dropping we're deciding the elimination a different way. Whoever has the least points by the end of the game is eliminated"

"This is going to be so much fun" Ella said.

The final five contestants each stand behind a podium.

"Here's how we do it" Chris said. "You each take turns. We go in alphabetical order which means Amy is up first"

"Amy, please step up to the wheel" Blaineley said.

"Cool" Amy said.

Amy walks over to the wheel and spins it.

"Please be something easy" Amy said to herself.

The wheel stops on a wedge of the wheel with a picture of some bees on it.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun" Blaineley commented.

"Amy, you must steal enough honey from a beehive to fill this bear shaped bottle" Chris said.

Chris holds up an empty bear shaped honey bottle.

"Did you get this idea by watching old cartoons?" Amy asked.

"Maybe" Chris said. "That's not the point. Get out there!"

Cut to Amy climbing up a tree with a beehive in it while holding the empty bottle in her mouth. She gets close enough to the beehive to reach it. Amy takes the honey bottle out of her mouth and she reaches into the hive with it.

"Easy does it" Amy said.

The bees start to sting her hand but she manages to scoop up enough honey into the bottle. Amy falls out of the tree and lands back first on the ground.

"I think I did it..." Amy said weakly.

 **Confessional**

"The longer I'm on here the more I realize that Chris and Blaineley like to watch people suffer" Amy said.

 **End Confessional**

Cut back to the game show stage. Amy is back at her podium.

"Good job Amy" Chris said. "You got one hundred points"

The monitor on Amy's podium lights up and says one hundred on it.

"One question" Amy said. "Why weren't there any honeycombs in the beehive?"

"This island isn't real" Blaineley said. "Things don't have to make sense"

"Okay, next up is Dave" Chris said.

"All right, I hope I get a good one" Dave said.

Dave walks over to the wheel and spins it.

"Please don't let it be horrible" Dave said.

The wheel stops spinning on an picture of a bathtub.

"Dave, you must give a wash a bear" Chris said.

"How clean is this bear?" Dave asked.

"If it was clean it wouldn't need to take a bath" Blaineley said.

"That is true" Dave said.

"Hit it Blaineley" Chris said.

Blaineley presses a button on a remote and a bathtub with a bear in it rises out of the stage.

"You might want there" Blaineley said.

Blaineley hands Dave a bottle of liquid soap and a scrub brush.

"This is going to end badly..." Dave said.

"And it will be so fun to watch" Chris said.

Dave walks over to the bear in the bathtub.

"Hey there... How's it going... Bear" Dave said.

The bear growls at him.

"That's great..." Dave said awkwardly. "I'm just gonna wash you off. Please don't get any germs on me"

 **Confessional**

"Of all things I was preparing for in this challenge I did not think I would be bathing a bear" Dave said.

 **End Confessional**

Dave squirts some soap on the bears back. The bear glares at him.

"Just hold still" Dave said.

Dave starts to scrub the bears back with his scrub brush.

The bear grabs Dave's arm.

"Uh oh..." Dave said.

The camera pans back to the hosts watching the action go down while Dave's screams can be heard.

"Yikes, that does not look good" Blaineley said.

"I know" Chris said. "It is entertaining to watch"

"You have issues" Blaineley said.

"You sound like my mother" Chris said.

The camera pans back to Dave. He looks very beat up now but the bear looks clean.

"Done..." Dave said weakly. "Did I do it?"

Dave walks back over to the hosts.

"Congrats Dave, you completed it" Blaineley said.

She presses the button on the remote again and the bathtub goes back into the ground. Dave walks back over to his podium. The monitor on Dave's podium lights up and says one hundred on it.

"That was very impressive Dave" Ella said.

"Thanks" Dave said.

"Ella, you're up next" Chris said.

"Yay!" Ella exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"She is way to happy about everything" Shawn said. "How can you be happy when the zombie apocalypse is on the horizon!"

 **End Confessional**

Ella walks over to the wheel and spins it.

"I like watching it spin" Ella said.

The wheel stops on a picture of a bird.

"Ooh! A bird" Ella said.

"That means you have to steal an egg from a birds nest" Chris said.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with doing that" Ella said.

"I'd like to remind you that these birds aren't real" Blaineley said.

"Oh yes, that is true" Ella said. "All right, I'll do it"

Cut to Ella on the branch of a tree. She is slowly inching towards a birds nest in the tree.

"Wow, the view up here is great" Ella said.

She makes it over to the birds nest and looks around to make sure no birds are guarding it.

"Okay good" Ella said.

Ella reaches for one of the eggs in the nest but a very angry looking bird swoops in and pecks her hand.

"Ow! Bad bird!" Ella exclaimed.

The bird starts pecking Ella's face. Ella swats at the bird and manages to scare it away. She grabs a egg from the nest. But the bird swoops at her again and pecks at her face. Ella falls off the branch and lands on the ground. When she gets up from the ground she realizes that the egg she took has broken.

"It could still work..." Ella said.

Cut back to Ella at her podium at the game show stage.

"Well Ella, you got the egg" Chris said. "It was not in one piece though... I'll say you won on a technicality and give you fifty points"

"Hooray!" Ella cheered.

"Jasmine, you are next" Blaineley said.

 **Confessional**

"This should be easy. All the others tasks would've been a snap for me" Jasmine said. "Birds, bees, bears, I've seen it all"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine walks up to the wheel and spins it. The wheel stops on a picture of a snake.

"A snake, how bad could that be?" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, you must let ten snake crawl on your for a full three minutes" Blaineley said. "Keep in mind they are non venomous, and also robots, so they can't hurt you"

"All right, I'm ready" Jasmine said.

"Press the button Blaineley!" Chris announced.

"You bet" Blaineley said.

Blaineley presses another button on the remote and ten snakes fall down from the ceiling and on top of Jasmine.

"Gah! I was not expecting that one" Jasmine said.

"Careful Jasmine" Chris said. "One move and it's zero points for you"

"Okay" Jasmine said.

One of the snakes starts to wrap around Jasmine's neck. She tries to remain calm and still.

"Blaineley, I thought you said these weren't dangerous" Jasmine whispered to Blaineley.

"I said non venomous" Blaineley said. "I didn't say non strangulating"

"I hate you" Jasmine said.

"We hate you too" Chris said.

The camera pans to the Shawn and Amy watching Jasmine.

"I hope Jasmine's okay" Shawn said. "What am I talking about? She's Jasmine, she'll be fine"

"Yeah, you're right" Amy said. "She's great isn't she"

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you" Shawn said.

"Right, sorry" Amy said.

"It's fine" Shawn said.

The camera pans to Ella talking to Dave.

"So David, this seems like a good time to talk" Ella said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Dave asked.

"Isn't David your full name?" Ella asked.

"Yes, but only two people call me that" Dave said. "My mother and my math teacher. It's just weird to hear you say it"

"Right, I'll just call you Dave from now on" Ella said.

The camera pans back to Jasmine with the snakes.

"And your time is now up!" Blaineley announced.

"Good" Jasmine said.

Jasmine takes the snakes off of her. She walks back to her podium. The monitor on her podium now say one hundred.

"Shawn, you're up now!" Chris announced.

"Ha! I'm prepared for everything" Shawn said. "Show me your worst!"

Shawn walks over to the wheel and spins it. The wheel stops on a picture of a beaver.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"That means you have to find and destroy a beavers dam" Chris said.

"Isn't that bad for the environment or something?" Shawn asked.

"What part of "This island is artificial" don't you understand" Blaineley said. "There will be no negative consequences"

"Oh, I guess that's good" Shawn said.

Cut to Shawn out in the woods.

"There has to be a beaver dam around here somewhere" Shawn said.

Shawn looks around the forest and sees a beaver dam nearby.

"Aha!" Shawn exclaimed.

He walks up to the dam but before he can do anything an angry beaver jumps on to the dam. The beaver growls at him.

"Nice try" Shawn said. "But try harder"

Shawn kicks the beaver and it falls into the water.

"And now for the dam" Shawn said.

Shawn stomps on the dam several times until it breaks. Shawn is swept away by the water.

 **Confessional**

"I didn't think that plan through completely" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Shawn is back at his podium on the game show stage and his monitor says one hundred now.

"Shawn, you get a point" Chris said.

"Ha! I'm unstoppable!" Shawn said.

"Next up is Amy again" Blaineley said.

"Do your worst" Amy said. "I'm prepared"

"We'll see" Chris said.

Amy walks up to the wheel and spins it. The wheel stops on a picture of a moose.

"You must find a moose and bring it over to the stage" Chris said.

"A moose? That can't be too hard" Amy said confidently.

"That's what one of the interns said" Blaineley said. "But now they're in the hospital"

"Should I be worried about that?" Amy asked.

"Nope" Chris said.

Cut to Amy out in the forest with a handful of leaves.

"Hey moose, come out, come out, wherever you are" Amy said. "You like leaves, right?"

A moose walks out of the bushes and towards Amy.

"Hey there moose" Amy said. "How's it going. Want some leaves?"

The moose's eyes starts glowing red and it growls at her.

"Um... Nice robot moose?" Amy said nervously.

The robot moose starts chasing after Amy.

Cut back to the stage where the others are waiting for Amy to come back.

"Man, where is she?" Blaineley asked.

Chris shrugs.

"Beats me" Chris said.

Amy runs on to the stage with the moose behind her.

"I found the moose!" Amy yelled.

"Good" Chris said. "You get more points"

Blaineley presses a button on the remote she has and the moose collapses.

"Thanks" Amy said.

Amy walks back to her podium. The monitor on the podium changes to say two hundred.

"Dave! Step up to the wheel again!" Chris announced.

"Okay..." Dave said nervously.

Dave walks over to the wheel and spins it.

"Please don't be terrible..." Dave said.

The wheel stops spinning on a picture of a grasshopper.

"Dave, you must fill an entire glass jar with grasshoppers" Chris said.

Chris gives Dave a mason jar with holes poked into the lid.

"Where do I find grasshoppers?" Dave asked.

"I don't know" Blaineley said. "I think they like grassy fields for something"

"Okay" Dave said. "This should be easy"

"Good luck Dave!" Ella said.

"Not the time, Ella!" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"He loves me I can tell" Ella said. "People say I don't have good judgement. But I can tell he likes me"

 **End Confessional**

Dave is now out in a grassy field holding the mason jar. Grasshoppers are jumping all around him.

"Okay just need to catch some bugs" Dave said. "Bugs that might have some sort of disease... What am I talking about these are robot bugs... Right? I guess I'll have to find out"

Dave bends down and holds out the mason jar.

"Jump right in here bugs" Dave said.

All the grasshoppers look at Dave and their eyes start glowing red.

"Oh crap... These are definitely robots" Dave said.

The grasshoppers all pounce on Dave and they topple him the the ground.

"I don't want to die!" Dave shouted.

Cut back to the stage where Dave now looks very beat up and the mason jar is halfway filled up with the grasshoppers.

"Well you didn't fill up the jar like we wanted" Chris said.

"Is halfway good enough?" Dave asked.

"We'll allow it" Blaineley said. "But you only get half a point"

Dave hands the jar to Chris and goes back to his podium. The monitor on his podium changes to say one hundred and fifty.

"Ella! You go next!" Blaineley announced.

"Hooray! This game is so much fun" Ella said.

Ella walks over to the wheel and spins it around. It stops spinning on a picture of at pair of scissors.

"Scissors? What does that mean?" Ella asked.

"You must give a haircut to an orangutan" Chris said.

"Aw... That sounds easy" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"Looking back, I do realize that everyone who says that has been wrong" Ella said.

 **End Confessional**

Blaineley presses a button on her remote and an orangutan rises out of the ground. The orangutan has some hair covering its eyes.

"Look at that little monkey" Ella said. "It's so cute"

"First off, it's an ape" Chris said. "Second, it's a robot. And third, take these scissors"

Chris hands Ella a pair of scissors.

"Hi there little ape" Ella said as she slowly approached the orangutan.

The orangutan runs away from Ella. She chases after the orangutan

"Please come back!" Ella exclaimed. "I promise not to stab you with these scissors"

The camera moves over to the other contestants talking.

"So Jasmine, how about we team up in an alliance?" Amy suggested.

"Uh, I kind of am already in an alliance with Shawn" Jasmine said.

"Well that's okay" Amy said. "We can all be in an alliance"

"Yeah, no" Shawn said. "It's not going to work"

"Oh... Okay" Amy said. "We're still "friends" right?"

"Of course" Jasmine said.

"That's a bit of a grey area" Shawn said.

"Shawn!" Jasmine said.

"Sorry" Shawn said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm still getting used to not having Sammy around" Amy said. "She's really the closest thing I've had to an actual friend... Even if I was always tormenting her... Which by the way, if you're watching: Real sorry about that Sammy"

 **End Confessional**

By the point Ella has given the orangutan a haircut. The orangutan's hair is no longer in front of its eyes.

"Done!" Ella announced.

"Great work" Blaineley said.

She presses a button on her remote and the orangutan lowers back into the floor. Ella walks back to her podium. The monitor on her podium changes to say one hundred and fifty points.

"Jasmine, you're up" Chris said.

"Hit me with your best shot" Jasmine said.

Jasmine walks up to the wheel and spins it. The wheel stops on a picture of a kitten.

"A kitten? You're kidding me right" Jasmine said.

"Well this isn't just any kitten" Chris said. "We had it locked in the underground facility but it escaped"

"I remember that thing. It shoots lasers" Amy said.

"Thank you Amy. You just spoiled the best part" Chris said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you must capture the kitten" Blaineley said. "Take this burlap sack"

Blaineley hands Jasmine a burlap sack.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it" Blaineley said.

"Um... Thanks" Jasmine said nervously.

"Like, a lot of luck" Blaineley said.

"I get it!" Jasmine said.

Cut to Jasmine out in the forest with the burlap sack.

"I'm sure the kitten isn't that bad" Jasmine said. "How does a kitten even shoot lasers?"

The kitten jumps out of a bush and stares at Jasmine.

"Hey, there little kitty" Jasmine said. "Mind jumping into this burlap sack... It's less creepy than it sounds"

The kitten's eyes start glowing red and it fires a laser at Jasmine. She ducks and the laser misses her.

"Gah! What is wrong with this island!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Jasmine kicks the kitten and it hits a tree. She picks up the kitten and puts it in the burlap sack.

"That was close" Jasmine said.

Cut back to the stage where Jasmine is handing the burlap sack to the hosts.

"Here you are" Jasmine said. "Just a heads up I may have broken it"

"That's okay, Chef can fix it" Blaineley said.

"Please don't" Ella said. "That thing is terrifying"

"Shut up" Chris said. "Jasmine, you get another point"

Jasmine walks back to her podium and the monitor changes to say two hundred points.

"Shawn! Your turn again" Blaineley announced.

Shawn gulps nervously.

 **Confessional**

"After I've seen these last several tasks I'm not as confident about what I have to do" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

Shawn walks up to the wheel and gives it a spin. It stops spinning on a picture of Chris.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"Remember those Chris bots down in the underground facility?" Blaineley said. "Turns out one of them escaped and is roaming the island"

"You need to dismantle it and bring its head back here" Chris said.

"Why just the head?" Shawn asked.

"Because I say so" Chris said.

"Okay" Shawn said.

Cut to Shawn out in the forest by himself.

"I tore apart those Chris bots with no problem" Shawn said. "This'll be a snap"

Shawn hears movement in the bushes behind him.

"Who's there!?" Shawn exclaimed.

A rabbit jumps out of the bushes.

"Oh, just a rabbit" Shawn said. "Guess I freaked out over noth-"

A Chris bot steps out of the bushes and scares the rabbit away.

"Never mind!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Total... Drama..." The Chris bot said.

"You stand no match for me" Shawn said.

Shawn rips off the robots arm and hits the robot with its own arm.

"Right now!" The Chris bot said.

He hits the Chris bot in the head with its own arm again and it send the Chris bots head flying off its body.

"Whoa! I did not expect that" Shawn said.

Shawn picks up the Chris bots head.

Cut back to the game show stage where Shawn is presenting Chris the had of the Chris bot.

"Here you go" Shawn said.

"Thank you... Although I have to admit, it's weird looking at your own decapitated head" Chris said. "You get more points"

"Sweet" Shawn said.

Shawn walks back to the podium and the monitor switches to say two hundred points.

"Well, we've gone through all the tasks with that wheel I rigged" Chris said.

"Wait, did you say rigged?" Dave asked.

"I knew it!" Amy said.

"Anyway, we're moving on to the second round of this challenge" Blaineley said. "The trivia round!"

"It's exactly what it sound like" Chris said. "We ask trivia questions and you have to answer them as fast as you can"

"The questions can be about anything" Blaineley said. "Each question is worth a hundred points. We won't be asking anyone specifically. We'll be asking all of you and whoever answers fastest gets the point"

"First question: What month did the War of 1812 start in?" Chris asked.

"May?" Amy guessed.

"Incorrect!" Chris said. "Anyone else know?"

"June" Shawn answered. "June eighteenth to be exact"

"Correct!" Chris announced.

Shawn's monitor changes to say three hundred.

"Next question: Who invented television?" Blaineley asked.

"Philo Fransworth" Amy answered.

"Correct" Blaineley said.

Amy's monitor changes to three hundred points.

"Next: What is the capital of Iraq?" Chris asked.

"Istanbul?" Dave asked.

"Nope" Chris said.

"Agrabah?" Ella guessed.

"Incorrect" Blaineley said. "Also, not a real place"

"Baghdad" Amy answered.

"Correct" Chris said.

Amy's monitor moves up to four hundred points.

"What is the smallest country in the world?" Blaineley asked.

"Monaco?" Shawn guessed.

"Wrong" Blaineley said.

"Vatican City" Jasmine said.

"Correcto!" Chris exclaimed.

Jasmine's monitor moves to three hundred points.

"What country did the worlds oldest person come from?" Chris asked.

"Um... France?" Dave guessed.

"Correct" Chris said.

Dave's monitor moves up say two hundred and fifty.

"Next question: Who wrote To Kill a Mockingbird?" Blaineley asked.

"That's easy. Harper Lee" Jasmine said.

"Correct" Chris said.

Jasmine's number of points goes up to four hundred.

"What is the world's longest river?" Blaineley asked.

"The Amazon?" Shawn guessed.

"Nope" Chris said.

"The Nile?" Ella guessed.

"That is correct Ella" Chris said.

Ella's point count moves up to two hundred and fiftu.

"Yay!" Ella cheered.

"Who were the inventors of bubble wrap?" Blaineley asked.

"Marc Chavannes and Alfred Fieldings" Amy said.

"That is correct" Blaineley said.

"Where is the largest mall in the world located?" Chris asked.

"Um... I wanna say either China or... Dubai" Jasmine said.

"Correct" Blaineley said

Jasmine's point goes up to three hundred.

"And that was all the questions we bothered to write down" Chris said. "The final score is Ella and Dave two fifty, Shawn and Jasmine, three hundred, and Amy five hundred. Which means, Amy gets today's sponsored meal: Foul Fowl. Canada's best, and only, horror themed restaurant that mainly serves chicken"

Chris throws Amy a brown paper bag with a evil looking bird on it.

"Um... Thank you?" Amy said.

"But we still have one problem" Chris said. "Ella and Dave are still tied. Which means I can't eliminate anyone. Not to worry I've devised a tiebreaker task just for such an occasion"

"What do we have to do?" Dave asked.

"You must find and capture the biggest, baddest, most dangerous animal on this island" Chris said. "Clucky the chicken"

"No anything but- Wait what?" Dave asked.

Blaineley presses a button on her remote and Clucky rises out of the stage.

"Oh I remember you" Ella said. "You were that lie detecting chicken"

Clucky angrily squawks at the contestants.

"She doesn't like you guys" Chris said. "Anyway, we'll send her off into the woods and Dave and Ella will have to go after her. Whoever can bring her back gets the points and whoever doesn't is eliminated. Understand?"

"Yep" Dave said.

Ella nods.

"Great" Chris said. "Away Clucky!"

Clucky runs off into the forest.

"By the way, Clucky isn't a robot. They're real" Blaineley said. "Which makes them even more dangerous. Because we can't shut them off at will"

"Well... That's just great..." Dave said nervously.

 **Confessional**

"This entire day has been torture" Dave said. "But hey, it's not like it can get any worse? Who am I kidding? It'll get worse"

 **End Confessional**

Dave is out in the forest looking for Clucky.

"This is stupid" Dave said. "How bad can a chicken be. I'm not afraid. It's not like I can get electrically shocked anymore"

Dave hears a clucking noise and turns around to see Clukcy.

"Gah! Don't kill me!" Dave exclaimed. "Oh... I mean... Not that!"

Dave stars chasing Clucky.

"Come here you future KFC!" Dave said.

Ella jumps out of a bush and tackles Dave to the ground.

"Dave! We need to talk!" Ella exclaimed.

"You could have just said something..." Dave said weakly.

"My apologies" Ella said. "I just didn't want you to capture that Chicken. That would have meant I'd be going home"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dave asked. "And could you make it quick?"

"Oh, right" Ella said. "So remember a while back in that monkey vending machine challenge where I said I liked you? Well, I said I got over it... But I didn't. I'm still in love with you. So what do you say? Now that Sky's gone do you think I have a chance with you?"

"Um... I'm going to tell you something kind of like what Sky told me" Dave said. "Ella, I think you're a great person, you're very sweet and sincere, and not to mention very beautiful-"

"So you do like me!" Ella said.

Ella kisses Dave on the cheek.

"Hold on!" Dave said. "I just, don't think It'll work out. Nothing's really changed between me and you. Ella, I really like you as a friend but-"

"Friends with benefits?" Ella asked hopefully.

"I don't know what that means and I don't think I would like it" Dave said. "Ella, you seem like you would be a good friend. But I just don't see us as anything more"

"Oh... Th-that's okay" Ella said.

"I know how you feel" Dave said. "I felt just like this when Sky said this to me"

"Thanks Dave... That makes me feel a bit better" Ella said.

Ella kisses Dave on the cheek again.

"What did I just say" Dave said.

"Sorry" Ella said.

 **Confessional**

"Am I disappointed?" Ella asked. "I am... But I suppose Dave can still be friends"

 **Second Confessional**

"I feel bad about what I said to Ella" Dave said. "But, it's for the best"

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, so now that this is out of the way" Dave said. "Ready to hunt chicken?"

"Ready" Ella said. "Let's both get an equal start"

"Sure" Dave said.

"Let's go" Ella said.

Ella and Dave start running through the forest. They see Clucky up ahead in the path. Clucky sees them and runs away from them.

"Please come over her Ms. Clucky" Ella said.

Ella trips over a rock. Luckily for her Dave runs over to Ella and helps her off of the ground.

"Oh, thank you Dave" Ella said.

"No worries" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"Should I have left her there?" Dave asked. "I mean, helping her was the right thing to do but now I'm worried about getting eliminated... I'm sure it's fine"

 **End Confessional**

Dave and Ella are beginning to catch up with Clucky. Dave begins to out run Ella.

"Almost there!" Dave said.

"I can still catch that chicken" Ella said.

Dave jumps and tackles Clucky.

"Yes!" Dave exclaimed.

Clucky wriggles around and flaps their wings in an attempt to escape.

"You're not going anywhere" Dave said.

Ella runs up to Dave.

"Not so fast" Ella said. "I'm taking that chicken... Uh, if that's not too much trouble"

Ella tries to grab Clucky but Dave runs away with Clucky.

Cut back to the others waiting for Ella and Dave to return.

"I hope Clucky is okay" Chris said.

"Yeah, me too" Blaineley said. "You have no idea how expensive it was to get them for this show"

"It's just a chicken" Shawn said.

"Yeah, how much could a live chicken cost?" Jasmine asked.

"It was a lie detecting chicken. It cost a lot" Chris said.

"Why couldn't you get an actual polygraph?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't that make more sense?" Amy asked.

"Like, a lot more sense" Shawn added.

"Why didn't we do that?" Blaineley asked Chris.

"Shut up" Chris said.

Dave runs over to Chris and Blaineley holding Clucky.

"I made it..." Dave said weakly. "Clucky is very violent"

"I know" Chris said. "That's why we like her"

Dave hands Clucky off to Chris.

"Thank you" Chris said. "Looks like you'll be staying around"

Ella comes running over to the stage and tackles Dave to the ground.

"Ella! It's too late" Dave said. "I already caught Clucky, I'm sorry"

"I know" Ella said. "I just wanted to say goodbye... I could have done this in a less destructive manner"

"Well, it's good to know you care" Dave said.

"As nice as this all is: Ella, it's time to go to the magical land on cannon town" Chris said. "You lost the tiebreaker"

"Oh well..." Ella said.

Cut to later where Ella is in the Cannon of Shame. Dave is standing next to the cannon with Chris.

"You aren't as creepy as I first thought you were Ella" Dave said.

"Aw... Thank you... I think" Ella said.

"Can we speed it up?" Chris asked. "I am fed up with these long goodbyes"

"Right" Dave said. "Have a good trip Ella"

"Just one question" Ella said. "Where does this cannon send me?"

"We got a resort out on the mainland for you and the others" Chris said.

"Sounds wonderful. Oh, and one last thing" Ella said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Since I'm about to be eliminated nothing's keeping me from singing" Ella said gleefully. "Like this: Oh, it has been-"

Ella is cut off by Chris firing her out of the cannon.

"I have heard enough music for a lifetime thank you very much" Chris said. "We're down to the final four. Who will be the next go and who will stay in the game? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **I really wanted to have Ella's farewell song number in this but it didn't really work with only four other people left. Which is real disappointing because I liked that song. Speaking of Ella how do you think I handled her and Dave's plot? As for why I eliminated her, I felt this was a good time to wrap up her story. Plus, she may have been starting to stay around for a bit too long. Also, I know that Shawn and Jasmine were kind of pushed to the sidelines in these last two chapters. Don't worry, there'll be more focus on them in the next one. Let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	16. Mountain of Mediocrity

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Our final five played a game of Wheel of Misfortune. They got really injured. It was real fun to watch. Amy tried, and failed, to be in an alliance with Shawn and Jasmine. Ella told Dave about her feelings for him, again, but it didn't work out and she was fired out of a canon. We only got four contestants left. Who will be going next? Find out on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island"

It's morning on the island and Dave is lying down on his bed in the tree fort.

"What a beautiful morning" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"I am a bit sad that Ella's gone" Dave said. "But at least I'm through with having strange women barge into my room unannounced"

 **End Confessional**

Amy walks into the room.

"Hey Dave" Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Maybe I spoke too soon" Dave said.

 **End Confessional**

"Oh hey Amy" Dave said. "What are you doing here?"

"I know we haven't really talked much. But Shawn and Jasmine are kind of busy" Amy said. "Yeah, Shawn said he had some big romantic surprise for Jasmine. Knowing Shawn it's probably zombie related"

"That sounds like Shawn" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm trying to get in an alliance with Dave" Amy said. "I've never really talked to him. But Shawn's made it clear that he doesn't want me around so that doesn't really work out"

 **End Confessional**

"So Dave, I was thinking, it's getting late in the competition" Amy said. "How about we form an alliance"

"I don't think it'd work out" Dave said. "I really don't know you too well and I just don't trust you"

"Okay... That's fair" Amy said. "I'll be going now"

Amy exits the room.

 **Confessional**

"Why doesn't he trust me?" Amy asked. "That's not who I am anymore. I'm a good person now. Really, I am"

 **End Confessional**

Out in the forest Shawn has set up a picnic for him and Jasmine.

"Wow Shawn, this is pretty impressive" Jasmine said. "Why'd you do this?"

"Well, I know that I kind of messed stuff up with the whole hitting you with a duelling stick thing but I want to ask you something" Shawn said. "And I've kind of always had a thing for you. Do you want to, uh... Date, or something like that?"

"Sure" Jasmine said.

"Really?" Shawn said. "Not that I'm complaining, but I was expecting a bigger reaction"

"Well, I guessed I've always kinda liked you too" Jasmine said.

Jasmine leans over to kiss Shawn.

"Gah! Don't eat my brains!" Shawn exclaimed.

"It's a kiss" Jasmine said.

"Oh... Carry on" Shawn said.

Jasmine kisses Shawn on the cheek.

"Now listen, at this point it's pretty clear we aren't going to vote each other off" Jasmine said. "But once we eliminate Amy and Dave we'll be facing each other in the finale"

"Oh... Right" Shawn said.

"When that happens we should just play for keeps" Jasmine said. "Then split the money fifty-fifty regardless of who wins"

"Um... Yeah" Shawn said. "Hey how about we eat this delicious picnic"

 **Confessional**

"Aw man how am I going to tell her. Especially now that we're dating" Shawn said. "I need to whole million! Half's no good. I've designed a zombie proof bunker. And if I have to cut corners I should basically build a Zombie Bed and Breakfast. Where my brains are breakfast and the beds are- Well they're just beds"

 **End Confessional**

"I'm so glad you feel the same" Jasmine said.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Chris said over the speakers. "It's time to join me at the base of Mount McLean. I just named it that. I named if after me. You know, 'cause I'm awesome. Anyway, just get over here. Pronto"

Cut to later where the final four have gathered at the base of the mountain.

"Congratulations" Blaineley said. "You should be real proud that you made it to the final four with out getting hurt too badly"

"Proud, and utterly terrified of what awaits you" Chris added.

"Is the island going to try and kill us again?" Shawn asked.

"Well, we got most of the island back online, but for now we'll spare you" Chris said.

"Today's challenge is called: Mount Everfast" Blaineley said.

"It sounds like Mount Everest except this one is modelled after one in... I wanna say Tanzania" Chris said. "Or maybe Alaska? Kazazhstan? Somewhere"

"The rules are simple" Blaineley said. "At the top of Mount McLean there is a flag"

"First one to capture the flag wins immunity and gets to feed on a sponsored meal" Chris said.

"The last one to make it to the top gets shot out of the one and only: Cannon of Shame" Blaineley said. "Chef, give them their climbing gear"

Chef throws four backpacks with climbing gear at the contestants.

"Now go!" Blaineley shouted.

Chirs blows his airhorn. The final four put on their backpacks and start running. Jasmine and Shawn take the lead and leave Amy and Dave in the back.

The camera pans back down to the hosts.

"You know, I kinda miss that wizard kid" Chris said.

"Me too" Blaineley said. "What was his name?"

"Think it was Lenny... Leo? Libby? Lilith? Leonard, that was it" Chris said.

"He may have been nuts but at least he was great to make fun of" Blaineley said.

"Enough laughs" Chris said. "Time to make their lives miserable"

Chris presses a button on his remote and a crate lowers down. A crocodile bursts it's head out of the crate.

Up ahead in the path up the mountain Shawn and Jasmine are in the lead still.

"Come on, there's no way we can lose" Jasmine said.

"We can do this" Shawn said. "Amy and Dave are miles behind us"

The camera pans back to Dave and Amy trying to catch up with Jasmine and Shawn.

"I can't feel the toes on my left foot..." Dave said. "Is that bad?"

"Probably" Amy said.

"You know what... I'm just gonna lie down" Dave said.

Dave falls over face first into the ground.

 **Confessional**

"Part of me wanted to live him there" Amy said. "But I'm past that. I'm a good person... I'm a good person..."

Amy starts staring off into space.

"Sorry, I was having an existential moment" Amy said.

 **End Confessional**

Amy helps Dave off the ground and they start running again.

"Come on! Let's go!" Amy said.

"Right" Dave said. "Thanks by the way. Hey, do you think Chris set up any traps?"

"He's Chris" Amy said. "I'd be more surprised if there weren't any traps"

Dave looks behind him and sees a bunch of crocodiles approaching them.

"Um... Like those things..." Dave said.

Amy looks behind her and sees the crocodiles.

"Oh come on!" Amy yelled.

"Faster!" Dave exclaimed..

Dave and Amy start running faster. They climb up a rock to avoid the crocodiles.

"Stay back you alligators!" Dave yelled.

A monitor lowers down from a rock formation above them. The monitor turns on to reveal Chris and Blaineley.

"First of all they're crocodiles" Blaineley said.

"If I were you, I'd get moving" Chris said.

The crocodiles jump up and try to bite them Amy jumps off the rock and clings on to the monitor. Dave jumps off the rock and grabs Amy's left leg.

"Do not look up my skirt" Amy said sternly.

"We are about to die! Why would I do that?!" Dave yelled.

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty?!" Amy asked angrily.

"That is not the point right now!" Dave exclaimed. "I thought you didn't want me looking up your skirt"

"I don't!" Amy said. "And I can tell you looked!"

"Only when you brought it up!" Dave said.

"Man, I wish I had some popcorn to watch this with" Blaineley said.

"Good idea" Chris said. "I'll go grab some"

The sound of a goat is heard down the path. This causes the crocodiles to become distracted and follow the goat sound.

"What they're leaving?!" Chris exclaimed. "I mean, phew, close call. I am so glad you two are-"

The weight of Amy and Dave causes the monitor to break and fall to the ground.

"You okay?" Dave asked.

"I think so" Amy said. "Now come on, let's keep going"

Meanwhile, ahead on the trail, Jasmine and Shawn are talking while running.

"So what are you going to do with the million bucks if you win?" Shawn asked.

"It's always been my dream to open up my own business" Jasmine said. "It'd be a flower shop and cage fighting school called: Roses Are Red, Bruises Are Blue"

"A what?" Shawn asked.

"A flower shop and cage fighting school combination" Jasmine explained.

"Uh huh... And what would you call it?" Shawn asked.

"Roses Are Red, Bruises Are Blue" Jasmine answered.

"That sure is... An original idea" Shawn said.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope! Sounds like a great idea" Shawn lied.

 **Confessional**

"Could she have a worse plan for the money!" Shawn exclaimed. "Must businesses fail in the first year. And the name she's chosen is the second worst business name I've ever heard. A few years ago my uncle opened a tanning salon and lost everything, he never got a single client. He called it "Bernie's Tanning Salon". His name wasn't even Bernie! It was Carl!"

 **Second Confessional**

"A flower shop and cage fighting school may sound like something a mental patient would pitch but it can be profitable" Jasmine said. "Haven't you ever wanted to buy flowers after cage fighting? I know I have"

 **End Confessional**

Shawn and Jasmine stop running when they come to a ravine with only some greased stone pillars bridging it.

"Now what!" Shawn exclaimed.

Another monitor with Chris and Blaineley on it lowers down.

"Now you hop from one pillar to the next to get across" Chris explained.

"There's a trick to this, so listen up" Blaineley said. "Don't fall to your death"

"Good luck" Chris said.

"Or we could use our gear to climb down and then back up the other side" Jasmine suggested.

"Ha! Didn't think of that, did you Chris?" Shawn said.

"That's always an option" Chris said.

"If you think you can do it before the killer crocodiles arrive" Blaineley said.

"What?!" Shawn and Jasmine exclaimed at the same time.

They look behind them and see the crocodiles approaching them.

 **Confessional**

"Crocs are green skinned, flesh eating, cold blooded, tiny legged, zombies!" Shawn exclaimed. "Think! I gotta think!"

 **Second Confessional**

"I'm really not scared of crocs" Jasmine said. "They're basically Australia's version of the domestic house cat. Only with slightly bigger teeth. And some say a bigger death toll. But they haven't met my Whiskers"

 **End Confessional**

The crocodiles are getting closer to Shawn and Jasmine.

"You may wanna make a decision about the whole avoid the crocs thing" Chris said.

"And you also might want to hurry" Blaineley said.

"Any plans Shawn?" Jasmine asked.

"No time! Too high! Zombie crocs! We're gonna get eaten! Brains!" Shawn babbled.

Shawn freezes up in fear

"Um... Shawn? You in there?" Jasmine asked.

 **Confessional**

"In my defence I probably did better than Dave would've done if he was being chased by crocs" Shawn said.

 **End Confessional**

"Incredible! He's actually frozen in terror" Chris said.

"That's odd. I didn't think that happened in real life" Blaineley said.

"Shawn! Come on. You need to move" Jasmine said.

Jasmine picks up Shawn by the collar and shakes him.

"We need to move now!" Jasmine shouted.

Shawn remains still.

"I know what to do" Jasmine said.

Jasmine kisses Shawn on the cheek. This makes him snap out of it. Shawn looks over and sees the crocodiles walking towards him.

"Ah! Are those cro-cro-cro-crocodiles!" Shawn exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"I know I'm not scared of crocs, but knowing Chris there are probably tigers inside those crocs" Jasmine said. "And sharks inside those tigers. And you'd be crazy not to be afraid of a shark inside of a tiger inside of a crocodile"

 **End Confessional**

"Shawn, we need to jump from pillar to pillar" Jasmine said. "It's just one tiny jump after another"

"I don't know if I can" Shawn said.

"You can do it!" Jasmine said. "You're amazing"

"I can do this... Yes! Here I go" Shawn said.

Shawn jumps on the first pillar and slips on the grease. He falls on his face and starts to slide off the pillar.

"Shawn!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Jasmine catches him before he falls.

 **Confessional**

"Jasmine totally saved my life!" Shawn said. "Honestly, if I could split the money with her I could"

 **End Confessional**

By this point the crocodiles have reached the beginning of the ravine. Luckily, Shawn and Jasmine are almost on the other side.

"Took you long enough" Chris said to the crocodiles. "Next time eat the contestants instead of the local gmae"

One of the crocodiles coughs up a goat's bell.

"Okay... Ew..." Blaineley said.

The camera pans over to Shawn and Jasmine who are on the last pillar.

"Heads up! There's a swinging log coming your way!" Chris warned.

Shawn and Jasmine duck to avoid a swinging log.

"And people say I don't care about the safety and well being of our players" Chris said.

"It's just one time McLean" Blaineley said. "You need to do better than that"

Shawn jumps off the pillar and to the other side of the ravine. Before Jasmine can jump she is hit in the back of the head when the log comes back around. She falls over and grabs on to the cliff but starts to slip off. Shawn grabs her arm before she falls off the cliff.

"You okay?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine..." Jasmine said weakly. "I just have a really bad headache..."

 **Confessional**

"She saved my life" Shawn said. "I owed it to her. Besides, she's totally awesome... Aw man, if this was the zombie apocalypse I'd be so dead right now"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine is now unconscious from being hit in the head with the log and Shawn is struggling to carry her.

"Come on... I'm almost there" Shawn said.

The cameras pans back to the crocodiles who look like they don't want to cross the ravine.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Afraid of a little hundred and fifty foot drop?"

"Maybe this'll change your mind" Blaineley said.

Blaineley takes out her remote and presses one of the buttons. The crocodile's eyes start glowing red and they climb down into the ravine. Once all the crocodiles are gone Dave and Amy make it to the ravine.

"So are we working together now?" Amy asked.

"I'm just trying to win here" Dave said.

"Ah, Amy, Dave, glad you made it" Chris said.

"You still got plenty of time" Blaineley said. "And, it's a long way to-"

The monitor breaks and falls down into the ravine.

"That does not look good..." Dave said.

"I can make it" Amy said. "This shouldn't be tough"

Dave and Amy start to cross the pillars.

"Do you think we could survive this drop?" Dave asked.

"Probably not" Amy said.

"Well... That's not very reassuring" Dave said.

"You know this is pretty easy" Amy said. "All you have to do is walk steadily and you won't slip on the grease"

"Yeah" Dave said. "I thought Chris would've-"

Dave is cut off when the log swings around and his him. He grabs on to the log and lets go when he gets to the other side.

"Set up some traps..." Dave said weakly, finishing his earlier sentence.

Amy ducks to avoid the log on its return. When the log comes back at her she grabs on to it and then lets go when it reaches the other side like Dave did.

"Well that was... Interesting" Amy said. "I think I can still catch up with Shawn and Jasmine"

Amy and Dave start running up the trail.

The camera pans far ahead to Shawn carrying Jasmine who is now conscious. Shawn looks like he's still struggling to carry her.

"Really Shawn, I'm feeling much better" Jasmine said. "You can put me down now"

"Only if you're absolutely sure... Because... I could... Carry you... All day" Shawn said weakly.

Shawn collapses to the ground and Jasmine stands up. Jasmine looks up and sees that the path has ended and they now have to climb up.

"Hope your arms are in better shape than your legs" Jasmine said. "Because it's time to break out the climbing gear"

"Ugh... Really?" Shawn said weakly.

Meanwhile, Amy and Dave are running down the trail. Dave seems to be falling a bit behind.

"I don't know where I am now" Dave said. "Can I stop for a water break?"

"Keep going!" Amy said. "You need to stop being so weak and- I mean, take your time. Just be sure to not fall behind"

 **Confessional**

"I know I keep saying this: But I am a good person" Amy said. "I'm not the evil twin any more. I know I just shouted at Dave and called him weak but I was just impatient... I'm not a bad person"

 **End Confessional**

Dave and Amy come across a cave.

"Hmm... If this cave has an exit somewhere higher up the mountain we could catch up to Jasmine and Shawn" Amy said.

"But what if it doesn't" Dave asked.

"It's just a risk we'll have to take" Amy said.

"Hmm... Okay, let's try it" Dave said.

Meanwhile Jasmine and Shawn are climbing up the mountain. Jasmine is ahead of Shawn who is tied to her.

"I need to break the news to her" Shawn said to himself. "I just gotta keep up"

Shawn loses his grip on the mountain and he falls. The rope tying him and Jasmine together keeps him from falling too far.

"Shawn! Are you okay all the way down there?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep... I'm hanging in there" Shawn said.

Jasmine continues climbing while pulling Shawn behind her.

Meanwhile, Dave and Amy are walking through the cave.

"This cave smells weird" Dave said. "I hope I don't get an infection or something"

"Hang on, I think I can see daylight up ahead" Amy said.

"Oh, good" Dave said.

"If I was down here any longer I may have started to freak out" Amy said. "It's a good thing that-"

Amy stops talking when she notices that she and Dave are surrounded by grizzly bears.

"We need to be quiet" Amy said.

"Right" Dave whispered.

Dave and Amy start to walk towards the exit of the cave. Another monitor with Chris and Blaineley on it lowers from the ceiling.

"Hi!" Chris shouted. "I see you found the bear cave!"

"Okay, even for you this is messed up" Blaineley commented.

The shouting causes all the bears to wake up.

"No! I'm too young and pretty to die!" Amy exclaimed.

"Me too!" Dave exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"I've had many moments on this show when I was one hundred percent sure I was about to die" Dave said. "But this was the only time I was one hundred and ten percent sure I was about to die"

 **End Confessional**

"Do you a plan?" Dave whispered to Amy.

"Yeah" Amy said. "Run for your life!"

Dave and Amy start running towards the exit while being chased by bears. They make it out of the cave.

"Did we make it?" Dave asked.

Amy looks behind her and sees the bears are still following them.

"Nope! Keep running!" Amy exclaimed.

Dave and Amy continue running away.

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Shawn are still climbing. Jasmine is still leading Shawn.

"You know, the way things are going there's no way we can lose" Jasmine said. "And I'll be happy to split that million dollars with you fifty-fifty"

"Uh, yeah" Shawn said awkwardly. "Split... Sure thing"

"You okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Um... Of course" Shawn said.

"You don't sound okay" Jasmine said. "What's the matter"

While talking to him Jasmine carelessly puts her pickaxe on a lose grouping of rocks. This causes her to lose her grip and fall off the face of the mountain. She tries to grab on to Shawn but this only causes him to fall off the cliff too. Jasmine grabs on to a branch sticking out of the cliff and Shawn grabs on to Jasmine's legs.

"This doesn't look good..." Shawn said.

 **Confessional**

"On one hand I don't have to tell Jasmine" Shawn said. "On the other hand. I may not even get the chance to win the money"

 **End Confessional**

"Don't worry" Jasmine said. "I think I can get us back up"

"Please hurry" Shawn said. "I'm slipping"

Shawn looses his grip on Jasmine's leg and falls.

"Please let the rope keep me up" Shawn said.

The rope tying him to Jasmine breaks and he falls to the ground.

"Why did I have to say it..." Shawn said weakly.

"Shawn! Are you okay!" Jasmine shouted down.

"I'll be fine" Shawn said. "Go on up with out me. I'll catch up"

"If you say so" Jasmine said.

Jasmine starts climbing up again.

 **Confessional**

"It was a risky move" Shawn said. "But the chances of Dave and Amy catching up are pretty low. And on the bright side, I don't have to tell Jasmine about not wanting to split the money... That is a bright side... Right?"

 **End Confessional**

Dave and Amy are still running.

"Are the bears still after us?" Dave asked.

Amy looks back and doesn't see anything.

"I think it's safe to stop now" Amy said.

"Good" Dave said.

They stop running and slow down to a walk. Dave spots Shawn up ahead.

"Hey is that Shawn?" Dave asked.

"I thought he was with Jasmine" Amy said.

"Uh oh... I should run" Shawn said.

Shawn starts running.

"Should we follow him?" Dave asked.

"I guess so" Amy said.

Amy and Dave run after Shawn.

Meanwhile, Jasmine reaches the top of the mountain.

"Made it..." Jasmine said.

She looks over and sees a crocodile guarding the flag.

"Seriously! How does a crocodiles get here before me?" Jasmine asked.

A monitor on one of the rocks turns on to reveal Chris and Blaineley.

"Are you kidding me? These robo-crocs can do anything" Chris said.

Three more crocodiles with jets coming out of their legs fly near Jasmine.

"And now they're going to eat you" Blaineley said. "Good luck"

The jet-crocodiles fly at Jasmine. She ducks and they fly off the cliff. After that she runs over to the flag and grabs it.

"Yes!" Jasmine cheered.

Jasmine looks down and sees on crocodile left. She promptly smashes it with the flag.

"Nice try" Jasmine said.

"Huh... Impressive" Chris said.

Meanwhile, Shawn is running down the path while Dave and Amy are trying to catch up with him. A monitor showing Chris and Blaineley standing next to Jasmine on top of the mountain lowers down. Dave, Amy, and Shawn stop to look at the screen.

"And we have a winner!" Chris announced. "Jasmine has won immunity"

"The next two here get to stay around" Blaineley said. "Last one... Not so much"

"Good luck" Chris said.

Shawn, Amy, and Dave start running. Shawn begins to out run Dave and Amy.

 **Confessional**

"Listen, I only have to beat one of them to the top in order to stay in the game" Amy said. "I know I'm a good person. And I care about Dave. But I also want to win. So I might need to play dirty a bit"

 **End Confessional**

"Dave I want you to know that I am about to push you off this cliff" Amy said.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Bye" Amy said. "Try not to hurt yourself too badly"

Amy pushes Dave off the mountain.

"Dave!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Really sorry about that" Amy said.

A jet-crocodile flies up from the side of the mountain with Dave holding on to the leg of the crocodile.

"Hi guys..." Dave said awkwardly.

"What?" Shawn said confusedly.

Amy facepalms.

"Why did I think that was a good idea..." Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Stupid, stupid, Amy!" Amy said to herself. "I'm guessing this means my deal with Dave is off"

 **End Confessional**

The jet-crocodile with Dave flies up to the top of the mountain and crashes into a rock.

"Made it..." Dave said weakly.

"And Dave comes in second" Chris said.

Cut back to Amy and Shawn. A monitor with Chris and Blaineley lowers down.

"Y'all might wanna get moving" Chris said.

"That is unless you'd like fired out of a cannon" Blaineley said.

Amy and Shawn start running.

"You can't outrun me!" Shawn said. "I've trained all my life"

"Well I'm a cheerleader which means I'm in great shape" Amy said.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering why you dressed like that" Shawn said.

"Well all my other clothes got lost when the Zeppelin exploded" Amy said.

Amy and Shawn are getting closer to the top of the mountain.

"Almost there..." Shawn said.

"No! I will not letting you win" Amy said.

Amy sticks out her foot and trips Shawn. She runs to the top of the mountain where the others are.

"Real sorry about that!" Amy shouted down to Shawn.

"Looks like Amy gets to stay" Chris said. "Even her method of winning is questionable"

"That's fair" Amy said.

Shawn runs up to the others.

"Wait? I'm going home?" Shawn said.

"Yes, what part of that is so hard to understand?" Blaineley said.

Amy nudges Dave in the ribs.

"Psst! We're still working together, right?" Amy asked.

"Hell no" Dave said. "You pushed me off a mountain"

"That's also fair" Amy said.

Much later that day Shawn is inside the Cannon of Shame. Jasmine and Chris are standing next to the cannon.

"Oh, Jasmine, before I forget, here's your meal" Chris said. "A takeout order from the Prairie Oyster Palace: You're nuts if you're not nuts about these nuts!"

Chris throws a paper bag with a picture of a bull on it to Jasmine.

"Thank you" Jasmine said.

"So Shawn, anything you want say before you go?" Chris asked. "Please don't make it too long"

"Jasmine, I need to tell you something" Shawn said. "I know it's not really relevant anymore. But I need to get it off my chest"

"What is it Shawn?" Jasmine asked.

"Well... I had no plans of sharing the money if you won" Shawn said.

"What?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, let me finish please" Shawn said. "I know I was being greedy, and maybe a little paranoid. And I'm sorry. If I wasn't about to be eliminated I'd let you know that I want to share the money now"

"Aw... Shawn, I'll be sure to share the money with you if I win" Jasmine said.

"Really? Wow, thanks" Shawn said.

"Can we get going?" Chris asked.

"Right" Jasmine said.

Jasmine blows a kiss at Shawn.

"See you later Jasmine" Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn" Jasmine said.

"Bye Shawn" Chris repeated evilly.

Chris presses the button on his remote and Shawn is fired out of the cannon.

"Well that sure was fun" Chris said. "Will tomorrow be funner. More fun? Whatever. We're down to the final three and soon it'll just be two. Find out who next time on, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Do you think I handled Shawn and Jasmine well in this episode? Also, what do you think of Amy and Dave in this episode. I thought they were a surprisingly good duo. Oh, also I changed the title because Sky isn't here so the name "Sky Fall" wouldn't really make much more sense. As for the elimination, I wanted to keep Shawn around but he got to the final two in canon so I decided to eliminate him. Let me know what you think.**


	17. Pahk'd With Talent

"Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! The final four took a footrace to crazy new heights. With Jasmine and Shawn shomancing it up Amy and Dave were forced to team up. Which was good for Dave. Until he got pushed off a cliff by her. But at least Amy said sorry. Isn't that what really counts? In the end it was Shawn who was the last to reach the top and the next to get shot out of the Cannon of Shame. It's four no more and we're down to three. And soon, one more of them will blast free. Who will it be? Stay tuned for, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's morning morning on the island and Dave is on the balcony of the tree fort looking at the forest.

"Wow, final three" Dave said. "That's pretty cool"

Amy walks up to Dave.

"Hey there Dave" Amy said.

"Gah!" Dave exclaimed.

"No, don't be afraid. I'm good now" Amy said. "I am really sorry about pushing you off that mountain. It was stupid of me. Can we be friends still?"

"Wow... I think that is the most sincere thing I've heard someone say" Dave said. "Sure, I can forgive you"

"Thank you" Amy said. "So we're in an alliance, right?"

"Maybe not" Dave said. "I still don't know you very well

"That is fair" Amy said. "But my offer is always open"

 **Confessional**

"It's the final three" Amy said. "And last challenge, I put winning above everything else. Which was a bad idea. It's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. It's just not who I am anymore. So I'm just going to try my best and do it by the book"

 **Second Confessional**

"I don't really work on my own all that much. I'll admit it" Dave said. "Sky, Scarlett, Ella, Amy, I've always had someone to listen to. But not anymore. I'm on my own now. How hard could it be?"

 **End Confessional**

Above the tree fort Jasmine is waking up on her tree branch. She looks around the area.

 **Confessional**

"Shawn always slept on a tree nearby me" Jasmine said. "It was creepy but also kind of cute"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine looks down and sees Amy attempting to climb up the tree.

"Jasmine, can I talk for a second?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Jasmine said. "Do you need help getting up"

"Yes please" Amy said.

Jasmine grabs Amy's hand and pulls her up to the branch. Amy puts her arms around Jasmine's waist.

"Um... What are you doing?" Jasmine asked.

"This is to keep me from falling" Amy said. "It's not creepy"

"So why are you up here?" Jasmine asked.

"How do you feel about being in an alliance?" Amy asked.

"I think at this point I work better alone" Jasmine said.

"That's fair" Amy said.

"So are you going to get down now?" Jasmine asked.

"Maybe later" Amy said. "It's a long way down"

"Can you at least let go?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't want to fall" Amy said.

"Attention punching bags!" Chris said over the speakers.

The noise startles Amy and causes her to fall off the branch and through the roof of the tree fort.

"I'm okay... I landed on a bed" Amy said.

"It's that time again people" Chris said. "Final three to the meeting area. Now!"

Cut to later where the final three have gathered in the clearing with Chris and Blaineley.

"Children of competition, your toughest challenge yet will be in three parts" Chris said.

"This will be a three part challenge" Blaineley explained.

"I just said that" Chris said.

"Yes, but I wanted to say it" Blaineley said.

"You are the worst" Chris said.

"Aw... Thank you" Blaineley said. "Anyway, as I was saying, each of you gets to create one of those parts"

"I get to create my own challenge!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"Within reason" Blaineley added. "We don't want to go over budget... Again"

"Winner of each challenge gets three points. Second place gets two. And last place... Well you know where I'm going" Chris said.

"After all the points are tallied up the one with the least points gets to see what it's like to be fired out of a cannon" Blaineley said. "Spoiler alert: It's terrifying"

"And the two with the higher scores get to stay and compete in the finale for: One. Million. Dollars!" Chris announced.

A intern walks over with a open suitcase full of money. The wind blows and some of the money falls out.

"Seriously dude?" Chris said. "Go pick that up"

"Yes Mr. McLean" The intern said.

"Anyway, you have one minute to write down the details of your challenge" Blaineley said.

 **Confessional**

"I can just make an easy challenge" Dave said. "This is great"

 **Second Confessional**

"Hmm... What should I make for a challenge?" Amy asked herself. "Ooh! I know"

 **Third Confessional**

"I'm going to make a challenge only a survival expert like me can complete" Jasmine said. "It may be unfair but I'm not going to go easy on them"

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, we've seen all your challenges" Blaineley said. "And we've chosen Dave's challenge first"

Yes!" Dave cheered.

"How did you choose?" Jasmine asked.

"Well..." Chris began.

The camera cuts to earlier where Chris is blindfolded and holding a dart. Three interns holding up pictures of the final three are standing in front of him.

"Is this a good idea?" Blaineley asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Chris asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that" Blaineley said.

"No I don't" Chris said.

Chris throws his dart at the interns and one of them screams off screen. He lifts up the blindfold.

"Yikes... Looks like Dave goes first" Chris said.

Cut back to the present where Chris and Blaineley are talking to the contestants.

"And they're still in the hospital" Chris said.

"Why did I ask" Jasmine said.

"Anyway, Dave's challenge is a hundred mile dash" Blaineley said.

"That sounds easy" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, real easy" Amy said.

"It is" Chris said. "Which is why we added hurdles"

"And added traps to the hurdles" Blaineley said.

"You might wanna be careful out there" Chris said. "Anyway, on your mark, get set, go!"

Chris blows his airhorn and the final three start running. Jasmine jumps the first hurdle with no problem but Dave trips over his. Fire ants start to crawl all over Dave. Amy tries to jump but also doesn't make it over.

"Ah! Fire ants! Get them off of me!" Dave exclaimed.

"Ow... My head" Amy said.

Amy and Dave get off the ground. The final three approach the next set of hurdles. Jasmine and Amy jump over their hurdles just fine. Dave tries to jump but the hurdle moves forward a bit and Dave hits his crotch on the hurdle.

"What was that!" Dave exclaimed.

Dave looks down to see that two turtles moving the hurdle.

"Seriously..." Dave said weakly.

Cut to Chris, Chef, and Blaineley watching the action.

"Turtle Hurdles. Punny and painful" Chris said.

"Not really a pun" Blaineley said.

"She's right" Chef said.

"I hate you Blaineley" Chris said.

"What about Chef?" Blaineley said.

"He's pretty cool" Chris said.

"Thank you" Chef said.

Meanwhile back on the running area, Jasmine reaches the next hurdle set. She jumps over her hurdle but she lands in a pit that was dug right next to the hurdle.

"I am not okay" Jasmine said.

Amy runs towards the hurdles. She sees a beehive hanging on the hurdle up ahead. Amy tries to jump over the hurdle but doesn't make. This breaks the beehive open and the bees swarm her.

"Ah! Stupid bees!" Amy shouted.

Amy gets up and starts running away. Jasmine starts to climb out of the pit. Dave runs past her as she climbs out.

"Bye Jasmine" Dave said.

"Oh no you don't" Jasmine said.

Jasmine grabs Dave's foot and causes him to fall over. She gets out of the pit and starts running. She manages to catch up with Amy and they both speed up in order to reach the finish line. Amy barely makes it to the finish line first followed by Jasmine. Dave runs over to the finish line last.

"Amy barely wins" Chris announced. "Three points for her. Two for Jasmine in second place. And one for Dave since he's in last"

Amy walks up to Dave.

"Hey Dave, now do you want to be in an alliance?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Dave said. "Anything to keep from being eliminated"

"Great" Amy said.

"The next challenge comes right from the mind of Jasmine" Chris said.

"This is going to be great" Jasmine said.

Cut to the teams somewhere else in the forest.

"You are at the starting line" Blaineley said. "And the finish line is pretty close. But the catch is you can't touch the ground"

"So you must climb and travel from tree to tree" Chris said.

"Touch the ground and you gotta start over" Blaineley said. "Oh and just a heads up. We added some extra danger once more. Because we're evil"

 **Confessional**

"They just had to take something nice and ruin it" Jasmine said.

 **Second Confessional**

"I know it's pointless to ask this" Dave said. "But... What is wrong with Chris and Blaineley!"

 **Third Confessional**

"This show has to have broken some kind of law" Amy said. "I do not remember any of this being in my contract"

 **End Confessional**

"Ready, set, go!" Chris announced.

Chris blows his airhorn.

Jasmine climbs up the tree followed by Dave and Amy.

"I just need to time the jump right" Jasmine said to herself.

Jasmine jumps to the next tree. Amy jumps over to the next tree after her. Dave looks like he's about to jump but doesn't do anything.

"Come on Dave!" Amy called out. "Jasmine's on her way to the next tree"

"Okay... Got it..." Dave said nervously.

Dave tries to jump to the other side but doesn't quite look like he's going to make it.

"Yeah... I should've seen this coming" Dave said.

Amy grabs him by the hand before he falls.

"Thanks" Dave said.

"Move it" Amy said. "Jasmine's ahead of us"

 **Confessional**

"Okay, Dave's not actually doing so well" Amy said. "I don't even know how he got this far. But, Dave could be a good ally and seems like a nice enough guy"

 **Second Confessional**

"I've gotten this far by being carried by others" Dave said. "And I'm not proud of it. But still. I would like to win a million dollars"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine is getting ready to jump to the next tree.

"Hmm... This jump looks a bit further than the others" Jasmine said.

She hesitates and observes her surroundings.

"I can make it" Jasmine said.

Jasmine jumps towards the next tree. She barely makes it on the tree and grabs a branch.

"Phew... I'm still alive" Jasmine said. "And I still don't see the others"

Jasmine looks over and sees a monkey.

"Hey there" Jasmine said. "What are you up to?"

The monkey takes a chainsaw out from behind their back.

 **Confessional**

"Chainsaw monkey... Those are two words I never thought I'd put together" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessioanl**

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke..." Jasmine said.

The monkey starts to saw off the branch.

"No! Please stop!" Jasmine pleaded.

The branch is completely sawed off and Jasmine falls down. She nearly hits the ground but she manages to hook her legs on a low hanging branch.

"That was close" Jasmine said.

The camera pans up to Dave and Amy in the tree Jasmine jumped from.

"Hi Jasmine" Amy said. "Hope you don't mind but we're going to win now"

"What she said" Dave said.

"That monkey just sawed off the only branch you could reach" Jasmine said.

"She has a point" Dave said to Amy. "What do we do?"

"We need to aim for a lower branch" Amy said.

"Okay. Will it work?" Dave asked.

"We have to try" Amy said.

Amy and Dave jump towards the next tree. Dave nearly falls off but manages to cling on to a lower branch. Amy isn't so luck and ends up falling off the tree and knocking Jasmine off her branch.

"Looks like Jasmine and Amy have to restart the challenge" Chris said.

"Come on!" Jasmine said.

"Good luck" Dave said.

 **Confessional**

"I couldn't tell if he was taunting me or wishing me luck. But either way I am going to catch up with him" Jasmine said.

 **End Confessional**

Blaineley and Chris are waiting for the contestants to arrive.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Chris asked Blaineley.

"Probably Jasmine" Blaineley said. "Dave's as weak as a pencil and Amy's only a little better than him"

"Same" Chris said. "That's where my money is"

"What money?" Blaineley asked.

"It's a figure of speech" Chris said.

While they are talking Dave drops out of the tree.

"I made it" Dave said.

"Okay, didn't expect that" Chris said. "But the question is, who will place second?"

Jasmine drops down from the tree.

"Me!" Jasmine announced.

"How did you get here so fast?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm a survival expert" Jasmine said. "I left Amy in the dust"

"Does this mean I can just climb down!" Amy shouted from up in a tree.

"Yes!" Blaineley shouted back.

Amy lets go of the tree and lands face first on the ground.

"That was stupid idea..." Amy said weakly.

Amy walks over to the others.

"The new point score is completely tied" Chris said. "Amy and Dave have both won and lost a challenge. And Jasmine has come in second twice. Four points each. We got a three way tie"

"It all comes down to the last challenge: Amy's" Blaineley said.

"What exactly is this last challenge?" Jasmine asked.

"It's a talent show" Amy said. "Because I thought it'd be fun"

"You have two minutes to prepare" Chris said.

"Best of luck. You need it" Blaineley said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't want to sound arrogant or anything" Amy said. "But I'd say I'm pretty talented"

 **Second Confessional**

"Do survival skills count as talents?" Jasmine asked. "I'm going to guess yes"

 **Third Confessional**

"I don't do well on the spot" Dave said. "I have talent. The question is if I can do it while being judged on how good it is"

 **End Confessional**

There is now a giant stage set up in the middle of the woods with the final three on stage. Chris, Blaineley, and Scuba Bear are sitting at a judges table.

"The final challenge will be judged by me, Blaineley, and the newly rebuilt and upgraded Scuba Bear 2.0" Chris said. "Now with twenty percent more hostility. Pretty terrifying ain't it?"

Scuba Bear's eyes glow read.

"Yeah... That's terrifying" Dave said.

Scuba Bear growls at him.

"Never mind" Dave said quickly.

Blaineley's hair is grabbed by the bear.

"Make it stop!" Blaineley shouted.

"Fine" Chris said. "Down Scuba Bear. She's a host. You're not allowed to hurt her"

Scuba Bear lets go of Blaineley's hair.

"Anywho, as I was saying. Finalists will perform in a randomly selected order" Chris said.

"Did you hurt any more interns for this?" Dave asked.

"What do you think?" Chris asked.

"Yes?" Dave guessed.

"Bingo" Chris said. "Did you really have to guess. You know the answer was yes"

"The order is: First Jasmine, then Amy, and finally Dave" Blaineley said. "You get one minute to go backstage and prepare"

The final three go backstage. Dave walks up to Amy.

"Hey, Amy, got any advice?" Dave asked.

"Don't think about the people watching" Amy said.

"I think that'll make me think about them more" Dave said.

"Sorry, just trying to help" Amy said.

The camera pans to Jasmine.

"Okay Jasmine" Jasmine said to herself. "Go out there and do it!"

Chef walks up to Jasmine. He is wearing a pink dress.

"Do I want to know why?" Jasmine asked.

"Just get on stage and don't ask any questions" Chef said.

Chef grabs Jasmine's hand and pulls her on stage.

"So what's your talent?" Blaineley asked.

"Board breaking" Jasmine confidentially answered.

"I'll get the board" Chef said.

He casts a glance at Jasmine.

"Don't give me splinters" Chef said.

Chef grabs a plank of wood.

"Okay. I'm ready!" Jasmine announced.

Jasmine punches the board and it breaks in half. An intern holding a board approaches Jasmine and she punches it in half.

"Bring it on" Jasmine said.

Two more interns holding boards walk up to Jasmine. She punches both boards in half.

"Ow! Splinter!" One intern exclaimed.

"Sorry" Jasmine said.

Chef approaches her holding two boards together.

"Try this one Aussie!" Chef said. "It's extra thick"

Jasmine kicks them both in half.

"You impressed?" Jasmine asked.

Another intern holding a board walks up to her. She kicks the board causing it to break. An intern walks over to the judges table.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"She told me to stand here" The intern said.

Jasmine jumps off stage and punches the intern's board and breaks it. A piece of wood hits Blaineley in the head.

"Ow!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"And I'm done" Jasmine announced.

"Bravo" Chris said. "Let's see the scores!"

The judges hold up three cards with numbers on them. Scuba Bear's card says nine, Chris' says nine, and Blaineley's says eight point five.

"If it wasn't for you hitting me in the head I'd rate this higher" Blaineley said.

"I'd say that's fair" Jasmine said.

"Your total score is twenty six point five out of thirty" Chris said. "Not bad"

 **Confessional**

"I don't think that score can be beat" Jasmine said. "I don't want to be arrogant. But I'm pretty sure I can be in the finale"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine walks backstage.

"Good luck Amy" Jasmine stage.

"Thank's a lot Jasmine" Amy said.

Chef walks on to stage.

"Well wasn't that... Something" Chef said. "Hopefully this next act will cause less destruction. It's Amy!"

Amy walks on to stage.

"Hi" Amy said. "I will be performing the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet"

"But there's only one of you" Blaineley pointed out.

"I'll be doing both parts" Amy explained.

Chef brings a ladder on to stage and sets it up.

"Here's your "Balcony" Romeo" Chef said.

Chef gets off stage.

Amy looks up at the ladder as if someone is on there.

"But soft, what light beyond yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun" Amy said. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief"

The camera pans to the judges.

"This is weird..." Blaineley said.

"Hush! We're watching art!" Chris said.

"It's a teenager quoting Shakespeare" Blaineley said. "It's hardly art"

"Hush I say!" Chris said.

"Fine" Blaineley said.

Blaineley looks at Scuba Bear.

"What do you think about this?" Blaineley asked the bear.

Scuba Bear just growls.

"I am talking to a bear" Blaineley said. "This is clearly a sign my career is about to go into a downward spiral"

 **Confessional**

"Why did I agree to be on this show?" Blaineley asked herself.

 **End Confessional**

Scuba Bear grabs her hair.

"I didn't mean it! You're a real great guy" Blaineley said.

"What did I say about shutting up" Chris said.

"Are you really enjoying this?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes. Why would you ask?" Chris said.

The camera pans to the stage where Amy has climbed atop the ladder.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Amy said. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I no longer will be a Capulet"

Amy begins to climb down the ladder.

The camera pans back to the judges.

"It's kind of... Awkward" Blaineley said.

"I think it's artistic" Chris said.

"I'm just going to edit out the rest of this" The cameraman said.

"Don't you dare!" Chris said.

The camera cuts to later where Amy has finished her bit and is bowing to the judges.

"Thank you" Amy said.

"Wow, that went on for too long" Blaineley said.

"What's the score?" Amy asked.

The camera pans to the judges holding up their signs. Scuba Bear's said four, Blaineley's said five. and Chris' said nine.

"Eighteen points all together" Chris said.

"That's not too bad" Amy said.

"If Dave can't beat that you're doomed" Blaineley said.

Amy goes backstage. She notices Dave looks a little panicked and goes over him.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"I don't know what to do" Dave said.

"What's your talent?" Amy asked.

"Singing" Dave said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Nothing" Amy said. "Look, just pretend that the audience isn't there. That's what I did"

"Not sure that'll help" Dave said.

"That's all my advice" Amy said. "Good luck"

Chef walks up to Dave.

"Okay, it's showtime" Chef said.

Chef grabs Dave by the wrist and drags him on stage

"Now presenting: Dave" Chef said.

"Hey, can I have some music?" Dave asked.

"I'll be right back" Chef said.

Chef goes backstage.

"So what are you doing as your talent?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to be singing the song Singing In the Rain from the classic musical Singing In the Rain" Dave said.

"Well that's obvious" Blaineley said.

Chef comes back holding a boombox.

"I got the music" Chef said.

"Thank you" Dave said.

Chef turns on the boombox and the beginning of the song "Singing In the Rain" starts playing.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again" Dave sang somewhat well. "I'm smiling at the- Shoot! What was it..."

"That's gonna lose you some serious points" Chris said.

"Chef, start the song over" Dave said.

"Sure" Chef said.

He rewinds the music and plays it again.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again" Dave sang again. "I'm smiling at the rain- Uh, clouds! So dark up above. The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love! Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone out of the- No that's not right!"

"Want me to start again?" Chef asked.

"Yes please" Dave said.

"Not a good move dude" Chris said.

"Give him a chance" Blaineley said. "Third time's the charm"

Chef rewinds the music.

"Ready?" Chef asked.

"Yes" Dave said.

He plays the music again.

"I"m just singing in the rain, just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again" Dave sang once again. "I'm smiling at the clouds! So dark up above. The Sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love! Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place! Come on with the rain! I've a smile on my face! I walk down the street- Lane! It was lane! Ugh!"

"Okay, that's enough" Chris said. "I think we've seen enough"

"Here are your points" Blaineley said.

Scuba Bear holds up a card that says two, Blaineley holds up one that says four, and Chris holds up on that says three.

"All together... Nine points" Chris said.

"Crap... Does this mean I lose?" Dave asked.

"What do you think?" Blaineley asked.

"Shoot..." Dave said.

Chef grabs him by the arm.

"You don't need to drag me" Dave said. "I'll go to the cannon on my own"

"But that takes the fun out of it" Chef said.

Cut to Dave inside the Cannon of Shame with Jasmine and Amy watching.

"You know, losing doesn't bug me as much as it should" Dave said. "I wonder why?"

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Is this cannon sanitary?" Dave asked.

"It hasn't been cleaned since we bought it" Chris said.

"Ew... Why did I even ask?" Dave asked himself.

"Have a safe trip Dave" Jasmine said. "I hope you don't hit your head"

"Thank you Jasmine" Dave said.

"You were a surprisingly good ally" Amy said. "Sorry about pushing you off that mountain. That is the second biggest mistake I've ever made"

"What's the first?" Dave asked.

"Everything I did to Sammy" Amy said.

"That is true" Jasmine said.

"Okay people! I've had enough with the talking" Chris said. "See you later Dave"

"Bye everyone" Dave said. "Have fun in the fina-"

Dave is cut off by Chris pressing a button on his remote and firing him out of the cannon.

"Next stop: A super big awesome and deadly finale" Chris said. "Who's about to become one million dollar richer"

Chris puts his hand on Jasmine and Amy and pulls them close to him.

"Will it be Jasmine?" Chris asked. "Or will it be Amy?"

"Please stop" Jasmine said.

"I'm ignoring you" Chris said. "Find out next time on the season finale of, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be the finale. Isn't that fun. Who do you want to win? I know it's an odd choice to have Amy in the finale since she was kind of an antagonist for about half the fanfic. I will admit that it is a tad coincidental that all the challenges would be the same. But I kept them the same for the sake of convenience. But I think it works. As for the elimination, I felt that out of the three Jasmine and Amy was the best final two duo so I eliminated Dave. And, as Dave said, he was kind of carried this far by others. Let me know what you think.**


	18. Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize

"Previously, on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Dave, Amy, and Jasmine got to create their own challenges. Dave came up with a hundred metre dash that I turned into a hurdle race. Jasmine's tree top race was more entertaining than a barrel of chainsaw wielding monkeys. And Dave did surprisingly not terrible at that one. It all came down to Amy's challenge: A talent show. Jasmine made sawdust out of boards that nearly knocked out Blaineley. Amy's one woman performance of Romeo and Juliet was amazing. To me at least. And Dave tried to sing a musical number. He forgot the words and was fired out of a cannon. See you Dave. We're down to two from three. Cause now we're Dave free. But it'll still be fun to see which one gets beat. So, stay tuned. There's one million bucks on the line. It's time for the finale of, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!"

It's the middle of the night on Pahkitew Island. Amy is lying awake in bed and looking through a hole in the roof.

"Ugh... Why can't there be clouds tonight..." Amy complained. "The moon is too bright. It's not even supposed to be a full moon today... Oh right... Robot island"

 **Confessional**

"I've never had this much trouble sleeping before" Amy said. "I guess there's never been a million dollars on the line for me. I hope Jasmine's getting enough sleep"

 **End Confessional**

Up above the tree fort Jasmine is sitting on her tree branch.

"I have such a headache right now" Jasmine said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't know what's wrong with me" Jasmine said. "I usually sleep fine. I guess I'm just on edge from the idea of winning a million dollars. And I miss Shawn. I should't be worried. There's no way that Amy could beat me"

 **End Confessional**

It is now the morning and both Amy and Jasmine are peacefully asleep. Until a loud airhorn plays over the speakers causing them to suddenly wake up.

"Amy and Jasmine! Meeting area! Now!" Chris announced over the speakers.

Cut to later where Jasmine and Amy are in the clearing with Chris and Blaineley.

"Yes, today is the day where me and Blaineley start our vacation" Chris said.

"And you'll hand one of us a million dollars" Amy added.

"We were about to get to that" Blaineley said. "We just like to start with the stuff that benefits us"

"So what is this final challenge?" Jasmine asked. "It must be pretty dangerous if it's the final one"

"It is" Chris said. "But first we want to show you something else"

"Say hello to the other contestants!" Blaineley announced.

She gestures to some bleachers with all the eliminated contestants on them, minus Scarlett.

"Hello everyone" Ella said.

"Go Jasmine!" Rodney cheered. "No, wait. Go Amy! No- go both of you!"

"Where's Scarlett?" Amy asked.

"Chef! Bring her in" Chris said.

Chef wheels in a monitor and turns it on. On the screen is Scarlett in a jail cell wearing a prison uniform.

"I hate all of you!" Scarlett yelled. "When I get out of here I am going to kill you all!"

 **Confessional**

"Why did they bring her back?" Shawn asked.

 **End Confessional**

"So, how do you all feel about being eliminated?" Blaineley asked.

"I don't really mind" Dorothy said.

"Me neither" Sammy said. "If Amy wins I at least get half of it"

"I had fun" Beardo said. "Even if I was eliminated first"

"I agree" Chuck said. "I think everyone learned something while here"

"I learned nothing!" Max said.

"Yeah! I refuse to learn a lesson!" Daryl said.

"I have more talent than all of y'all" Sugar said. "I should be in the finale"

"The only thing that I learned is that you people are the worst" Phoebe said.

"I agree with you on that one" Daryl said.

"What I want to know is why my magic didn't work" Leonard said.

"Because magic isn't real!" Scarlett shouted.

"Blasphemy!" Leonard exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you?" Topher asked.

"Can everyone please shut up!" Dave shouted.

"Yes, that would be very appreciated" Sky said.

"All right everyone, that's enough" Chris said. "You've had your fun"

"It's time to get to the actual challenge" Blaineley said.

Chris and Blaineley turn back to Amy and Jasmine.

"As per usual with Total Drama you get two helpers for the final challenge" Chris said. "That way if you die we'll have someone to find your bodies"

"So, which of the past contestants would you like as a helper?" Blaineley asked.

 **Confessional**

"Rodney and Chuck look strong" Amy said. "But Rodney has a weird crush on me and Chuck isn't too intelligent"

 **Second Confessional**

"There are a lot of good choices" Jasmine said. "Based strictly on skills I would rank it as follows: Shawn, Sky, Rodney, Chuck, Dorothy, Dave, Sammy, Topher, Scarlett, Ella, Beardo, Daryl, Max, Sugar, Phoebe, and Leonard. Anything but Leonard"

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, I think I'll choose... Dorothy" Amy said.

"Not so fast" Chris said. "You can't just choose"

"But you said we could" Jasmine pointed out.

"I know, I asked who you wanted just to be mean" Chris said.

"Your helpers will be selected randomly" Chris said.

Chef pushes the monitor with Scarlett on it over to the final two.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked. "Do not turn me off"

Chef presses a button on the monitor and it switches from Scarlett to a red background with all the former contestants flashing by on the screen. Chris hands Amy and Jasmine two remotes.

"Here's how it works" Blaineley said. "When you press the button it'll stop the screen. And whoever it stops on is your helper"

"Also, you get one chance to pass and spin again" Chris said.

"Jasmine, since you had the most points at the end of the last challenge you get first pick" Blaineley said.

"All right!" Jasmine cheered.

"Let's see who you get" Chris said.

Jasmine looks at the contestants passing by on the screen. She presses her button and the screen stops on Sky.

"You get: Sky!" Blaineley announced.

"I'll take her" Jasmine said.

"Now you get to choose your second helper" Chris said.

"Right" Jasmine said.

The screen starts showing the images of different contestants again. She presses her remote and it stops on Max.

"You got: Max!" Chris announced.

"No offence to Max but I think I'll choose someone else" Jasmine said.

"Why don't you want me?!" Max shouted from the crowd.

"I just think I have better choices" Jasmine said.

"Fine. Have fun losing" Max said.

Jasmine presses her remote again and this time it stops on Shawn.

"Yes!" Jasmine cheered.

"Jasmine, you get Shawn" Blaineley said.

"Okay Amy, you're up next" Chris said.

Pictures of the contestants flash by on screen. Amy presses the button on her remote and the screen stops on Sammy.

"Amy, you get: Samey" Chris said.

"It's Sammy" Amy corrected.

"Whatever" Chris said. "Take her or leave her?"

"I will have her as my helper" Amy said.

"Now for your next partner" Chris said.

The images of the contestants flash by on the screen once more. She presses the button and it stops on an image of Rodney.

"Nope! I want a do-over" Amy said.

"But my love! Why?" Rodney asked from the bleachers.

"A: You creep me out. B: We never dated and never will" Amy said.

"Okay, try again" Blaineley said.

The contestants flash by on screen again. She presses the button on her remote and it stops on Dave.

"Hmm... I'll take him" Amy said.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice" Chris said.

Chef turns the screen back to Scarlett.

"Never do that again!" Scarlett yelled. "You hear me! Never!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut up" Chris said.

"Chef, bring in the helpers" Blaineley said.

"Get over here guys" Chef said.

Sky and Shawn walk over to Jasmine and Dave and Sammy walk over to Amy.

"Ready to win this guys?" Jasmine asked her helpers.

"You bet" Shawn said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sky said.

Shawn hugs Jasmine.

"Let's save that for when we win" Jasmine said.

"Sure" Shawn said.

"Hey, don't forget me, I'm here too" Sky said.

The camera pans to Amy talking to her helpers.

"Good to see you again sis" Sammy said.

"Thanks" Amy said. "I'll split the money with you if we win"

"Well, I'd be super angry if you didn't" Sammy said.

"I'm glad to see you again too" Dave said.

"Again? When did you two meet?" Sammy asked.

"I helped him out for a little bit" Amy said.

"Then pushed me off a mountain" Dave added.

"Then helped some more" Amy said. "And he forgives me. Just like how you forgave me for everything I did"

"I told you Amy. I still don't forgive you" Sammy said. "But I'm glad we're not at each others throats"

"Now, who's ready to win" Amy said.

"As long as I don't touch any think I'm allergic too" Dave said.

"I'm still getting used to using my leg again but it shouldn't be too much of an issue" Sammy said.

 **Confessional**

"Okay, don't tell Sammy I said this. But compared to Jasmine's helpers I'm not looking so well" Amy said.

 **End Confessional**

"Okay, enough with the catching up" Chris said. "Time for your final challenge"

"Is it at all dangerous?" Dave asked.

"What do you think?" Blaineley asked flatly.

Dave sighs.

"Yes..." Dave said.

"Wow, you're good at this" Blaineley said.

"Since Scarlett went crazy and completely changed the island with the secret underground control room we have yet to explore all the new dangers the island has to offer" Chris said. "Until now"

"You're welcome for that by the way" Scarlett said.

"Do you have a mute button?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes. But I won't tell you where" Scarlett said.

"Both of you shut up. I have explaining to do" Chris said. "Amy, Jasmine, with the assistance of your helpers you will race across the island"

"First to cross the finish line wins the million dollars" Blaineley said.

Chef opens the suitcase containing the million.

"Wow..." Amy said.

"And all you have to do is survive a plummet from an icy cliff, successfully not drown while submerged in mud, and then sprint two miles across an open field where I promise nothing bad will happen" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Well, Chris is a known liar. So I'm going to say something bad will happen" Sky said.

 **End Confessional**

"The point we're trying to make is there's a decent chance at least one of you will be leaving here in an ambulance" Chris said.

"That's reassuring..." Shawn said nervously.

Chef throws everyone helmet.

"For the first part of the challenge the lawyers insisted that you wore helmets" Chris said.

A helicopter piloted by an intern flies near the finalists and their helpers.

"When you get to the top you might wanna build something to help you get down. Otherwise you're in for a very bumpy ride" Blaineley said.

The intern lowers six ropes from the helicopter.

"Grab a rope!" Chris said.

The finalists and their helpers grab and rope and are lifted into the air by the helicopter.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Ella asked.

"Who cares?" Phoebe asked.

"I do" Topher said.

"Nobody cares about you either" Daryl said.

Meanwhile, the helicopter makes it to the top of the mountain. Shawn, Sky, and Jasmine drop from the helicopter and land near some supplies. Amy, Sammy, and Dave jump off the helicopter next. Amy and Sammy land on their feet but Dave falls flat on the ground.

"I'm okay..." Dave said.

Shawn examines the tools and realizes it's mostly useless stuff such as pipes and pieces of wood.

"Aw man! We're supposed to build a bobsled out of this" Shawn complained.

"There has to be something useful in here somewhere" Sky said.

Jasmine spots a pair of skis.

"Forget the bobsled, just ski" Jasmine said.

She takes the skis and starts going down the mountain on them.

"Hop on!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Shawn jumps on Jasmine's back. Sky jumps into the air and does a flip. She lands on Shawn's shoulders.

The camera pans up to Sammy and Dave tying a sink to a pair of skis.

"Uh oh... I don't think we're gonna make it" Sammy said.

"Maybe we can make it if we hurry" Dave said.

Amy runs up to them holding a pair of skis.

"Guys! Forget the bobsled! Follow them on the skis!" Amy said.

"Uh... I'm not so sure about this" Sammy said.

"Come on, I don't want to lose" Amy said.

"Fine" Sammy said.

"I hope this helmet is enough protection" Dave said.

Amy, Dave, and Sammy get on the skis and start going downhill to catch up with the others.

The camera pans ahead to Jasmine, Sky, and Shawn on their skis. Shawn looks behind him and sees the others catching up.

"Um... I think they're gaining on us" Shawn said.

"What?" Sky and Jasmine said at the same time.

Sky and Jasmine look behind them.

"Hi Sky!" Dave shouted.

"Oh... Hey there Dave" Sky said.

"If Amy lets me have any money I'll be sure to give you a little!" Dave shouted.

"Um... That's nice" Sky said awkwardly.

"Guys! Eyes on the road!" Shawn yelled.

Jasmine and Sky look back in front of them and see a pile of snow in front of them. They crash into the pile and Jasmine gets snow in her eyes.

"Ah! I can't see!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Go right!" Shawn exclaimed. "No, left!"

"It's right!" Sky said.

"Pretty sure it's left" Shawn said.

"Which one?!" Jasmine frantically asked.

"Just go straight forward!" Sky said.

All the conflicting input causes Jasmine to get confused and crash into another snow pile that gets Jasmine covered in more snow.

 **Confessional**

Jasmine looks a little blue from the cold and is shivering in the confessional.

"Why did I think skiing was a good idea..." Jasmine said weakly.

 **End Confessional**

Amy and her helpers see Jasmine, Sky, and Shawn crash into another snow pile resulting on more snow on Jasmine.

"Yikes, that looked like a pretty nasty crash" Sammy observed.

"All the more reason to stay focused" Amy said.

"Guys, there's a snow pile up ahead" Dave said.

"Everybody lean to the left" Amy said.

"Got it" Sammy said.

The three of them lean to the left and dodge the snow pile.

"Made it!" Dave cheered.

Sammy looks ahead and notices another snow pile in their way.

"Um... Guys" Sammy said.

Dave and Amy look ahead and see the snow pile.

"Quick! To the right!" Amy exclaimed.

Before they can go right they hit the snow pile. Unlike with Jasmine, Sky, and Shawn, they go up the pile and into the air.

 **Confessional**

"Okay I wasn't expecting that" Amy said. "Is Jasmine really that much bigger than me?"

 **End Confessional**

They land on the ground with only one ski.

"Okay... Be very careful" Amy said. "And watch out for any more snow piles"

"Right" Sammy and Dave said at the same time.

"You guys are a real great team" Amy said. "I just-"

Amy is cut off when they hit an unnoticed snow pile and are launched into the air.

"Seriously!" Dave shouted.

They all land with out the ski and start tumbling down the mountain.

Meanwhile Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky make it to the bottom of the hill. Jasmine is completely covered in snow except for her hat. Sky and Shawn get off her back.

"You okay in there?" Sky asked Jasmine.

"She's gone through worse than this" Shawn said.

Jasmine sticks her arm out of the snow and brushes it off.

"I-I-I'll be f-f-fine..." Jasmine said through chattering teeth.

The three of them start walking towards the next part of challenge. Once they're gone Amy, Sammy, and Dave roll to the bottom of the hill looking beat up from the fall.

"Why can't I feel my left pinky finger..." Dave said weakly.

"I think some of that snow went in my mouth" Sammy said.

Amy gets off the ground and brushes off the snow.

"Come on guys" Amy said. "We can't give up. I am not ready to give up. Just push through it"

"Okay. We can do this" Dave said confidently.

"Sure. Let's do this" Sammy said.

"Great, than let's go" Amy said.

Amy helps Dave and Sammy off the ground.

 **Confessional**

"Yes! I know who I am" Amy said. "I can still be the strong one. But I don't have to push Sammy around. Watch out world: Amy's back"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky reach the next area of the challenge where Chris and Blaineley already are.

"Welcome" Blaineley said. "I'm glad you could make it"

"And we also hope you can survive the world's largest mud puddle" Chris said.

Chris gestures to a large mud pit.

"It's eight feet deep and two hundred yards across" Chris said.

"And since it's too think to swim through there's only one was across" Blaineley said. "That is to say by having one of you sit atop the shoulders of the others. A triple piggyback if you will"

"Wait doesn't that mean at least one of us will drown?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I don't think you thought this through" Shawn said.

"Yes" Chris said.

"Oh that's good to- Wait what?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Unless they breathe through this garden hose" Chris said.

Chris holds up a garden hose that the one in the mud has to breathe through

"I don't think I should be in the mud" Jasmine said. "I think it might make me a big claustrophobic"

"There's no way you can sit on my shoulders" Shawn said.

"Yeah, I don't want my spine to turn into a telescope" Sky said.

"That is true... Okay, you two should get on my shoulders" Jasmine said. "Now come on. I have a cage fighting school and flower shop to build!"

"What?" Sky asked.

 **Confessional**

"I don't get it? Did she mean two separate places or did she mean a flower shop that is also a cage fighting school?" Sky asked. "If it's the latter, that just confuses me more"

 **End Confessional**

Sammy, Dave, and Amy, walk up to Chris and Blaineley.

"Wait, I have to go in the mud?" Dave said. "Isn't it... Dirty"

"It's mud. What the Hell do you think?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes..." Dave said.

"You get on our shoulders" Amy said.

"Thanks" Dave said.

"Take these" Chris said as he handed a hose to them.

"Just a heads up, I am not being on the bottom" Sammy said.

"Fine" Amy said.

Up ahead, Jasmine is submerged in the mud with only the hose she's breathing through being visible. Shawn is on top of her and Sky is on his shoulders.

"Is she okay down there?" Sky asked. "I remember her saying she gets claustrophobic"

"Jasmine! Are you okay down there!" Shawn shouted into the hose.

All he hears is heavy breathing.

"That doesn't sound good..." Shawn said.

 **Confessional**

"In hindsight I probably should've rode on Shawn's shoulders" Jasmine said. "He'd be able to take me. Right?"

 **End Confessional**

Jasmine turns around and starts walking back towards the beginning.

"Where are you going?" Shawn asked.

"I'll talk to her" Sky said,

Sky picks up the hose.

"Jasmine! You are the bravest person here right now! Just face your fear and turn back!" Sky shouted into the hose.

Sky's only response is more heavy breathing from Jasmine.

 **Confessional**

"For someone who's so good at everything I really didn't see Jasmine as the claustrophobic type" Sky said.

 **End Confessional**

The camera pans to Dave on top of Sammy's shoulders with her presumably on top of Amy.

"Okay, I think we can catch up with them" Sammy said.

"Um... I think that may be easier than you thought" Dave said.

"What makes you say that?" Sammy asked.

Dave points to the other three coming towards them.

"Amy! Watch out!" Sammy shouted into the hose.

All of them crash into each other.

"Hey watch it!" Dave exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jasmine just seems a little sacred" Sky said.

"That's a bit of an understatement" Shawn said.

"I'm sorry too. I just really don't want to get in the mud" Dave said.

"At least you don't have to be partially submerged in it" Sammy said.

The camera pans over to Chris and Blaineley watching the action from the other side.

"This is boring" Chris said. "Blaineley, you know what to do. Release Scuba Bear"

"Right" Blaineley said. "Wait, is this the one with the lasers or the jet wings?"

"It's 3.0, that means jet wings" Chris said.

"Okay, got it" Blaineley said.

Blaineley takes out a remote and presses the button.

The camera moves back over to the competitors.

"Did he say Scuba Bear?" Dave asked.

"Not again..." Sky said nervously.

The four who are above the mud look up and see what appears to be Scuba Bear with jet wigs flying towards them.

"Oh crap... We're in trouble" Sammy said.

Scuba Bear lands in the mud and launched everyone in the mud into the air. They all land on the other side where Chris and Blaineley are.

"Okay, that is not the result I was going for. But it works" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Yes! Now we're back to being tied!" Amy cheered. "I can still win this!"

 **End Confessional**

"There is mud everywhere..." Dave said.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that" Blaineley said. "Chef!"

Chef walks over with a hose and sprays the competitors with it.

"Happy?" Chef asked.

"Not really" Shawn said.

"Too bad" Chef said.

"We're all tied up" Chris said. "It's the perfect time for a little break"

Chef pushes the monitor with Scarlett on it over to the finalists and their helpers.

"Seriously! You need me again!" Scarlett yelled.

"Shut up Scarlett" Chris said. "Everyone else, take a seat"

The competitors sit down on a log behind them.

"Hang on" Sammy said. "Where did this log come fro-"

"Mechanical island!" Blaineley interrupted.

"So what are we doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Just taking a nice little breather" Chris said. "Since we didn't see much of the other former contestants we're about to right now"

"We told them to record a message to you guys in the confessional" Blaineley said. "Here's what we got"

"Do not turn me off!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Sorry" Chris said. "I gotta show them the first confessional"

Chris presses a button on a TV remote and the screen switches to Beardo in the confessional.

"Uh, hey" Beardo said. "I never got to know any of you. 'Cept for Dave"

"Don't remind me" Dave said.

"Sush! We're watching this" Chris said.

"Anyway, good luck to the both of you I guess" Beardo said.

Chris presses another button on the remote and it changes to Leonard in the confessional.

"Greetings competitors!" Leonard cheered. "I have blessed one of you with a spell of good luck and another with a curse of misfortune. Which one of you is which? That is for you to figure out"

The video is paused by Chris.

"He goes on like this for a while. I'll just skip to the next one" Chris said.

The screen changes to Phoebe in the confessional.

"Frankly, I don't like either of you" Phoebe said. "But if I had to chose I'd say Amy. Because she didn't, you know... Punch me in the face!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Jasmine said.

Chris presses a button on his remote and the screen changes to Max in the confessional.

"Neither of them you are evil enough to win" Max said. "I suppose Amy used to be "Evil" but you were really just being petty"

"That's fair" Amy said.

The screen changes to Daryl in the confessional

"Let me get this out of the way. I don't know either of you nor do I want to" Daryl said. "I'm just gonna rate on how hot you are. I'd give Amy a eight out of-"

Amy grabs the remote and pauses the video.

"We're skipping this one" Amy said.

"Agreed" Shawn said.

The monitor switches over to Sugar in the confessional.

"I don't really know either of you" Sugar said. "I guess I want Jasmine to win. 'Cause that's the name of a tea. I tried it yesterday and I liked it"

The monitor switches to Chuck in the confessional.

"Um... Not sure when I'm supposed to say" Chuck said. "Uh, break a leg. No, wait, you say that when you're at sea. Or is it only if you're Jewish? What was my point? Oh, right, good luck"

The screen switches over to Topher in the confessional.

"Hey there" Topher said. "So first off, I'm not sure which one of you I want to win. I sort of left during Amy's weird transitional period so I just remember her pushing her sister around. And Jasmine kind of scares me... Not for racist reasons! She's just tall and that intimidates me. I guess I'd choose Jasmine. Also, Chris, if you're listening to us. I want you to know that you are no longer my celebrity idol. In fact-"

Chris takes the remote back from Amy and pauses the video.

"I don't want to hear the rest of this" Chris said.

The monitor changes to Dorothy in the confessional.

"I must admit I ain't too familiar with either of y'all" Dorothy said. "But Shawn says he likes Jasmine so I guess I'd choose Jasmine. I hope you win and do whatever your plans were. I think Shawn said something about a flower shop and karate studio?"

The screen changes to Ella in the confessional.

"I don't really want either of you to win more. I love you both" Ella said. "Oh, also, I have a message for Dave. I finally got around to looking up what "Friends with benefits" meant... Not what I thought it was. But, if you're interested my offer still stands"

Dave grabs the remote from Chris and pauses the video.

"Okay seriously! What does "Friends with benefits" mean?!" Dave exclaimed. "I keep using it and hearing it but I still have no clue"

Sky whispers something to Dave.

"Oh... That does not sound like a healthy relationship" Dave said.

"Hang on" Sammy said. "We didn't hear from Scarlett"

"I was waiting for one of you to say that" Chris said.

Chris takes the remote back and changes the monitor to Scarlett.

"Hey Scarlett, what do you think of the finalists?" Chris asked.

"I want to kill the both of them! And they stupid helpers too!" Scarlett said angrily.

"That's nice" Blaineley said. "We're putting you on mute now"

"Wait, what?" Scarlett said. "You can't do this to-"

Chris mutes the monitor while Scarlett yells at them.

"Now for the final part of the challenge" Chris said. "Two helpers have to stay behind and the other two go with the finalists"

"Sammy and Shawn will be staying behind. Dave and Sky will be helping out Amy and Jasmine" Blaineley explained.

"Wait, why are we staying behind?" Shawn asked.

"Glad you asked" Chris said.

Chris throws two remote controls to Sammy and Shawn.

"The island is now completely back online. Down to every last detail. And that means Sammy and Shawn will be able to throw up obstacles to slow down the finalists and their helpers" Blaineley explained.

"I'll try not to hurt you too bad" Sammy said.

"Thanks" Amy said.

"Now, finalists and helpers go over to the starting line for the third part" Chris said. "I need to explain the controls to Sammy and Shawn"

"Okay" Jasmine said.

The finalists and their helpers walk away. Chris goes up to Sammy and Shawn.

"I actually lied" Chris said. "I'm not telling you how to use these. It's more fun if they're totally clueless"

"So what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"We're making sure that you don't hold back just because you're friends" Blaineley said.

"Well we don't want to hurt them" Sammy said. "Amy's family"

"Yeah and I'm dating Jasmine" Shawn said. "I don't wanna hurt her"

Chris sits down next to Sammy.

"But Samey, think about it" Chris said.

"That's not my name" Sammy said.

"Don't care" Chris said. "Think about it. Amy tormented you since you were what? Six? And there were no repercussions"

"She was a crying wreck after I finally told her my real thoughts about her" Sammy said. "I called her pathetic"

"Words don't mean anything" Chris said. "And think about it. She was regretful for only a small amount of time. And she bullied you for years. Isn't it time for revenge?"

"I guess so..." Sammy said.

Blaineley sits down next to Shawn.

"And Shawn, you wanted to win all the million for yourself" Blaineley said. "And guess what? If they don't cross the finish line before ten minutes is up the money goes to one of the helpers of the closest finalist to the finish line. The finalist gets to choose. She'll choose you and then you can keep it for yourself. And besides, who wants to see a flower shop and cage fighting school?"

"If I did that Jasmine would never know I meant it to happen..." Shawn said. "No! I am not letting you play mind games with me!"

"Yeah! Me neither!" Sammy said.

"Well, we tried" Chris said. "Come on Blaineley, let's go tell the others it's time to start"

 **Confessional**

"I mean he kind of had a point" Sammy said. "No! Keep it together Sammy! I'm not letting him get into my head!"

 **End Confessional**

Blaineley and Chris walk over to the finalists and their helpers.

"You ready for this?" Blaineley asked.

"Of course" Jasmine said.

"You bet" Amy said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sky asked.

"Maybe in a minute" Dave said.

"Great" Chris said, ignoring Dave. "Just to let you know. If you don't cross the finish line before ten minutes is up you don't get the million. Instead the finalist closest to the finish line gets to give the million to one of their helpers"

"Okay, that does not sound fair" Amy said.

"I'm the host! I make the rules!" Chris exclaimed.

"You okay?" Blaineley asked.

"Sorry, I just really excited there" Chris said. "Where was I? Oh right... Go!"

Chris blows his airhorn and they start running.

"Sky! Slow down Amy in any way possible" Jasmine said.

"Okay" Sky said.

"Dave, do that too" Amy said.

"Got it" Dave said.

Some of the trees launch off the ground like rockets.

"What the Hell is that..." Jasmine said.

Some of the trees start going towards them. The trees narrowly miss.

"Whoa! Why does this island even have those!" Amy yelled.

Dark storm clouds block the sun and it starts raining.

"Well this is annoying" Dave commented.

Sky approaches Amy from behind. She tries to grab at Amy to slow her down but Dave tackles Sky to the ground.

"Hey Sky" Dave said. "Nice to talk to you again"

"Dave, this isn't really the time" Sky said. "Can you get up and off of me?"

"No" Dave said.

"That's fine. I'll just get up" Sky said. "I'm about ten times stronger than you"

"But the question is: Will you?" Dave asked.

"Honestly I'm tired of this island" Sky said.

"Me too" Dave said. "I'm sure Amy and Jasmine are fine without us"

"Yeah" Sky said. "This doesn't mean I'm in to you by the way"

"Wasn't thinking that" Dave said.

"Good" Sky said. "I can never tell with you"

The camera pans forward to Amy and Jasmine running. Jasmine crashes into a tree that pops out of the ground.

"Yes! I'm in the lead!" Amy cheered.

Amy slips on a puddle of water and lands on her leg.

"Gah! It is not supposed to bend like that!" Amy exclaimed.

Jasmine runs past her.

"So long!" Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Sammy are controlling the environment.

"What do you think? Should I make it extra hard for her?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know" Shawn said. "The thought of that million dollars all to myself is tempting. But I could never betray Jasmine"

"Amy does deserve some kind of punishment..." Sammy said. "Let me get a third opinion"

Sammy picks up the remote and un-mutes Scarlett.

"Finally" Scarlett said. "I thought you guys forgot about me"

"Do you think I shouldn't hold back on Amy?" Sammy asked.

"I honestly just like seeing people in pain" Scarlett said. "Go for it"

"Well you were utterly useless" Sammy said. "I'm just going to keep holding back"

"Screw you" Scarlett said.

Meanwhile, Amy and Jasmine are pushing through a snowstorm.

"I th-think I can see the finish line" Amy said.

"This is getting kind of h-h-hard" Jasmine said through chattering teeth.

"Well w-we don't want it to be too easy" Amy said.

"I suppose..." Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, Sammy and Shawn continue to control the island while Chris and Blaineley watch. Scarlett is on the screen.

"Wow this is heating up" Chris said.

"Or rather cooling down" Blaineley added.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked. "I can't see"

"Lots of snow" Chris said. "That's all I can say"

"Maybe we should lay off a little" Shawn said.

"Goof idea" Sammy said. "Let's see, which button turns off the snow?"

Sammy presses a red button on the remote and the ground shakes.

"What did I do?" Sammy asked.

Meanwhile Jasmine and Amy are running and they feel the ground shaking.

"Uh oh... That sounds bad" Amy said.

"Yeah, that's obvious" Jasmine said.

A giant mountain rises out of the ground with them on top of it.

"Uh oh..." Amy said.

 **Confessional**

"Never press the big red button..." Sammy said to herself.

 **End Confessional**

All the eliminated contestants who weren't helping are watching the action unfold from the sidelines.

"Oh my! They looks like they're stuck up there" Ella said.

"Wizard! We need you to cast a spell" Sugar said.

"Uh, this is real life" Topher said.

"Silence non-believer" Leonard said. "I will cast my most advanced spell"

"Do that thing" Chuck said.

"Yeah! Go Leonard!" Daryl cheered.

 **Confessional**

"Somebody's got to humour him" Daryl said.

 **End Confessional**

"Mighty mountain! Crumble at my command!" Leonard cheered.

Nothing happens.

"I think that spell if defective" Rodney said

Beardo makes the Price Is Right loser horn sound effect.

"Give it a moment" Leonard said. "It'll work"

"Sure it will" Max said sarcastically.

"Your magic is about as real my hair extensions" Phoebe said.

"Look Leonard" Dorothy said. "It's clear your magic ain't real"

"Don't disrespect the wizard like that!" Sugar said.

"Yeah" Ella added.

"Shut up" Sugar said.

"Got it" Ella said.

"Why is the cameraman even filming this?" Max asked.

"I'm not complaining" Topher said. "I just like being on TV"

"I shall cast my spell a second time" Leonard said.

"Seriously?" Topher asked.

"Do it" Beardo said. "What could go wrong"

Back on top of the mountain Amy and Jasmine are thinking of how to get down.

"Any ideas?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope" Amy said.

"Hang on, what are they doing on the ground?" Jasmine asked.

"I think Leonard's doing his fake magic thing again" Amy said.

"Wait, I think I know how to get down from here" Jasmine said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Like this" Jasmine said.

Jasmine stomps on the ground and the mountain starts to crack.

"Wow, you're strong" Amy said.

"This mountain is actually just weak" Jasmine said.

The mountain crumbles and the finalists are swept away in the avalanche.

The camera cuts to Sammy and Shawn observing the events unfold..

"Why did you press that button!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sammy said.

Dave and Sky come running over to them.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"Um... They may have been on a mountain that collapsed" Sammy said.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have left her behind" Dave said.

"Okay people, calm down" Blaineley said.

"Let's get a closer look" Blaineley said. "Chris, get the remote"

Chris picks up the remote.

"Don't you dare turn me off again!" Scarlett said angrily.

"Fine" Chris said.

He presses a button and a second monitor pops out of the ground. On the monitor is the finish line where the avalanche has stopped and some of the snow has spilled over the finish line.

"That does not look good..." Sky said nervously.

Some movement can be seen coming from the snow.

"Wait! They're still alive" Dave said hopefully.

"Or at the very least one of them" Shawn said.

"Stay positive Shawn" Sammy said.

"Come on! Let's go see if they're okay" Sky said.

The helpers start running towards the finish line.

Cut to the snow pile where the movement is coming from. A hand sticks out from the snow pile. A hand belonging to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Amy.

Amy crawls out of the snow. Chef walks up to the snow dressed in a nurses outfit and helps Jasmine out of the snow after Amy is out.

"Who won?" Jasmine asked.

Chris and Blaineley walk up to them.

"Perhaps I can help" Blaineley said. "Do I have the permission to explain?"

"Permission granted" Chris said.

"Amy was the first to get out of the snow so she wins" Blaineley explained.

"I won?" Amy said confusedly. "I won!"

"And as promised here is the million" Chris said.

He hands the briefcase with the million dollars in it to Amy.

"Wow, thank you so much" Amy said.

Leonard runs up to Amy and hugs her.

"Huzzah! My spell worked!" Leonard cheered.

"Get off of me" Amy said.

Sammy and Dave run over to Amy and hug her too.

"Okay, I like this better" Amy said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud of you sis" Sammy said. "You've really changed while you're here"

"I'm proud of you too" Dave said. "Hey, I get some of that money right?"

"Yes" Amy said. "Now can you all let go?"

Rodney walks up to them and pulls the four of them into a bear hug.

"Way to go guys" Rodney said. "I'm glad you won"

"Can't breathe..." Dave said weakly.

"Unhand me ogre!" Leonard exclaimed.

The camera pans to Jasmine and her helpers looking disappointed.

"Aw man, I can't believe we didn't win" Sky said. "At least Dave said he'd give me some of the money"

"I was so close to being a winner" Jasmine said.

"Cheer up" Shawn said. "You still had a lot of fun here. And you still have me"

"That is true" Jasmine said.

Jasmine kisses Shawn.

"Aw, that's sweet" Sky said.

Chris interrupts everything by blowing his airhorn.

"Okay as nice is this is. I want all of you off this island" Chris said.

Cut to later where all the contestants are on a military helicopter with Chris, Blaineley, and Chef.

"That's it for this, very, very, odd season" Chris said. "I'm Chris McLean"

"And I hate all of you" Blaineley said.

"And this has been, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!" Chris said.

"Hey, do you feel like we forgot something?" Ella asked.

"I'm sure it's fine" Chris said.

Meanwhile, back on the island it is revealed they never turned off the screen with Scarlett on it.

"Hello! Is anyone out there!" Scarlett yelled. "You left me on. I can't turn it off from here. Hello? Anybody?"

Scuba Bear walks over to Scarlett looking very angrily.

"Can you turn me off?" Scarlett asked.

The bear smashes the monitor.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun working on this finale. As for why I chose Amy to win I felt that she deserved it more since out of all the contestants she changed the most in terms of her character. If you were hoping that Jasmine would win there is an alternate ending you can read. I hope you has as much fun reading as I had writing.**


	19. Alternate Ending

All the eliminated contestants who weren't helping are watching the action unfold from the sidelines.

"Oh my! They looks like they're stuck up there" Ella said.

"Wizard! We need you to cast a spell" Sugar said.

"Uh, this is real life" Topher said.

"Silence non-believer" Leonard said. "I will cast my most advanced spell"

"Do that thing" Chuck said.

"Yeah! Go Leonard!" Daryl cheered.

 **Confessional**

"Somebody's got to humour him" Daryl said.

 **End Confessional**

"Mighty mountain! Crumble at my command!" Leonard cheered.

Nothing happens.

"I think that spell if defective" Rodney said

Beardo makes the Price Is Right loser horn sound effect.

"Give it a moment" Leonard said. "It'll work"

"Sure it will" Max said sarcastically.

"Your magic is about as real my hair extensions" Phoebe said.

"Look Leonard" Dorothy said. "It's clear your magic ain't real"

"Don't disrespect the wizard like that!" Sugar said.

"Yeah" Ella added.

"Shut up" Sugar said.

"Got it" Ella said.

"Why is the cameraman even filming this?" Max asked.

"I'm not complaining" Topher said. "I just like being on TV"

"I shall cast my spell a second time" Leonard said.

"Seriously?" Topher asked.

"Do it" Beardo said. "What could go wrong"

Back on top of the mountain Amy and Jasmine are thinking of how to get down.

"Any ideas?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope" Amy said.

"Hang on, what are they doing on the ground?" Jasmine asked.

"I think Leonard's doing his fake magic thing again" Amy said.

"Wait, I think I know how to get down from here" Jasmine said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Like this" Jasmine said.

Jasmine stomps on the ground and the mountain starts to crack.

"Wow, you're strong" Amy said.

"This mountain is actually just weak" Jasmine said.

The mountain crumbles and the finalists are swept away in the avalanche.

The camera cuts to Sammy and Shawn observing the events unfold..

"Why did you press that button!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sammy said.

Dave and Sky come running over to them.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"Um... They may have been on a mountain that collapsed" Sammy said.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have left her behind" Dave said.

"Okay people, calm down" Blaineley said.

"Let's get a closer look" Blaineley said. "Chris, get the remote"

Chris picks up the remote.

"Don't you dare turn me off again!" Scarlett said angrily.

"Fine" Chris said.

He presses a button and a second monitor pops out of the ground. On the monitor is the finish line where the avalanche has stopped and some of the snow has spilled over the finish line.

"That does not look good..." Sky said nervously.

Some movement can be seen coming from the snow.

"Wait! They're still alive" Dave said hopefully.

"Or at the very least one of them" Shawn said.

"Stay positive Shawn" Sammy said.

"Come on! Let's go see if they're okay" Sky said.

The helpers start running towards the finish line.

Cut to the snow pile where the movement is coming from. A hand sticks out from the snow pile. A hand belonging to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Jasmine.

Jasmine crawls out of the snow. Chef walks up to the snow dressed in a nurses outfit and helps Amy out of the snow after Jasmine is out.

"Who won?" Amy asked.

Chris and Blaineley walk up to them.

"Perhaps I can help" Blaineley said. "Do I have the permission to explain?"

"Permission granted" Chris said.

Jasmine was the first to get out of the snow so she wins" Blaineley explained.

"Wait, I won?" Jasmine said confusedly. "Yes! I won!"

"And as promised here is the million" Chris said.

He hands the briefcase with the million dollars in it to Jasmine.

"Wow, this is great" Jasmine said.

Leonard runs up to Jasmine and hugs her.

"Huzzah! My spell worked!" Leonard cheered.

"This is very uncomfortable" Jasmine said. "Please stop"

Shawn and Sky run over to Jasmine and hug her too.

"Okay, I like this better" Jasmine said.

"Great work Jasmine" Sky said. "Good luck on your flower shop fight club thing"

"Thank you" Jasmine said.

"I'm proud of you Jasmine" Shawn said.

"Aw, thanks Shawn" Jasmine said.

Jasmine kisses Shawn.

"Aw, that's sweet" Sky said.

"I think so too" Leonard said.

Rodney walks up to them and pulls the four of them into a bear hug.

"Way to go guys" Rodney said. "I'm glad you won"

"Can't breathe..." Sky said weakly.

"Unhand me ogre!" Leonard exclaimed.

The camera pans Amy and her helpers looking disappointed.

"Wow, I really thought we were going to win" Sammy said.

"I was so close to being a winner" Amy said. "Ugh! It's so frusterating"

"Cheer up" Dave said. "At least you're not a horrible person anymore"

"That's true" Amy said.

Chris interrupts everything by blowing his airhorn.

"Okay as nice is this is. I want all of you off this island" Chris said.

Cut to later where all the contestants are on a military helicopter with Chris, Blaineley, and Chef.

"That's it for this, very, very, odd season" Chris said. "I'm Chris McLean"

"And I hate all of you" Blaineley said.

"And this has been, Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!" Chris said.

"Hey, do you feel like we forgot something?" Ella asked.

"I'm sure it's fine" Chris said.

Meanwhile, back on the island it is revealed they never turned off the screen with Scarlett on it.

"Hello! Is anyone out there!" Scarlett yelled. "You left me on. I can't turn it off from here. Hello? Anybody?"

Scuba Bear walks over to Scarlett looking very angrily.

"Can you turn me off?" Scarlett asked.

The bear smashes the monitor.


End file.
